Minha vida com Hermione Granger
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Depois de todas as perdas provocada pela batalha final a vida de Harry ganha um novo sentido, quando se vê responsável pelo pequeno afilhado, Teddy Lupin. Só que para cuidar do pequeno metamorfo, sua última família, ele vai contar com a pessoa em quem ele mais confia em todo o mundo, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Minha vida com Hermione Granger

A Batalha final

**Hermione Pov.**

O noite se arrastava em Hogwarts, fria, lenta e pesadamente. Como se estivesse com grilhões de aço sob seus pés invisíveis... como se fosse eterna. As luzes de feitiços cruzando os céus como flechas de fogo, as ruínas do que já fora a maior escola de magia da Grã-Bretanha explodiam, atirando detritos com a força de um titã contra nossos companheiros de luta.

O chão sob nossos pés vacilavam, o sangue ainda escorria da cada uma das feridas de batalha, mas, nós nos recusamos a recuar. Mesmo cercados, mesmo com todas as probabilidades contando contra nós, mesmo com o medo de não resistir até ver o amanhecer naquele confronto mortal... nós seguimos em frente.

Nunca acreditei muito em destino, ainda não acredito. Mas, a partir deste dia, não poderia ser capaz de fechar os olhos e pensar que tudo isso aconteceu por acaso. A batalha de Hogwarts como ficou conhecida, o dia do confronto final, onde as forças das trevas enfrentou a luz... foi o dia que nos levou a vida que temos hoje.

Quem jamais poderia imaginar, que nesta noite caótica, em meio ao caos, algo tão puro e muito maior do que a morte poderia nascer? O amor.

**Harry. Pov.**

A falta de ar fazia arder seus pulmões. Seus olhos buscaram em meio à multidão que se enfrentava, sinais de seus amigos e professores. O coração doía embalado de um poderoso sentimento de culpa e ódio, seus dedos acompanhando sua determinação, apertaram firmemente a redor da varinha.

A dor em sua cabeça aumentava, mas ele não hesitou em desafiá-la. Seus músculos, rígidos, ficaram dormentes, entorpecidos pela adrenalina, seu cérebro desesperado para o que estava por vir. Ele teria que colocar um final em tudo isso. Somente ele seria capaz. Iria se sacrificar para livrar o mundo da ameaça de Voldemort.

-Harry!

Chamou Hermione ofegante ao lado dele, agarrando seu braço direito com as mãos trêmulas. Ela estava pálida, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, os cabelos mais revoltados do que poderia ser humanamente possível. As roupas quase em farrapos, manchadas de sangue.

O grifinório não precisava olhar para ela, para descobrir o que Hermione queria, mas o aperto firme ao redor do seu braço direito o fez mudar de ideia. Foram segundos eternos que levou para Harry encontrar os olhos castanhos da sua melhor amiga.

Hermione engasgou com o que encontrou nos olhos verdes tão adorados do seu melhor amigo. Havia um conflito doloroso entre a aflição, a ira, a coragem, o medo... e o que mais a assustou... a solidão. O corpo inteiro da grifinória estremeceu, ela sabia o que ele pretendia fazer e não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

-Tenho que falar com o retrato de Dumbledore!

Diz ele com a voz rouca, seca, sem qualquer emoção aparente. E os olhos de Hermione inundam-se novamente com as lágrimas.

-Não! Você não vai sozinho Harry! Eu vou com você!

Protestou ela furiosamente, agarrando o braço do Potter com mais força ainda.

-Eles precisam mais de você aqui do que eu Hermione!

Rebate Harry duramente, lançando um rápido olhar ao redor deles, desejando trazer a razão à sua amiga de cabelos espessos.

-Eles tem McGonagall, Hagrid e Flitwick aqui! Não tente me impedir, com essas desculpas!

Acusa Hermione, as lágrimas agora manchando o rosto angustiado da grifinória.

-EU NÃO QUERO QUE VENHA COMIGO!

Grita fervorosamente o moreno, soltando-se tão brutalmente de Hermione que ela quase desequilibrou-se, antes de lançar um olhar magoado em direção ao melhor amigo.

-Tanto quanto não quer me machucar Harry, você não quer ficar sozinho! Não agora!

Rebateu ela enxugando bruscamente as lágrimas do rosto e voltando-se furiosa em sua direção.

-Para onde eu vou não terá volta Hermione!

Alerta ele tão sombriamente quanto assustado pela determinação dela. Ele não queria magoá-la, se sentia um imbecil por causa disso, mas, os alunos, os professores, eles precisavam de alguém como ela ao lado deles, ela era brilhante, poderia duelar, conjurar, transfigurar e curar os feridos, ele não poderia ser egoísta a esse ponto, privando seus companheiros de um reforço como Hermione.

Ela soltou uma risada sarcástica, abafada, sem qualquer vestígio de humor.

-Desde quando isso seria motivo para me afastar de você? Desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, nem mesmo a morte foi capaz de me impedir de te seguir Harry Potter, o que te faz imaginar que eu iria desistir de você exatamente agora?

Vociferava ela com tal determinação feroz que fez o moreno de olhos verdes desistir instantaneamente de convencê-la.

-Onde está Ron?

Questiona ele finalmente desviando os olhos de sua amiga, sentindo o corpo pesar centenas de toneladas agora que ela não o segurava mais.

-Ele está bem... mas, Luna se feriu gravemente...

Murmura sombriamente a grifinória, a lembrança do confronto entre seu melhor amigo ruivo com os comensais da morte.

**Ron. Pov.**

O Weasley estava gravemente ferido no ombro esquerdo, o sangue escorria cobrindo todo o braço e roupas dele, não havia tempo para lançar qualquer feitiço de cura, por mais simples e rápido que fosse.

Se ele parasse, por um segundo que fosse, aqueles dois comensais e seus malditos companheiros puro-sangue conseguiriam entrar no esconderijo dos alunos do primeiro e segundo ano. Ao lado dele, também duelavam com todas as forças, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus, Dean Thomas e Luna Lovegood.

Esta ultima, corvinal, estava longe de possuir uma expressão sonhadora e pacífica, seu semblante era concentrado, seus lábios presos numa linha reta e os olhos sonhadores, moviam-se com uma habilidade fascinante. Estava quase irreconhecível. Mas, tudo mudou quando um dos comensais lançou uma maldição poderosíssima em direção ao Weasley.

O tempo pareceu congelar para Ron. Um feitiço atingiu seu joelho, quebrando seus ossos em pedacinhos da forma mais dolorosamente lenta, como um cruciatus concentrado. Ofuscado pela dor, o ruivo caiu de joelhos, não consciente de uma varinha apontada em direção ao seu peito enquanto um sorriso cruel se formava no rosto do comensal da morte.

O raio roxo abandonou a ponta da varinha do bruxo vagarosamente, o Weasley podia ouvir então, cada batida forte, lenta e profunda do seu coração contra o peito. Seria seu fim, fechou os olhos praguejando seu fracasso, quando a próxima coisa que sentiu, foi o leve aroma de melado azedo e um abraço macio o envolvendo.

Em horror, o ruivo abriu os olhos para encontrar em seus braços, Luna Lovegood, com os olhos azuis vidrados nele, um sorriso frágil estampado no rosto, segundos antes de perder os sentidos. Rony segurou a loirinha nos braços com força, a respiração engatada em sua garganta, o sangue fervendo dentro de suas veias.

-Loony...

Ainda de joelhos e com Luna em seus braços, o Weasley lançou uma sequencia mortal de feitiços e maldições, sem ao menos ter tempo de recitar cada uma delas, ele estava tão cego pelo ódio que sentia que não sentia mais dor, apenas o desejo de vingança o consumindo. Minutos mais tarde, seis corpos de comensais da morte estavam caídos ao chão diante de seus colegas grifinórios estupefatos.

**Harry. Pov.**

Depois da afirmação de Hermione, ele teve que respirar fundo para não explodir de ódio. Não só seu melhor amigo Rony, que era como um irmão, quase perdera a vida para poteger as crianças, como Luna, uma pessoa extraordinária, estava entre a vida e a morte por culpa daquela guerra. Dando as costas para a batalha, ele seguiu a passos firmes em direção à antiga sala de Dumbledore, com Hermione o acompanhando de perto em silêncio.

No caminho, entre os corredores escuros, ecoavam gritos desesperados e lamúrias. Não haviam fantasmas passeando alegremente, não existia qualquer movimentos de retratos, as armaduras e archotes estavam completamente destruídos, as vidraças das estreitas janelas em pedacinhos... por todos os lados, havia sinal da batalha final.

A cada novo passo, o coração de Harry batia mais rápido, sua respiração acelerava no mesmo ritmo e um desejo feroz de acabar com Voldemort o possuiu. o maldito bastardo das trevas lhe roubara tudo. Primeiro seus pais, depois sua infância, seguido por Cedrico, Sírius, Dumbledore, Moody, Dobby, Snape...

Não podia dormir um único dia sem ser atormentado por ele, não poderia ter uma vida normal sem a constante repetição da profecia na sua mente, sem o peso e a culpa por tantas vidas se perdendo nesse mesmo instante em Hogwarts o atormentando. Voldemort, não estava somente atingindo Harry, estava invadindo sua casa, sua escola, tomando a vida de seus colegas, amigos e professores...

A expressão severa no rosto dele não passou despercebida por Hermione. Ela também estava vendo sua vida passar como um filme, rápido, feliz e distante, diante dos seus olhos. Diferente de Harry, ela não lutava com a certeza da sua morte, mas não era ingênua para acreditar que haveriam muitas chances de sair viva quando o próprio Voldemort estava em Hogwarts.

No entanto, o tanto que ela acreditava no poder destruidor do lorde das trevas, ela confiava muito mais no poder esmagador e incrivelmente único de seu melhor amigo Harry. instintivamente, ela acelerou os passos até se encontrar lado a lado dele, entrelaçando seus dedos com força. Ato que não foi repelido pelo grifinório que segurou mais firme sua mão buscando a força que precisava para encarar o seu fim.

O encontro com Dumbledore, as memórias do deu detestado professor de poções... foi muito mais do que Harry conseguiria processar, muito além do que ele poderia esperar, tão triste, duro, revoltante e incompreensível. O desespero era evidente no olhar de Hermione, não havia pena ou compaixão, mas um desejo sem nome de tomar toda aquela dor para si mesma, para aliviar o peso que ele carregava sozinho.

-Eu tenho que encontrá-lo!

Diz o moreno dolorosamente, em nenhum instante, tinha soltado a mão de Hermione, mas agora, tinha que afastar-se, teria que morrer para mantê-la a salvo, para garantir um futuro, não só para ela, mas para todos os seus amigos, por todos que lutavam incansáveis lá fora, por seus pais, por Sírius, por Cedrico... por Snape.

-Nos despedimos aqui Hermione!

Fala ele sem conseguir medir a tristeza que transparecia em sua voz, no lado mais profundo de sua alma.

-A profecia diz que você deve vencê-lo Harry! Mas não disse que faria isso sozinho! Eu já disse que irei com você até o fim do mundo se for preciso!

Protesta ela sem segurar as lágrimas novamente.

-Eu **vou morrer** Hermione! Eu nem tenho certeza de que vou conseguir derrotá-lo! Se você estiver comigo e eu não vencer, tem ideia do que ele poderia fazer contigo?

Bradou o moreno a segurando com força pelos ombros, sentindo-se aterrorizado com a possibilidade de ter Hermione nas mãos do seu maior inimigo.

-Eu não posso perder você!

Diz ele furiosamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos da sua melhor amiga, sua companheira, confidente, sua motivação, sua vida. Ele não conseguia encontrar palavras para definir a importância de Hermione em sua vida, era muito mais do que agradecimento, muito mais que amizade, superava as fronteiras de irmão e irmã como imaginava.

-E eu não posso te perder Harry!

Devolveu ela com toda a explosão de sentimentos que gritava dentro do seu corpo, no interior da seu espírito, do fundo do coração. Quando seus olhos encontraram, era como se dois mundos colidissem entre si. Uma força massiva, poderosa, constante os impedia de falar, ou pensar corretamente.

Havia fogo, havia luz, havia desejo, havia algo misterioso e ao mesmo tempo inconfundível, eles conseguiam ler os sentimentos do outro através de um único olhar, diziam tudo e ao mesmo tempo não confessavam nada, apesar disso, eram inundados por um sentimento capaz de atravessar eras, derrubar muralhas, resistir a magia, ao tempo e ao fogo, capaz de vencer a morte.

Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar aquele encanto, jogando-se contra o peito do moreno num abraço apertado, angustiado e carregado de carinho. Harry permaneceu imóvel por uma breve fração de segundos antes de devolver o abraço com a mesma intensidade, a mantendo firme junto a si, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos cacheados enquanto a deixava chorar em seus braços.

Talvez fosse esse o último momento entre eles... Ele ponderou. Movido por um sentimento desconhecido, ele a abraçou mais forte e beijou seu rosto repetidas vezes.

-Eu quero... eu preciso que você viva Hermione!

Implorava ele, seus olhos ardendo como se fizesse desse último abraço uma despedida.

-Não, Harry! Não me peça para te deixar ir sozinho! Eu não posso fazer isso!

Pede ela enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo o grifinório estremecer ao sentir os lábios dela num beijo singelo contra sua pele. O Potter fechou os olhos saboreando aquela sensação, desejando ter mais tempo, ter mais vida pela frente, para desvendar ao lado dela tudo o que estava sentindo, aquele calor que envolvia seu peito e a vontade irremediável de estar com ela, somente com ela.

Se afastando suavemente, Harry leva suas mãos ao rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares antes de unir sua testa à dela respirando com dificuldade, o coração a mil.

-Eu queria ter mais tempo... queria de verdade, Hermione!

Revela ele apertando os olhos fechados com força, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. A grifinória soluçou levando as mãos a se fecharem em punhos sobre a camisa dele, o segurando desesperadamente.

-Isso não é uma despedida Potter!

Exige ela levantando levemente o rosto roçando seus narizes desajeitadamente o que levou ao grifinório a oferecer-lhe um meio sorriso, fraco, cansado, que ela ignorou ao conectar seus lábios ao dele em um beijo urgente e apaixonado.

**Hermione. Pov.**

A batalha foi sangrenta, regada a ataques violentos, lágrimas, despedidas, quebras de paradigmas em todos os possíveis sentidos e marcada por perdas imensuráveis. Depois do nosso beijo, Harry parecia mais determinado ainda a enfrentar seu maior inimigo, Voldemort.

Seguimos de mãos dadas pelos corredores até encontrarmos Rony. Ele tinha o mapa do maroto em mãos, seu rosto guardando uma expressão tenebrosa e sua voz oca de qualquer emoção. Todo o sangue em suas roupas fazia meu estômago afundar. A ferida em seu ombro, ainda parcialmente reparada.

Ele estava nos procurando, disse que conhecia Harry o suficiente para saber que agora ele estaria se preparando para enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas da sua era. Ele olhou de canto para minha mão segurando a de Harry, mas não disse nada, provavelmente pensando em Luna e seu estado de saúde não muito promissor.

Seguimos os três juntos, em um silêncio perturbador, até o momento que Rony alertou os elfos domésticos para se salvarem, me deixando tão orgulhosa do nosso amigo ruivo que o deu um abraço esmagador, que ele retribuiu meio sem jeito ficando vermelho enquanto Harry dava uns tapinhas em seu ombro saudável.

Quando chegamos ao limite da floresta proibida, senti meu coração parar de bater. A partir daí, Harry decidiu seguir sozinho, levantando um escudo impenetrável para afastar a mim e Rony. Eu usei todos os feitiços que conhecia, eu gritei por ele, usei minhas próprias mãos para romper aquela maldita barreira, mas não conseguia.

Ron, percebendo que a batalha na escola se intensificava, me arrastou com ele até encontrar os Weasley e outros membros da Ordem da Fênix. Duelamos por horas a fio, sentia meu núcleo mágico completamente desgastado. Nossos colegas estavam feridos, os professores já não conseguiam impedir os avanços dos comensais.

No entanto, eu me recusava a ceder, não deixaria de lutar enquanto Harry estava enfrentando Riddle. Eu estaria aqui, de pé, defendendo Hogwarts, esperando por ele. Mas, aí meu mundo parou de girar. A voz de Voldemort ecoou imperativa entre os escombros da batalha. Hagrid trazia em seus braços o corpo dele. O corpo sem vida de Harry.

Um grito dilacerante cortou as linhas do tempo. Meus olhos vidrados na figura do meu melhor amigo, o garoto mais gentil, altruísta, corajoso, leal, humilde, companheiro, atencioso, protetor que já conhecera. Harry, seu primeiro amigo, seu melhor amigo, o bruxo mais importante na vida dela, os seu Harry estava morto.

Superando o choque, meus pés parecendo pesar toneladas, me obriguei a correr até ele, gritei, sentindo como se um pedaço irrecuperável da minha alma. Depois disso tudo aconteceu numa velocidade surpreendente. Neville levantou a espada de Griffindor e matou Nagini.

Seu discurso levantou a revolta em Hogwarts. Remus e Tonks, caíram juntos, mãos entrelaçadas. Molly Weasley liquidou Bellatrix após quase tirar a vida de Gina. Fred, ficou gravemente ferido, quando um feitiço atravessou seu peito, o gêmeo tentava proteger George quando foi ferido. Arthur tomado pela ira, explodiu o comensal em inúmeros pedaços de carne humana.

Percy lutava lado a lado com Bill. Padma e Parvati combinavam feitiços para impedir que os comensais avançassem ainda mais. Dean e Seamus estavam em seu limite. Lavender caiu sem vida após uma maldição de cruciatus, Colin Creevey não resistiu ao ferimento mortal em sua perna esquerda, Cho reuniu um bom número de corvinais para ajudá-los depois disso, estavam levando os feridos para dentro do castelo e ao mesmo tempo duelando incansavelmente.

**Gina. Pov.**

A ruivinha correu ao lado de George, desesperada para conseguir ajuda para Fred. O estado do seu irmão não era em nada animador, havia muito sangue. A palidez profunda do rosto dele também não contribuía muito à imaginação. Quando chegaram ao grande salão, o choque que percorreu cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo era aterrador.

A Weasley jamais imaginara encontrar tantos feridos... tantos corpos reunidos num único lugar. Estremecendo,obrigou-se a manter-se firme, George precisava desse apoio, e até o momento que Madame Pomfrey chegou, ela não deixou o lado dos irmãos gêmeos. Convencida por George, que sua família precisaria muito mais dela no campo de batalha do que presa no salão comunal sem poder ajudar ninguém.

Ela percorria rapidamente, por um dos corredores sombrios da escola quando um feitiço de explosão abriu um buraco monumental na parede ao lado dela. Precisou de todo seu reflexo e habilidade como seeker para jogar-se contra o chão e lançar um escudo para protegê-la dos detritos. Dois comensais entravam ansiando por liquidar os feridos no salão comunal.

Do outro lado do corredor, Mihael Corner deixou sua posição de batalha para alcançar sua namorada Gina Weasley. No entanto, Lúcius Malfoy encurralou a menina, tomando sua varinha com facilidade e lançando contra ela uma maldição da morte. Sem pensar duas vezes, o corvinal atirou-se a frente da ruivinha a protegendo do flash verde mortal.

A grifinória empalidecera, suas mãos segurando o corpo sem vida de Michael caindo pesadamente sobre ela. Ela queria gritar, queria recuperar sua varinha e torturar aquele maldito Malfoy até sua morte. Desejava poder levantar com a força de um gigante e esmagar entre seus dedos a figura repugnante do comensal, assassino, desgraçado que tirara a vida de seu namorado.

Mas, nada acontecia, ela parecia congelada no chão, diante do sorriso arrogante e do olhar cruel de Lúcius.

-Será um prazer acabar com você traidorazinha miserável!

Diz ele levantando a varinha para torturá-la quando um escudo esbranquiçado se levantou entre eles.

-Deixe-a em paz!

Gritou o sonserino para horror de Lúcius.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Draco? Se o Lorde das trevas souber de sua traição estará morto!

Sibilou o comensal enraivecido, traído pelo seu único filho.

-Não sou escravo daquele monstro!

Rebateu com toda força o mais novo, se colocando entre Lúcius e Gina que segurava o corpo de Michael desesperadamente.

-Não seja tolo garoto! Potter está morto, não há ninguém capaz de superar o senhor das trevas, contente-se em ser um escravo e esteja agradecido por isso!

Intervém um homem de aparência grotesca, tão intimidador como seu próprio filho, Crabbe.

-Já estou cansado de seguir seus passos pai! Eu sinto nojo do bruxo que se tornou, sinto vergonha de quem você é!

Diz secamente o sonserino, ignorando Crabbe e levantando ameaçadoramente a varinha em direção à Lúcius que o encarava com desprezo absoluto.

-Não vou permitir que manche ainda mais o meu nome! Se quiser matar a Weasley, vai ter que passar por mim!

Exigiu Draco, com os olhos ardendo em fúria, lançando um feitiço estuporante contra seu próprio pai, lutando contra os comensais para manter a salvo, alguém a quem sempre considerou como sua inimiga.

**Hermione. Pov.**

O mundo deu uma volta de 180 graus. E só recuperei meus sentidos quando vi Parvati jogando-se sobre um corpo imóvel no chão, gritando a morte de sua melhor amiga Lavender Brown. Levantei-me com meu coração devastado, mas determinada a lutar até o fim, como Harry queria. Enxuguei as lágrimas, sentindo o tecido áspero do meu casaco arranhando a minha pele. Mas, nada disso me importava mais.

Minha varinha girava no ar tão hábil como a lâmina de uma espada, lançando feitiços e azarações mortais, não importando se me colocaria em risco, poderia morrer, mas levaria muitos daqueles monstros comigo. Lobisomens, bruxos, dementadores... não importavam, bastava se colocar à minha frente e eu já estava atacando-os com uma fúria selvagem.

Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estivemos lutando, Rony ao meu lado, também pareia querer vingar a morte de Harry, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a própria vida. Perdemos Lavender, Tonks, Lupin, Colin... Não teríamos como proteger Luna, Fred, Susan e Terry Booth que estavam feridos, entre a vida e a morte o grande salão.

Neville liderava aqueles que ainda ficavam de pé. Foi um momento emocionante, ainda mais quando Harry revelou-se vivo, e eu tinha um desejo tão desesperado de abraçá-lo e depois enfeitiçá-lo até a morte novamente, pelo terror que me fez sentir até agora. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mais uma vez, mas o olhar que ele me lançou me impediu de manter a raiva que sentia naquele instante.

Malditos olhos verdes! Não havia nada que eu pudesse negar àqueles olhos. Ele me pedia para esperar. Me dizia coisas inimagináveis, tinha orgulho brilhando sobre eles, determinação e esperança. Me agarrei com força a essa luz de esperança em seus olhos e quando nos separamos novamente, eu sabia que ele voltaria para mim.

**Harry. Pov.**

Acabou! Voldemort está morto. O mundo mágico está livre da ameaça suja e cruel que representava a figura doentia de Tom Riddle. Eu o matei, usei a mesma maldição imperdoável que tirou a vida de meus pais e de tantos outros inocentes nessa guerra.

Sujei as minhas mãos para destruir o assassino dos meus pais e meu maior inimigo. Minhas mãos tremiam, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem ligeiramente, vacilando sob o peso do meu corpo. Percebi minha visão escurecer e sabia que não me manteria de pé por muito tempo.

Mas, antes que meu corpo chegasse ao chão, fui amparado pelos braços de Rony sobre meus ombros, e pelo abraço firme de Hermione sobre meu peito.

-Ainda não é hora de descansar cara! Tem muita gente querendo te agradecer na escola!

Diz Rony numa voz cansada, mas com uma pequena luz de realização. Hermione ao seu lado fungou duas vezes antes de levantar o rosto o suficiente para encará-lo com um sorriso frágil.

-Estou tão orgulhosa de você Harry!

Confessa ela enterrando o rosto no seu peito antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder qualquer coisa. Estava tão confuso, tão abalado que mal me lembro de como chegamos ao grande salão, onde fomos saudados com gritos de comemoração e ovações ensurdecedoras.

Olhei rapidamente ao redor, tantos feridos, amigos, colegas, membros da ordem... Senti uma espada atravessar meu peito quando do outro lado do grande salão, encontrei os corpos de Colin Crevvey, Lavender Brown... Remus Lupin e Ninphadora Lupin...

Era demais para suportar! Perdi Remus! Não conseguia me manter acordado por muito mais tempo. Estava tudo acabado então, eu cumpri a minha missão, fiz a minha parte aquela maldita profecia, matei Voldemort e ainda me sentia um lixo, como bruxo, como homem, como ser humano. Não faria mal deixar esse mundo trágico para trás.


	2. Dor

Dor

**Harry. Pov.**

Quanto tempo se passou? Quantas horas? Foram dias? Noites? Semanas? Meses? Ou apenas alguns segundos? Ainda não posso abrir os olhos. Se foi tudo um pesadelo? Parecia tão real, tão dolorosamente triste e real. Sinto como se a vida estivesse brincando comigo... não só agora, mas desde sempre. A morte me perseguia como uma sombra, as vezes tão perto, as vezes tão longe, mas sempre à espreita, lado a lado como Voldemort.

Veio antes dele, tirou meus pais, me marcou, retornou mais tarde, e foi aos pouquinhos encontrando espaço, nos meus sonhos, destruindo meus planos, e cada pessoa ou criatura que eu chegasse remotamente a considerar um amigo. Era como se a mínima demonstração de felicidade que eu encontrasse, tivesse que ser rapidamente esmagada pela escuridão. Depois de ter perdido a vida, mesmo que por um instante, a morte ainda me acompanhava.

Maldita fosse! Levou inocentes, dilacerou o corpo e o coração de tantos naquela fatídica noite. Eu não entendia porque ainda queriam me agradecer como Rony disse. Não vi motivo para isso. Não encontrei a mínima razão para me orgulhar, como afirmou Hermione. Eu tirei a vida de outra pessoa, não, eu tirei a vida de um monstro. Mas, isso me custou muito caro, por um breve momento, fui igual a ele, um assassino.

Eu vi a dor, eu reconheci aquela dor. Nos olhos de Parvati, Dennis, Gina, McGonagall, Hannah, Arthur... Todos perderam alguém valioso e querido. Quem estou tentando enganar? Perderam não só um melhor amigo, um irmão, um parceiro, um amor, um herói... perdemos a inocência, a felicidade verdadeira, esta maldita guerra custou esperanças e vidas demais.

Remus, Tonks... Eu não cosigo acreditar que eles não... que eles não vão mais levantar e estar do meu lado agora que tudo acabou. Não posso! Não quero ter que imaginar como vai ser enfrentar um futuro sem eles por perto! É tão injusto. Surreal. Uma cruel e vil condição que insistia em tirar de mim tudo que era importante. Esta sorte desgraçada deveria ter me abandonado assim que Voldemort se foi desse mundo!

O bom humor de Tonks, as brincadeiras com seu nome engraçado, seus cabelos coloridos, ela me dava aspirações para ser um auror como ela foi um dia. Os conselhos e a presença paternal de Remus, seu jeito mais pacífico, paciente, as histórias sobre a infância dos meus pais, sobre Sírius... e eles... eles se foram de mãos dadas! Juntos até o fim, depois de enfrentarem comensais da morte, o preconceito com a licantropia de Remus, eles se casaram, construíram uma família, tinham um futuro pela frente... e tudo acabou! Maldição! Eram o mais próximo que tinha como família, minha ultima ligação com meus pais, com Sírius, com uma vida remotamente normal! E mais uma vez eu perdi para a morte! Eu os perdi. Para sempre...

Estremeci novamente, dessa vez sentindo a dor atravessando cada músculo do meu corpo. Trinquei os dentes com força. A dor era o mínimo que eu deveria suportar agora. Como olharia para Andromeda? Como poderia encarar Dennis e os outros? Queria ficar ali, parado, inconsciente novamente. Mas, me sentia fraco demais para evitar encolher meu corpo com um gemido abafado pelo travesseiro.

Ouvi passos seguindo em minha direção, senti uma mão pressionada contra minha testa, murmurando alguma coisa agitadamente. Tentei abrir os olhos e levantar. Meu corpo se recusava a obedecer. O gosto metálico do sangue, misturado com algo amargo ainda preso em minha garganta. Senti uma mão pressionando minha nuca e logo depois alguém me fazia engolir alguma poção repugnante e asquerosa, repetindo alguma coisa que ainda não conseguia entender.

Respirei fundo, me esforcei ao máximo para tentar abrir os olhos novamente, mas nada acontecia. O desespero começava a alardear no fundo da minha mente. Mas, aos poucos, as palavras, os sons, os gestos começavam a fazer sentido. Murmurando coisas simples, mas com um efeito poderoso sobre meus sentidos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem! Você não está sozinho! Eu estou aqui Harry..."

Repetia num mantra relaxante, até que os efeitos da poção se fizessem sentir e meu corpo caísse novamente mole sobre a cama. Aquela mesma mão que acariciava minha testa, retornou em um abraço suave e gentil, ouvi sua voz novamente, meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu reconheceria aquele perfume em qualquer lugar do universo, inconsciente ou não era inconfundível para mim. Hermione! Era Hermione que estava comigo!

Queria poder devolver aquele abraço, dizer tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo só estar ali em silêncio, nos seus braços. Contudo, a única coisa que consigo em resposta é soluçar como um bebê idiota, fazendo justiça às palavras maldosas de Bellatrix Lestrange sobre o bebê Potty horão. Nunca me senti tão fraco, nunca me permiti chegar a este ponto, não na frente de Hermione.

**Pomfrey. Pov.**

Se em algum momento da minha vida, alguém me perguntasse se já tinha presenciado tamanha devastação... a resposta seria nunca! Em uma única noite, alunos que vi crescendo pelos corredores da escola, estavam sendo enterrados, vidas tão jovens, mentes promissoras, esperanças, sonhos, planos... perdidos. Destinos molestados pela guerra, marcados pela morte.

Tantos corpos, tantos feridos. Teria de multiplicar-me em cem e ainda não seria o bastante. Todo o salão comunal estava ocupado, uma sensação amarga de vitória, uma atmosfera pesada, quase intragável pairando sobre nós. Cada alma naquele salão, pertencia a um guerreiro, a um herói. Bruxos, elfos, gigantes, crianças, professores... lutaram com toda a força, com coragem, com lealdade, com esforço, sabedoria, desespero, revolta e emoção.

Aquela noite, cada um daqueles bruxos, mudou a história. Mas, nenhum deles, encontrara um sacrifício tão grande, tão sofrido e árduo como o menino-que-sobreviveu! Ou como agora chamavam... o menino-que-venceu! Palavras parvas, incapazes de definir quem era Harry Potter. Em todos esses anos, vi o garoto fugir desta ostentação, vi cada ferida que carregou no corpo e a dor no fundo daqueles olhos verdes.

Pobre garoto. Merecia um descanso. Seu corpo estava no limite da exaustão. Sabia que ele sucumbiria a qualquer instante quando o vi atravessar os portões do grande salão com Weasley e Granger ao seu lado. Falando neles... Esses dois, estão a fazer companhia constante ao melhor amigo, algo admirável e raro de se ver, eu poderia dizer.

Para começar, Ronald Weasley, seguia uma rotina rigorosa nessa enfermaria improvisada, primeiro visitava o melhor amigo, com quem ficava durante a manhã para Granger poder comer alguma coisa ou dormir, juro que esta menina não pregou os olhos desde a batalha final. Ele costumava conversar com Harry, ainda inconsciente, contar como seus amigos estavam, como a escola estava... transmitindo os votos de melhora de todos seus colegas.

Depois do meio dia, ele passava algumas horas no leito de seu irmão Fred, ainda em estado grave, apoiando um George abatido ao seu lado, sua mãe estava em vigília na cabeceira da cama dele com lágrimas nos olhos. E por fim, deixava a família e ficava ao lado de Luna Lovegood, em completo silêncio, puxando uma cadeira e permanecendo ao lado dela até anoitecer.

Depois, temos Granger, ela nunca foi uma presença muito constante na minha enfermaria durante os anos letivos, com exceção dos períodos que um certo garoto de óculos redondos e cabelos negros estava por lá.

Há três dias e três noites Harry Potter está sob meus cuidados e em nenhum segundo destas longas e as vezes sufocantes 72 horas, Hermione Granger deixou a cabeceira da cama do seu melhor amigo. Ela era uma menina corajosa, de beleza sutil, mas intelecto brilhante. Não posso negar que com sua determinação em ajudar os feridos, consegui salvar muitas vidas nessa enfermaria.

No entanto, tão útil como poderia ser, logo ela desaparecia dos corredores e retornava para o lado de Harry Potter. Nem mesmo para curar seus próprios ferimentos a menina se afastava. Ela está sempre aqui. Se recusa a deixá-lo sozinho, prepara as poções dele, realiza os encantos de cura, troca seus curativos... estou seriamente pensando em mandar-lhe uma recomendação ao curso de medibruxaria, ela conseguiria uma carreira formidável com curadora.

A menina possui um efeito único no tratamento do nosso herói de guerra. Noite passada, por exemplo, Potter estava com febre alta, delirando e debatendo-se energicamente, nem mesmo meu encanto mais forte de relaxamento surtia efeito sobre ele. Precisava fazê-lo tomar mais uma poção e não encontrava meios de me aproximar do garoto. Sua agitação despertava os outros pacientes e assustava os mais novos.

Para minha surpresa, Hermione Granger conseguiu se aproximar dele, a ponto de colocar pacificamente uma mão sobre sua testa, aferindo a temperatura de Harry, e ele fiou imóvel instantaneamente. Todos assistia à cena em silêncio, entre a incredulidade e a admiração.

Ignorando os olhares à sua volta ela com cuidado, levantou a cabeça dele e derramou a poção por seus lábios enquanto murmurava palavras suaves em seu ouvido. O efeito foi imediato, era visível a mudança na expressão do garoto, ela o abraçou e surpreendendo a cada criatura viva dentro daquele salão, o corajoso, poderoso e incansável Harry Potter chorou toda a sua dor como uma criança assustada em seus braços.

Meu coração se partiu diante daquela cena. Pobre menino. O quanto teve que suportar? Quanto sofrimento já passou? Até quando ele levaria consigo o peso das maldades de você-sabe-quem? Ele pareia tão desesperado agora, deixou todas suas defesas caírem enquanto Hermione o embalava num abraço firme, acariciando suas costas em movimentos circulares o permitindo desabafar.

O tempo que se passou eu não poderia dizer, mas depois que ela enxugou as lágrimas do melhor amigo, beijou sua testa repetidas vezes dizendo que se orgulhava dele. Pensei, que talvez ele nunca fosse se recuperar totalmente, ou talvez a sua cura estivesse bem mais próximo do que ele imaginava. Pensava enquanto assistia Hermione consolando o menino de cabelos negros.

**Harry. Pov.**

_"Bem, Harry, isso é um pouco difícil de fazer!" _

Disse ele olhando brevemente para os lados antes de voltar-se em sua direção com um meio sorriso nervoso.

_"Não vou mentir pra você, é um pouco estranho falar sobre um futuro onde nada é certo, falar sobre... um momento em que eu já não possa ter essa conversa cara a cara com você!"_

Explica ele seriamente apesar do ligeiro desconforto em seus olhos. Harry respirou fundo, obrigando-se a ficar firme, inconscientemente imitando a ação de quem lhe falava.

_"Em primeiro lugar, se estiver assistindo... ouvindo tudo isso, preste muita atenção! NÃO. É. CULPA. SUA!"_

Começa pacificamente, alterando a voz para um tom mais autoritário, daqueles que não aceitam qualquer protesto ou contradição. O olhar severo e penetrante quase fez Harry acreditar que estava diante dele de verdade.

"_Você esteve se sacrificando por todos nós por tempo demais, nada mais justo do que lutarmos por você também! Eu não irei para um campo de batalha fingindo ser imortal, sem plena consciência de que posso perder minha vida a qualquer momento e antes de mais nada, eu jamais me arrependeria disso filhote."_

Emenda ele com o apelido que Sírius havia dado à Harry ainda bebê, levando o grifinório a apertar as mãos em punhos e fechar rapidamente os olhos para evitar chorar novamente.

"_Cada bruxo e bruxa que entrou nessa guerra estava consciente dos perigos que corria, especialmente aqueles que fariam tudo para proteger você, assim como eu! Posso apostar que Lily e James estariam orgulhosos de você!"_

Auncia Lupin com orgulho.

_"Porque eu sei que você venceu Voldemort! Você é um jovem homem agora Harry, teve uma vida difícil e mesmo assim nunca se deixou levar para o lado errado, nunca optou pelo caminho mais fácil... você nunca deixou de lutar não importando as condições e eu não poderia ter escolhido exemplo maior para ser padrinho do meu pequeno Teddy"_

Harry sentiu o peito doer com cada palavra de Remus. Uma saudade desesperada e um desejo de gritar para o resto do mundo sua dor por perder alguém tão especial o consumindo a cada segundo que se passava. Lupin baixou rapidamente a cabeça, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

_"As vezes olho para meu garoto e lembro de quando ainda segurava você no meu colo! Quando eu ainda era seu tio Moony"_

Confessa ele com uma risada nostálgica.

_"Mas, não estamos aqui para falar sobre passado, o tempo é curto e Nimphadora não sabe que eu estou fazendo isso ou estaria me estuporando agora! Especialmente por falar seu primeiro nome."_

Diz em tom de desespero olhando para os lados novamente com expressão aflita levando Harry a reprimir um pequeno riso com a lembrança de Tonks e seu horror pelo nome de batismo.

_"Eu não tenho muito, minha condição... você sabe... não favorece muitos meios para uma carreira no mundo mágico ou trouxa... Não tenho nenhuma riqueza, ou tesouro para te deixar!"_

Começa ele pesarosamente, mantendo um olhar fixo para Harry.

"_Mas, o meu maior tesouro, é a família que construí, Andromeda, Dora e Teddy. E sei que enquanto você precisar Harry, minha família irá recebê-lo de braços abertos! Quero que saiba, que mesmo se eu não estiver aqui depois que essa guerra acabar, você sempre terá Dora, Teddy e Andromeda para apoiá-lo! Por que nós somos sua família também Harry, e cuidamos um do outro independente das circunstâncias!"_

Garante Remus com os olhos marejados.

_"Também conto com você para ficar de olho em Dora e Teddy... especialmente... quando eu não estiver lá para assistir sua primeira partida de quadribol, porque eu tenho certeza que ele vai superar o apanhador do século assim que colocar suas mãos em uma vassoura!"_

Diz sorrindo enquanto limpava os olhos com as mangas do seu casaco.

_"Também acredito que Ronald irá viciá-lo em Chuddley Cannors enquanto Hermione vai fazê-lo aprender a ler antes mesmo que ele comece a falar! E conto com você para ensinar a ele como ser um grande homem! Eu irei feliz para a próxima aventura sabendo que deixarei meu tesouro em boas mãos! Me orgulho muito de você Harry! Nunca se esqueça disso!" _

Quando a memória na penseira terminou, um silêncio fúnebre tomou o escritório de McGonagall. Harry sentia-se completamente esgotado, deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente contra uma poltrona empoeirada enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia para onde ir a partir daqui.

-Remus morreria de vergonha se me encontrasse agora!

Murmurou para si mesmo antes de desabar em um choro doloroso.

**Hermione. Pov.**

Eu o procurava desesperadamente em todos os lugares. Em cada maldita sala de aula destruída, nos restos da biblioteca, no grande salão, no salão comunal da grifinória, no dormitório masculino, nas estufas, nas margens do lago, na cabana de Hagrid, no campo de quadribol, na cozinha, na torre de astronomia...

Em nome de Merlin interroguei os elfos, fantasmas e professores. Não seria possível! Harry Potter não poderia ter ficado invisível de uma hora para outra... Pensei agitadamente até que... Droga! Ele poderia sim! Capa da invisibilidade! Praguejei baixinho batendo a mão contra a minha testa em desaprovação. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu costumava pensar com mais clareza antes... antes da batalha final.

Engoli em seco, sentando-me nos degraus da escadaria do terceiro andar e enterrei meu rosto entre as mãos. Estava assustada, com tanto medo que mal conseguia raciocinar direito... Ainda estava dormindo quando madame Pomfrey descobriu que Harry havia despertado e fugido enquanto ninguém estava vigiando!

Sinceramente, onde raios Rony estava nessa hora? Combinamos que sempre teria alguém do lado dele para quando despertasse não se afogasse num mar eterno de culpa e decidisse se afastar de nós com a velha desculpa de ser um imã de desgraça alheia. Eu deveria ter estado lá! Eu não deveria ter saído de perto dele!

Conhecia Harry o suficiente para entender que todos esses anos com parte da alma de Voldemort dentro da sua cabeça, com assassinos em seu encalço, com jornais e figuras de autoridade o ameaçando deliberadamente, além daqueles parentes odiáveis o torturando sempre que tivessem alguma chance... seria obvio que ele não conseguiria superar as consequências dessa guerra sozinho, tinha cicatrizes demais para lidar por conta própria.

Gemendo interiormente, obriguei-me a levantar o rosto. Harry estava em algum lugar de Hogwarts. Ele não poderia ter fugido, ele não era um covarde! Talvez ele precisasse de um tempo sozinho... mas... mas algo dentro de mim dizia que não era certo! Que Harry precisava da minha ajuda e que eu deveria encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível.

-Está tudo bem senhorita Granger?

Uma voz afável e muito bem conhecida por mim ecoou às minhas costas. Virei-me rapidamente encarando a diretora McGonagall. A expressão cansada, os olhos ostentando um brilho frágil, dolorido, mas a postura altiva como uma lady grifinória, eu admirava a força dela, era invejável a forma como enfrentou os comensais para proteger os alunos e Hogwarts, disposta a morrer para salvá-los.

-Estou professora! Na verdade eu...

Comecei apenas para ser ligeiramente interrompida por ela.

-Minerva minha querida! Acho que depois de tudo o que passamos, não se justifica me tratar tão formalmente não é mesmo?

Explica ela indicando a direção do corredor do terceiro andar, e entendi que deveria acompanhá-la.

-Tudo bem prof... Minerva!

Não tinha ideia de como era difícil abrir mão dessa "formalidade em particular" já que McGonagall além de ser minha professora preferida, era a diretora de Hogwarts e merecia todo o respeito em seu tratamento.

-Esta vendo? Não foi tão difícil! Ou foi?

Comemorou ela levantando uma sobrancelha como se me desafiasse a dizer o contrário. sem saída apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. O que mais poderia fazer?

-Estive de olho em você nas ultimas noites Hermione... tem realmente me deixado tão preocupada quanto orgulhosa com seu desempenho na enfermaria!

Revela a diretora com uma nota inconfundível de pesar em sua voz. Senti meu sangue congelar instantaneamente, eu teria decepcionado McGonagall? Como? Porque? O que eu teria feito de errado? Nos últimos dias me dediquei unicamente a cuidar de Harry!

-O que eu fiz de errado?

Só fui perceber que falei em voz alta quando MGonagall me lançou um olhar incrédulo antes de responder.

-Esteve dias sem descansar ou comer qualquer coisa, se recusava a deixar o Sr. Potter sob quaisquer circunstâncias, mesmo quando Pomfrey garantiu que ele não estava sob risco de vida!

Acusa a diretora me deixando sem palavras.

-Continuou enfurnada naquela enfermaria sem dar a si mesmo uma chance de cuidados, arriscando sua saúde física e mental e comportando-se como se fosse a única ali capaz de zelar por Harry Potter!

Explica ela com um semblante repreensivo, no entanto, a cada argumento seu eu senti meu coração apertar. Não poderia ser verdade!

Um sentimento feroz se apossou de mim. Estava me acusando por estar do lado de Harry tdo esse tempo? Será que eles esperavam mesmo que eu fosse egoísta o bastante para pensar em mim mesma quando meu melhor amigo estava preso numa maca agonizando com pesadelos da guerra? Harry precisava de mim e eu não iria abandoná-lo por nada nem ninguém!

-Professora eu não esperava ser interpretada desta forma rude, não me importava com meus ferimentos, já que não havia nada de grave para me preocupar, não tinha sono realmente e diante dos desastres no grande salão não tinha muito apetite, eu estava ao lado de Harry por que depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu precisava estar com ele e saber que estava vivo porque ele é... é a única pessoa que me resta depois de tudo!

McGonagall olhou para mim durante um breve momento em completo silêncio, com se estudasse a minha resposta com certo cuidado.

-Não se passou por sua cabeça, Hermione, em qualquer momento, que poderia colocar-se em risco, talvez negando-se aos cuidados necessários estivesse numa daquelas macas no grande salão antes mesmo que Harry acordasse e dadas as circunstancias, faria o pobre menino se sentir mais culpado ainda por sua saúde?

Repreendeu-me a diretora e congelei em choque.

-Eu... não...

-Escute bem Hermione! A guerra deixa feridas profundas! Não somente no corpo, mas no coração das pessoas! Sei que estava preocupada com Harry, desejando tão desesperadamente curar suas feridas que deixou muitos bruxos e bruxas no grande salão estupefatos com sua coragem e determinação noite passada e sou obrigada a reconhecer que fez um trabalho impressionante!

Explica severamente MGonagall.

-No entanto, precisa estar consciente de que agora, mais do que nunca, Harry estará completamente dependente de você, e aceitar esse papel na vida dele pode custar muito caro no seu futuro, especialmente quando você mesma não está reparando suas próprias feridas! Hermione você é brilhante, eu sei o que digo, já tive mais de uma oportunidade de confirmar isto nos últimos anos... mas, não tenho certeza de que está seguindo o melhor caminho a partir de agora!

Conclui a velha bruxa escocesa com um semblante sombrio. Senti como se estivesse diante de um dementador e de uma hora para outra uma brisa fria percorreu meu corpo.

-Eu não teria qualquer futuro se não fosse por Harry... não seria justo estar do lado dele quando ele precisa de mim? Em que isso poderia me fazer mal?

Rebati corajosamente afinal estar com Harry seria tão condenável assim? Os argumentos de McGonagall estavam me confundindo e meu desespero em encontrar Harry cresciam mais e mais.

-Será que sabe o que isso pode significar?

Pondera McGonagall mais suavemente agora.

-Parece que está me persuadindo a fazer o contrário professora... Minerva!

Responde erguendo o rosto sem hesitar.

-Só estou preocupada com vocês dois! Esperava que depois dessa guerra, retornassem à escola! Terminassem seus estudos, escolhessem uma carreira e quem sabe a chance de ter uma vida normal!

Ela dizia calmamente vendo Hermione assentir sem desviar o olhar, a esperando continuar.

-Mas, a vida é como a correnteza de um rio, as vezes as águas podem nos levar para onde menos esperamos... e o destino de Harry Potter pode não mais estar dentro de Hogwarts a partir de agora!

Revela a diretora fazendo-me ofegar. ela tinha estado com Harry? Onde ele estava? Como ele estava? Ele não voltaria a Hogwarts?

-Eu tinha preparado um currículo completamente novo para o retorno de vocês, lições extras, novos métodos, períodos letivos diferenciados, com privilégios que nem mesmo monitores-chefe poderiam sonhar em possuir! Mas, temo que Harry tenha declinado desta oportunidade... e você Hermione... seria capaz de fazer isso também? Tão somente para estar com ele?

Estava a ponto de explodir em milhões de perguntas à professora McGonagall, meu coração à mil, minha mente trabalhando ansiosamente nas chances de retomar meus estudos, os NIEMs, os novos livros, feitiços e privilégios... seria uma oportunidade única...

Mas se Harry declinou... se ele não desejava voltar a Hogwarts... quais seriam os planos dele? O que ele iria fazer? Para onde ele iria? Não retornara aos Dusleys, Largo Grimaldi talvez? Dificilmente ele superaria a perda de Sírius e Remus por lá... e com os Weasleys?

Estava mordendo com força meu lábio inferior, quando finalmente reuni coragem o bastante para confrontar a diretora... percebi que estava de pé diante da porta da sala dela. Com um gesto suave da sua varinha a porta se abriu e logo consegui ver Harry do outro lado da penseira, caído na poltrona vermelha com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos.

Meu coração deu um salto, qualquer pensamento coerente deixou meu cérebro e a única pessoa que importava estava ali, diante dos meus olhos, precisando desesperadamente de conforto, de um abraço. Em questão de segundos, eu já me encontrava ao seu lado, o abraçando fortemente enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido que tudo iria ficar bem.

...HP...

Ownnn gente fiquei realmente muito feliz com os comentários de vocês e por isso postei logo o capítulo sem revisar, essa fic foi algo realmente inesperado que surgiu na minha cabeça mega crazy!

huahauhauhauhau e estou sinceramente nas nuvens por saber que estão curtindo, e olha que até agora os capítulos tem sido bastante difíceis, tristes e talz... T_T

Mas, garanto a vocês que em breve as coisas vão melhorar, afinal uma vida com Hermione Granger não é nem de longe deprê! XD

Super beijinhos Harmony para Mrs. Granger Potter (da fic Desafio Family Harmony super DIVA divina ;D) para super Nicklley e para a incrível Izzalima! Este capítulo é para vocês \o/


	3. Um passo de cada vez

**McGonagall/Harry Pov.**

_Lembrança:_

_-Senhor Potter!_

_Cumprimentou a diretora antes de apontar uma cadeira a frente da sua mesa para sentar._

_-Diretora McGonagall!_

_Respondeu ele formalmente, seus olhos nunca levantando da mesa coberta por pergaminhos. O silêncio no interior do antigo escritório de Dumbledore era um pouco intimidador. Os quadros dos diretores falecidos, não se pronunciavam, lembrando muito mais uma pintura trouxa._

_Ela pareceu perceber a inquietação de Harry, pois com um aceno rápido de sua varinha, cada um dos quadros fora encoberto por uma cotina escura. Ele evitou comentar qualquer coisa, aquele momento, simplesmente precisava falar com a diretora McGonagall e não esperava falar com o retrato de Dumbledore tão cedo. _

_-Fico feliz que finalmente esteja acordado! E devo parabenizá-lo pelo desempenho extraordinário na ultima batalha! Você deixou a todos nós orgulhosos Potter!_

_Comentou com um tom de elogio o levando a sentir seu estômago apertar. Lembrar do confronto com Voldemort não era a melhor forma de começar um dia._

_-Contudo, aconselho avisar da próxima vez, antes de sumir dentro do castelo como se tratasse de um fantasma andarilho! Deixou muitos de nós aflitos a sua procura! Pomfrey estava a ponto de chamar os aurores!_

_Repreendeu severamente a bruxa irlandesa, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz estreito. Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância e a deixou continuar._

_-Mas, não foi para repreendê-lo que o chamei aqui! Antes de tudo, preciso saber como pretende seguir com a sua vida agora que está livre da ameaça de você-sabe-quem!_

_Diz a diretora sem preâmbulos deixando Harry perplexo. O grifinório engasgou olhando para ela com assombro. Em resposta Minerva levantou curiosamente a sobrancelha._

_-O que eu vou... Fazer com a... Minha vida... _

_Murmurava como se esta fosse a primeira vez que parasse para pensar sobre um futuro, o seu futuro._

_-Creio que já tenha pensado em algo antes de sair pelo mundo em meio à guerra não é verdade? Lembro de ouvi-lo falar sobre a carreira de auror junto ao senhor Weasley se não me engano!_

_Comenta a bruxa cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e estreitando os olhos em direção à Harry que sentindo um nó se formar na sua garganta apenas acena positivamente com o rosto pálido._

_-Harry... eu sei que não sou como Alvo Dumbledore ou seu ex-professor Remus Lupin, mas, em todos esses anos que estive aqui, pude conhecê-lo quase tão bem quanto eles! E me preocupo com suas escolhas, me preocupo com o seu futuro!_

_Explica McGonagall contundente e Harry prendeu a respiração com os nomes de duas das pessoas mais importantes da vida dele que perderam a vida na guerra._

_-Eu ainda não pensei sobre isso!_

_Diz Harry encarando as próprias mãos com nervosismo._

_-Não chegou a pensar em uma carreira quando essa guerra acabasse? Granger me falou sobre você retornar ao Largo Grimauldi, reformar sua nova casa e começar seu treinamento no ministério da Magia!_

_Questiona ela ceticamente._

_-Não pensei que escaparia vivo depois da profecia! E isso foi antes de Voldemort assumir o controle sobre o ministério!_

_Responde friamente o moreno, levantando o rosto para encontrar o olhar de choque de McGonagall._

_-Não fazia sentido pensar em me tornar auror para obedecer a ordens de comensais da morte! A única certeza que eu tinha até poucos dias atrás, é que teria que morrer pelas mãos de Riddle! _

_A diretora franziu a testa em reprovação ao imaginar o terror de um garoto de dezessete anos ao seguir para o encontro com a própria morte._

_- Desistiu do seu sonho de se tornar auror? _

_Pergunta ela sem rodeios._

_-Eu não desisti de nada! Só que... Não quero mais!_

_Garante o grifinório passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos bagunçados num claro sinal de agitação._

_-E seus estudos?_

_Insistia ela seriamente._

_-Eu já perdi o ano! Infelizmente Hermione e Rony também!_

_Responde ele empurrando os óculos redondos para o topo do seu nariz._

_-Estou em total acordo! Os três perderam um ano completo de sua educação mágica, seguir qualquer carreira sem o diploma de Hogwarts pode ser uma tarefa árdua mesmo para "o trio de ouro"!_

_Contesta McGonagall com um brilho astuto nos olhos._

_-Entendo!_

_Responde ele gravemente. Realmente, Harry mal tivera tempo para pensar em estudos. Sua vida nos últimos meses se resumia a fugas desesperadas, confrontos e duelos intermináveis contra o mundo. _

_Ele não tinha percebido, o quanto essa "fuga" poderia afetar o futuro de Rony e Hermione. A sua única preocupação se resumia em eliminar Voldemort, ele era a ameaça. Rony já deixara claro que seus planos não envolviam retornar a estudar ou tentar os NIEM's. Já se preparava para ajudar George com a loja agora que Fred estava tão mal._

_E Hermione? O que ela pretendia ser? Harry se sentiu mal por saber tão pouco sobre alguém tão importante para ele. E de qualquer outra forma, por mais culpado que pudesse se sentir, lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione: "Eu sou sua melhor amiga e uma nascida trouxa, se estivesse em Hogwarts, provavelmente não estaria viva!"_

_Esse pensamento era o bastante para que não se deixasse abater por ter levado consigo, a bruxa mais brilhante do século. Mas, agora com as palavras de McGonagall, Harry sentiu um peso sobre o peito. Ela seria muito prejudicada por isso? Não seria justo! Ela possuía notas perfeitas, um comportamento inquestionável e uma inteligência sem precedentes! O futuro dela seria arruinado?_

_-E já que está consciente disto Potter, finalmente poderemos entrar no assunto da nossa reunião! O chamei aqui por dois motivos especiais! O primeiro seria uma proposta minha para você, Granger e Weasley no próximo ano! E o segundo, é atender a um pedido especial de Remus Lupin!_

_Anuncia cuidadosamente, finalmente ganhando toda a minha atenção. Que proposta seria esta que envolveria o Rony e a Mione? E que pedido de Remus ela iria atender? _

_-Estamos reconstruindo nossa escola! Tenho fé que no próximo ano estaremos em pleno funcionamento novamente! E como você, Weasley e Granger, não foram os únicos a perderem o ano por causa da guerra, imaginei que não estaria em desacordo a elaboração de uma nova grade curricular para um oitavo ano em Hogwarts!_

_Explica a diretora diante de um Harry atônito._

_-Tenho alguns bons contatos com Bebatonx e Salém para o intercâmbio de professores adequados e o ministro Kingsley me garantiu algumas "possibilidades" que ajudariam vocês a prepararem-se para uma carreira promissora no mundo mágico! Teriam liberdades de monitores-chefe, dormitórios separados, horários diferenciados, além de disponibilizar uma vaga de capitão no time de quadribol! O que me diz?_

_Pergunta ela com empolgação e Harry tinha os olhos amplos sem acreditar no que ouvia._

_-E-eu não sei!_

_Responde ele assombrado. Retomar seus estudos? Voltar a dividir o dormitório com Dean e Seamus e Neville, mas sem Rony. Uma maratona de aulas e provas, quadribol, fins de semana em Hogsmead... Seria tudo como era antes? Ele duvidava disso. _

_-É uma oportunidade única! Vocês terão a chance de recuperar o que perderam, terão um diploma exclusivo e seguirão a carreira que desejarem sem grandes dificuldades! Pense bem! Estaria de volta ao lugar que sempre foi seu lar!_

_Insistia McGonagall._

_-Hogwarts não é mais o meu lugar!_

_Murmura Harry com pesar, para o espanto da bruxa. Ela o encarava perplexa e ele devolveu o olhar._

_-Eu sinto muito diretora, mas não posso voltar! Não depois de tudo que passei aqui na batalha final!_

_Responde ele com firmeza em sua voz._

_-Não estaria se precipitando? Se quer teve tempo para pensar na possibilidade..._

_Começa ela para ser interrompida por Harry._

_-Eu agradeço de verdade diretora, mas não voltarei e essa é minha decisão final! Eu tenho muito a colocar em ordem e não acredito que possa recomeçar dentro dessas paredes. Eu me sentiria sufocado com todos s tipos de lembranças que o castelo poderia me trazer!_

_Confessa o grifinório desviando o olhar sobre as pinturas encobertas com as cortinas na sala. McGonagall permanece breves minutos em silêncio, digerindo a resposta definitiva do jovem herói. Ela ficara realmente decepcionada com sua decisão, mas respeitaria isso._

_O filho de Lily e James lutou contra tudo e todos desde seus tenros anos de idade. Sofreu todo tido de tortura, desprezo, acusações e atentados constantes sobre sua vida. Não desfrutara de paz em nenhum dos seus anos na escola e em sua última provação, perdeu pessoas valiosas demais para se recuperar tão cedo._

_-Eu vou respeitar sua decisão senhor Potter... mas, espero que saiba, que as portas de Hogwarts estarão sempre abertas caso deseje voltar!_

_Diz ela pesarosamente, no entanto, Harry sentia-se agradecido por suas palavras._

_-E o que pretende fazer a partir de agora? _

_Questiona calmamente a diretora._

_-Eu... eu vou continuar aqui até... até os funerais terminarem! É meu dever prestar uma última homenagens aos meus amigos... e também quero ajudar a reconstruir o castelo!_

_Explica ele sentindo um sabor amargo na garganta ao recordar o numero de alunos mortos no castelo._

_-Depois disso, vou para o Largo Grimmauld._

_Completa ele sem qualquer emoção. _

_-Sozinho?_

_Pergunta ela com uma sobrancelha levantada em questionamento._

_-Remus e Tonks estariam lá se não... se não tivessem mortos e..._

_Ele pára, para respirar profundamente antes de prosseguir._

_-E Hermione iria me ajudar a transformar aquele lugar em algo menos... sombrio..._

_McGonagall balança positivamente a cabeça._

_-É notável como mesmo estando confusos, nenhum dos dois consiga falar de um futuro em que o outro não esteja tão fortemente ligado a ele!_

_Comenta ela para espanto de Harry._

_-Ela é minha melhor amiga desde os onze anos de idade, passamos por muitas coisas juntos e não quero um futuro em que ela não esteja nele!_

_Defende-se Harry estreitando os olhos para sua a ex-professora de transfiguração._

_-E o que ela achou da profecia? Ela concordou em vê-lo desistir de uma carreira tão promissora?_

_Provoca MGonagall em uma nova tática de fazê-lo ao menos pensar em ficar, mesmo que fosse por Hermione._

_-É obvio que não! Nós discutimos feio por causa disso... foi... foi a primeira vez que gritamos um com o outro daquela forma! Ela exigiu que eu retornasse daquele confronto com vida... e foi a única a me oferecer um motivo forte o bastante para querer sobreviver! Eu não suportaria fiar longe dela por muito tempo de qualquer forma!_

_Argumenta ele lembrando-se da forma como a mandou ficar longe dele, como gritou com ela e agarrou seus ombros em forma ameaçadora para obrigá-la a recuar. No entanto, ela o enfrentou sem hesitar e o presenteou com um beijo antes de seguir com as mãos entrelaçadas à sua, para a floresta proibida._

_-Está admitindo o quanto precisa dela? Está me dizendo que ela se tornou sua razão para viver, Harry Potter? _

_As palavras de McGonagall pegaram Harry de surpresa._

_-Onde quer chegar diretora?_

_Questiona ele estreitando os olhos em direção à ela._

_-Quero que saiba que qualquer decisão que possa tomar agora afetará diretamente Hermione! ela o seguiria onde quer que fosse e depois de ter declinado minha oferta, acredito que ela também o fará tão somente para estar ao seu lado!_

_Garante a diretora deixando o grifinório estático._

_-Se você afirma que não conseguiria ficar longe dela por muito tempo... então o que faria se ela ficasse em Hogwarts? Suportaria mais um ano na escola por ela ou a levaria consigo para o Largo Grimmauld?_

_Desafia ela encerrando este tema da conversa._

**Harry. Pov.**

Eu não conseguia me impedir de chorar, o que dificultava ainda mais meu desespero. Eu não poderia se quer olhar nos olhos da professora McGonagall. Não encontrava forças para levantar meu rosto e enfrentar um futuro em Hogwarts como se nada tivesse acontecido... Como se pudesse ter uma vida, ainda que minimamente normal. Essa ideia me fez abafar uma risada sarcástica. Seria impossível!

Nunca tive algo de normal na minha vida, e não começaria de agora! Não depois de tudo que vivi... depois do que eu fiz... aqui, no lugar que chamava de lar. Como voltaria a estudar, a me sentar com meus companheiros de casa em paz? Não poderia andar pelos corredores, sem lembrar dos corpos dos meus colegas pelo chão.

Não poderia entrar no grande salão e esquecer a multidão de feridos e mortos ali dentro. Não colocaria meus pés nas masmorras, sem amaldiçoar as vezes que odiei tanto um homem que sacrificou a sua vida por amor a minha mãe. Não suportaria olhar nos olhos de Dennis ou Parvati sem sentir a mesma tristeza que me consumia agora.

Assistir à despedida de Remus foi um dos momentos mais dolorosos da minha vida. Mais difícil que enfrentar Voldemort. Mais aterrador que a lembrança da morte da minha mãe. Mais revoltante que a morte de Sírius... Ele era a minha última família. O lobisomem que arriscava o pescoço a cada dia e cada noite para lutar por mim. Abandonando sem temor um futuro seguro ao lado do **_seu filho!_**

Remus, sim, era um grande homem. O bruxo espetacular, que me ensinou o patrono, que revelava como nasceu o amor entre meus pais... que me ensinou a perdoar e ter fé que um dia tudo seria melhor... Remus foi tão extraordinário, que mesmo enfrentando a morte, não deixou de partir, sem antes deixar a sua própria família, ao meu lado... entregou-me corajosamente o seu maior tesouro em minhas mãos.

Não teria nada nesse mundo, que eu não daria para tê-lo de volta! Havia tantas pessoas ao redor de mim, tantos comemoravam, tantos sorriam... tantos em luto... mas, todos gritando meu nome com orgulho. Isso fazia meu coração apertar. Não era um herói, não me sentia assim. Harry Potter agora era uma casca vazia de vontade, cercado por tantos, e ao mesmo tempo, profundamente solitário.

Apesar das palavras encorajadoras do último membro dos notórios "marotos", eu ainda não tinha força para encontrar Andrômeda... e acima de tudo... como poderia encarar o pequeno Teddy? O que eu iria dizer para ele quando perguntasse por seus pais? Eu me sentia um fracassado! O que eu vou fazer a partir de agora?

Contudo, no minuto seguinte, braços macios me envolviam num aperto quente e acolhedor, uma voz preocupada ressoava levemente em meu ouvido e um perfume suave, doce e inebriante me aliviava os sentidos. Não precisava abrir meus olhos para reconhecer a única pessoa com o cuja presença gerava um efeito definitivo aos meus piores temores.

-Hermione!

Ela ofegou quando meus braços serpenteavam sua cintura a prensando ainda mais contra meu corpo até que estivesse sobre meu colo. Precisava estar com ela, necessitava dela. Era imperativo, algo do fundo do meu ser, exigia sua presença, tê-la do meu lado tornou-se uma reação instintiva, um escudo contra tudo que me afligia.

Meu rosto mergulhou na curva do pescoço alvo de Hermione, permitindo que seus longos cabelos espessos me abrigassem das lembranças daquela penseira. Ela era a minha cura. Abri meu coração para ela, derrubei uma a uma das minhas intermináveis defesas por ela. Eu gritei meus demônios, chorei minhas perdas, amaldiçoei meu destino em seus braços.

Ela me recebia com uma dedicação sem nome, com um brilho amorosos em seus incríveis olhos âmbar. Era doce como o mais puro mel, quente como os raios do sol, firme como o chão sob meus pés, essencial como o ar que respiro. Hermione era meu bálsamo, ela me afastaria da escuridão que me atormentava. Hermione era um pedaço insubstituível, inestimável da minha vida.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Harry! Eu estou com você!

Sussurrava ela me embalando suavemente, suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas. Aos poucos o ritmo acelerado da minha respiração se acalmava e meu corpo relaxava na segurança dos braços dela. McGonagall deixou a sala silenciosamente, eu sabia o que ela estaria pensando agora...

E agora, mais do que nunca, eu desejava desesperadamente provar para aquela garota maravilhosa, o quanto significava para mim... que ela era tudo o que eu precisava, tudo o que eu jamais poderia abrir mão... Pois bastava ela estar do meu lado, segurar a minha mão e meus olhos enxergavam um outro mundo.

Não importava o que diria McGonagall, Harry Potter não iria a lugar nenhum do mundo, se Hermione Granger não fosse com ele!

**Hermione. Pov.**

Estava deitada na minha cama, no dormitório reservado aos monitores-chefe da casa Grifinória. Um dos poucos lugares daquela torre que ainda permaneciam intactos. Sentia a maciez dos lençóis, o conforto da cama dossel. O silêncio e a tranquilidade de estar de volta a minha segunda casa... Hogwarts. No entanto, não poderia fechar meus olhos sem que uma torrente furiosa de pensamentos me atingisse...

Os dias se passaram lentamente. O calor e o terror da guerra aos poucos iam ficando para trás, dando lugar ao luto... e ao recomeço. O movimento no castelo aumentou significativamente, e se tornava cada vez mais difícil convencer Harry a ficar em Hogwarts. Ele andava de um lado a outro nos corredores, silencioso, com o olhar distante, eu o via como uma sombra do antigo Harry. O Harry que eu abracei e... beijei tão apaixonadamente antes de enfrentar Riddle. Esse novo Harry me preocupava tanto.

Entre esses poucos dias, mal tivemos tempo para conversar. Depois de consolá-lo sobre a memória de Remus na penseira, McGonagall me ocupara bastante nas tarefas na enfermaria e arrastava Harry com ela para ajudar na reconstrução de diversas alas mágicas da escola. Ainda suspeito que ela o fazia numa tentativa, vã, de convencê-lo a ficar.

Não sei o que realmente Remus disse a Harry naquela memória, assim como ainda não entendia o que ele descobriu sobre o passado de Snape. Sei que tudo foi impactante demais para ele. Em algum momento, no fundo do meu coração... eu sabia, que ele mesmo revelaria a mim cada palavra de Remus e Snape, quando ele estivesse preparado e eu estaria aqui para apoiá-lo e segurar sua mão.

Todos os Weasley retornaram à Toca. Com exceção de George, Molly e Rony. O estado de Fred era tão delicado que não poderiam transportá-lo à St. Mungus, custando todos os esforços de madame Pomfrey. Rony permanecia na escola, tão confuso e perdido quanto Harry. Podia perceber isso através do olhar aflito que o tomava a cada vez que visitava Luna.

Ele também recusara retornar à Hogwarts no ano seguinte para terminar os estudos e sinceramente, a perspectiva de um ano inteiro sem Harry e Rony era perturbador para mim. Como conseguiria seguir em frente sem eles dois? Por outro lado, haveria Gina. Ela conseguiria superar a perda de Michael e voltar para a escola? E a perda de seu amigo Colin? Também incluía Luna! O que faria depois de saber que seu pai fora assassinado? Como seguiria sua vida de agora em diante?

Parvati estava arrasada, não pensava em continuar na Grã-Bretanha, retornaria à Índia com Padma e seria definitivo. Dennis, pobre garoto, permanecia tão abatido como na noite da batalha final. Andrômeda nunca me pareceu tão desesperada, ela não gritou, não caiu de joelhos amaldiçoando o destino. Mas bastava um único olhar para entender a profundidade da dor que sentia, havia um vazio. Um buraco negro dentro de sua alma a partir de agora.

Harry realmente tinha razão. A ameaça das trevas finalmente acabou, mas a nossa frente, um muro de incertezas se erguia, assustador. Ainda não estava pronta para seguir em frente, seguir em busca de "Monica e Wendel". Nunca me imaginei uma covarde, mas sentia tanto medo de encontrá-los... Medo de não ser capaz de trazer suas memórias de volta, de não ser perdoada por eles... medo de perceber que sem mim... talvez... suas vidas pudessem ser melhor.

Por esse motivo perdia o sono incontáveis vezes durante a noite. Frustrada, desisti de tentar dormir. Meu descanso agitado de nada serviria, seria melhor ler um bom livro. Desci ao salão comunal com "Biddle o Bardo" disposta a ocupar minha mente quando encontro alguém sentado em frente a lareira, com o olhar em deriva, perdido nas frágeis chamas de fogo crepitando lentamente.

-Harry?

Sussurrei suavemente, temendo assustá-lo. Ele nada respondeu, apenas moveu o rosto para encontrar meus olhos e forçou um sorriso simpático estendendo uma mão para mim como um convite para sentar com ele.

-Também perdeu o sono?

Diz ele baixinho quando finalmente me sentei no tapete ao seu lado, escorando minhas costas contra os pés do sofá assim como ele, suspirando ligeiramente por nossas mãos continuarem unidas. Senta um calor macio e extremamente confortável quando nossas peles se tocavam. Merlin como sentia falta de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo milhões de vezes.

-Sim! Ainda é difícil dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu!

Respondi sem encarar seus olhos, praguejando meus pensamentos impróprios num momento como esse. Precisava me concentrar novamente. A melhor forma de retomar a razão seria abraçando meus joelhos enquanto fitava a lareira em busca de tranquilidade.

-Entendo...

Murmurava ele soturno voltando sua atenção às chamas laranjas na lareira. Permanecemos em um silêncio confortável por uma pequena eternidade. A escuridão nos rodeava, mas estávamos cientes das luzes tremulantes do fogo, iluminado a nós dois.

-Como estão Fred e Luna?

Pergunta ele sem desviar os olhos do seu alvo na lareira.

-Se recuperando lentamente, mas madame Pomfrey disse que um progresso vagaroso já era esperado, aos poucos, e com sorte, poderão sair do quadro de risco sem sequelas!

Respondi com um suspiro exausto, esticando o pescoço de um lado a outro, recordando as horas que passei em pé no grande salão preparando as poções e curativos para a curandeira da escola.

-Tem feito um trabalho incrível com os feridos! Madame Pomfrey disse que mandaria uma recomendação à St. Mungus para não deixar uma bruxa como você escapar!

Diz Harry com um meio sorriso, me olhando ternamente e senti meu rosto corar com o elogio.

-Não fiz nada, comparado ao que **você** fez ao reconstruir a torre de astronomia! Suas habilidades em transfiguração são absolutamente indescritíveis! Seus NIEM's seriam brilhantes!

Respondi sorrindo ao perceber que agora era ele que corava com meu louvor.

-Não pretendo voltar à Hogwarts!

Anuncia ele de uma única vez desviando os olhos verdes em direção ao fogo novamente e senti meu estômago revirar ansiosamente. Meu sorriso morreu.

-Eu já imaginava!

Respondi tristemente.

-Eu realmente sinto muito Hermione! Mas, eu não conseguiria estar aqui novamente!

Explicava-se ele agitando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos negros.

-Eu entendo Harry, não se preocupe!

O cortei suavemente, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso acolhedor. Não pretendia deixar Harry mais preocupado por um motivo tão relevante como esse. Era decisão dele afinal, não deveria obrigá-lo a ficar se não fosse sua vontade.

-Provavelmente, você e Ron já tiveram o bastante de Hogwarts!

Comentei abraçando mais forte meus joelhos, de repente aquele salão se tornou tão frio.

-Também não decidi se entrarei para o treinamento de aurores!

Revela ele com a voz embargada, parecendo tão perdido que tive que segurar minha vontade de abraçá-lo novamente. Minha garganta secou quando percebi. Ele lembrava de Tonks.

-Não precisa decidir nada agora Harry! Ainda é muito cedo!

Murmurei severamente.

-E não deve se sentir mal por isso! Depois de tudo que você passou não é de admirar que não possa planejar todo seu futuro em um instante! Nenhum de nós teve descanso por mais de um ano nessa caça às Horcruxes e depois dessa ultima batalha seria cruel exigir uma posição sua...

Protestei com veemência o impedindo de continuar sentindo-se mal por não ter superado ainda toda a dor da perda de Sírius, Dumbledore, Remus e Tonks... Afinal ele perdeu todos os seus modelos de pai, de mentor e amigos... como ele poderia continuar seus planos quando cada uma das carreiras a qual sonhava poderia significar se lembrar constantemente deles?

Harry não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância silenciosa. Logo voltamos a fitar a dança hipnotizante das chamas do fogo... Horas poderiam ter se passado, agora meu coração batia tranquilo, eu estava com ele. Estava com Harry e todos os meus medos derivavam para segundo plano.

-Tenho pensado sobre isso o dia todo Hermione... Depois dos... funerais... irei ao Largo Grimmauld! Tenho que deixar aquela casa no mínimo apresentável!

Diz ele seriamente, mas consegui perceber um tom angustiado em sua voz.

-Ainda temos tempo Harry e você não tem que fazer isso sozinho! Eu prometi que te ajudaria não foi? Agora desembucha Potter, porque pensar em se mudar para lá tão cedo?

Questionei com um semblante de falsa repreensão, mas no fundo morria de preocupação, algo me dizia que ele planejava alguma coisa para a antiga sede da ordem.

-Não está pretendendo vender a casa que Sirius deixou para você não é Harry?

Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção e ele me ofereceu um meio sorriso cansado.

-Não. Não vou vender! Eu só queria tornar o lugar mais habitável... para deixar para alguém!

Murmura ele sem olhar nos meus olhos e senti meu coração pular uma batida. Harry não tinha herdeiros. Remus e Tonks não morariam mais lá. Andromeda tinha sua própria casa assim como os Weasleys... só existia uma pessoa para quem ele poderia deixar Largo Grimmauld...

-Oh Harry... você quer deixar a casa para... para o filho de Remus?

Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Ele acenou ligeiramente com o rosto e senti meu coração enternecer com a decisão dele. Harry pode ser tão nobre que chegava a me surpreender. Mesmo estando vivendo sua própria crise pessoal, ele conseguia pensar nos outros antes dele. Afinal, Largo Grimmauld era o único lar que ele possuía além de Hogwarts e ele estava disposto a abrir mão em nome de Teddy.

-Eu concordo e quero te ajudar Harry! Teddy merece conhecer o lugar onde seus pais viviam quando ele nasceu!

Disse com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos.

-As vezes acho que ninguém poderia me entender tão bem quanto você! Nem mesmo eu!

Disse tranquilamente Harry. E eu não precisava olhar para Harry para vê-lo realmente. Eu quase conseguia desenhar com meus próprios dedos o seu perfil magnífico, seu nariz aristocrático, seus cabelos rebeldes, seus olhos hipnotizantes escondidos por trás dos óculos redondos, seus lábios finos... tão perfeitamente delineado pela luz amarelada.

Fechei meus olhos, e acompanhava o mesmo ritmo pacífico de sua respiração, sorri sem perceber. Ele não sabia, mas sempre que estava perdido em pensamentos, estreitava os olhos e franzia a testa em concentração. Exatamente como fazia agora. Era tão bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo me despertava uma pontinha de preocupação. O que ocupava tão intensamente os pensamentos de Harry?

Olhei para ele brevemente antes de me inclinar em sua direção. Nossos ombros tocavam-se ligeiramente e logo ele destruiu aquela distância ao passar seu braço esquerdo sobre mim e em seguida me puxar em sua direção para depositar um beijo na minha testa carinhosamente.

-Nunca cheguei a te agradecer Hermione! Nunca te agradeci por não ter desistido, mesmo quando não existia esperança para mim!

Diz ele com a respiração pesada, seus lábios movimentando-se sobre a minha pele, seu hálito quente, provocando sensações únicas por todo meu corpo.

-Harry...

Tentei protestar, no entanto, seus dedos foram aos meus lábios silenciando-me completamente.

-Eu ainda não acabei!

Sussurra ele, descendo os beijos até a ponta do meu nariz antes de continuar.

-Você cuidou de mim, me protegeu, lutou na batalha de Hogwarts com garras e dentes como uma leoa, me deixou tão orgulhoso Hermione... e a sua coragem... suas lágrimas... o seu sorriso... me deram a força que eu precisava para levantar e acabar de uma vez por todas com Voldemort!

Confessava Harry, e seus olhos prenderam-se num enlace indestrutível aos meus. A este momento meu coração acelerava a uma velocidade sobre-humana.

-Eu não posso somente agradecer por estar sempre do meu lado, mas por ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa que poderia existir na minha vida! E se eu posso agradecer aos céus todos os dias que acordo, é por você estar viva, por estar bem, é por poder olhar nos seus olhos e sentir que ainda vale a pena viver mesmo depois de ter perdido tantas pessoas importantes, mesmo depois de ter... me tornado um assassino como Tom!

Diz Harry com uma voz tão dura como aço e tão frágil como um pedaço de cristal. Eu podia ver esforço hercúleo que ele fazia para dizer cada palavra. Mas, ele estremeceu ao chamar-se de assassino.

-Você não é um assassino Harry! Não ouse comparar-se a ele!

Sussurrei seriamente enquanto ele balançava negativamente a cabeça.

-Harry James Potter! Você foi **obrigado** a usar aquela maldição! Você **não teve** outra escolha e a prova da pessoa maravilhosa que você é... é que apesar de todas as atrocidades que Voldemort cometeu, você ainda se sente mal por matá-lo! Você foi bondoso onde ele foi perverso! Foi justo e orgulhoso onde ele era covarde e vil! Harry você se sacrificou enquanto ele arrasava centenas de vidas! Você ainda consegue ser bom e humano mesmo depois de tudo Harry...

Eu o defendia ferozmente, minhas mãos agarravam a camisa do seu pijama com força e meu rosto estava a míseros milímetros do dele. Nossas respirações se confundiam. Nossos corpos chamavam um ao outro aquecidos pela proximidade tentadora na qual nos encontrávamos.

Os olhos de Harry faiscavam com um sentimento fervente dentro deles. O verde pacífico e profundo dando lugar a algo quente, desafiador, completamente fascinante. Nenhum de nós disse mais nada. Harry rompeu o breve espaço entre nossos lábios em um beijo urgente, ansioso e cheio de promessas capazes de fazer meu corpo amolecer completamente em seus braços.

Minhas mãos ganhavam vida própria, passeavam desesperadamente pela camisa do pijama dele, ansiando por sentir sob meus dedos os músculos do seu peito, sua respiração ofegante e as batidas frenéticas do seu coração. Os braços dele me envolveram possessivos e mais uma vez me encontrava no colo dele enquanto aprofundávamos o beijo.

Estremeci quando nossas bocas separaram-se e Harry seguiu com os beijos por todo meu rosto, descendo lentamente para meu pescoço marcando cada centímetro da minha pele com os seus lábios. Merlin! Tive que fechar os olhos com força e conter suspiros exaltados até o momento que ele reivindicou minha boca com a sua novamente silenciando qualquer tentativa remota de protesto que passeasse por minha mente.

Nossos beijos, intensos, exigentes, acalentavam nossos temores, nossos segredos não revelados naquela breve conversa frente à lareira. Cada toque, cada carícia que trocávamos tão avidamente, eram como uma promessa, como uma garantia de que estávamos ali. Um para o outro. Palavras não ditas, mas declarações claras eram feitas apenas com o olhar.

-Você vem comigo?

Pede ele entre beijos, sua respiração misturando-se à minha.

-Sim!

Eu o buscava com tamanha vontade quanto ele me esperava. Ele não disse nada, mas deixou claro que temia que escolhesse Hogwarts à ele. Temia que eu o rejeitasse agora que depois de tudo, ele não possua mais nada. E agora, eu teria que provar para Harry que nunca existiu uma escolha a ser feita. Se eu tivesse que decidir onde deveria estar, o meu lugar seria sempre com ele!

Só existia uma única razão coerente em perder completamente os meus sentidos nesse momento... tudo se justificava logicamente... afinal... era um fato incontestável! Até agora eu não tinha percebido... O quanto senti falta dele.

**Geral POV.**

Muitas famílias, trouxas e mágicas, estavam reunidas nos terrenos da escola, bem como figuras de autoridade como Shackebolt, agora ministro, e diversos diretores das escolas de magia da Europa e de parte do Oriente, homenageando seus jovens filhos perdidos. Os jovens heróis do mundo mágico.

Estavam todos em um pequeno campo cercado por grades de bronze e lírios brancos, a sua frente um portão em forma de arco com o nome da escola, em aspirais escurecidas de metal, sob o desenho de duas varinhas cruzadas, ficando próximo à floresta proibida. Fora um espaço trabalhado por Hagrid para servir como uma espécie de cemitério trouxa.

Havia uma pequena trilha que dava para o centro do campo, com a grama rasa já úmida pela chuva fria de setembro. No entanto, as velas mágicas continuavam firmemente acesas apesar do vento, em pedestais, ao lado de pequenas lápides, com o brasão grifinório, para Colin e Lavender. Com o brasão corvinal para Michael e lufa-lufa para Terry Booth. E para a surpresa de muitos, diversos brasões sonserinos também estavam ali.

A comunidade mágica estava presente em peso aquela tarde. Toda a família Weasley, com exceção de George, que ficara ao lado do irmão Fred, já que Molly agora amparava Gina que chorava diante do nome de seu namorado gravado na pedra esculpida no brasão corvinal assim como os pais do jovem Michael. Andromeda chegou pontualmente, e segurava nos braços um Teddy de pouco mais de quatro meses de idade, com cabelos azuis e olhos castanhos.

Não muito distante Padma abraçava uma Parvati chorosa enquanto cojurava uma linda lótus azul que deixava sobre o túmulo de Lavender. Os pais da loirinha estavam inconsoláveis por perder sua única filha. Da mesma forma estavam os pais trouxas de Colin Creevy, fortemente abraçados à Dennis numa despedida regada à lágrimas e gritos sufocados de dor.

Cho estava silenciosa diante do túmulo criado em memória de Cedric. Marieta e Terence estavam ao seu lado. A família Greengrass também se fazia presente, todos formalmente vestidos de preto. Daphine despedia-se de sua amiga Tracey Davies e seu irmão Roger Davies. Além dos alunos, um pequeno batalhão de repórteres cercava aquela última homenagem, ansiando por uma chance de entrevistar o menino-que-venceu!

A professora Minerva construiu com sua própria varinha um imenso monumento, um verdadeiro estandarte, com uma belíssima fênix de bronze empoleirada sobre ele. Aos pés da fênix, uma lista vertiginosa seguia com os nomes dos professores, alunos, elfos, amigos que perderam suas vidas lutando contra Voldemort.

O primeiro nome, pertencia a Cedric Diggory. Seguido por Sírius, Dumbledore, Moody, Colin Crevey, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Remus, Nymphadora, Dobby...

Harry chegou silenciosamente ao campo, protegido por um longo sobretudo escuro e botas da mesma cor, claramente em um momento de luto. Ao seu lado direito, Hermione segurava fortemente sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos delicados aos dele em encorajamento. Ao lado esquerdo, Rony o acompanhava com um semblante severo, sem a mesma luz de esperança e bom humor nos vibrantes olhos azuis.

O famoso trio de ouro foi recebido com ovações e olhares admirados apesar de tamanho luto coletivo. Uma chuva de flashes capturavam centenas de imagens de cada passo dos três heróis mais famosos da Grã-Bretanha mágica. Harry congelou quando seus olhos perceberam a multidão à sua espera. Hermione sentiu o corpo dele retesar-se e seus passos hesitarem a continuar.

-Harry, vamos!

Sussurra ela alto o bastante para apenas ele ouvir. Não poderiam ficar parados no meio do caminho, afinal, McGonagall os esperava diante do monumento para seu discurso e condolências terem início. Mas, Harry continuou imóvel.

-Harry o que está acontecendo?

Insiste ela preocupada com seu silêncio. Rony olhou de soslaio para seus amigos e apontou na direção de uma senhora ao lado da diretora, a grifinória seguiu seu olhar. Harry não estava em choque por encontrar centenas de bruxos esperando por ele... seus olhos estavam sobre um pequeno bebê nos braços de Andromeda Tonks... Ele estava finalmente frente a frente com Teddy Lupin.


	4. Conhecendo Teddy Lupin

Harry estava tendo dificuldade para pensar, para respirar, para obrigar os olhos a mudarem de lugar... para dar mais um passo adiante, era o aperto de Hermione sobre seu braço direito que ainda o mantinha de pé. Harry vagamente ouviu as palavras de Rony ou os pedidos de Hermione.

Seus intensos olhos verdes encontravam-se trancados na frágil figura que teve sua vida tão devastada pela guerra como ele fora um dia. O pequeno bebê nos braços de Andromeda, era Teddy Lupin. Filho de Tonks e Remus, o seu afilhado...

Uma sensação de enforcamento o assolou, algo queimava no fundo da sua garganta. Desejou se encolher como uma criancinha assustada e pedir desculpas infinitas vezes à Andromeda e Teddy pelo sacrifício de Nymphadora e Remus.

Ele teria tanto a dizer, ele sabia como era crescer sem pais, como seria difícil enfrentar um futuro quando seu pai era um lobisomem e sua mãe uma metamorfa de uma parte "deserdada" da família Black. Heróis que perderam a vida lutando pela justiça.

Sabia que um dia, teria que contar sobre a guerra, sobre esses tempos sombrios, sobre Voldemort, e conhecia melhor que ninguém o sentimento de revolta, a dor, a tristeza profunda de perder os pais antes mesmo de poder lembrar deles.

Com o coração espremido no peito, ele obrigou-se a continuar caminhando. Centenas de flashes acompanhando-o a cada passo, a cada esforço extremo para finalmente estar lado a lado com as duas pessoas que seriam sua família de agora em diante, como pediu Remus.

-Olá Harry!

Cumprimentou calmamente Andromeda, oferecendo um sorriso triste para o moreno. Ela estava preocupada com Harry, especialmente de uma certa conversa que teve com McGonagall sobre a memória deixada por Remus e a escolha do Potter em deixar Hogwarts definitivamente.

Harry preparava-se para responder quando o pequeno Teddy moveu-se nos braços da avó olhando diretamente para seu padrinho com imensa curiosidade brilhando em seus olhinhos castanhos. Os cabelos mudando de azul para um verde correspondente aos olhos de Harry.

O escolhido ficou sem palavras. Hermione sorriu impressionada com a sintonia e a calma com que Teddy conhecia Harry. Andromeda fitou o bebê em seus braços e assistia emocionada como o pequeno parecia encantado com seu padrinho, mesmo que Harry não tivesse dito uma única palavra.

McGonagall iniciou o discurso e os ritos para as despedidas e homenagens para os heróis da última batalha em Hogwarts. A chuva começou a cair lentamente, o céu escurecia ainda mais. Andromeda conjurou um guarda-chuva para proteger Teddy, que adormecia em seu colo.

Hermione imitou suas ações, criando um guarda-chuva grande o bastante para ela, Harry e Rony. O moreno em questão parecia estar com a cabeça longe, apenas percebeu que McGonagall chegara ao fim do discurso quando aplausos emocionados ecoaram pelo pequeno cemitério.

Ao seu lado, Hermione suspirou, segurando as lágrimas quando um a um, os nomes foram anunciados pela diretora McGonagall, e Harry rapidamente entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela oferecendo-lhe apoio. Rony mantinha-se com uma expressão severa, mas Harry podia perceber uma lágrima lhe escapando pelo rosto quando Lavender foi anunciada.

Hermione deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e Rony se aproximou mais do amigo. O famoso trio de ouro compartilhou um abraço comovido antes de deixarem guirlandas de flores sobre o monumento da Fênix.

Harry engoliu em seco quando voltaram para o castelo. Seu coração martelando furiosamente contra o peito a ponto de doer. Seus passos nervosos e largos, mal eram acompanhados por Hermione que ainda tinha sua mão firmemente ligada à dele.

-Harry mais devagar, por favor!

Insistia Hermione até que chegaram ao salão comunal da grifinória. Harry prontamente soltou sua mão e arfando se aproximou da janela da torre que dava para o monumento de guerra. Sentindo-se no limites das suas forças ele permite algumas lágrimas escaparem pelos olhos vermelhos.

-Eu... eu não conseguia encará-los Hermione!

Murmura entre soluços levando a mão em forma de punho ao rosto enxugando furiosamente as lágrimas. Hermione congelou alguns instantes em choque, sentindo o coração em pedacinhos ao ver seu melhor amigo tão deprimido.

-Eu vi toda a minha droga de vida solitária se repetindo com ele... isso não é justo! Nada disso é justo!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela atravessa o salão comunal e o puxa pelo ombro o obrigando a encarar seus olhos com determinação. Ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou fortemente o permitindo chorar todos os sentimentos angustiados dessa tarde, em seu ombro por longos minutos.

As estrelas já apareciam timidamente pelo céu quando Harry conseguiu superar seu estado anterior, ainda abraçado à Hermione como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela carinhosamente afagava seus cabelos escuros e beijava-lhe o templo do rosto como uma mãe que acalenta um filho depois de um pesadelo.

-Está pronto agora?

Pergunta ela ternamente chamando a atenção do moreno.

-Para quê?

Questiona levantando o rosto do ombro da grifinória e a fitando com curiosidade.

-Você não quer conhecer seu afilhado?

Pergunta novamente Hermione estreitando os olhos com preocupação. Harry simplesmente exalou todo o ar em seus pulmões e fechando os olhos enquanto repassava todas as imagens do pequeno Teddy no cemitério horas atrás até chegar a uma decisão final.

Os olhos esmeraldas encontraram o rosto angustiado de Hermione a espera de uma resposta sua. As mãos de Harry seguiram instintivamente até as mãos da amiga.

-Será que... você poderia vir comigo?

Pede ele tão sinceramente que o coração de Hermione pulou uma batida. Era um momento extremamente familiar, algo que ele deveria fazer sozinho, conversando com Andromeda, tendo a oportunidade de lamentar a perda de Remus e Tonks e compartilhar o luto... e acima de tudo, conhecer o pequeno Teddy Lupin.

-Mas, Harry você...

Começa hesitante a arota, para ser interrompida por ele.

-Por favor, Hermione! Eu preciso de você, eu não posso ir até lá sozinho, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso!

Desespera-se Harry e ela sentia-se comovida por seu melhor amigo necessitar tanto dela a ponto de praticamente lhe implorar para ir com ele. Diante daqueles olhos verdes, ela não teria como dizer não.

-Tudo bem Harry! Vamos passar por isso juntos!

Diz suavemente para tranquilidade do grifinorio que a puxou para um abraço apertado em agradecimento, sussurrando em seu ouvido que ela era a melhor amiga que ele poderia ter em todo o mundo.

De mãos dadas, ambos seguiam para o grande salão, ao encontro de Andromeda e Teddy Lupin. Assim que a dupla passou pelos portões do salão, todos os olhos se voltavam para o herói e sua melhor amiga. Harry se sentiu imediatamente desconfortável com toda a atenção.

-Vamos Harry! Andromeda está ao lado de madame Pomfrey!

Diz Hermione confiante, apertando a mão dele o encorajando ainda mais. Os dois alcançaram a curandeira da escola ao lado de Andromeda enquanto conversavam sobre a recuperação dos pacientes em estado grave.

Teddy estava numa cadeirinha de bebê trouxa, adormecido tranquilamente depois do longo dia. O rostinho angelical e as feições pacíficas da criança eram um balsamo em contraste com tantos feridos no grande salão.

-Errr... Boa noite Andromeda, Madame Pomfrey!

Começa Harry sem jeito ao se aproximar das duas senhoras de feições severas. A curandeira acenou brevemente ao moreno e Andromeda sorriu pequenamente ao reconhecê-lo e logo ofereceu um acento ao lado dela na mesa para ele se sentar.

Harry trocou um olhar alarmado com Hermione que revirou os olhos e o empurrou para a cadeira depois de sussurrar:

-Ela não vai te morder Harry! Vocês tem muito que conversar. Vai dar tudo certo!

Diz a grifinória antes de tomar um banquinho e sentar-se ao lado da cadeirinha de Teddy. Do outro lado da mesa percebendo a situação, madame Pomfrey passa a conversar com Hermione dando a privacidade que Harry e Andromeda precisavam naquele momento.

-Como você está Harry? Há muitos meses que não o vejo mais!

Começa Andromeda suavemente olhando diretamente para o grifinório que engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Eu... eu estou bem, eu acho!

Responde o mais sinceramente possível o garoto.

-Foi uma provação muito difícil que teve que passar Harry!

Comenta a senhora sem demonstrar qualquer raiva ou dor para surpresa de Harry.

-N-não foi nada! Eu só fiz o que tinha que feito, ele estava atrás de mim, não podia deixar que continuasse a machucar os outros por minha causa!

Diz o moreno com um suspiro desanimado ao lembrar das pessoas que se machucaram no decorrer da guerra.

-Não foi somente por sua causa Harry! Essa guerra já existia muito antes de você nascer! A maldade semeada pelos bruxos puro-sangue já contaminava a alma de muitos antes de James, Lily, Sírius, Remus deixarem os portões de Hogwarts!

Protesta veementemente a bruxa encarando seriamente o Potter.

-Lutamos pela liberdade da opressão, do preconceito, das maldades que tantos bruxos causaram a inocentes em nome de uma supremacia invisível e irreal! Seus pais, seu padrinho e seus amigos nunca deixaram de enfrentar o mal, eles acreditavam na justiça assim como você!

Explica ela diante de um Harry impressionado.

-James e Lily ficariam orgulhosos da sua coragem... do seu sacrifício! Assim como a minha filha Nymphadora e Remus Lupin!

Revela Andromeda deixando Harry atônito.

-Mas, eu não me sacrifiquei! Remus e... Tonks... eles sim se sacrificaram, eles perderam a vida enquanto eu estou aqui! Você não deveria estar me defendendo, por minha causa eles se foram... se foram para sempre!

Bradava Harry sendo tomado pelo sentimento doloroso da culpa.

-Não foi uma luta justa! Eles deveriam estar aqui! Deveriam estar ao lado de Teddy e serem felizes!

Completa ele arfando nervosamente.

-Eles nunca perderam a fé em você, nenhum de nós duvidava que você sairia vitorioso dessa batalha mesmo que tivéssemos que dar nossas próprias vidas por isso! Nymphadora ficaria radiante se tivesse a chance de dizer a Teddy que o seu padrinho foi o maio herói que esse mundo já possuiu... você fez coisas grandes com o mesmo bom coração de um menino de onze anos que descobria o seu lugar no mundo ao chegar nesta escola!

Argumenta ela sem hesitar, segurando a mão do garoto o fazendo votar ao seu lugar na mesa.

-Eu não o culpo por nada Harry! Se existe algo que eu posso fazer e agradecer! Você dedicou tudo de si para nos salvar, minha filha e meu genro morreram como herói, suas mortes não devem ser lamentadas, mas exultadas! Meu neto é filho de dois heróis e eu me orgulho disso!

Confessa a senhora Tonks permitindo as lágrimas mancharem seus olhos prateados.

-Eu não estou dizendo que não senti a perda deles... dói muito Harry! Nymphadora era a minha única filha, mas era uma mulher adulta e capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões! Ela sabia o que estaria enfrentado quando deixou a nossa casa e seguiu Remus até aqui! No seu lugar eu teria feito o mesmo! Lutaria por um mundo melhor... em nome dos meus amigos, em nome de Teddy!

Continuava ela respirando fundo, ainda com a postura altiva digna de uma lady.

-Quando Remus deixou a memória na penseira, eu desejava não ter que entregá-la à McGonagall tão cedo... mas faço minhas as palavras dele! Somos uma família Harry e quero que conte comigo e com Teddy... eu sei que ele ainda é muito jovem para entender o que está acontecendo, mas logo ele vai crescer e vai precisar do seu apoio, especialmente quando eu não for mais capaz de segurá-lo sozinha!

Depois dessas palavras tanto Harry quanto Andromeda choravam abertamente. E para o choque de Pomfrey e Hermione, que tinha Teddy no colo, assistiam emocionadas as palavras da senhora Tonks, Harry levantou-se e abraçou Andromeda. Compartilhando com ela as lágrimas que não derramaram no cemitério esta tarde.

-Vamos seguir em frente! Vamos cuidar da nossa família... começar do zero a partir daqui!

Murmura ele sentindo todo o peso da culpa e o medo pelo futuro de Teddy esvaírem-se naquele gesto.

**Hermione. Pov.**

O grande salão ficou em silêncio absoluto, em respeito ao momento de Harry e Andromeda. Hermione enxugava os olhos discretamente quando ouviu um pequeno gemido acompanhado por um choro infantil ao seu lado.

Teddy despertava agitado, as pequenas mãozinhas fechadas em punhos e o rostinho contorcido numa careta regada a lágrimas. Temendo interromper Harry e Andromeda, ela tentou acalmar o pequeno.

-Hey Teddy, o que está acontecendo?

Perguntou docemente em um sussurro passando a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos coloridos do bebê que mudaram de azul lar para um vermelho vibrante. Percebendo a agitação do pequeno Lupin, Pomfrey rapidamente entregou uma mamadeira nas mãos de Hermione.

-Tente isso querida!

Murmura a curandeira antes de seguir para cuidar dos seus pacientes. Assustada por ter sido deixada sozinha com o bebê Hermione se dividia entre olhar em direção à madame Pomfrey num pedido silencioso de "socorro" e para Teddy que tinha o lábio inferior já trêmulo de tanto choramingar.

Respirando fundo, a grifinoria tirou Teddy cuidadosamente da cadeirinha, colocando um das mãos sob a cabecinha do pequeno até deitá-lo numa posição mais confortável em seus braços. Os olhos castanhos de Teddy encontraram o rosto de Hermione com certa admiração, mas o encanto foi quebrado quando o pequeno voltou a choramingar.

Hermione rapidamente levou a mamadeira para a boca de Teddy enquanto o embalava suavemente, andando de um lado a outro para abrandar agitação dele. Teddy parecia contente, agora bebia avidamente sua mamadeira e seus olhinhos curiosos não deixavam o rosto de Hermione que agora cantarolava para ele, pedindo aos céus que tivesse tempo para Harry e Andromeda conversarem.

Em pouco tempo a mamadeira estava vazia e Hermione sorriu satisfeita, deixando a mamadeira sobre uma mesinha próxima à janela e levantou Teddy, apoiando sua cabecinha sobre seu ombro para o bebê arrotar enquanto o embalava andando de um lado a outro.

Ela estava impressionada com o quão rapidamente ela sabia o que fazer com Teddy em seu braços. O pequeno não parecia incomodado por estar no colo de uma pessoa "estranha", mas pelo contrário, ele a fitava com curiosidade e encantamento absoluto não emitindo um único som.

Com sua mãozinha ele agarrou um dos cachos de Hermione e brincava tranquilamente quando ela retornava para a mesa onde Harry e Andromeda estavam. A grifinória ofegou quando Harry se levantou abruptamente e abraçou a mãe de Tonks, emocionados.

Hermione enxugou uma lágrima do rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra permanecia segurando firmemente Teddy. Ela perdeu a fala quando olhou para Teddy e seus cabelos agora eram espessos e castanhos como os dela, seus olhos marrons idênticos ao dela. Ele ainda brincava com os cachos enquanto fazia bolhinhas com a boca.

-Ele nunca ficou tão confortável assim com qualquer outra bruxa!

Diz uma voz surpresa atrás de Hermione que voltou-se para Andromeda completamente rubra.

-Oh Andomeda, eu não queria incomodar vocês enquanto conversavam e ele começou a chorar então madame Pomfrey me deixou sozinha com a mamadeira dele e ele parecia tão agitado!

Explicava-se desesperadamente a grifinória até ver um sorriso se formar no rosto da velha bruxa.

-Não estou reclamando querida! Parece que Teddy gostou mesmo de você... e do seu padrinho também!

Completa apontando para os olhos do bebê que ganhavam a cor esverdeada tão conhecida por Hermione. Por breves instantes ela sentiu o coração acelerar numa velocidade sobre-humana, Teddy parecia agora uma versão perfeita de como seria um filho dela com Harry. Tal pensamento fez borboletas agitarem-se em seu estômago e Hermione ficou duas vezes mais vermelha que antes.

Hesitante, a grifinória levantou os olhos do bebê para a pessoa ao lado da senhora Tonks. Harry estava olhando para ela, com Teddy nos braços com uma expressão inexplicavelmente terna, ele não estava sorrindo, mas também não estava sério... parecia que estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

-Harry?

Chama Hermione sem conseguir encarar o melhor amigo nos olhos.

-Sim?

Pergunta ele se aproximando dela e do bebezinho acariciando os cabelos encaracolados do afilhado levemente.

-Está tudo bem?

Questiona preocupada a grifinória.

-Tudo bem com o que?

Pergunta ele em resposta sem tirar os olhos de Teddy que agora tinha as mãos segurando firmemente o relógio de pulso que Harry estava usando o impedindo de afastar as mãos dos cabelos do menino.

-A sua conversa com Andromeda!

Sussurra ela estreitando os olhos e analisando cuidadosamente o amigo. Harry não era comumente distraído assim e isso a preocupava.

-Ah sim! Claro! Foi tudo bem!

Responde ele finalmente levantando o rosto e sorrindo para ela.

-Ele é tão pequeno, e está igualzinho a você! É como... se estivesse segurando seu filho Hermione!

Comenta Harry encantado com Teddy, sua voz transbordava reverência quando seus olhos vagavam de Hermione ao bebê e a garota desvia o olhar esforçando-se para não deixar o rosto vermelho novamente.

-Não... quer segurar ele?

Oferece a Hermione com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu... eu não sei como segurar um bebê! E se eu machucar ele?

Desespera-se Harry com um olhar horrorizado com a possibilidade de derrubar seu afilhado no chão.

-Você não vai derrubar ele Harry! E eu estou aqui para te ajudar, não é tão difícil... não é Teddy?

Brinca ela sorrindo para ele que abre um sorriso banguela para a menina de cabelos espessos. Harry não poderia se sentir mais feliz naquele momento. Com muito cuidado, Hermione passou o bebê para os braços dele, explicando como devera segurá-lo e como embalar o pequeno para que ficasse calmo.

Ela permanecia do lado de Harry, com a mão direita protetoramente apoiada sobre o braço do melhor amigo, de olho nos movimento de Teddy. Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sentaram-se próximos à mesa dos professores, divertindo-se com as mudanças na aparência do filho de Remus.

-Poppy, nunca vi Teddy gostar tanto de uma mulher além de mim e Nymphadora! Mesmo quando McGonagall o pegou no colo ele esbravejou!

Comenta Andromeda olhando para a dupla grifinória mimando seu neto.

-Hermione é uma garota muito especial! Não é estranho que até mesmo Teddy tenha gostado dela... ele tem muito bom gosto por assim dizer!

Responde McGonagall entrando na conversa das duas bruxas despercebida. Um sorriso frágil contrastando com sua expressão cansada.

-Acho que Teddy não é o único menino aqui que tem bom gosto!

Murmura Madame Pomfrey se aproximando de Andromeda apontando para o olhar fascinado que Harry Potter ostentava em direção à Hermione Granger enquanto brincava com Teddy no seu colo.

-É verdade Poppy... posso imaginar que Teddy estará em boas mãos a partir daqui!

Responde Andromeda, mais para si mesmo do que para a sua velha amiga curandeira.

**Harry. Pov.**

Era manhã de quarta-feira, o céu encontrava-se pacificamente calmo, sem a presença constante das nuvens cinzentas comuns nesta época do ano, até mesmo o frio não estava tão rigoroso permitindo aos ocupantes do castelo, saírem para breves passeios ao redor do lago antes de retomarem seus afazeres na reconstrução de Hogwarts.

Este, também era o dia em que Harry Potter, o grande herói do mundo mágico, deixaria para sempre a escola de magia que foi o seu lar desde os onze anos de idade e seguiria para a casa deixada por seu padrinho Sírius Black, a sede da Ordem, o Largo Grimmauldi.

A movimentação no salão comunal grifinório envolvia uma chorosa Molly Weasley abraçava fervorosamente o garoto ao lado de Gina que sorria tristemente frente à esta breve despedida, afinal não lhe animava a perspectiva de não ver Harry, Rony ou Hermione quando as aulas recomeçassem em alguns meses.

-Oh Harry querido! Sabe muito bem que seria muito bem vindo a ficar n'A Toca! Não gosto nada de imaginar você sozinho naquele lugar horrível!

Murmura a matriarca Weasley quando o liberou do seu super abraço maternal. Harry simplesmente sorriu com o carinho nas palavras de Molly.

-Eu agradeço senhora Weasley! Mas, eu preciso voltar lá e colocar algumas coisas em ordem!

Explica ele solenemente, o desejo de preparar aquele casarão para seu afilhado avigorando todas suas forças para enfrentar as lembranças dolorosas de Sírius ali dentro.

-E não estarei sozinho... Hermione virá comigo!

Completa Harry lançando um rápido olhar em direção à melhor amiga que se encontrava concentrada em uma conversa com Kingsley do outro lado do salão.

-Sentirei falta de vocês por aqui!

Diz Gina se aproximando do moreno e oferecendo-lhe um abraço apertado que Harry retribuiu com ternura.

-Não é como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver Gina! E você ainda tem Luna, Neville e Dennis aqui!

Anima ele com um sorriso encorajador.

-Mas, não terei mais Michael... ou Colin!

Diz ela desviando os olhos já vermelhos de tanto chorar para a janela atrás dele.

-Não fisicamente, mas, você os tem bem aqui!

Diz o grifinório apontando para o coração da ruivinha.

-Eu aprendi uma coisa muito importante nos últimos dias... aprendi que as pessoas que nós amamos, nunca nos deixam de verdade, que uma parte muito valiosa de cada uma delas fica sempre com a gente!

Confessa Harry apoiando suas mãos sobre os ombros da amiga ruiva antes de abraçá-la novamente a deixando chorar sobre seu ombro.

-Obrigada Harry!

Agradece ela momentos mais tarde levantando o rosto e enxugando braviamente as lágrimas antes de sorrir.

-E vê se não se esquece de nos visitar na Toca... ainda vou chutar sua bunda no quadribol este ano Potter! Mesmo que não seja oficialmente com o time da escola!

Brinca ela tentando jogar longe os sentimentos tristes, afinal, Michael não iria gostar de vê-la lamentando sua morte para sempre. Mais adiante, Neville, Dean e Seamus apertavam a mão do colega de tantos anos.

-Hey cara! Será que nos veremos por aí ou só vamos ter notícias suas através do Profeta diário?

Brinca Dean bem humorado.

-Não seja tão babaca Dean! Harry não gosta de publicidade!

Reclama Rony de braços cruzados, mas, agora com um brilho de humor nos olhos azuis.

-Ninguém mais acreditaria no Profeta Diário depois das falsas notícias da guerra de qualquer jeito!

Explica pacientemente Neville antes de se aproximar de Harry e dar-lhe um abraço fraternal.

-Eu nunca cheguei a agradecer o que você fez naquela noite Neville! Sem a sua ajuda, Voldemort ainda estaria vivo! Foi a maior demonstração de coragem que eu já vi, você desafiou Voldemort e liderou a revanche!

Diz Harry seriamente deixando o Longbottom sem jeito.

-Não foi nada! Todos nós estávamos lutando ao seu lado e e-eu só fiz o que precisava ser feito!

Responde ele coçando a nuca sem graça por receber atenção dos colegas que riam em provocação.

-Será que agora o Potter encontra uma namorada de verdade? Tenho dez galeões apostados com os gêmeos que agora ele desencalha!

O comentário espirituoso de Seamus deixou o Potter escarlate e rendeu uma bela bronca da senhora Weasley sobre preocupações mais importantes para o futuro de Harry do que mulheres interesseiras.

-Eu só estava brincando!

Defendia-se o irlandês ficando deprimido como se levasse uma bronca da sua própria mãe.

-Eu passo por lá em alguns dias Harry!

Anuncia Ron batendo amigavelmente no ombro do amigo.

-George ficou animado com a melhora de Fred e pediu minha ajuda para reabrir a loja. Ele disse que agora, depois da guerra as pessoas precisam sorrir mais!

Explica o ruivo com um pequeno sorriso, mas a notícia animou Harry.

-Ele já acordou?

Pergunta o moreno sentindo-se revigorado.

-Ainda não, mas está respondendo ao tratamento de Madame Pomfrey... Mas, Luna...

Começa o Weasley ficando vermelho com a lembrança.

-Luna está bem? Ela piorou?

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Harry, a preocupação com a corvinal de cabelos loiros atingindo-o como um raio.

-Oh! Não, ela está bem! É que... bem ela... abriu os olhos esta manhã e... foi algo muito rápido, mas, eu tenho quase certeza que... que ela sorriu pra mim!

Confessa em um sussurro a última parte, e o moreno não conteve um sorriso malicioso em troca.

-Sonhando com o sorriso da Luna?

Provoca deixando o amigo mais vermelho que seus próprios cabelos.

-Eu não estava sonhando! Aconteceu ok? Ela acordou e sorriu e depois voltou a dormir de novo!

Defende-se Rony cruzando os braços e fazendo muxoxo resmungando algo sobre as criaturinhas imaginárias inventadas pela garota loira. Harry apenas ria da timidez do amigo, ele nunca vira o ruivo tão dedicado e preocupado com alguém assim antes. Ainda não saberia apontar se tratava-se de culpa, por ela ter recebido a maldição no seu lugar, ou por algo mais, por um sentimento que Rony ainda não estava disposto a confessar.

Dando de ombros, Harry preferiu deixar isso de lado, ele nunca foi muito bom em entender essas coisas de sentimentos mesmo. Sua experiência nos últimos anos era uma coleção de sentimentos atormentados com forte influência de Voldemort... gostar de alguém... estar com alguém só faria dessa pessoa um alvo certo para a morte.

Involuntariamente, seus olhos buscaram Hermione. A garota tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo desleixado, usava uma roupa trouxa comum, calças jeans, tênis, blusa e casaco para o frio. Suas cicatrizes completamente curadas, seu rosto bonito, sem uma única marca remanescente da batalha final.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente por vê-la bem. No entanto algo chamou a atenção do grifinório. A expressão decepcionada de Hermione, misturada a algo mais em seus olhos castanhos, que fizeram o coração de Harry apertar. O que ela tanto conversava com o Ministro? Essa preocupação o afligia mais do que ele esperava. Hermione não parecia feliz e se ele não permitiria que ela continuasse assim!

-Meu garoto, estou orgulhoso do seu desempenho na reconstrução do castelo, uma exibição de magia digna do seu pai, James Potter! Será mesmo que não gostaria de trabalhar em Hogwarts como professor substituto? Garanto que teria todo meu apoio!

Questiona Flitwick reverente e o moreno apenas balança negativamente a cabeça em resposta, ele precisava do tempo fora de Hogwarts e longe de tudo isso para decidir seu futuro.

-Trouxe isso para levar para Bicuço!

Anuncia Hagrid entregando um enorme saco para Harry, que assustou-se com o tamanho, chegava a ser mais alto que ele.

-É comida para ele, e lembre-se de deixar o pobrezinho sair para var de vez em quando, ele tem que exercitar suas asas!

Recomenda o gigante antes de enxugar as lágrimas do rosto.

-Eu realmente não gosto de despedidas!

Explica-se ele antes de Harry surpreendê-lo com um abraço.

-Pode deixar Hagrid! Vou cuidar bem de Bicuço e prometo que virei aqui para visitá-lo!

Garante Harry esforçando-se para conter suas próprias lágrimas.

-Eu preferiria vê-lo estudando aqui novamente senhor Potter... mas agora é um homem! Deve saber o que faz ao tomar suas próprias decisões!

Anuncia McGonagall com um sorriso frustrado.

-Eu realmente sinto muito diretora!

Murmura ele encarando o rosto severo da professora de transfiguração.

-Oh meu menino!

Ela o chocou ao abraçá-lo como a senhora Weasley o faria.

-Se mencionar isso a qualquer pessoa eu negarei Potter, mas sentirei falta de você e das confusões que o acompanhavam durante todos esses anos!

Confessa ela em seu ouvido, deixando Harry pasmo com a revelação.

-Se o prometesse ensinar a se tornar animago, ainda recusaria?

Provoca ela e Harry ri balançando negativamente a cabeça. McGonagall suspirou contrariada, tentou de todas as formas possíveis persuadir o grifinório a permanecer em Hogwarts, no entanto, não obtivera sucesso algum, ainda mais quando a sua aluna mais excepcional, Hermione Granger.

-Pois bem, meu trabalho está feito! Mas, ainda espero vê-lo novamente na minha escola Harry Potter!

Garante ela em um aceno de despedida.

-Harry, espero que possa reconsiderar sua decisão em breve! O quartel de aurores continuará esperando por você!

A voz inconfundível do novo ministro chamou a atenção do grifinório que rapidamente agradece o convite, mas aponta para o relógio de pulso, mostrando que estava atrasado. Hermione ao lado de Kingsley balança positivamente a cabeça, sem muito vigor, e despede-se dos amigos com um abraço.

-Tome conta de si mesma e de Harry minha querida!

Aconselhou Molly para Harmione que lhe sorriu pacificamente antes de segurar a mão de Harry. Ativando a chave do portal, ambos foram levados até Largo Grimmauldi.

Harry sentiu as pernas falharem e a visão obscurecer diante da estranha sensação de ser puxado pelo umbigo, e antes que tivesse a chance de protestar, estava a se perceber caindo ao chão, levando Hermione consigo.

A grifinória caiu por cima dele, com um grito assustado, seus braços agarrando a camisa de Harry desesperadamente o rosto a centímetros do seu. Hermione ofegou e Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas. Mas, nenhum dos dois se movia.

O moreno não parecia se quer incomodado por estar jogado ao chão de madeira velha empoeirado da sala, seus braços ainda envolvendo Hermione protetoramente e pôde perceber a respiração descompassada da garota ao encontrar os olhos esmeraldas que permeava seus sonhos.

Os pensamentos de Harry deixaram completamente sua mente no momento em que seus olhos quebraram o contato intenso dos olhos castanhos que tanto adorava, seguindo lentamente até os lábios macios e rosados de Hermione. Ele poderia jurar que o coração pulou uma batida quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de retomar a razão e levantar-se abruptamente do peito do grifinório ficando sentada sobre seu colo.

-Oh Harry, eu sinto muito! Eu machuquei você? Eu sou muito pesada, posso ter caído sobre um dos seus ferimentos! Esqueci completamente como usar a chave do portal pode ser desconcertante...

Ela começou a divagar nervosamente com o rosto furiosamente vermelho, desviando o olhar para os móveis aleatórios espalhados pela casa sem coragem de encará-lo novamente. Harry piscou um par de vezes para "acordar" do devaneio em que beijaria Hermione sem pensar em mais nada.

Rindo interiormente da reação agitada da melhor amiga, ele levanta-se até sentar-se, ainda mantendo Hermione em seu colo com o braço direito em sua cintura e com a mão livre, puxou o rosto dela para encará-lo.

-Hey! Está tudo bem, você não me machucou, fui eu o culpado!

Sussurra ele prendendo os olhos castanhos nos seus enquanto deslizava suavemente o polegar pelo queixo até os lábios de Hermione, como se hipnotizado.

-Mas, eu deveria ser mais cuidadosa Harry...

Começa ela sentindo o coração acelerar tanto que até mesmo Harry poderia escutá-lo agora. Mas, ele a silenciou novamente.

-Shhh! Eu não me arrependo de ter a garota mais incrível, bonita, carinhosa, atenciosa, doce, esperta e corajosa que eu conheço no meu colo agora!

Murmura ele deixando Hermione rubra como um morango silvestre a cada um dos elogios feitos pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

-Eu estava louco para fazer isso!

Completa ele fechando os olhos e fundindo seus lábios aos dela em um beijo profundo, exigente e apaixonado. Hermione sentiu seu corpo amolecer completamente no momento em que seus lábios foram reivindicados pela boca de Harry.

Suas mãos subiram desesperadamente por seu peito até alcançar a gola da camisa a agarrando firmemente numa tentativa de manter-se tão próxima à ele quanto possível. Harry ousou ainda mais, sua língua procurando a dela com avidez.

Sua mão esquerda mergulhando nos cabelos cacheados até libertá-los, ansioso por sentir a cortina de cachos macia com seus dedos enquanto perdia-se no sabor dos lábios de Hermione. A resposta da morena às carícias do escolhido, foi arrastar provocativamente as pontas das unhas pelo pescoço de Harry, seguindo uma trilha desesperada para os cabelos rebeldes do bruxo.

As bocas se afastaram por falta de ar, mas, nenhum dos dois desejava abrir mão do conforto que o calor do outro proporcionava naquele abraço possessivo compartilhado entre eles. Ofegante, Harry encostou sua testa contra a dela. Sua mão direita acariciando as costas de Hermione com movimentos leves e circulares. Numa tentativa de acalmar a ela e a si mesmo, afinal estariam juntos... e sozinhos... no Largo Grimmaudi por quase um mês inteiro.

Teria tempo o suficiente para beijá-la, tocá-la, para confessar seus sentimentos para a garota mais extraordinária que conheceu, e pedi-la para ser eternamente parte da sua vida. Mas, Harry queria fazer isso do jeito certo, em um momento melhor, em um lugar... mais bonito, confortável, algo digno da importância que Hermione tinha para ele.

Ele não conseguia imaginar confessando seus sentimentos e pedindo Hermione para ser sua, no chão sujo da sala coberta por mofo e teias de aranha do Largo Grimmauldi. Mas, era um esforço hercúleo e vão. Sempre que estava com ela ao seu alcance, um desejo desenfreado de tocá-la, mesmo que fosse apenas para segurar a sua mão, o atingia.

A voz dela, o perfume, o sorriso, o jeito como ela puxava os cabelos para trás da orelha quando o vento passava por ela, a forma como seus olhos se concentravam enquanto lia, o jeito inocente e tão sensual quando mordia o lábio inferior quando algo a intrigava, a forma engraçava como revirava os olhos quando aborrecida, o calor que sentia sempre que ela o abraçava, o carinho que ansiava todas as vezes que ela o consolou e lhe deu força... Cada pequeno detalhe de Hermione estava gravado a ferro e fogo em sua memória.

-Eu acho melhor levar a comida de Bicuço agora!

Murmura Hermione, quebrando os pensamentos de Harry ao ouvir o barulho que o hippogrifo fazia no andar superior, provavelmente percebendo que chegava alguém na casa. Ela levantou-se ligeiramente trêmula e estendeu a mão para ele. A dupla trocou um sorriso cúmplice e Harry pegou o enorme saco que Hagrid lhe entregou antes de subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Bicuço.

**Geral. Pov.**

Hermione suspirou sonoramente fitando a estranha peça de cristais que adornava o teto da sala de jantar. Seus olhos castanhos amplos e a boca ligeiramente aberta em reverência, piscou uma boa quantidade de vezes antes de puxar sua varinha avaliando criteriosamente o objeto alvo.

Era uma forma intrincada de cobras, enlaçadas umas às outras, suspensas por ainda intactos fios de aço e velas de cera. Algo claramente, obviamente e favoravelmente sonserino demais, mas como tudo dentro daquele casarão, provavelmente guardava um trabalho consagrado e incomum de encantos mágicos e possivelmente... algumas maldições.

-Eu disse que eles eram fanáticos por essas coisas de cobras!

Murmura Harry se aproximando dela, também impressionado com os novos objetos que descobriam no Largo Grimmauldi. Ele prontamente puxou sua varinha para remover o lustre, mas foi rapidamente impedido por Hermione que tomou sua varinha longe.

-Harry o que pensa que está fazendo?

Repreende a morena, colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

-Eu só queria tirá-lo Hermione!

Defende-se Harry assustado com a reação da melhor amiga.

-Sem saber se ele guarda algum encanto ou maldição primeiro? Se os membros da Ordem não o removeram antes é por alguma razão não acha?

Explica Hermione severamente fazendo Harry revirar os olhos com o exagero da preocupação dela. Se os membros da ordem não o retiraram é porque a aparência da casa pouco importava, o foco era a guerra! Ao menos era isso que ele pensava.

-Só vamos descobrir se fizermos isso não é mesmo?

Rebate ele para indignação de Hermione.

-Não ouse fazer qualquer coisa imprudente ou eu não estarei cuidando de você quando se machucar depois!

Ameaça a grifinória apontando o dedo indicador acusadoramente para ele. Harry simplesmente sorriu e num movimento rápido, passou o braço direito pela cintura de Hermione a puxando contra o peito.

-Você não conseguiria negar ajuda ao seu melhor amigo não é mesmo?

Provoca ele falando baixinho no ouvido de Hermione que fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo inteiro estremecer nos braços dele.

-Seria um bom castigo!

Murmura ela afundando o rosto em seu ombro permitindo a Harry envolvê-la com ambos os braços carinhosamente.

-Mas, você ficaria preocupada comigo, se sentiria culpada por não me impedir de ser um burro e por fim cederia, me dando toda sua atenção e seu tempo livre até que eu estivesse 100% bom!

Brinca ele recebendo um tapa furioso sobre seu ombro.

-Isso não tem graça Harry! Eu só não desejava ver você machucado por um descuido desses!

Repreendeu ela com uma expressão brava.

-Eu não vou me machucar, eu prometo! Não vou fazer qualquer encanto de remoção enquanto não tiver certeza de que não serei amaldiçoado mortalmente!

Diz o moreno afastando-se dela e a fitando nos olhos como promessa.

-Não se esqueça de que eu preciso desse lugar sem qualquer risco para Teddy e Andromeda!

Explica ele suavemente, percebendo Hermione relaxar sua expressão acusadora e lhe sorrir docemente. Merlin, como ele amava esse sorriso.

-Eu já disse como é maravilhoso da sua parte deixar essa casa para Teddy? Foi uma decisão extremamente madura! Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Diz Hermione levando suas mãos ao pescoço de Harry e o puxando num abraço acalentado, quente e confortável que o moreno não demorou a retribuir mergulhando o rosto nos cabelos macios e encaracolados da melhor amiga.

Ele não a deixou prender mais os cabelos depois do "incidente da chave do portal". Harry simplesmente adorava ver a forma como os cabelos castanhos caíam graciosamente pelas costas de Hermione quase alcançando sua cintura perfeita.

Ela sorriu quando o sentiu brincar com seus cachos, mas não disse nada, os dois permaneceram assim, nos braços um do outro por intermináveis minutos, saboreando a sensação de proteção e carinho desse simples gesto entre eles.

-Será que agora eu posso ter minha varinha de volta?

Pede Harry com um meio sorriso antes de deixar um beijo casto sobre os cabelos da amiga.

-Tudo bem, mas traga o baú de Mostro até aqui, acho mais seguro deixar os velhos objetos dessa casa trancados ali dentro!

Pondera Hermione com determinação e tão logo o moreno deixou a sala de jantar ela agitou a varinha para o alto novamente, com muito cuidado, lançou um feitiço de reconhecimento e suspirou aliviada a não encontrar quaisquer maldições presente.

Estavam há horas recolhendo os objetos mais inusitados pelo Largo Grimmauldi e os guardando num grande baú de mogno, ampliado interiormente para coportar todos os móveis da casa. Começaram pela sala de estar, limpando as poltronas e cadeiras, antes de recolher retratos, esculturas antigas e alguns candelabros bizantinos.

A tarefa mais difícil, foi tirar os retratos da família Black. Harry quase foi amaldiçoado por um encanto que segurava o quadro de um dos avôs de Sírius e Hermione passou a conferir objeto por objeto depois disso.

Hermione guardou o lustre no grande baú e assim que o fechou, puxou um longo pergaminho do bolso conferindo a lista que havia preparado para incredulidade de Harry. O moreno se aproximou do lado da melhor amiga, fitando por cima do ombro a quantidade absurda de itens enumerados de tarefas a serem feitas, devidamente separado por dias, horas, locais e até mesmo objetos e alimentos.

-Merlin Hermione!

Praguejou ele com os olhos amplos em choque. Assustando a amiga que quase o enfeitiçou por ter aparecido do nada e gritado em seu ouvido.

-Não faça isso Harry!

Repreendia ela voltando-se para ele com uma mão sobre seu peito numa tentativa vã de tranquilizar as batidas frenéticas do coração.

-Essa sua lista é enorme!

Reclama ele em desespero. Fazer as coisas sem um cronograma parecia muito mais fácil do que seguir as duzentas regras impostas naquele pergaminho dela.

-Oh não! Está tudo muito bem organizado aqui! Desde a arrumação da casa, até os objetos que teremos que comprar além de papéis de parede, luminárias, tinta, lâmpadas, espanador, vassouras "de varrer" e alimentos! Sem falar que temos o quarto inteiro do Teddy para montar, o berço, a cômoda, os armários, o trocador...

Começou ela severamente apontando os itens essenciais e justificando ponto por ponto até convencer Harry de que ela SEMPRE teria razão.

-Ok! Você venceu!

Responde ele derrotado baixando os ombros cansados depois do dia todo retirando e reparando móveis pela casa.

-Mas, olhando para essa lista eu me sinto dez vezes mais cansado do que já estou agora!

Explica ele puxando o enorme pergaminho das mãos de Hermione e lendo com atenção cada detalhe. Ela não esquecera nada, desde fraudas, mamadeiras, panelas, cobertores... ela dividia o quarto de Bicuço, um quarto para Harry, outro para Andromeda e um para Teddy. Era impressionante.

-Não temos que fazer tudo isso em um único dia! Essa lista vai nos servir como um lembrete do que precisamos para transformar Largo Grimmauldi em um lar para Teddy!

Tranquiliza a morena bocejando e esticando os braços para o alto, sentindo as costas e o pescoço tensos. Harry não conseguiu evitar, seus olhos percorreram todo o perfil de Hermione aquele momento. Mesmo coberta de poeira e com os cabelos bagunçados, ela parecia simplesmente linda para ele.

-Mas, você esqueceu algo muito importante aqui Hermione!

Diz ele sem tirar os olhos dela.

-O que?

Questiona incrédula tomando a lista da mão dele e verificando linha por linha com o cenho franzido em concentração. Ela dedicara tanto tempo para aquele cronograma, saberia se algo estivesse faltando.

-Não está faltando nada Harry!

Rebate ela estreitando os olhos desafiadoramente para ele.

-Está confira de novo!

Provoca o moreno com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

-Eu não preciso conferir! Tenho tudo certo na lista!

Defende-se apontando o pergaminho para ele.

-Eu insisto!

Responde ele para frustração de Hermione.

-O que raios está faltando?

Pergunta jogando as mãos para o ar em desistência, Harry poderia ser muito persistente quando colocava uma ideia na cabeça.

-Eu não encontrei nada referente ao "quarto de Hermione" por aqui!

Responde com um sorriso insolente deixando Hermione pasma.

-A não ser que esteja planejando dormir na biblioteca, mas arriscaríamos nunca mais conseguir te tirar de lá... ou...

Começa ele se aproximando mais ainda dela, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura fina de Hermione.

-Talvez... queira dividir o quarto com mais alguém...

Sussurra no ouvido dela e a grifinória sentiu que suas pernas não suportariam o peso do seu corpo se não fosse por Harry a segurando. Ela suspirou fechando os olhos com força, obrigando-se a responde Harry à atura.

-Oh sim! Eu não tinha dito antes, mas me agrada muito a possibilidade de dividir o quarto com...

Começa ela envolvendo os braços pelo pescoço dele e falando com a voz rouca, espalhando arrepios pelo corpo de Harry.

-Bicuço!

Completa ela morrendo de rir da cara estupefata de Harry naquela resposta. ela solta-se do moreno segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

-Isso não teve graça!

Defende-se ele pegando a amiga nos braços e a tirando do chão.

-Hey!

Protesta ela ainda entre risos enquanto Harry a levava para a sala, a lareira já acesa com um velho sofá diante dela. Jogando a amiga no sofá ele pula sobre ela fazendo cócegas como sua "vingança maligna".

-ParaAAaa HArryyyYyyy!

Gritava Hermione agora chorando de rir.

-Não até se desculpar por preferir Bicuço a mim!

Rebate Harry rindo loucamente do rosto vermelho da melhor amiga.

-Isso... não é JUSTOOO!

Gritava Hermione novamente agitando as pernas no ar numa tentativa desesperada de escapar das garras de Harry.

-A vida não e justa Mione!

Responde dando de ombros e voltando a fazer cócegas na barriga da grifinória.

-Tudo bem!

Rendeu-se ela ofegante e extremamente rubra. Harry Sorriu e deixou-se cair ao lado dela no sofá. ele também estava arfando de tanto rir, seus olhos verdes com um brilho renovado de esperança.

-Eu ainda prefiro você a Bicuço, Harry! Mas, só porque você não pode voar, ao menos não sem a sua vassoura!

Justifica ela encontrando seus olhos numa conexão intensa. Ele parecia tão feliz que ela não conseguia evitar sorrir com ele.

-Então esse seria o pequeno detalhe que me separa de um hippogrifo?

Pergunta Harry fingindo-se de ofendido levando Hermione a rir mais ainda batendo no braço dele antes de abraçá-lo com força, encostando a cabeça sobre o peito dele enquanto fitava a lareira a sua frente.

Harry envolveu um dos braços sobre os ombros de Hermione apoiando a cabeça sobre a dela, apreciando a sensação de ter sua melhor amiga tão perto de si. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. Ele sorriu com a lembrança de vê-la segurando Teddy.

Era impossível não imaginar como seria um filho seu com ela, seu coração inflou de esperança... pela primeira vez desde a batalha final, Harry se encontrava pensando em um futuro feliz... com ela ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu sem perceber e Hermione suspirou apertando seus braços sobre ele. Logo uma outra lembrança, não tão feliz, retornou à mente dele. Franzindo a testa com o pensamento, ele ponderou sobre como abordar esse assunto com Hermione, e decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

-Hermione?

Chamou ele suavemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

-Sim, Harry?

Respondeu sem se mexer do seu lugar, estava muito confortável no peito do moreno e cansada demais para levantar agora, era tão bom ouvir o coração dele batendo enquanto o abraçava.

-Eu... queria te perguntar algo!

Explica o grifinório levantando levemente o rosto dela, apenas o bastante para encontrar seus olhos castanhos o fitando com curiosidade.

-O que você estava conversando com Kingsley quando nos despedimos no salão comunal?

Pergunta severamente deixando Hermione sem palavras...

.../...

Muahuahuahuahuahauha eu sou má! Estou parando por aqui no momento genteee XD e peço desculpinhas pela demora a postar, mas a veloz aqui tava fora do ar por quase uma semana ¬¬ WOW sorte viu! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, como prometido mais um - Capítulo com montes de momentinhos Harmonys e um super hiper chute na fase emo do Harry, sério eu num tava mais conseguindo escrever drama T_T não é pra mim! Maaaaaaaaas, para dar um UP temos um pouquinho do nosso baby Lupin ;D hauhauhauhauahuahuaha espero que estejam curtindo a fic!


	5. O segredo dela

**Hermione POV.**

-O que você estava conversando com Kingsley quando nos despedimos no salão comunal?

Pergunta severamente o garoto, de uma única vez, pegando-a de surpresa. Ela ofegou encontrando seus incríveis olhos verdes, estava sem palavras. A grifinória sentiu o estômago dar solavancos de nervosismo e ampliou os olhos em choque absoluto.

Não era possível! Como ele teria prestado atenção? Esse era um assunto que ela não pretendia discutir com Harry... Ao menos não tão cedo... Era algo que ela teria que decidir sozinha. Pensou desesperadamente a morena quando sentiu os braços de Harry a apertarem levemente, apenas como garantia de que ela não iria a lugar algum antes de lhe responder.

Droga! Ele pode ser muito persistente quando coloca uma coisa naquela cabeça dura! Praguejou Hermione mentalmente. Aquela manhã Harry parecia tão ocupado, se despedindo de seus amigos, professores, colegas de quarto... Que ela teria certeza de que ele não percebeu sua breve discussão com o atual ministro do mundo mágico.

Os olhos verdes penetrantes de Harry tentavam ler através da expressão surpresa e desconfiada de Hermione, que estremeceu como se o moreno tivesse o poder de ler toda sua mente somente com aquele olhar. Ela teve de se esforçar em dobro para desviar o olhar de volta à lareira soltando o ar dos pulmões com força.

-Não foi nada de errado, Harry!

Responde ela pacificamente, numa calma que na realidade não sentia por dentro. Seu coração apertado com a lembrança da manhã de despedida em Hogwarts. Tanto ficara ara trás... O menino-que-venceu olhou ceticamente para a garota em seus braços antes de protestar.

-Você estava triste Hermione, eu não sou cego, ao menos não tanto, eu vi seus olhos quando terminou a conversa com ele, você parecia... Decepcionada!

Murmura ele sem elevar o tom de voz, ainda com Hermione em seus braços, fora fácil perceber que este assunto a deixava tensa, por mais que ela não o deixasse transparecer. Ela inclinou a cabeça ate estar apoiada novamente no peito de Harry.

-Eu já disse que não foi nada, Harry! Não precisa se preocupar, estou bem agora!

Responde suavemente a grifinória fechando os olhos numa oração silenciosa para ele se esquecer do assunto de uma vez. Quase que instintivamente a mão esquerda de Harry subiram da cintura delgada até os volumosos e selvagens cachos castanhos que ganhavam um brilho dourado com as chamas do fogo. Acariciando-a com todo o cuidado e devoção.

-Hermione...

Começa ele num sussurro tão breve que ela não o teria escutado se não estivesse tão perto dele.

-Eu não bom com as palavras, e você é prova de todas as confusões que causei por causa disso!

Diz com um pequeno sorriso que é surpreendentemente acompanhado por Hermione.

-Você não é tão mal, Harry, apenas falta mais jeito! É só praticar mais, eu sempre disse isso a você!

Diz a grifinória aconchegando-se em seu peito, aliviada por ele finalmente estar mudando de assunto.

-Bem, você sempre me entendeu, com ou sem palavras, de qualquer forma, isso já foi o suficiente para mim!

Rebate maroto depositando um beijo casto na testa da morena.

-Nos conhecemos há mais de sete anos! Seria absurdo se não o conhecesse tão bem!

Garante Hermione envolvendo os braços ao redor dele.

-Não aconteceu o mesmo com Rony, Gina, Neville ou mesmo Dumbledore! E eu não me sentiria confortável se qualquer outra pessoa conseguisse me entender tão bem apenas com um olhar!

Murmura Harry franzindo a testa com o pensamento. Por alguma razão, a grifinória sentiu-se satisfeita com a sua resposta, mesmo que não dissesse em voz alta.

-Não se preocupe Harry, essa é uma habilidade exclusiva de Hermione Granger! E não pretendo compartilhá-la tão cedo!

Provoca ela com um sorriso maligno surgindo em seus lábios e em seguida suas mãos desprenderam-se do abraço dele e cutucavam suas costelas o levando a gargalhar da tanto rir. Hermione acabava de atacá-lo com cócegas.

A morena pegou Harry completamente desprevenido, os ecos das risadas desesperadas do Potter enchiam a sala sombria, tão parcamente iluminada pelas luzes alaranjadas da lareira, e em poucos minuto estavam os dois caídos, lado a lado no sofá, com os rostos extremamente vermelhos e ofegantes.

-Hermione Granger, aderindo a ataques sorrateiros dignos de um sonserino!

Brincava Harry esforçando-se para recuperar o ritmo normal da sua respiração, seu coração batendo à mil por segundo. De uma hora para outra todo o clima pesado fora substituído por um momento de descontração absoluta, um momento que seria compartilhado por dois adolescentes normais, sem a ameaçada de uma guerra pairando sobre suas cabeças... Onde eles poderiam ser apenas Harry e Hermione, grandes, melhores e inseparáveis amigos.

-Você mereceu essa "_Potter_"!

Repetiu ela numa imitação arrogante de Draco Mafoy que levou os dois a caírem na risada novamente.

-Merlin, estou do lado da versão feminina e "_muito bem dotada_" de Draco Malfoy? Confesse, você foi deserdada por ter entrado na Grifinória não foi?

Acusa Harry apontando para a morena com os olhos comicamente arregalados. Os dois trocaram olhares falsamente escandalizados antes de jogarem a cabeça contra o apoio do sofá arfando de tanto rir.

-É tão bom! Sentia falta de ser apenas adolescente de novo! Parecia que essa momento nunca ira chegar!

Revelava ela antes de segurar a mão esquerda de Harry entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, sentindo-se incrivelmente mais segura com o moreno ao seu lado. Não conseguiria imaginar o que ela iria fazer se Harry não tivesse escapado na batalha final. Como ela poderia continuar vivendo sem aquele par de olhos verdes que tanto amava?

Durante os últimos sete anos, seu mundo passou a girar em torno de um tímido e pequeno bruxinho magricela, com óculos quebrados, cicatriz e uma habilidade nata para atrair problemas. O garoto que sem conhecer nada sobre o mundo mágico, enfrentou preconceito, armadilhas, acusações, troll, basilisco, comensais da morte, profecias, visões, professores possuídos.

O menino inseguro, impressionava com uma determinação de ferro, um coração enorme e possuidor de uma lealdade que colocaria qualquer lufa-lufa orgulhoso. Harry cresceu sob duras realidades, mas, permanecia humilde apesar da fama e ostentação que o perseguiam e isso o tornava ainda mais admirável aos olhos de Hermione.

Ele nunca desistia, jamais escolheu o caminho mais fácil, colocava os outros acima dele, não temendo arriscar a própria vida por aqueles que amava, que assustava terrivelmente Hermione. Autruísta, apesar de ser cabeça dura, teimoso e arriscar constantemente sua integridade física em cima de uma vassoura a cada maldito jogo de quadribol.

Conhecendo-o bem, ela prometeu a si mesma nunca abandonar Harry, ela seguiria até o fim dos tempos ao lado dele, se fosse preciso se sacrificaria em seu lugar para que Harry ainda tivesse a chance de desfrutar de uma vida normal, de um momento como esse, de ser apenas um garoto de dezessete anos e idade.

Seu coração afundou dentro do peito quando as imagens de Harry no leito da enfermaria improvisada no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, percorreram sua mente. As noites que ela passou ao seu lado, velando seu sono, abraçando-o em seus pesadelos, consolando seu luto...

Ela chegou a pensar que ele não voltaria mais a ser o mesmo... Que o perderia para sempre... Ou que ele partisse deixando tudo e todos para trás. Afinal ele teria esse direito não teria? Não devia mais nada a mundo bruxo, ele tinha dado tudo de si, ninguém o teria impedido de seguir em frente caso fosse essa a sua escolha.

A grifinória engoliu em seco. Cada fibra do seu ser protestava contra a ideia. Harry não poderia ir embora sem olhar para trás. Ele não era assim. Existiam e ainda existem muitos motivos para Harry ficar, havia Teddy, Andromeda, os Weasleys, Luna, Bicuço, Hagrid... Havia _ela_.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum, Mione!

Responde ele sem desviar os olhos dela. Hermione corou com a precisão das palavras de Harry, ele dizia que ela conseguia entendê-lo sem precisar pronunciar uma única palavra... Mas, ele também gozava desse tipo de poder sobre ela. Hermione concluiu orgulhosa, era algo especial e somente deles!

-Eu sei!

Murmurou ela sentindo-se hipnotizar por sua voz, seu cheiro, seu calor e a intensidade do olhar dele.

-Mas, a senhorita ainda não me deixou terminar de falar!

Pondera ele, apertando levemente a mão dela na sua. Hermione concordou com um aceno positivo do rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. O que ele diria agora?

-Hermione... Você é a bruxa mais forte e guerreira que eu já conheci! Independente dos obstáculos, nunca a vi desistir de lutar por nada... Nunca desistiu... Mesmo das causas perdidas como eu!

Confessa ele segurando a vontade de rir da expressão dela quando chamou a si mesmo de causa perdida. Hermione estava indignada, pronta para protestar suas palavras quando ele a cortou.

-O que eu quero dizer é que você não se deixa abalar tão fácil quanto os outros! Não desiste, apesar de que outros o fariam no seu lugar e ainda sim, seriam considerados corajosos! Você não me abandonou quando eu disse que estaria indo para a minha morte! E eu tinha certeza de que não ira voltar!

Hermione ficou muda depois dessa declaração. O rostinho congelado em temor, daquela noite onde ela e Harry partilharam seu primeiro beijo, em meio a caos, dominados pelo medo, cercados de incertezas, impulsionados pela necessidade desesperadora de proteger um ao outro, preenchidos por um sentimento selvagem de posse e afeição.

-Naquela noite, se não a tivesse impedido, teria enfrentado Voldemort ao meu lado! Mesmo, com todas as probabilidades contando contra nós dois!

Insiste ele severamente ao que Hermione ainda prendendo a respiração na garganta apenas concordou com um gesto quase imperceptível do rosto.

-Eu sei Hermione... Que o que quer que Kingnsley tenha dito a você a fez desistir antes mesmo de você protestar! Foi algo importante para você!

Completa ele com determinação e Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer e a boca ficar seca como resposta. Harry a encurralava novamente e agora não teria como fugir.

-O que aconteceu, Hermione?

Insiste diante do silêncio perturbador da menina.

-Ele... Apenas me disse para esperar!

Diz Hermione num fio de voz.

-Esperar o que? Por quanto tempo? Esperar por quem?

Questiona freneticamente o moreno, sua mão soltou a dela e agora ele estava sentado frente à Hermione, a encarando ansiosamente a espera de uma resposta. Estava muito preocupado com ela, e a grifinória sentiu-se culpada por deixá-lo assim. Harry tinha seus próprios problemas, não era justo envolvê-lo em mais um.

-Harry, por favor, será que podemos deixar esse assunto para depois? Eu realmente me sinto muito cansada agora!

Pede Hermione em um suspiro derrotado, o brilho que iluminavam seus olhos à poucos instantes, completamente ausente do par de olhos castanhos.

**Harry POV.**

Harry hesitou, mas decidiu por fim concordar com seu pedido, já estava muito tarde de qualquer forma e teriam muito tempo pela frente. Ao menos era isso que ele pensava, numa tentativa fracassada de aceitar e entender aquela desculpa.

-Tudo bem!

Respondeu sem entusiasmo, a fitando com desconfiança. Hermione não lhe escondia nada, então o assunto que tratava com Kingsley era realmente preocupante. Mas, o que a deixaria tão inquieta a ponto de fugir do assunto todas as vezes que ele abordava? Não confiava nele o suficiente? Estava tentando protegê-lo de algo?

O que significava "esperar"? Estaria esperando por alguém? Quem seria? Todos seus amigos estavam por perto... Seria algo relacionado à um certo búlgaro troglodita e jogador de quadribol que mal acertava falar seu nome? Ponderou Harry furiosamente.

Não! Hermione se manteve mais de um ano sem contato algum com ele, se quer mencionara seu nome durante todo o tempo que passaram juntos na cabana. Não faria sentido! Então seria esperar por algo, uma decisão do ministério? Mas, qual decisão? Essa curiosidade estava deixando-o maluco.

Respirando fundo, Harry optou por deixar que a própria Hermione decidisse quando seria tempo para contar à ele. Mesmo, que no fundo da sua alma, estivesse com medo. Medo de que o que ela estivesse escondendo dele agora, a fizesse se afastar, de alguma forma.

Afinal, Hermione era brilhante em todos os sentidos da palavra. Inteligente, perspicaz, determinada, atenciosa, detalhista, perfeccionista, cuidadosa, carinhosa, dedicada, linda, inspiradora, cheia de garra, ideias e... E seguia sendo a pessoa mais próxima e valiosa que ele possuía.

Ele poderia abrir mão de tudo por ela, mas não conseguiria seguir em frente sem Hermione do seu lado. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. Harry quis ser egoísta. Nunca desejou algo tão desesperadamente, para ter. Primeiro uma família, depois Sírius, depois Remus e Dumbledore... Todos que desejou ter ao seu lado se foram e Harry só poderia sentar e lamentar...

Mas, com Hermione seria diferente. Não a deixaria ir. Não teria mais Voldemort em seu caminho, sem mais profecias, sem mais ameaças. Ele finalmente encontrara nela uma esperança, uma possibilidade real para um futuroreal melhor. E lutaria com unhas e dentes para que Hermione continuasse em sua vida de forma definitiva!

Harry queria ser para Hermione ao menos um pouco do "tudo" que ela significava para ele. Se ele tivesse a chance de fazê-la sorrir, de protegê-la, de realizar seus sonhos e lhe dar a força para enfrentar quaisquer obstáculos que fossem... Ele jamais a abandonaria! E Hermione precisava saber disso.

-Mas, só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo Hermione, não importa o que aconteça, eu vou ficar do seu lado, ok?

Pede ele segurando o queixo dela ate que seus lábios estivessem a centímetros de distância. Suas respirações entrecortadas, seu perfume invadindo seus sentidos... Hermione sentiu o coração pular algumas batidas, de tão desenfreado que estavam seus batimentos àquela hora.

Os dedos calejados de Harry subiram do queixo perfeito até a maçã do rosto de Hermione numa carícia lenta e cheia de carinho. À esta altura, ela tinha fechado os olhos saboreando a sensação de formigamento e calor que o toque de Harry espalhava por seu rosto.

Em retribuição, a mão da grifinória segurou a dele, e virando ligeiramente o rosto, beijou a palma da mão de Harry, antes de abrir os olhos lhe oferecendo um sorrio sincero.

-Obrigada, Harry!

Sussurrou ela roçando seus lábios nos dele. O garoto não conseguia mais se conter, num movimento rápido, jogou todo seu autocontrole para o espaço e tomou Hermione em seus braços a beijando ferozmente.

Suas mãos serpenteavam as costas da morena a puxando ainda mais contra si. As mãos dela seguiam febrilmente até sua nuca segurando com força seus cabelos negros enquanto aprofundava ainda mais o beijo.

Seus corações pareciam estar batendo em uníssono. Cada novo beijo, vinha carregado de uma urgência abrasadora, uma necessidade imperativa de sentir, provar e desafiar os lábios um do outro. A paixão nublando completamente seus sentidos.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Harry estava deitado de costas no sofá com Hermione sobre ele. Seus olhos trancados um no outro numa conexão intensa, significativa e inquebrável, num diálogo vibrante e silencioso entre o mar esmeralda e o infinito chocolate.

Hipnotizado, Harry tocou a ponta do seu nariz ao de Hermione, sorrindo bobamente quando a percebeu corar furiosamente ao dar-se conta da posição em que se encontravam. Afastando-se bruscamente ela começou a falar freneticamente.

-Está tarde Harry! Temos que ir para a cama!

Alertou ela ficando duplamente mais vermelha depois do que tinha dito.

-SEPARADOS!

Apressou-se em corrigir desviando os olhos para uma cômoda coberta com um lençol empoeirado qualquer. Harry assistia a tudo com um sorriso torto brincando nos lábios.

-Nós temos muito o que fazer amanhã! Precisamos comprar tinta, pincéis, vassouras, baldes...

Começava recitando sua lista enquanto levantava sem coragem de encarar os olhos dele. Decidindo acabar com a agitação de Hermione, Harry levanta-se rapidamente a silenciando com, mas um beijo. Dessa vez, um beijo rápido, mas, suave e carinhoso.

Quando se afastou, o Potter sentiu-se satisfeito com o resultado. Hermione tinha os olhos fechados e os seus lábios, deliciosamente vermelhos e entreabertos. Em um convite tentador pera mais beijos insaciáveis.

-É melhor subirmos para nossos quartos! Vou ficar no quarto de Sírius... E se não quiser dividir o espaço com Bicuço, pode ficar no meu antigo quarto, que eu dividia com Rony, é o mais "habitável"!

Brinca Harry abraçando Hermione que ainda estava calada, enterrando o rosto na camisa do grifinório. Os dois riram mais tarde quando chegaram a seus respectivos quartos, e Harry não conseguiu suprimir um sentimento de euforia dentro de si. Sua vida começava a trilhar um caminho inesperadamente feliz a partir daqui...

A manhã seguinte começou com um rosnado enfurecido de Harry para o atual ministro através do flu. Ele tinha acordado bastante cedo. Sendo honesto, ele mal havia dormido, sua euforia pelos beijos ardentes trocados com Hermione, dando lugar a sua ânsia por descobrir a razão por trás da tristeza dela sempre que ele mencionava sua conversa com Kingsley.

Mal os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte e Harry enviou o patrono com uma mensagem ao ministro. Se Hermione não lhe contaria, Kingsley o faria. Ele sabia que Hermione provavelmente o odiaria por pressionar o ministro e não esperar para que ela mesma tivesse coragem de lhe contar tudo, o que quer que fosse.

Mas, ele não poderia esperar mais. Se algo prejudicava Hermione, Harry iria combatê-lo até o fim, independente da reação dela. Mas, o que ele ouviu do ministro foi de longe a coisa mais revoltante que esperava descobrir.

-Como não pode ajudá-la? Faz ideia do quanto ela foi decisiva nessa guerra? Sem Hermione estaria tudo perdido há muito tempo o mínimo que poderiam fazer por ela é oferecer toda a ajuda possível!

Esbravejou o Potter com as mãos fechadas em punhos ferozes.

-Eu sinto muito Harry, mas no momento há outras prioridades...

Começa Kingsley pacientemente, para ser interrompido por um grunhido raivoso do salvador do mundo bruxo.

-OUTRAS PRIORIDADES?

Desafiou Harry com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

-VOLDEMORT está morto agora, essa era a prioridade, agora Hermione precisa de vocês e a sua resposta é que ela tem que esperar porque existem outras prioridades! Espera que ela tome isso em suas mãos e decida resolver o problema por conta própria?

Argumentou Harry quase explodindo a lareira, sua ira irradiando em magia sem varinha, fervendo seus nervos.

-Ainda não neutralizamos todas as ameaças, Hermione sabe bem disso! Seria um risco ter você, ela ou o garoto Weasley andando por aí enquanto não prendemos os comensais foragidos! Seria arriscado demais!

Defende-se Kingsley severamente.

-Isso não é justo! Depois de toda essa droga ainda temos que ficar escondidos? Eu pensei que éramos os mocinhos dessa história...

Vociferava Harry, a respiração irregular, mas os nervos retornando ao controle, afinal, aordar Hermione nesse momento só pioraria as coisas.

-É por pouco tempo, eu garanto... Se estivessem em Hogwarts as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis!

Explica o ministro para exasperação de Harry.

-NÃO VOU VOLTAR PARA HOGWARTS!

Corta o moreno furiosamente.

-Talvez Hermione pense diferente!

Murmura pacificamente o ministro diante da reação explosiva do jovem Potter. Haary, no entanto, não tinha resposta para isso. Kingsley simplesmente encerrou a "conversa" por flu, sem ao menos se despedir.

O moreno jogou-se contra o sofá, como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco na boca do estômago. Esfregando fervorosamente as mãos sobre o rosto, ele obrigou-se a pensar em alguma solução. Ele tinha que ajudar Hermione... Ele só não sabia como.

As horas passaram lentamente, a claridade cálida da manhã, invadindo as janelas e aquecendo a sala, agora completamente vazia. Harry permanecia na mesma posição, frustrado, encarando a lareira com um olhar assassino.

Chegou a pensar no que teria feito no lugar dela. Com toda certeza ignoraria todos os avisos, quebraria as regras, colocaria a si mesmo em perigo até que Hermione o encontrasse e lançasse dez tipos de feitiços dolorosos sobre ele por deixa-la preocupada e ter ido contra as ordens do atual ministro, sendo o menino-que-venceu não seria um bom exemplo fazer ago assim.

Maldição!

Decidindo ocupar sua mente com algo menos complicado, Harry se encontrou preparando o café da manhã de Hermione. Ele caprichou apesar das poucas coisas que tinha disponível nos armários. Mas, sabia que ela ficaria feliz por ter feto tudo isso sem precisar de Monstro.

Sentindo-se satisfeito com o suco de abóbora, leite, omeletes, torradas e fatias do que sobrara do bolo que a senhora Weasley mandara para eles, Harry organizou tudo em uma badeja conjurada e levitou cuidadosamente até o quarto de Hermione.

Bateu algumas poucas vezes, sem resposta dela e decidiu surpreendê-la. As cortinas sobre as janelas bloqueavam a entrada da luz, e Hermione dormia pacificamente, enrolada num cobertor grosso de lã. Seu rosto transmitindo uma paz que há muito Harry não conhecia.

Seus cachos rebeldes caindo displicentes sobre o rosto, os lábios rosados mais convidativos do que nunca. Levitando a badeja sobre uma cômoda, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela na cama, contemplando-a em seu sono.

-Você foi forte, por nós dois, por tempo demais Hermione! Dessa vez "_eu_" vou cuidar de você!

Promete ele enquanto tirava um cacho do seu rosto e despertá-la com um beijo suave em sua testa.

-Bom dia Mione!

Murmura ele sem desgrudar os lábios da pele quente e macia da grifinória. O sabor de Hermione era viciante. Ela entreabriu os olhos, sonolenta, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bom dia!

Respondeu suavemente.

**Hermione POV.**

Abri meus olhos lentamente, reconhecendo aos poucos a voz de Harry. Ele estava tão perto, que pensei ainda estar sonhando, no entanto, ele deixou bem claro que era o verdadeiro Harry, deixando um rastro de beijos pelo meu rosto enquanto me acordava. Seria impossível não sorrir para ele. Acordar e encontrar seus fascinantes olhos verdes e um sorriso sincero ao meu lado era uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que eu poderia imaginar.

-Trouxe o café da manhã, senhorita preguiçosa!

Disse ele, levantando-se e pegando uma bandeja cheia de comida, e logo depois sentando-se do meu lado na cama. Esfreguei meus olhos enquanto sentava e logo cobri meu rosto estremecendo de temor ao imaginar o estado dos meus cabelos e roupa de dormir. Eu deveria estar parecendo um hipogrifo eletrocutado agora.

-Hey, não adianta se esconder! Você continua linda, Mione!

Prostesta Harry estedendo um copo com suco de abóbora para mim. Ainda timidamente, tirei as mãos do rosto encarando-o desconfiada, mas para minha srpresa ele não parecia se importar realmente.

-Prove as torradas Mione, estão realmente boas!

Insistiu ele piscando um olho antes de comer uma generosa fatia, curiosa e faminta, provei a torrada completamente maravilhada com o sabor.

-Hmmm, Harry está divino! Monstro caprichou desa vez!

Comentei antes de pegar outra fatia e logo percebi um sorriso maroto surgir em seu rosto.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Mione, mas, quem fez tudo isso fui eu!

Anunciou ele estufando o peito com orgulho e quase engasguei com o suco de abóbora, pela surpresa.

-É verdade!

Defende-se ele com um muxoxo atrevido, cruzando os braços teatralmete.

-Melhor assim, dessa forma posso te agradecer adequadamete!

Respondi misteriosamente para ele, que me encarou curioso.

-Adequadamente?

Questionou ele descruzando os braços e se aproximando ainda mais de mim.

-Definitivamente algo que eu não poderia fazer com Monstro!

Provoquei e tive que me esforçar para não rir da sua expressão, era uma mistura hilária de choque e expectativa. Mas, eu não podia evitar, era mais forte do que eu. Simplesmete aproximei meu rosto ao dele, roçando meus lábios aos ses perigosamente.

-Feche os olhos Harry!

Susurrei, ainda em seus lábios, resistindo à tentação de beixá-lo desesperadamente como se não houvese amanhã. E como esperado ele me obedeceu sem hesitar. Merlin, como eu era má.

Respirando fundo, levei a mão esquerda à gola da sua camisa, o trazendo mais perto de mim. Quase que instintivamente, os braços dele envolveram a minha cintura, quando me afastei dele.

Seria o grande momento.

-Prepare-se!

Murmurei suavemente antes de dar-lhe um selinho inofensivo. Mas, Harry queria mais, era a minha chance de suprendê-lo levando uma fatia enorme de bolo com cobertura de melado azedo em sua boca.

Harry abriu os olhos bruscamene, me encarando estupefato, engasgando com o pedaço do bolo na boca, enquanto eu tinha de usar de um esforço sobrr-humano para não explodr em gargalhadas. Foi a minha vez de fitá-lo inocentemente antes de responder.

-Você está bem, Harry?

Questionei preocupadamente. Harry me olhava como se eu tivesse me transformado em algum clone bizarro de Fred ou George.

-O que estava esperando de mim, senhor Potter?

Provoquei levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio e ele simplesmente balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a _minha_ Hermione Granger?

Interrogava ele severamente e não aguentei mais, me jogando na cama, chorado de rir. O clima animado daquela manhã estava começando a despertar meu bom humor. Derrepente me encontrei com os animos renovados, pronta para colocar item por item daquela lista em ação.

Mas, Harry tinha outros planos em mente...

-Agora deixando as brincadeiras de lado... Eu quero meu agradecimento real!

Diz ele com determinação, me puxando em se colo e roubando um beijo profundo, exigente e cheio de saudades, um beijo de tirar o fôlego e fazer minhas pernas ficarem bambas, um beijo que só Harry poderia possuir... Com sabor de melado azedo.

-Melhor assim, não acha?

Provoca ele encostando sa testa à minha. Estava tão perdida nas sensações despertadas por aquele beijo, que mal conseguia formar um pensamento coerente, apenas poderia responder uma única coisa para o que ele perguntou:

-Sim!

Respondi ainda me esforçando para respirar, Harry sorriu torto e meu coração acelerou desenfreadamente, poso apostar que estou mais vermelha que os cabelos do Rony.

-Bom!

Murmurou ele antes de beijar meu rosto se afastando com um semblante tenso em seu rosto.

-Harry, o que está escondendo de mim?

Questionei desconfiada, eu conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, ele estava se sentindo culpado por alguma coisa, sem dúvida, alguma coisa que me deixaria zangada, dado o fato de ter se esforçado ao trazer o café da manhã para mim.

-Eu não estou escondendo nada, Mione! Eu juro!

Defende-se ele levantando as duas mão energicamente.

-Só queria me desculpar por ter te presionado tanto ontem... Eu deveria saber que na hora certa você me contaria o que aconteceu, mas eu estava tão preocupado que fose algo qe te machucasse ou te levase para longe de mim que perdi a cabeça...

Explicava-se freneticamente tropeçando nas próprias palavras. Eu estava tão atônita que demorou alguns bons intantes antes de processar o significado de tudo. Harry estava se desculpando por ter exagerado com sua "preocupação" comigo.

Dessa vez, fui eu que me senti culpada. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos durante a caça às horcruxes, ainda mais depois da nossa visita mal fadada em Grodric's Hollow, Harry tornou-se extremamente protetor comigo, eu praticamente o obrigava a compartilhar seus segredos comigo e agora estava evitando contar o meu segredo à ele para protegê-lo.

**Geral POV.**

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior enquanto lutava contra a vontade de inventar outra desculpa boba para impedir que Harry se preocupasse ainda mais. O grifinório andava de um lado a outro agitadamente falando montes de coisas aleatórias numa tentativa de desculpar-se com ela.

De um lado ele se culpava, do outro ela se sentia mal. Não estava certo. Decidida a acabar com aquele tormento, Hermione finalmente se pronuncia.

-Meus pais!

Diz de uma única vez, surpreendendo a si mesma e silenciando Harry que parou de andar encarando a morena, atônito. Seus olhos verdes piscando um par de vezes em incredulidade até que a garota toma coragem para explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

-Na manhã passada eu falei para Kingsley sobre eles...

Começa a grifinória sem forças para encarar os olhos de Harry. Ela permaneceu sentada na cama, fitando desajeitadamente o copo que segurava entre suas mãos.

-Eu expliquei que apaguei suas memórias, destruindo todos os vestígios sobre mim... Dando a eles nomes e vidas falsas, os convencendo a partirem para a Austrália!

Continuava ela sentindo os olhos arderem com a lembrança, sua mão trêmula, a sua varinha apontada para seus pais, um feitiço, dezoito anos de memórias virando poeira, duas vidas atropeladas por uma guerra sobre a qual, eles, não faziam ideia. A decisão mais difícil da sua vida até agora.

Harry congelou em choque. Não imaginava que ela revelaria tudo isso agora. Hesitante, ele se aproximou dela, ajoelhando-se e tirando o copo de suas mãos para poder segurá-las firmemente.

-Mione, não precisa me contar se não estiver preparada para isso...

Começa ele, mas ela o interrompe.

-Eu quero contar, Harry! Eu não quero nenhum segredo entre nós!

Protesta ela seriamente, e o coração do grifinório apertou, suprimido pela culpa. Ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos com força. Ela era Hermione Granger, não iria chorar como uma menininha indefesa. Ela era independente, forte e corajosa o bastante para passar por isso sem fraquejar! Pensava ela desesperadamente.

-Durante todo esse tempo eu pensei que poderia reencontrá-los e restaurar suas memórias novamente! Mas, depois da batalha final...

Ela para mordendo o lábio inferior com força antes de continuar.

-Depois da batalha final eu tive medo Harry! Eu não me senti mais tão segura quanto à isso! Eu agi contra a lei, eu apaguei as memórias deles, eu apaguei a minha vida inteira aquele dia e... e não sei como fazer para recuperá-los!

Explica ela apertando com força as mãos de Harry. Ela podia não estar chorando agora, mas o moreno conhecia muito bem aquele tremor na sua voz. Ela estava em seu limite.

-Você teve medo de não conseguir e pediu ajuda à ele?

Conclui Harry sentindo um caroço se formar em sua garganta... Ele sabia cada detalhe dessa história. Ouvira do próprio ministro tudo o que Hermione lhe dizia agora, no entanto, quando enfrentou Kingsley, ele sentiu a fúria, a revolta, a vontade de gritar com quem quer que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Mas, agora, ouvindo as mesmas palavras, pela boca de Hermione. Através de sua voz embargada, de suas lágrimas não derramadas, ele percebeu a confiança que ela lhe oferecia abrindo seu coração completamente para ele, mesmo quando o assunto a machucava tanto.

-Eu... Eu pense que talvez, algum auror ou obliviador profissional pudesse me ajudar! Eu assumiria todos os riscos, a partida para a Austrália, a busca, os custos... Eu só precisava de um especialista caso alguma complicação acontecesse, trouxas podem reagir de formas diferentes dos bruxos então eu imagine que seria mais seguro...

Continuava Hermione abrindo os olhos agora vermelhos e explicando a Harry tudo o que havia planejado. O grifinório levou uma das mãos a rosto dela alcançando uma pequena lágrima solitária que escapava de seu olho direito.

-Eu só queria garantias de que eles se lembrariam das suas vidas, dos seus empregos... Que Wendell e Monica Wilkins se lembrariam de mim! Lembrariam que Richard e Hellen Granger são pais... De uma bruxa!

Desabafa Hermione agora enxugando as lágrimas com as próprias mãos.

-Kingsley negou ajuda.

Murmura Harry com um sentimento renovado de cólera contra todo o ministério mágico.

-Não é isso Harry!

Protesta ela, numa tentativa de evitar um futuro confronto entre Harry e o ministro, mal sabia ela, que isso já havia acontecido. E da pior maneira possível. O maroto limitou-se a lançar um olhar cético sobre ela, que se apressou em responder.

-Ainda existem muitos comensais por aí, todos os aurores disponíveis estão empenhados em capturá-los, e ele tinha razão quando disse que se eu deixasse o pais agora, seria um alvo fácil para os seguidores de Voldemort querendo vingança, estaria colocando a mim e meus pais em perigo!

Justificava ela repetindo o que ouvira de Kingsley, tentando convencer a si mesma, mais do que à Harry de que este era um motivo forte o bastante para adiar um pouco mais seus planos de reencontrá-los.

-Isso não é justo Hermione!

Revida Harry levantando bruscamente.

-Eu sei Harry, mas por mais que eu sinta a falta deles, eu não posso ser egoísta e sair por aí sozinha colocando-os em perigo para corrigir algo que eu fiz para salvá-los! Eu escolhi apagar a memória deles, então tenho que lidar com as consequências disso, gostando ou não dos resultados!

Rebateu severamente Hermione levantando-se e encarando Harry frente a frente.

-Eles são seus pais Hermione! Você tem todo o direito de pedir ajudar dos oblivadores e procurá-los onde quer que estejam!

Protestou furiosamente o moreno.

-Harry até poucos dias atrás o ministério estava sob controle do maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos, perdemos muitas vidas nessa guerra, incluindo aurores como Moody e Tonks... Não posso exigir um tratamento preferencial quando tantas pessoas ainda estão precisando de ajuda lá fora!

Defende-se Hermione colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

-Não interessa! Hermione você não acredita nas desculpas de Kingsley tanto quanto eu! Seus pais são importantes demais para algo assim te impedir de lutar por eles! Não é justo! Não depois de tantos sacrifícios!

Insiste o bruxo cruzando a passos largos o pequeno espaço que os separava até segurá-la pelos ombros.

-Olha nos meus olhos e diz que realmente é isso que você quer fazer... Deixar seus pais em segundo plano!

A grifinória abriu a boca em protesto, mas nenhum som saiu. O ar escapando rapidamente de seus pulmões e o medo atingindo os seus olhos castanhos com força.

-Meus pais nunca estiveram em segundo plano Harry!

Sussurra ela incapaz de confiar na segurança de sua própria voz.

-Nem todas as desculpas desse mundo a impediriam de ir atrás deles, porque está hesitando agora?

Desafia Harry.

-Eu... Eu estou com medo, droga Harry! Estou com medo de seguir em frente sozinha e não conseguir meus pais de volta, estou com medo de ter perdido minha família para sempre, satisfeito agora?

Bradou Hermione desviando o rosto dele. Mas, Harry fora mais rápido, e com um movimento ágil alcançou com o polegar uma lágrima solitária que escapava do lho direito da menina.

-Eu estava me perguntando até quando você iria se fazer de forte!

Responde ele severamente quando ela encontra seus olhos a fitando intensamente.

-Não há motivo para fazer de conta que essa porcaria toda não está te machucando, quando nós dois sabemos bem o quanto está sendo difícil para você ficar longe dos seus pais!

Continua Harry sem dar chance de Hermione protestar.

-Você é incrível Hermione, mas não pode ser, cem por cento, invencível o tempo todo! Não vou permitir que enfrente esse problema sozinha! Vamos descobrir uma saída para encontrá-los, juntos ok?

Hermione o fitava com uma forte sensação de orgulho, segurança e ansiedade borbulhando dentro do peito. Harry agora estava sendo firme e forte por ela.

-Não há nada de errado em ter medo Mione, eu só quero que você me deixe cuidar de você!

Sussurra ele a abraçando suavemente.

-Oh Harry!

Responde ela devolvendo o abraço e escondendo o rosto em sua camisa, grata por não ter que esconder dele seu maior segredo...

-Shhh! Não se preocupe Mione! Encontraremos um jeito... Eu prometo! Encontraremos um jeito!

.../...

WOW!

Olha eu aqui de novooooooooooooooo \o/

(foge dos avadas do Coveiro-sensei)

T_T

Sinto muitoooooo, o capítulo sairia ontem, mas o computador deu um piti crazy e voltou da assistência agora . Eu tinha prometido ao Coveiro-sensei revelar a conversa da Mione com Kingsley mas acabei me empolgando e focando o capítulo inteirinho nisso . sim eu sei deve ta a treva dos hipogrifos gripados, me perdoem pleasee! O capítulo está curtinho, mas foi feito com muito carinhoo oks?


	6. Um dia de compras trouxa

**Hermione POV.**

Nenhum dos dois sabia por quanto tempo permaneciam assim. Tão perto um do outro, sem coragem para pronunciar qualquer palavra, sem vontade de estar em qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer outro momento, apenas segurando um ao outro como se fosse tudo o que valesse a pena.

Com os pés descalços contra a madeira fria do chão do quarto, Hermione estremeceu, finalmente dando-se conta de seu estado. Além dos cabelos caóticos, magreza evidente, palidez e olheiras assustadoras, estava usando um pijama velho que mal a cobria descentemente.

Contendo o desejo de encolher-se e gemer em desagrado antes correr para longe dos olhos, ainda, preocupados de Harry, Hermione escondeu novamente o rosto na camisa do melhor amigo, enquanto os braços seguiam instintivamente ao redor da cintura do moreno num abraço apertado, surpreendendo a si mesma por negar-se a deixar a segurança dos braços que a aqueciam e protegiam.

As lágrimas que derramou durante o começo da manhã, ainda umedeciam o rosto da grifinória, que braviamente, derrubou sua incrível resistência e autocontrole, para desabafar seus medos e frustração em relação ao futuro dos seus pais na Austrália. Tinha tantas esperanças de poder encontrá-los assim que Harry estivesse bem, com Teddy e Andromeda ao seu lado.

Seu maior temor, era deixar o melhor amigo sozinho. As lembranças da semana que ele passou inconsciente, tendo pesadelos e delírios após o terrível confronto com a morte. Apesar da evidente melhora no ânimo do grifinório, ela não arriscaria se afastar de Harry e deixá-lo por conta própria. O moreno precisava tanto dela quanto ela dele.

Se ao menos tivesse aceitado o convite da senhora Weasley, apesar da confusão que seria a Toca, Harry nunca estaria sozinho. Sempre haveria Rony ou os gêmeos, para fazê-lo sorrir, Arthur para aconselhá-lo, Molly para mimá-lo, Ginny para confortá-lo... Porém, um sentimento estranho a fez apertar-se ainda mais ao amigo de óculos redondos.

Horrorizada, Hermione finalmente percebeu que não desejava que nenhuma outra pessoa o fizesse. Não queria que Harry deixasse de precisar dela agora, que a substituísse pelo carinho da família Weasley.

Por um instante, ela soube, que se nada fosse capaz de reverter a memória de seus pais, Harry seria sua única família, e a ideia do grifinório não precisando mais dela, de seus cuidados, dos seus abraços... Dos seus beijos cada vez mais apaixonados... Era algo assustador demais para suportar.

Como se tivesse notado o corpo de Hermione tremer em seus braços, Harry a embalou suavemente, acariciando suas costas enquanto beijava o topo da sua cabeça repetidamente. Murmurando que estava cuidando dela agora e que não teria razão para ter medo de nada.

-Estamos juntos agora, Mione! Nada pode dar errado quando tenho você comigo!

Sussurra ele levemente, e Hermione timidamente, levanta o rosto para fitá-lo.

-Os papéis se inverteram não é?

Diz a morena, mas como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Harry forçou um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros descendo as mãos para a cintura dela afrouxando o abraço para deixá-la confortável em seu peito.

-Não faz mal! Eu acho que posso consolar minha melhor amiga, e não tem nada de extraordinário em mimar a minha bruxa preferida de vez em quando!

Brinca maroto ao apontar para o café da manhã esquecido sobre a cama, arrancando um olhar carinhoso da grifinória.

-Sinceramente eu não quero que se preocupe ainda mais, Mione! Me sinto orgulhoso em saber que precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você agora!

Confessa ele como se tivesse desvendado seus pensamentos. Os dedos firmes do moreno guiando o rosto dela em sua direção. Hermione ofegou quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente. Completamente consciente do cheiro dele invadindo seus sentidos, do calor do seu corpo masculino espalhando-se por sua pele fria e exposta da manhã.

O ritmo da sua respiração parecendo acompanhar a dele, a ponta dos seus narizes tocando-se num gesto tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão excitante. E o olhos verdes... Estavam tão concentrados, tão perdidos, cheios de desespero e promessas que ela ansiava por conhecer quando ruídos agitados fora ouvido no andar superior e os dois se afastaram bruscamente, como o rosto vermelho sem coragem de encarar os olhos um do outro.

-OH... Nós... É... Bem!

-Sim... Deve ser Bicuço!

Trocavam palavras sem jeito, com o coração a mil dentro do peito, as mãos formigando pela ausência do toque, do calor do corpo do outro. Nenhum deles sabia como agir depois de serem interrompidos em um momento tão... Intenso com aquele.

A única coisa que Hermione pensou, foi em como estava ficando natural compartilhar essa proximidade... Ou ainda melhor, como estava florescendo a intimidade em sua troca de olhares, em alguns sorrisos secretos, em um simples toque como um roçar de mãos, como estavam perdendo o controle dos seus beijos.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela viu Harry despedir-se brevemente, levando a bandeja consigo murmurando vagamente algo sobre alimentar um certo hippogrifo intrometido. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, Hermione ainda não sabia como se posicionar em relação ao que compartilhava com seu melhor amigo.

Nenhum dos dois, voltara a falar diretamente sobre o que aconteceu antes da batalha final, da sua declaração desesperada, do seu primeiro e tão desesperado beijo, do seu pedido angustiado para ele voltar. Depois daquela noite, trágica e vitoriosa, os dois caminhavam em uma fronteira completamente desconhecida da sua amizade.

Mas, nenhum deles teve coragem de admitir seus sentimentos e torná-lo algo mais. Até quando eles continuariam a ignorar o que estava acontecendo entre eles? Até que ponto seriam capazes de chegar sem arriscar a amizade que construíram em sete anos? Até onde, aqueles beijos seriam inofensivos?

Como se definiriam? O que eram agora? Bons amigos? Melhores amigos apaixonados? Namorados? Quase namorados? ARG! Tão difícil descrever, mais ainda entender. Os artigos infames de Rita Skeeter durante o Torneio ecoando em sua mente. Nunca seriam deixados em paz se assumissem algo assim.

Harry, Ron e ela agora seriam os três bruxos mais famosos da Grã-Bretanha, desde Merlin e Alvo Dumbledore. Uma repetição do quarto ano, certamente não contava nos seus planos. E também havia a opinião de Harry sobre o assunto? Agora que finalmente estava livre de Voldemort, teria todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer outras pessoas, outras bruxas definitivamente mais bonitas e interessantes que ela.

NÃO! Harry não era assim, tão facilmente enganado por sorrisos falsos e corpos bonitos! Ao menos não era mais, ele saberia que a maioria dessas bruxas atraentes estaria atrás da sua fama. Bem, algumas poderiam escapar... Cho parecia realmente interessada nele da última vez que a viu... NÃO! Não daria certo!

Hermione tinha certeza que Harry não estava mais interessado em Cho, especialmente que depois da oriental ter deixado claro seus ciúmes quando ele estava com Hermione, e o próprio grifinório assegurou que nada nem ninguém poderia afastá-lo dela, depois das noites conturbadas na enfermaria.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça, Hermione pegou algumas roupas e seu pergaminho decidindo colocar esses pensamentos de lado e focar na sua atual missão. Transformar totalmente o Largo Grimmauldi!

**Geral POV.**

O dia estava levemente ensolarado, mas, o vento frio ainda persistia naquela tarde de Londres. Hermione sorriu novamente, seus olhos brilhavam em antecipação quando verificou através da vitrine, alguns pares de cortinas entre fundo de branco seda e xale cor canela. Não eram escuras ou chamativas demais e deixaria o ambiente completamente confortável.

Cairiam perfeitamente com o tom marfim que escolheram para pintar toda a sala. Animada, a bruxa rabiscou novamente seu caderninho transfigurado classificando as cores e preços das cortinas quando Harry finalmente a alcançou. O Potter tinha os braços carregados de pacotes de todos os tamanhos possíveis e ofegava pesadamente.

-Harry, elas são perfeitas!

Comemora Hermione apontando para a vitrine trouxa, enquanto o moreno colocava os pacotes no chão antes de esticar os braços e massagear o pescoço dramaticamente. Estavam andando de um lado a outro por horas a fio. E com trouxas por todos os lados era difícil lançar quaisquer feitiços de encolhimento ou redução de peso sobre suas "comprinhas".

Hermione ainda estava parada na mesma posição, o encarando com expectativa, aguardando a sua resposta final. Com um suspiro derrotado, Harry segue ao lado dela fitando curiosamente a peça apontada na vitrine. Sem jeito, ele coçou a nuca e franziu a testa.

-Se você diz que estão boas, eu concordo!

Responde dando de ombros.

-Harry...

Começa Hermione em tom de aviso, até ser novamente interrompida pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

-Hermione, eu sou a última pessoa em Londres a quem você poderia pedir ajuda nessas coisas! Não tenho experiência com compras desse tipo, sejam trouxas ou mágicas!

Relembra Harry pacientemente levando sua mão sobre o ombro da grifinória.

-Mas, eu **confio** em você! Tenho certeza que essas cortinas ficarão perfeitas onde quer que você deseje as colocar!

Hermione sentiu o rosto ficar aquecido e apostaria sua varinha que agora estava completamente corada com a declaração de Harry. Estavam comprando montes de objetos, o suficiente para remontar uma grande casa trouxa. Onde passavam, as pessoas os tomavam por um casal apaixonado preparando seu futuro lar.

Depois de uma breve discussão com Harry, os dois decidiram mudar radicalmente todo o casarão para a chegada de Teddy, concordando em uníssono que objetos trouxas seriam muito mais seguros para um bebê do que as cortinas mágicas de Sírius que abrigavam meia dúzia de criaturinhas perigosas.

Sorte de Rony não ter estado lá quando Hermione encontrou uma enorme teia de aranha bloqueando o armário de vassouras na noite passada. O pobre ruivinho teria caído duro, aterrorizado com as mini-aranhas andando de um lado a outro pela porta, paredes e carpete.

_"-Não acho uma boa ideia irmos para o Beco Diagonal agora!_

_Murmurava Harry depois de ler a carta de Rony. As coisas ainda estavam bastante problemáticas no centro do comércio bruxo e segundo o ruivo, haviam repórteres por todos os lados à espera do herói do século fazer sua primeira aparição pública._

_Franzindo a testa, Hermione concordou com um aceno do rosto. As lembranças de uma certa repórter intrometida a atormentando no quarto ano, retornando à sua mente._

_-Bem, Andromeda passou boa parte da sua vida numa casa trouxa! Ela provavelmente se sentirá mais confortável se decorarmos o Largo Grimmauldi com objetos não mágicos!_

_Ponderava Hermione, depois de enviar uma coruja com cartas para Rony e Gina._

_-Você tem razão!_

_Concordou Harry levantando-se e ficando ao lado dela, assistindo pela janela a coruja cinzenta desaparecer de vista._

_-Tem muitas coisas aqui que nem mesmo eu, sei para que servem! Não quero expor Teddy a qualquer perigo!_

_Completa ele severamente, ganhando um olhar preocupado de Hermione._

_-Enquanto a maioria dessas coisas estiver trancada no baú de Monstro, ficaremos bem!_

_Tranquiliza ela entrelaçando suavemente seus dedos, apreciando a sensação da sua mão pequena na dele. Os olhos verdes, por trás dos óculos redondos, não deixando o horizonte e ela suspirou sentindo o coração apertado. Ele ainda sentia muita falta de Edwiges._

_-Espero que sim!_

_Responde o moreno apertando a mão dela com ternura. Sentia-se melhor ao saber que ela continuava ao seu lado depois de tudo._

_-Agora temos outro problema para resolver..._

_Começa Hermione um pouco hesitante, o que chamou a atenção de Harry quase que imediatamente. Seus olhos verdes a enfrentando com um misto de ansiedade e preocupação._

_-Como vamos pagar as compras trouxas Harry? O único lugar na Grã-Bretanha que é autorizado a converter a moeda bruxa para a libra trouxa é Gringottes, e duvido muito que nos desejem por lá depois de... depois do que fizemos há algum tempo atrás!_

_Explica Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Nenhum dos dois contava com o 'pequeno incidente' do dragão e na reação provavelmente furiosa, dos mal-humorados duendes."_

Harry, no entanto, a surpreendeu pensando de imediato no irmão mais velho de Rony, Bill Weasley. Ele tinha experiência com os duendes e tinha um vínculo com o banco mágico, se existia alguém capaz de orientá-los e quem sabe atuar como intermediador nessa tensa relação entre bruxos e duendes, seria Bill.

Após uma breve chamava via flu, o disjuntor de maldições não demorou a responder, enviando para Harry uma série de documentos especiais para serem assinados autorizando Bill a atuar como procurador do Potter dentro de Gringottes. Depois de resolvido esse pequeno problema, a dupla saiu do casarão sombrio com uma nova missão em mãos.

Três horas mais tarde, ela entrou em mais uma loja de decoração puxando o braço de um moreno relutante e visivelmente exausto. A dupla perdera o almoço, dedicados a completar à risca cada uma das atribuições da lista de Hermione.

Para desespero absoluto de Harry, ela havia transfigurado o seu longo pergaminho em um caderninho comum e o arrastara até um shopping trouxa nas proximidades. Aquela minuciosa lista assustava o grifinorio. Quanto mais compravam, mais itens apareciam nas páginas em branco.

Maldito cronograma! Praguejava mentalmente Harry, poderia ser interminável, detalhista e exaustivo, mas, tinha tudo o que precisavam para transformar a velha casa de Sírius em um lar digno de uma família para o pequeno Teddy Lupin.

Seus pés estavam o matando, suas costas doíam mortalmente e sua paciência diminuía perigosa e gradativamente até o momento que Hermione o parou frente à uma loja em especial. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido antes de explicar.

-Eu se que está cansado e entediado depois de tudo... E por isso deixei essa loja por último!

Murmurava Hermione desviando ligeiramente o olhar para a grande loja repleta de ursinhos de pelúcia, roupinhas coloridas e móveis infantis. Os olhos do moreno ampliaram comicamente. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto de Harry.

Ele nunca tinha visto tantos brinquedos assim reunidos, com exceção dos natais e aniversários do seu primo Dudley Dusley. O encantamento que Hermione viu nos olhos verdes do seu melhor amigo, eram acompanhados por uma pequena sombra de tristeza e a grifinória se perguntou se em algum momento ele teve a oportunidade de entrar em uma loja como essa antes. A julgar pela reação dele, os Dusleys não aprovariam isso.

Olhando em volta rapidamente, Hermione puxou discretamente sua varinha, lançando um breve encanto de desilusão sobre o carrinho de compras e jogou todos os pacotes em sua velha e inseparável bolsa de contas. Satisfeita por ter conseguido se livrar da carga extra sem chamar atenção, ela se aproximou de Harry segurando sua mão e apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

O gesto carinhoso de Hermione tirou Harry dos seus devaneios e o levou a sorrir para ela novamente. Ela deixou o melhor para o final, sabia muito bem que ele nunca se sentiria cansado demais se fosse fazer algo para seu afilhado.

-Vamos Harry, escolher o quarto de Teddy!

Anuncia Hermione entrando na loja com seu melhor amigo.

**Hermione POV.**

Harry parecia estar perdido entre tantos brinquedos e cores vivas. A cada cinco segundo ele puxava Hermione de lado e empolgado mostrava um brinquedo engraçado, ou algum urso de pelúcia super vermelho lembrando as cores orgulhosas da grifinória. Ela simplesmente ria da animação do amigo o deixando aproveitar um pouco antes de voltarem à lista de compras.

-Mas, Mione, ele é a cara de Bichento! Olha bem para a cara amassada dele... Vai ter coragem de deixá-lo para trás?

Provocava Harry apontando para um gato laranja de brinquedo, cheio de botões coloridos. A grifinória revirava os olhos impaciente.

-Eu já disse que não Harry! Já escolhemos mais de **vinte** brinquedos diferentes, agora é hora de procurar as coisas importantes!

Insistia Hermione praticamente arrastando o amigo para longe da sessão de brinquedos. Se deixasse, ele teria comprado a loja inteira para Teddy. Harry pareceu desanimar, fazendo muxoxo e Hermione o soltou, ficando de frente para ele.

Com as mãos na cintura e os olhos estreitos como uma mãe pronta para repreender o filho teimoso. Harry simplesmente cruzou os braços atrás das costas à espera do sermão.

-Harry James Potter! Não vai colocar mais uma única coisa nesse carrinho que não esteja dentro da **_nossa_** lista entendeu?

Ela não gritava, mas sua voz era firme e intimidadora o suficiente para que Harry entendesse bem o recado.

-Mas, Mione, eu só queria dar alguns presentes para ele!

Defende-se o moreno chateado.

-Não, você já escolheu **vinte e seis** brinquedos diferentes, muitos dos quais ele só vai poder brincar daqui há uns bons sete meses!

Repreende ela severamente, mas logo se arrepende ao perceber o olhar contraído do amigo. Respirando fundo e suavizando a voz ao máximo, Hermione se aproxima mais dele o olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes.

-É mais do que presentear Teddy, não é? Você quer dar a ele tudo o que não teve!

Sussurra Hermione alto o bastante para somente Harry escutar, sua mão alcançando o rosto dele numa carícia leve. O moreno desviou o olhar do dela, mais uma vez sentindo o corpo ficar tenso com as lembranças da sua infância com os Dusleys.

Acertara o alvo. Hermione sabia que havia algo incomodando o seu melhor amigo desde o momento que ele entrou naquela loja. Ela o conhecia bem demais. Tinha certeza que cada pensamento seu vinha acompanhado de alguma lembrança sombria dos seus tios trouxas e agora somava o destino do pequeno Teddy, órfão como Harry.

Seu coração foi preenchido de orgulho. Era um fato incontestável, Harry não permitiria jamais que Teddy sofresse o que ele sofreu. Mesmo, que isso significasse assumir a responsabilidade pelo filho de Remus e Tonks, no auge dos seus dezessete anos de idade.

Hermione sabia que não teria ninguém mais dedicado ao pequeno metamorfo do que Harry. Como Andromeda lhe tinha dito uma vez... Teddy era sua última ligação com Sírius, Remus e Tonks, por isso era tão importante para Harry, proteger o afilhado com tudo de si.

-Oh, Harry, eu sei que não está fazendo isso por mal! Você está dando á Teddy muito mais do que você já teve, um lar, um padrinho que o ama acima de tudo, uma avó dedicada, a chance de crescer no mundo mágico tanto quanto no mundo trouxa...

Explica ela, segurando o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos, o obrigando a encara-la novamente. Ficando nas pontas dos pés, ela roçou seus lábios quentes e macios sobre os dele, num beijo tímido e casto. Um beijo que derreteu a resistência dele e relaxou sua postura rígida.

-Mas, agora Teddy não precisa de tantos brinquedos! Não queremos deixá-lo mimado demais não é? Imagina só uma versão de cabelos coloridas do Malfoy!

Brinca Hermione, suas mãos caindo instintivamente do rosto aos ombros de Harry, mas sem nunca quebrar o contato entre eles. O moreno fez uma careta exagerada com o pensamento, Tonks o perseguiria em seus pesadelos se ele deixasse seu filho se tornar um idiota como Draco.

-Tem razão!

Admitiu, derrotado, o Potter.

-Ótimo, agora que concordamos em seguir o cronograma, precisamos encontrar uma vendedora para escolher o berço!

Anuncia ela radiante, ignorando a sobrancelha de Harry levantar quando mencionou "_concordamos em seguir o cronograma_". Deixando a amiga se afastar a uma distância saudável, Harry finalmente tirou as mãos das costas colocando muito discretamente o gorducho gato laranja de brinquedo no carrinho.

-Teddy não pode ficar sem o clone de Bichento!

Murmurou ele com um sorriso maroto. Não muito longe, Hermione estreitava os olhos quando avaliava a quantidade de itens do caderninho, o quarto de Teddy teria que começar do zero.

Tudo novo, nada de móveis antigos, seria o único quarto do Largo Grimmauldi completamente moderno, em outras palavras, teria tudo que o mundo trouxa poderia oferecer de bom além de certas coisinhas do mundo mágico.

-Marinheira de primeira viagem?

Uma voz firme e ao mesmo tempo divertida a chamou atenção. Um rapaz alto que lembrava bastante Neville se aproximou dela com um par de vestidinhos nas mãos. Educadamente Hermione acenou, nunca precisou comprar nada para um bebê antes, era bastante difícil saber o que realmente era importante para Teddy.

-Acho que estamos no mesmo barco então!

Murmura ele piscando um olho para a grifinória que não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, o pobre rapaz parecia mesmo perdido com as peças de roupas repletas de babados e tule.

-Precisa de ajuda?

Pergunta ela solidária. Ao menos com o vestido ela poderia ser útil, toda menina que brincou de boneca poderia apontar qual a escolha certa, mas para um homem, poderia ser uma árdua e quase impossível tarefa.

-Adoraria! Minha irmã acabou de dar à luz a uma menininha, e me nomeou padrinho, eu estava indo para o hospital quando lembrei que não tinha nada para ela!

Diz o rapaz sem jeito, encarando curiosamente os vestidinhos estendidos na sua frente.

-Eu pensei em levar um ursinho de pelúcia, ou uma caixinha de música, mas depois eu vi uma boneca muito interessante que conversava com o bebê, mas agora encontrei esses vestidos... O que acha? Levo um deles ou levo todos?

Desesperava-se ele, entregando a ela um vestidinho azul e outro lilás.

-Hm... Acho que o vestido azul, com gorrinho e luvinhas ficaria perfeito! É delicado e parece bastante confortável para ser usado nessa época do ano!

Aconselha Hermione sem perceber o olhar agradecido que recebia do tio de primeira viagem.

-Tem razão! Emma vai ficar linda com este!

O rapaz trouxa parecia muito mais satisfeito agora.

-Obrigada...errr...?

Questiona ele estendendo a mão para ela cordialmente.

-Hermione Granger!

Responde a morena.

-Samuel Blanc!

**Harry POV.**

Os dois apertavam as mãos quando um Harry com cara de poucos amigos os encontrou. Havia perdido a grifinória e vista e ficou à sua procura em mais de cinco sessões diferentes, especialmente a traumatizante sessão de roupas de baixo para gestantes. O pobre garoto só poderia gemer interiormente diante dos olhares atravessados que recebia das mulheres daquela parte da loja.

-Boa sorte, Hermione!

Despediu-se o rapaz, um tanto sorridente demais. O tal trouxa olhava de uma forma muito suspeita para a sua amiga e Harry sentiu um sentimento de possessividade fervendo bem fundo dentro de si.

Sem nem a menos dar-se conta, tinha entrelaçado seus dedos aos dela, permanecendo estoicamente ao seu lado, enquanto o completo estranho parecia estar ignorando o olhar assassino que Harry lhe enviava. Deixava Hermione sozinha cinco minutos e já tinha um cara atrás dela?

Uns bons minutos haviam se passado, e agora Harry finalmente encarava Hermione. A garota de rebeldes cabelos cacheados e encantadores olhos castanhos fitava alguns vestidinhos sonhadoramente, e o moreno se encontrou curioso sobre o que o trouxa e Hermione estavam conversando antes da sua chegada.

-Ele procurava um presente para a sobrinha!

Revela ela sem ao menos encará-lo, e Harry ficou surpreso com a facilidade com que sua melhor amiga conseguia descobrir o que estava em sua mente. Apertando suavemente sua mão ela continuou.

-Parecia nas nuvens com a pequena Emma, mas não fazia ideia de como escolher algo para ela!

Completa Hermione com um suspiro. Harry por outro lado, ouvia a tudo com atenção, o sentimento enfurecido contra o rapaz trouxa esvaindo-se aos pouquinhos. Talvez ele não estivesse tentando flertar com Hermione, apenas pedindo um conselho... Talvez. Avaliou silenciosamente o maroto.

-De certa forma ele me fez pensar em você!

O interrompe com um sorriso, Hermione. E essa afirmação pegou o grifinório de surpresa.

-Por quê?

Questiona ele intrigado a levando com ele até uma estante cheia de sapatinhos azuis.

-Bem, ele não sabia o que escolher, apenas sabia que queria algo bom para ela! Estava completamente perdido dentro dessa loja! Acho que se eu não o tivesse ajudado, provavelmente, Samuel estaria fazendo companhia a você na sessão de brinquedos com o carrinho cheio de presentes!

Hermione ria da expressão indignada de Harry.

-Hey! Eu só queria que o Teddy se divertisse um pouco quando estivesse morando com a gente!

Defende-se o moreno agarrando um par de sapatinhos azuis e estendendo para ela. Parecia tão natural para ele agora, imaginar Teddy e Andromeda dividindo a casa com ele e Hermione. Sim, ela fazia parte dessa sua família, assim como Rony, Luna e todos os Weasleys, mas a presença da bruxa de cabelos espessos e olhos castanhos, era algo que ele não saberia abrir mão.

-Eu sei! Parece que isso pode ser algo natural... Como ele mesmo disse, somos todos marinheiros de primeira viagem! Teddy é o primeiro bebê em nossas vidas, é normal querer mimá-lo afinal!

Pondera Hermione docemente, seus olhos castanhos buscando os orbes esmeraldas escondidos por trás dos óculos redondos de Harry. O herói do mundo bruxo, não encontrava as palavras certas para descrever esse a euforia que sentiu nesse momento.

O tempo pareceu congelar breves segundos antes de ganhar muito mais vida e intensa explosão de cor. Seu coração tinha pulado uma batida dentro do peito, antes de retomar um ritmo vertiginoso de impulso. Seu sorriso não poderia ter sido maior ou mais verdadeiro.

O mesmo sentimento febril e envolvente que o tinha arrebatado em Hogwarts, na noite em que viu Teddy nos braços de Hermione, retornou com força total através daquelas palavras. "_Teddy é o primeiro bebê em nossas vidas_". Havia tantos significados, tantas esperanças por trás dessa declaração.

Hermione não possuía qualquer vínculo (_oficial_) com Teddy. No entanto, o neném metamorfo a adorava tanto quanto à Harry. Ele sorria para ela, brincava com seus cabelos cacheados, e quando ela cantava para ele, Teddy chegava a dormir sorridente em seus braços. Hermione igualmente não parecia medir esforços pelo único filho de Remus e Tonks.

Sozinha, convenceu Andromeda a esperar por Harry em Hogwarts após o funeral, encorajou-o a encontrar seu afilhado e o apoiou quando decidiu deixar a herança de Sírius para ele. Hermione desistiu de mais um ano em Hogwarts para ficar ao seu lado e transformar a casa número 12 do Largo Grimmauldi, em um lar.

Colocou suas próprias expectativas em segundo plano para orientar o desajeitado e problemático Harry Potter a como cuidar de uma criança. Ela passou noites a fio pesquisando tudo o que Teddy poderia vir a precisar, especialmente um bruxinho metamorfo como ele.

Ela agia como se fosse, tal qual Harry, a madrinha de Teddy. A responsável por desempenhar a figura de uma mãe na vida do pequeno Lupin apesar do tão pouco que o conhecia. Era o jeito de Hermione, não hesitar em ajudar o próximo, em fazer o que é certo, em dedicar-se completamente ao que acredita de coração.

E agora, muito mais do que jamais imaginaria ser capaz, Harry a admirava, a agradecia... Nenhuma pessoa em toda sua enlouquecida maratona da vida, o cativava tanto quanto ela. Porque estar aqui com ele, no meio de uma super-loja trouxa, quando poderia estar descansando em Hogwarts e se preparando para o começo das aulas, significava que ela acreditava de coração nele.

Sim, ela estava certa, Teddy era o primeiro bebê nas suas vidas. Era uma explosão de ar puro para esmagar a fase sufocante de luto e culpa na qual eles se consumiam após a batalha final. A memória de Remus, a promessa de Andromeda, a tentadora oferta de McGonagall... Tudo isso tinha desencadeado uma sequencia inesperada de escolhas sobre a sua vida, sobre o seu futuro...

O que antes ele enxergava como um profundo mar de incertezas, agora ele encontrava rochas firmes sob seus pés descalços. Ele desejava desesperadamente uma família, e Remus o presenteou com Andormeda e Teddy. Ele ansiava por uma carreira que o ajudasse a trazer a justiça para o mundo mágico, e a lado de Rony e Hermione, derrubou o senhor das trevas mais tenebroso de todos os tempos.

Ele necessitava de um porto seguro, de alguém capaz de tirar forças da sua fraqueza e trouxesse de volta a esperança em sua vida... E o destino lhe trouxe, novamente, Hermione, e todo seu amor, no momento em que estava se preparando para morrer. Ele queria abraçá-la, declarar tudo o que ela significava para ele ali mesmo, no me de sapatinhos e bichinhos de pelúcia.

Queria prometer para ela que a faria feliz, que Teddy seria o primeiro de muitos... filhos... que desejava ter com ela. Que Largo Grimmauldi ficaria pequena para a família que construiriam. Ele queria os pais de Hermione, Teddy, Andromeda, Rony, Gina, os gêmeos, Luna como membros definitivos da sua família...

E ela como sua melhor amiga, sua companheira, sua confidente, sua inspiração, sua força, sua razão, sua namorada, sua futura mulher! Ele só queria saber como diabos poderia explicar isso para ela! Nenhum lugar, nenhum momento parecia perfeito o suficiente para isso.

Hermione era a garota mais importante da sua vida, não poderia imaginar a pedindo para ser sua sem qualquer cuidado ou dedicação dignos dela. De alguma forma, Harry sabia, que ele teria que encontrar um meio de mostrar o quanto a amava, mas até agora não sabia como.

-Será que isso cabe nele?

Pergunta desajeitadamente curioso o grifinório desviando os olhos verdes para os sapatinhos estendidos para ela, e Hermione, percebendo o embaraço de Harry toma os sapatinhos da sua mão segundos antes de lhe roubar um beijo profundo e arrebatador, envolvendo os braços delgados ao redor do pescoço do moreno, que retribuiu ao beijo com toda a voracidade e paixão que não conseguia expressar em palavras.

** Hermione POV.**

Os dois deixaram a loja "Mamas & Papas" do shopping Westfeld e comeram em uma lanchonete trouxa antes de seguirem para o centro comercial próximo à Oxford Street, encontrando a loja perfeita, a gigante _Mothercare._

Mais aliviado com a mudança de ambiente, Harry concordou em dividir a lista com Hermione, e separados, estariam acelerando a conclusão eficiente do cronograma do dia. Claro, que Harry se encarregou dos itens mais óbvios, com fraudas, mantas, cobertores, trocador e carrinhos de bebê enquanto Hermione lidava com a escolha dos móveis.

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando foi abordada por uma vendedora de aproximadamente sua idade, uma jovem bastante atraente, com cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

-Procurando algo para dar de presente no chá de bebê?

Questiona a jovem vendedora com empolgação assustando Hermione, que quase jogou o caderninho para o ar apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para a ruiva. Para sua sorte, não o fizera, tantos meses de fuga, batalhas e perseguições, ela teria que tomar muito cuidado para não acabar como Moody, paranoica com o resto do mundo.

-Oh! Não, não é presente... Na verdade estou à procura de um quarto de bebê completo!

Explica Hermione com um sorriso sem graça após o olhar desconfiado da vendedora em sua direção.

-Hmmmm... Interessante, então você trabalha com decoração? Temos as melhores coleções infantis do centro de Londres! Ah, de qualquer forma, meu nome é Megan, mas pode me chamar de Meg!

Interrompe a vendedora com animação, deixando Hermione ainda mais desconfortável, olhando de um lado a outro em busca de Harry, onde estaria ele quando ela mais precisava? Com um sorrisinho nervoso, Hermione aperta o caderninho entre as mãos.

-Não trabalho com decoração, e não estou pesquisando preços, vim comprar um modelo completo de quarto de bebê!

Os olhos azuis da vendedora avaliaram Hermione de cima a baixo, com certa dose de ceticismo e desconfiança. Hermione pareia muito magra para uma adolescente grávida, e pálida demais para ser uma jovem mãe.

-Ok... Menino ou menina?

Arrisca Megan, cruzando os braços, ainda encarando Hermione com uma expressão suspeita, dificilmente uma mãe adolescente teria dinheiro o bastante para comprar naquela loja, talvez a moça de cabelos espessos não valesse seu tempo afinal.

-Menino, quatro meses e doze dias de idade!

Intervém Harry sorridente, aparecendo logo atrás de Hermione enlaçando sua cintura e dando um beijo rápido no rosto da grifinória. Aliviada ela devolveu o sorriso ao moreno, ambos trocando olhares cúmplices.

Já se passaram por um casal planejando sua nova casa o dia inteiro, não faria mal fazer de conta que tinham um bebê... Mesmo que fosse **somente** para não despertar ainda mais a curiosidade da vendedora trouxa, Hermione pensou rapidamente.

Os olhos de Meg ampliaram-se impressionados. Parecia que a garota falava mesmo sério e trouxe até mesmo o pai do bebê para escolher tudo. Mas, eles pareciam tão jovens.

-Vocês são mesmo maiores de idade? Não deveriam estar em casa estudando para os exames finais? Onde estão seus pais?

Meg perguntou antes que pudesse impedir que seus pensamentos se transformassem em palavras, ou melhor, em um interrogatório policial. Um casal como aquele era definitivamente incomum. Deveriam estar terminando o ensino médio, entrando numa faculdade, aproveitando a vida, vivendo grandes e inesquecíveis aventuras.

Hermione corou violentamente com o comentário e Harry estreitou os incríveis olhos verdes em sua direção, apesar do rosto ganhar um tom de vermelho tão brilhante quanto sua melhor amiga.

-Sim, somos maiores de idade e meus pais estão mortos! Qual o problema com isso?

Sibilava furioso o grifinório diante do olhar avaliador da vendedora, Meg lembrava vagamente a forma como a maioria dos adolescentes trouxas comuns agiriam, horrorizados com a ideia de uma família tão jovem, com tanto futuro para acontecer pela frente.

-Nada! É que é algo... Algo incomum! Na idade de vocês eu estaria planejando uma viagem pelo mundo! A faculdade, uma aventura ou algo assim! Mas, uma criança deve ser uma aventura e tanto não é?

Emendava Meg, agitando nervosamente as mãos no ar como desculpas, mortificada pela sua língua solta. Harry já tinha passado por desafios e aventuras o suficiente e valorizava acima de tudo ter Teddy na sua vida, independente da idade que ele tinha agora. Mas, Hermione novamente interveio para acalmar os ânimos.

-Podemos ver os berços agora? Teddy está crescendo muito rápido, acho que não seria má ideia comprar uma cama infantil também!

Meg, respirou fundo aliviada com o pedido de Hermione e levou o jovem casal para a sessão de móveis. Aquela seria uma longa tarde para ambos. Mais uma vez, as horas se arrastaram lentamente até o momento que a dupla desaparatou frente ao Largo Grimmauldi.

-Ahhh! Finalmente estamos em casa!

Comemora o maroto sem tirar a mão que seguia possessiva na cintura de Hermione desde o momento que deixaram a loja de artigos infantis.

-Parecia que o dia não ira acabar mais!

Resmunga ele seguindo para a porta de entrada.

-Não foi tão ruim assim! Seria mil vezes pior no Beco Diagonal!

Provoca Hermione com um sorriso de canto ao receber um gemido de protesto com resposta. Na realidade a grifinória estava tão cansada quanto ele, mas no final d dia, estava satisfeita com o progresso em seu cronograma. Em breve, Rony estaria lá e com a "parte trouxa" já encaminhada, se dedicariam totalmente ao lado "mágico" da casa.

-Por favor, Mione, não diga que sua lista maligna inclui uma visita ao Beco Diagonal, tão cedo!

Implora o moreno entrando na sala e jogando-se no primeiro sofá empoeirado que viu, em consequência disso levantando uma exagerada cortina de poeira, que desencadeou um ataque de tosse do maroto.

-Evanesco!

Murmura Hermione revirando os olhos e apontando a varinha para a poeira em volta deles, foi preciso um esforço absurdo para não repreendê-lo novamente. Estavam a menos de dois dias no casarão, não tinham verificado tudo (_ainda!_) e Harry continuava a mexer ou acomodar-se nos cômodos sem o devido cuidado.

-Francamente Harry! O cronograma tem nos ajudado bastante e **temos** que voltar no Beco Diagonal em algum momento, mas ainda não essa semana! Vamos ver o que Ron tem a dizer sobre as condições das lojas por lá!

Rebate a morena não segurando o riso com a condição atual de Harry, ele estava hilariante todo sujo com uma expressão de cachorrinho sem dono.

-Isso é tão injusto!

Choramingava dramaticamente o moreno. Acalmando-se, Hermione estende a mão para Harry deixar a poltrona velha e limpar-se da camada esbranquiçada de pó que agora o cobria. Porém, o grifinório teve outra ideia, e puxou Hermione pela mão até que ela caísse em seu colo, agora tão empoeirada quanto ele.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Gritava ela furiosa, o rosto vermelho irritadiço e a varinha em punho. Para qualquer outro mortal, este seria o prelúdio da morte, mas Harry a conhecia bem demais para isso.

-Quero minha recompensa por ter me comportado bem o dia intero com você senhorita Granger!

Com um sorriso torto ele silenciou Hermione com um beijo profundo, lento e apaixonado. Ignorando as roupas sujas, o cheiro de mofo que os cercavam e os músculos do seu corpo casado de um dia de compras em Londres.

Os beijos de Harry possuíam o dom de atordoar os sentidos, anestesiar cada fibra do seu corpo e desligar cem por cento da sua mente de qualquer coisa que não fosse ela e Harry, e o momento que compartilhavam a sensação de terem um ao outro completamente para si.

.../...

UFAAAAAAAAAA! Até que enfim estou de voltaaaaaa \o/ (faz dancinha ninja) hauhauhauhauhauhauhauahuha

Oks... Pretendia postar esse capítulo no sábado, mas meu fim de semana foi um tanto movimentado demais com a minha afilhadinha de dois anos exigindo atenção 100000% do tempo ;D e somente essa manhã pude reorganizar o capítulo (morta morrida de morte matada), ainda escrevi duas páginas extra para esse capítulo em um arquivo separado e não consigo mais achar =( por isso estou mandando o post com somente 15 págs de fic Y_Y (deprê mode on) Espero que gostem do dia de compras trouxa com o Harry e a Mione XD e please não deixem de comentar caso não estejam gostando ou se a fic estiver perdendo a graça!


	7. Conflitos?

Harry POV.

Terceiro dia no Largo Grimmauldi, a manhã começava com fracos raios de sol que escapavam timidamente entre as pesadas nuvens cinzentas de meados de setembro. Um chuvisco frio e suave umedecia o ar e mais uma vez Harry despertou antes de Hermione, novamente com um plano para colocar em ação.

Esticando o corpo cansado e alcançando os óculos redondos na mesinha de cabeceira, o moreno não conseguiu evitar ficar mais alguns minutos deitado, fitando o teto com um sorriso bobo ao lembrar dos momentos que compartilhou com uma certa bruxa de cabelos espessos e olhos castanhos. Depois de um exaustivo dia de compras trouxa, ele finalmente a tinha somente para ele.

Recordando com riqueza e precisão de detalhes, a sensação de abraçá-la firmemente contra seu peito, o calor que sentia sempre que ela olhava para ele e sorria, um sorriso que era compartilhado tão somente por eles. Um sorriso doce, verdadeiro, as vezes misterioso e muito provocante, um sorriso que ela sabia que pertencia somente à ele, e isso o deixava tão cheio de si.

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos, as mãos curvando-se cegamente no espaço vazio. Os longos cachos cor de chocolate e mel, desafiadores, tão macios, tão rebeldes, tão ela... Ele não a deixava mais prendê-los, não conseguia evitar o desejo de tocá-los, entrelaçar seus dedos entre as curvas de seus caracóis apreciando a suavidade e o perfume doce de baunilha.

Harry adorava os cabelos rebeldes de Hermione, assim como adorava quando ela passeava seus dedos pequenos e delicados entre seus escuros e revoltosos cabelos pretos. Cada toque, cada carícia de Hermione ficava marcada na sua memória como uma lembrança viva. Ainda podia sentir os arrepios subindo pela nuca quando ela raspava levemente a ponta das suas unhas perfeitas contra seus ombros, sempre que seus beijos ficavam mais ousados.

Bom Merlin! Aqueles lábios rosados, guardavam o sabor mais espetacularmente inebriante da face da terra, doces, ardentes, viciantes, sufocantes... Harry engoliu em seco, seus lábios apertados em uma linha reta, ansiando por mais dela, arfando por explorar a boca da sua melhor amiga, acariciar a pequena língua com sua própria, Hermione era a sua pequena dose de loucura e ele mal poderia esperar para prová-la novamente.

Sua pele pálida e ao mesmo tempo ardente era tão tentadora, quanto um poço de água em meio a um deserto febril. Um ímã irresistível para suas carícias, como um manto de seda e algodão, um labirinto paradisíaco para seus lábios e mãos. A voz baixa e ofegante, extremamente sensual de Hermione o deixavam hipnotizado.

A pequena menina mandona e sabe-tudo, disposta a ajudar até mesmo aqueles que ela mal conhecia, como o próprio Neville a procurar seu sapo Trevor no trem escarlate que os levaria pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, cresceu e se tornou uma bruxa brilhante, corajosa, leal, amiga, protetora, determinada e incrivelmente bela mulher.

E Harry estava decidido a não dividi-la com ninguém mais. Hermione Granger era... Usando as palavras de Remus... O seu maior tesouro e a partir de agora não mediria esforços para transformar a "menina-que-salvou-o-menino-que-venceu" (título dado pelo próprio Harry) em sua namorada. O problema, seria como e quando fazer isso! Não poderia ser tão difícil não é? Claro que sim! Harry nunca teve um relacionamento normal antes... Nada que ele possuía veio de uma forma fácil...

Mas, nesses últimos dias, Harry não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz em muito, muito, muito tempo! A paz, a ausência do peso da profecia sobre seus ombros, as noites de sono, agora pacíficas, a dor excruciante da cicatriz desapareceu completamente. A dor da perda dos seus amigos ainda existia, mas esses sentimentos sombrios, já não lhe pareciam mais ameaçadores, mas suportáveis.

A raiva que sentia, o medo, os desejos, cada pequeno sentimento seu era livre da presença do extremo mal de Voldemort. Agora finalmente Harry estava vivendo, apesar das lembranças dos seus parentes trouxas ainda constar como algo que ele deveria superar e se livrar de uma vez por todas. Levantando-se com vigor renovado, ele trocou de roupa rapidamente abençoando sua sorte.

Os Dusleys se tratavam de uma etapa da sua vida que ele teria que lidar depois, sem pressa, pois como Hermione sempre lhe dizia, ele tinha toda uma vida pela frente. Uma nova, próspera e longa vida. Seguindo para o quarto de Bicuço, Harry entrega alguns petiscos enviados por Hagrid antes de descer para a cozinha disposto a preparar um café da manhã decente.

Nem mesmo Monstro com seu habitual mau-humor pareceu afetá-lo, seus pensamentos voltaram para o dia ao lado de Hermione. Ontem, quando os dois estavam no shopping, ele quase não percebeu o quão natural era entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela, se passando por um casal como quando visitaram pela primeira vez o túmulo dos seus pais no natal.

O coração do moreno apertou. Já se faziam meses desde que visitou Godric's Hollows. Naquela noite, muitas coisas mudaram na sua vida, uma delas foi a forma como ele e Hermione tornaram-se intimamente mais confortáveis e próximos um do outro, apesar de nada mais platônico acontecer.

Estava organizando as coisas em uma bandeja quando encontrou pendurado na parede da cozinha uma cópia perfeita do inseparável cronograma de Hermione. A letra impecável. As tarefas de cada um deles separadas em datas e horas cronometradas à risca. Levantando uma sobrancelha em diversão o moreno se aproximou examinando ligeiramente as suas "funções' quando engasgou em choque.

Ele não poderia ter esquecido!

Rony POV.

Rony POV.

Ele encarava a ponta felpuda do grosso e pesado pincel trouxa antes de olhar, com certa dose de desgosto, a imensa parede revestida de uma madeira velha e descascada a sua frente. "Faça isso do jeito trouxa, é mais confiável!" A voz autoritária de Hermione ecoando como um mantra doentio na sua mente.

Por quê ela tinha que voltar a ser tão mandona e controladora como quando a conheceram em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts? Ele sinceramente pensou que ela já havia superado essa fase tempos atrás depois das intermináveis aventuras mortais do trio de ouro.

Mas, para quê discutir? O velho argumento de "somos bruxos, podemos usar a varinha" não serviria de nada além de despertar a ira da grifinória de cabelos espessos e ouvir horas de sermões a fio. Não adiantava mesmo!

Estava lidando com a garota mais inteligente da sua geração a pisar em Hogwarts, a garota que criou o infame FALE, a bruxa que salvou a sua pele bilhões de vezes por dia durante a caça às horcruxes... Se ela queria tudo do jeito trouxa, então assim seria! Suspirou ele, dando de ombros contrariado.

-Francamente Ronald! Nem pense em fazer isso!

Repreendia Hermione novamente discutindo furiosamente com seu melhor amigo de cabelos ruivos.

-Hermione, por Merlin! Não vai ficar ruim!

Insistia o Weasley jogando o pincel para o alto no susto e teve de engolir em seco com desespero, quando seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos castanhos de Hermione faiscando perigosamente.

A velha e maldita lista com o cronograma quase esmagada entre os dedos finos da grifinória. Rony estremeceu mentalmente, Harry o havia alertado, ela não permitiria que nada nem ninguém desse um único passo ou a mínima pausa se isso estivesse fora da sua lista.

-Não vai ficar RUIM? Vai ficar PÉSSIMO!

Acusa Hermione tomando o balde de tinta laranja berrante das mãos do ruivo e puxando a varinha para transfigurar a cor em algo mais discreto e suave.

-Não é porque você não gosta da cor que signifique que vai ficar feio!

Desafia Rony puxando o balde de tinta laranja de volta para si antes que o feitiço estragasse a tinta mágica que acabara de trazer, à muito custo, diga-se de passagem, do Beco Diagonal.

-Não importa o que você ache Rony! Harry não quer a sala de estar nas cores do SEU time de quadribol!

Rebate Hermione agarrando a alça do balde de tinta puxando novamente para si. Os dois agora travavam uma batalha de cabo de guerra.

-Se ele não confiasse em mim não teria pedido a minha ajuda também!

Defende-se Rony puxando o balde com mais força quase derrubando Hermione no chão, porém a grifinória tinha um aperto de morte, não largava a alça do balde por nada para desagrado do ruivo.

-É exatamente por isso que ele ME pediu ajuda primeiro e me colocou no comando, Harry dificilmente deixaria você decorar uma casa, sozinho, nem mesmo a sua mãe concordaria com uma loucura dessas Rony!

Anuncia Hermione sentindo-se vitoriosa com a expressão indignada do Weasley que abriu e fechou a boca meia dúzia de vezes sem uma boa resposta à altura.

-Ao menos não sou eu que estou sufocando meu melhor amigo com uma obsessão por cronogramas malucos!

Murmura ele entre dentes, tão somente, para amargar em arrependimento segundos depois. Sem aviso ela solta a alça do balde e o ruivo cai para trás bruscamente no chão tomando um verdadeiro banho de tinta laranja berrante e fluorescente, quase tão escandalosamente chamativo quanto seus cabelos.

-Para sua informação RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, Harry concordou em manter o cronograma à risca... Pelo bem de Teddy, temos que transformar esse casarão assombrado em uma casa feliz, e não é pintando as paredes de laranja que vamos conseguir esse efeito!

Esbravejava Hermione apontando ameaçadoramente a varinha em direção ao rosto trêmulo de Ron. Harry o tinha advertido a não contrariá-la, Hermione estava muito sensível depois da discussão com Kingsley e estava se dedicando de corpo e alma a reformar Largo Grimmauldi.

O que significava, que todo o foco, esforços, tempo, concentração, pensamentos e objetivos estavam naquela assustadora lista que ela insistia em carregar de um lado a outro enquanto supervisionava cada etapa, cada quarto, cada um dos andares.

-Eu não estou sufocado ninguém! Você só está aqui para nos ajudar com as coisas mágicas Ron, mas se acredita mesmo que pode fazer todo meu trabalho muito melhor do que eu e minha lista, fique à vontade!

Desafiava ela enfurecida, os cabelos mais revoltos do que nunca, as mãos fechadas em punhos, incluindo a que apontava a varinha em direção ao ruivo. Laranja dos pés à cabeça, o Weasley mordeu a língua com força para não revidar.

Harry o fez prometer que nada estaria errado quando ele voltasse, e Rony poderia abrir mão de tudo, mas não quebrara uma promessa ao eu melhor amigo.

-Acho que cheguei na hora errada...

Comenta Neville estupefato, piscando os olhos em choque diante da cena. Ronald Weasley completamente pintado de laranja e uma Hermione enraivecida lhe apontando a varinha como se o pobre ruivo fosse a reencarnação viva de Voldemort.

-Oh não Neville! Chegou na hora certa!

Diz Hermione em uma voz perigosamente suave antes de voltar a sua atenção ao tímido colega grifinório com um sorriso forçado.

-Ron estava apenas discutindo o quanto pode ser melhor do que eu nos quesitos "decoração de uma lar" acho até que ele pode querer mudar de carreira no futuro e virar um decorador bruxo!

Vociferava ela friamente olhando de soslaio para o amigo ruivo que gemia dramaticamente esfregando os olhos para livrar-se da tinta já seca sobre a pele. Aquela coisa já estava lhe dando coceiras, malditas tintas mágicas, malditas ordens de Hermione, maldita promessa à Harry.

Neville hesitou, dando um passo para trás como quem espera uma explosão eminente, mas Hermione deixa o local, batendo com força os pés no chão e praguejando a "ajuda inútil" de Ron. O Longbottom mal teve tempo para processar em sua cabeça atordoada o que acabou de presenciar, quando Ron gritou por seu socorro.

-Maldição Neville! Eu não consigo me livrar dessa tinta!

Com um suspiro pesado, Neville sacou a varinha apontando para o ruivo.

-Evanesco!

Nada aconteceu, a tinta anda permanecia nas roupas e rosto de Rony.

-Scorgify!

Proferiu o Longbottom e novamente sem sucesso em ajudar o Weasley.

-Purificiuos!

Insistia Neville franzindo a testa como se encontrasse em um teste muito difícil.

-Veterascent!

Bradou ele fervorosamente e em troca foi recompensado com um grunhido irritado do ruivo ao ser coberto por bolhas de sabão e escovas mágicas esfregando suas roupas e cabelos fortemente. Mas a tinta mágica permanecia intacta.

-CHEGA!

Gritou Rony desesperado.

-Desculpe!

Responde Neville sem jeito, anda intrigado com a tinta que resistia aos encantos de limpeza que conhecia. O Longbottom cresceu desajeitado, bagunçando tudo à sua volta, logo feitiços e encantos de reparo e limpeza estavam entre os seus mais conhecidos e utilizados. Dessa forma, significava que Rony estava com sérios problemas agora.

-Droga de tinta! Só pode ser praga de Hermione!

Choramingava o ruivo finalmente se levantando e encarando Neville de frente.

Hermione POV.

Andando nervosamente de um lado a outro no quarto que pertenceu a Harry e Rony, a grfinória recusava-se a descer e encarar o pobre Neville depois da confusão que Ron causou. SIM! Foi tudo culpa dele, ela havia deixado bem claro que ele estaria pintando a sala com as tintas que ela e Harry escolheram! Mas, ele tinha que ser teimoso e tentar estragar tudo!

Tinta mágica laranja! Francamente, quem em sã consciência desejaria uma casa nessas cores? Não acreditava que os bruxos puro-sangue teriam tamanho mau-gosto! Sinceramente, onde Harry poderia estar em uma hora dessas? Se ele estivesse aqui, ela não teria discutido com Rony, já que ele deixaria claro que ela tinha razão...

Ou não! Ponderou Hermione, jogando-se sentada com as cotas contra a cabeceira da cama, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, irritadiça. As palavras de Rony ecoando na sua mente. Ela estaria mesmo sufocando Harry mantendo o controle de tudo? Sua lista o deixara realmente cansado da última vez e Harry reclamou bastante das coisas que ela exigia.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, a raiva deixava Hermione e era aos poucos substituída pelo receio. O moreno de olhos verdes estava fora desde manhã. Mal se despediu dela e aparatou para longe sem dizer uma única palavra. Para seu desespero Monstro apareceu logo em seguida resmungando que o Potter tinha decidido sair depois que viu o pergaminho no meio da sala.

O coração de Hermione afundou dentro de peito. Se Harry realmente não quisesse seguir sua lista, ele teria dito para ela não é? Ou talvez preferisse se afastar um pouco para "respirar" longe dela e não disse nada para não ferir seus sentimentos. Provavelmente, Harry poderia ter aceitados todas as suas imposições em silêncio tão somente para satisfazê-la e deixa-la mais feliz depois que soube da situação de seus pais.

NÃO! Harry não faria nada disso por pena dela! Hermione se recusaria a aceitar algo assim e ele sabia muito bem disso. Na verdade, todo o péssimo estado de humor da grifinória se resumia na ausência inexplicada do seu melhor amigo de cabelos negros e óculos redondos. Rony apenas transformou em palavras, aquilo que já vinha martelando na sua cabeça desde cedo e isso a enfureceu.

Ela tinha aberto seu coração para ele. Tinha revelado o medo de não ser mais importante para ele, o medo de ficar sozinha. Dessa forma o maroto, desapareceu e enviou Rony para lhe fazer companhia enquanto estava sabe-se lá onde!

Ela estava desesperadamente sentindo sua falta, era a primeira manhã no Largo Grimmauldi que Harry não a acordava com um beijo, ou trocava qualquer sorriso com ela... Na verdade mal registrou nos olhos verdes que tanto amava, um brilho culpado por trás das lentes grossas.

Um nó estava se formando em seu estômago. Talvez finalmente Harry tenha caído em si e percebido que era um erro deixa-la cuidar de tudo. Agora com uma nova família e com a liberdade que nunca teve, ele não precisasse mais da garota obsessiva, sabe-tudo e mandona no seu pé quando estava conhecendo sua nova família.

A sensação de ser uma intrusa estava deixando Hermione ainda mais culpada e temerosa. Não seria justo impor suas regras sobre Harry. Ele pediu ajuda para preparar a casa para Teddy e Andromeda, não que ela se tornasse uma companhia insuportável com agora. Rony tinha razão. Nem mesmo Harry com toda paciência e boa vontade a aguentaria por muito tempo.

Piscando os olhos com força, Hermione se recusou a chorar. Não poderia presumir nada de forma correta enquanto Harry não retornasse... Ou ela poderia evitar outro confronto como o que teve com Rony e arrumar suas coisas, voltando para Hogwarts. Respirando fundo, ela decidiu estar preparada para qualquer opção possível.

Se for preciso, continuaria dando assistência à Harry, mesmo que à distância. Nunca o abandonaria, mas nunca iria impor a sua presença para alguém que não a desejasse por perto! SIM! Essa era a resposta! Determinou Hermione levantando-se e procurando suas malas no armário quando alguém a chama timidamente na porta.

-Hermione?

A voz hesitante de Neville chamou a atenção dela que corre para atender ao colega grifinório, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por tê-lo ignorado de forma tão rude.

-Oh, Neville eu sinto muito!

Desculpa-se ela abrindo a porta e encarando o Longbottom, agora bem mais alto do que ela.

-Está tudo bem... Já estava acostumado a ver suas discussões com o Rony!

Responde ele sem jeito, desviando o olhar dela e fitando os próprios sapatos.

-Mesmo assim, se você veio até aqui é porque tem algo importante para dizer!

Insiste ela encorajando-o a olhá-la nos olhos e instantaneamente o grifinório corou com a intensidade daqueles magníficos olhos castanhos.

-Vamos, pode entrar! Estava arrumando as minhas coisas agora a pouc, mas pode me dizer o que houve... Algum problema em Hogwarts?

Diz a garota, puxando-o para dentro do quarto, ignorando o silêncio perturbador do colega de casa. Ela o arrastou até que estivesse sentado em uma cama e ela em outra. Ambos frente à frente.

-Errr... Bem, não... Não foi nenhum problema!

Começou hesitante o Longbottom, engolindo em seco. Hermione não sabia, mas era a primeira vez que Neville entrava no quarto de uma menina e ficava a sós com a mesma. O tempo que a grifinória passou na barraca com Harry e Rony a tinha feito deixar de lado certas "regras" que tinham em Hogwarts.

-É Gina? Luna?

Preocupa-se Hermione franzindo a testa e mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Pobre Neville ficou dez vezes mais vermelho quando seus olhos não conseguiam deixar a boca dela.

-Não! Estão todos bem!

Responde rapidamente o garoto, lutando para falar de uma vez a razão que o fez vir até ela.

-Se foi Rony que te mandou aqui pode dizer a ele que...

Começa Hermione enraivecida.

-Eu estou aqui porque queria falar com você Hermione! E Ron fi tomar um banho para se livrar da tinta mágica...

Desabafa o Longbottom encarando-a com determinação, e foi a vez de Hermione emudecer. O que é que Neville poderia querer falar com ela?

-Na verdade, eu estava esperando falar com você antes que deixasse Hogwarts... Mas, não tive chance!

Confessa ele respirando fundo antes de continuar.

-Estávamos todos muito ocupados e Harry precisava de ajuda para superar suas perdas!

Defende-se Hermione, apertando os olhos em direção à Neville que levanta as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Eu não estou julgando ninguém! Eu sei que Harry precisava de você!

Explica nervosamente Neville, não percebendo o olhar decepcionado de Hermione quando ele disse que Harry "precisava" dela... Talvez não precisasse mais.

-E te admiro muito por tudo que está fazendo por Harry e a família do professor Lupin!

Completa ele coçando a cabeça sem jeito a perceber um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto da grifinória.

-Obrigada Neville! Mas...

A voz dela o fez sorrir também.

-Não tem que agradecer!

Interrompe o Longbottom tomando um impulso de coragem e sentando-se na ponta da cama para ficar mais próximo à ela.

-Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci! Nunca mede esforços para ajudar os outros, está sempre disposta a enfrentar os perigos para proteger os mais fracos... Foi assim que nos conhecemos lembra?

Explica Neville com um brilho de nostalgia e ternura em seus olhos. Hermione sorriu, sem palavras pela admiração e reconhecimento demonstrados pelo colega grifinório, ninguém, além de Harry, e as vezes, Rony, reconhecia seus esforços para cuidar dos outros, pelo contrário, a maioria das pessoas a acusaria de mandona, feia e insuportável sabe-tudo.

-Sim Neville, você estava procurando Trevor! Parecia tão assustado quanto eu!

Concorda a garota puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho do seu rosto, não percebendo a forma como Neville a observava fascinado.

-E eu estava assustado! Mas, você era uma nascida trouxa, nunca esteve o mundo mágico, não conhecia nada nem ninguém e se dispôs a procurar comigo pelo Trevor!

Comenta Neville com um imenso sorriso agradecido.

-Eu não poderia deixá-lo para trás, sendo puro-sangue ou nascido trouxa!

Protesta Hermione fervorosamente, por mais agradecida que ela estivesse depois de ouvir Neville, ainda não conseguia entender o que realmente o seu colega desejava dizer à ela.

-Eu sei! Você sempre está ajudando os outros sem esperar nada em troca, só porque é aquilo que acredita ser o certo a fazer... Por isso eu acho que está na hora de alguém te ajudar da mesma forma!

Hermione abriu a boca para rebater os argumentos de Neville, para se encontrar em silêncio absoluto. Quem era esse garoto? E o que diabos fizera com o tímido, doce e inseguro Neville Longbottom?

-Você já fez tudo que podia por Harry e Rony! Agora eu quero ser a pessoa que vai ajudar você!

A determinação na voz de Neville acordou Hermione de seu transe de choque.

-Neville, eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu não preciso que ninguém faça nada por mim!

Responde Hermione severamente, levantando e voltando-se em direção ao armário onde começou a separar suas roupas.

-Hermione, por favor, me escuta!

Insiste ele, levantando e seguindo atrás dela nervosamente.

-Não! Neville, todas as vezes que eu fiz alguma coisa por você, não estava desejando nada em troca, entendeu?! Todas as vezes que ofereci algum apoio ou auxílio, foi por que eu esperava que isso o ajudasse a melhorar seu desempenho e a se tornar mais confiante, não vou aceitar favores ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não preciso desse tipo de coisa para ser sua amiga!

Rebate furiosamente a grifinória.

-Eu não duvido disso Hermione!

Afirma o Longbottom empalidecendo pela fúria nos olhos da grifinória.

-Então vá direto ao ponto! O que quer comigo Neville?

Desafia Hermione com o que lhe restava de paciência.

-Bem... E eu estava pensando que... Em breve as aulas vão começar e logo Largo Grimmauldi vai estar pronto... E eu... Eu queria saber se não há nada para fazer voltar atrás e reconsiderar a proposta de McGonagall!

Falou tudo de uma vez encarando Hermione firmemente nos olhos. A grifinória foi pega de surpresa, de tudo que Neville poderia ter dito agora, essa seria a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir.

-Neville... Eu...

Começa ainda incerta, Hermione, recuperando-se letamente do choque e processando o pedido do colega grifinório.

-Eu posso ajudar no que precisar, bem eu não sou tão bom quanto você e com certeza não tenho tantas experiências... Mas, garanto que me esforçarei!

Garante Neville em tom de promessa.

-McGonagall me explicou que faria um currículo escolar especial, que concederia os privilégios de monitores-chefe, aulas exclusivas com temas avançados e de níveis mágicos extremos! Você sendo a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts não poderia perder essa oportunidade!

Hermione soltou as roupas que segurava nas mãos pisando os olhos amplos em surpresa um par de vezes antes de responder.

-Não vou voltar para Hogwarts, Neville!

Diz em um fio de voz.

-É porque Harry e Rony não estarão lá? Mesmo que cada um deles vá seguir um caminho diferente lá fora, ainda há Gina e como eu disse, posso não ser seu melhor amigo, mas me esforçarei bastante, podemos ficar na biblioteca por quanto tempo você quiser!

Insiste Neville, que é surpreendido por um abraço esmagador de Hermione, o fazendo ficar dez vezes mais vermelho que uma pimenta do reino. Tão confuso como estava não ouviu alguém abrir a porta atrás dele enquanto devolvia o abraço da grifinória.

-Oh, Neville!

Murmurava ela se afastando dele com lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos.

-Você vai para Hogwarts com ele?

A voz enfurecida interrompeu qualquer resposta que a grifinória pudesse dar à Neville. Ela sentiu o coração quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos quando encontrou os olhos verdes a encarando com revolta e dor.

-Harry!

Disseram Hermione e Neville ao mesmo tempo. Ambos encarando Harry entre a surpresa e inquietação.

Harry POV.

Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo, o coração acelerado quase dolorosamente dentro do peito, a respiração presa na garganta a ponto de quase sufocar. Sua mão apertando com tamanha força a maçaneta da porta, pareia a ponto de arrancá-la a qualquer momento.

Seus lábios secaram, um sabor amargo em sua boca, substituindo o anseio de encontrar Hermione, de abraçá-la e dizer a ela o quanto sentiu sua falta nessas horas que estiveram separados. Desejava tomá-la em seus braços e reivindicar seus lábios em um beijo faminto, feroz e urgente.

Mas, cada célula da sua determinação ruiu ao encontrá-la sozinha no seu quart nos braços de Neville. Um monstro sem nome gritou dentro de Harry e um sentimento de possessividade agressiva o cegou. As únicas coisas que enxergava eram a mala e as roupas de Hermione fora do armário, lágrimas brilhando através dos seus olhos castanhos e os braços de outro a consolando.

NÃO! Aquele era o lugar dele, o papel dele, a garota dele! Aquela casa, tudo o que significava, a pequena e estranha família que se formava, com Hermione como parte fundamental dela, aquilo pertencia à Harry e nem mesmo Neville teria o direito de tirar isso dele, não depois de tudo o que o moreno precisou passar para consegui-los.

-Harry, não é o que você está pensando!

Alerta Hermione ciente das roupas e mala à vista do moreno assim como o abraço de Neville momentos atrás.

-Harry, eu... Eu apenas...

Começava Neville engasgando de medo com a expressão assassina de Harry.

-O que está fazendo aqui Neville? McGonagall ainda não desistiu de tentar afastar Hermione de mim e mandou você?

Desafia Harry entre dentes, sem mover um único músculo do lugar onde estava na porta do quarto.

-McGonagall não está tentando nos afastar, Harry!

Repreende Hermione severamente, o olhar intenso que trocou com ele deixou claro o tom de aviso. Era uma conversa que deveria acontecer somente entre eles, sem envolver ninguém mais, especialmente Neville.

No entanto o ciúmes de Harry não o permitiu aceitar as condições dela tão facilmente como antes, onde estava Rony afinal? Por que ela estava chorando? Por que suas roupas estavam fora do armário assim como sua mala? Onde Neville se encaixaria em meio a tudo isso, ainda mais depois que Harry já tinha escutado boa parte da conversa.

Seu velho companheiro grifinório estava deliberadamente tentando convencer Hermione a retornar à Hogwarts com ele! Harry sempre gostou de Neville, o jeito simples e pacífico do tímido garoto que arruinava suas poções e adorava estufas. Mas, nesse minuto, Neville era seu inimigo, qualquer um que ameaçasse levar Hermione o seria.

Era um pensamento egoísta e idiota em tantos níveis que o próprio Harry tinha que admitir. Porém, havia se acostumado a dividir sua vida com a bruxa de olhos castanhos durante mais de um ano. Ele a tinha ao seu lado nos últimos sete anos e agora mais do que nunca não suportaria deixá-la ir... Não enquanto não confessasse seus sentimentos à ela.

-Ela só quer o melhor para o futuro de Hermione, ela já perdeu demais nos últimos meses!

Interfere Neville pensando estar dizendo a coisa certa, mas o silêncio fúnebre que seguiu só demonstrou o quanto as coisas estavam ruins.

-Claro, estar a lado de Harry Potter não poderia ser a melhor coisa para a bruxa mais brilhante da nossa geração não é mesmo?

Argumentava Harry sentindo-se vazio de emoções. Neville não estava errado, Hermione abriu mão de muitas coisas por eles, e a maioria dessas coisas ele não poderia dar de volta para ela, por mais que desejasse poder.

Hermione era inegavelmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida de Harry, mas será que ele poderia dizer o mesmo sobre ela? Que tipo de pessoa ele seria na vida dela? O que significava para ela? Essas perguntas atravessavam sua mente como flechas em chamas, espalhando caos e semeando dúvidas dentro dele.

Quase que de imediato, seus olhos buscaram Hermione. Segundos se passaram, mas Harry sentiu tudo acontecer em câmera lenta. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se negasse cada um daqueles tulmutuados pensamentos.

-Não diga besteiras Harry! Eu estava no único lugar que valia à pena para mim, eu nunca deixaria você independente das consequências e você sabe disso!

Acusa Hermione fervorosamente se colocando entre Harry e Neville. Com um sorriso frio ele deu de ombros antes de responder.

-Se você não está me deixando para trás, o que significa essa mala e suas roupas pelo chão?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força, Neville ofegou como tivesse se dado conta da situação somente agora e Harry encarou os dois ferozmente quando uma quarta voz ecou desesperara pelo corredor.

-HERMIONE NÃO VÁ EMBORAAAAAA!

Rony apareceu na porta do quarto, empurrando Harry do seu caminho, usando apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, tão laranja quanto uma cenoura gigante. Neville quase desmaia com o susto, Harry tentava se levantar do chão completamente estupefato em choque por ter sido atropelado por um Rony laranja que agora estava de joelhos em frente à Hermione agarrando suas pernas.

-EU JURO QUE FAÇO O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! EU PINTO A ASA TODA DO JEITO TROUXA NAS CORES DO PUDDLEMERE UNITED!

Implorava o Weasley sem se importar com a plateia assistindo sua humilhante situação. Hermione por outro lado parecia que iria explodir o ruivo em zilhões de pedacinhos.

-POR FAVOR, TIRA ESSA TINTA DE MIM!

Pedia Ron angustiado, já tentara de tudo e nada funcionava.

-Foi você que comprou essa coisa abominável Ronald, livre-se dela sozinho!

Responde Hermione entre dentes tentando escapar dos braços molhados do amigo ruivo.

-Só me falta arrancar a própria pele! Neville já usou todos os tipos de feitiços que existe!

Chorava dramaticamente o grifinório e Neville se encolheu por ter sido levado novamente ao centro da conversa.

-O problema é todo seu! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me acusar de estar sufocando Harry com a minha presença!

Essas palavras da Grifinória despertou a ira dentro de Harry. Em um segundo o moreno estava de pé arrancando Rony à força de Hermione apontando a varinha entre seus esbugalhados e aterrorizados olhos azuis.

-Eu peço para cuidar de Hermione por poucas horas enquanto estou fora e você a acusa de me sufocar?

Rony assim como Neville engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Foi só uma briguinha boba, cara!

Defende-se o ruivo.

-Ela estava fazendo as malas!

Acusa Harry furioso.

-Eu não a mandei embora! Ela decidiu isso sozinha!

Protestou Rony empurrando a varinha de Harry indignado.

-Se eu não tivesse chagado agora ela teria ido embora com Neville!

Gritava Harry para choque de Rony que encarou ameaçadoramente o colega grifinório.

-Você veio levar a Mione?

Pergunta o ruivo incrédulo, ao que Neville encolheu-se ainda mais.

-CHEGA!

Gritou Hermione fora de si.

-FORA DO MEU QUARTO! Todos vocês, fora do meu quarto AGORA!

Ordenou a grifinória apontando em direção à porta, rubra de raiva, os cabelos encaracolados mais desalinhados que nunca, os olhos castanhos emitindo uma luz mortal e a varinha à postos. Nenhum dos três grifinórios protestou. A visão de uma Hermione Granger envolta de uma aura maligna era o bastante para intimidar até a morte qualquer bruxo em seu juízo perfeito.

-Mas, eu ainda estou laranja!

Resmungou Rony recebendo um sapato voador o meio da testa como advertência. Assim que o ruivo deixou o quarto a porta bateu com força atrás de si, com certeza reforçada por meia dúzia de encantos.

Minutos mais tarde, Harry Rony e Neville se encontravam pesarosos, cabeças baixas, sentados na escadaria enquanto pesavam em como se desculparem com uma certa bruxa possessa no andar superior.

-Eu não deveria ter saído por tanto tempo!

Culpou-se Harry afundando o rosto entre as mãos, praguejando baixinho.

-Não foi sua culpa cara! Eu que trouxe essa droga de tinta mágica e estraguei tudo!

Interrompe Rony deprimido com seu novo tom de pele.

-E eu acho que falei a coisa errada na hora mais errada possível!

Sussurra Neville sem graça. Os três trocam olhares críticos antes de Harry quebrar o silêncio com determinação.

-Tudo bem! Será que algum de vocês poderia me explicar o que estava acontecendo até eu chegar?

Questiona o moreno seriamente, olhando de Ron para Neville desconfiado.

-Quando você mandou a mensagem pedindo para vir ajudar Hermione, e ela me apresentou à sua nova melhor amiga "lista de afazeres" eu pensei que poderia animar um pouco as coisas com a tinta oficial dos Chuddley Cannors!

Explicava Ron diante de um olhar pasmo de Neville e uma expressão ofendida de Harry.

-Você não devia contrariar uma lista de Hermione!

Pondera Neville.

-Chuddley Cannors? Sério Rony? Você sabe para qual time eu torço?

Desafia Harry incrédulo.

-Hey, eu só queria animar um pouco essa casa dos horrores ok? E não ajudava muito com ela me interrogando para saber onde você estava!

Defende-se Ron impacientemente.

-Eu disse para não discutir com ela Ron! Eu precisava resolver algumas coisas antes de falar com vocês dois!

Responde Harry passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros em rebeldia.

-Ela não acreditou muito nessa história, nem eu acreditei, mas ela insistia que eu estava acobertando você em alguma coisa possivelmente arriscada e imatura e depois disso, qualquer besteira estávamos discutindo de novo!

Completa Ron desanimado.

-Fo aí que eu cheguei!

Começa Neville, nervoso com os olhares acusadores de Ron e Harry em sua direção.

-Ron tinha acabado de tomar um banho de tinta depois de acusar Hermione de enlouquecer todo mundo com seu cronograma e ela o ameaçou dizendo para cuidar de tudo sozinho sem ela e a sua lista!

Entrega Neville e agora Harry lançava um olhar fulminante em direção à Rony. Maldição, o universo estava contra ele de novo?

-Eu tentei ajudar ele, mas nada deu certo então decidi encontrar Hermione e conversar com ela!

Continuava Neville agora recebendo total atenção do moreno ciumento de olhos verdes.

-Então você veio aqui para convencê-la a voltar para a escola?

Pergunta obviamente Rony, levantando uma sobrancelha em suspeita, cruzando os braços sobre o peito molhado.

-Alguém o mandou vir procurá-la?

Questiona Harry severamente. A ideia de McGonagall tentando levar Hermione de volta à Hogwarts anda viva em seus pensamentos.

-Não! MGonagall não sabe que eu estou aqui!

Responde rapidamente o grifinório não deixando espaço para dúvidas, estava claro que Neville estava ali por sua conta e risco.

-Então por que veio?

Resmunga Ron esfregando os braços quando o frio começou a afetá-lo.

-Eu descobri a proposta de McGonagall para Hermione durante esse novo período letivo na escola assim como todas as oportunidades que ela poderia alcançar se voltasse a estudar!

Defende-se Neville, agora com mais coragem e determinação do que Harry ou Rony esperavam do grifinório.

-Se Hermione quisesse voltar não iríamos impedi-la!

Protesta Ron dando de ombros, mas Harry manteve-se em silêncio.

-Ela não voltaria sem você ou Harry por perto! Ela esteve protegendo e cuidando de vocês por anos e voltar lá sem seus melhores amigos pode ser difícil, Hermione sempre se dedicou aos estudos, mas nunca pensou duas vezes antes de ajudar a qualquer um de vocês!

Argumenta Neville vigorosamente para a surpresa da dupla.

-Se ela pensar que seria mais útil aqui fora, lidando com os problemas dos outros no lugar dos seus ela vai deixar o próprio futuro de lado por causa de vocês! E eu não acho que seja justo!

Rony abria a boca como um peixe fora d'água enquanto Harry apertava as mãos em punhos, obrigando-se a ouvir cada palavra de seu colega, afinal, ele não tinha como negar que tudo o que o Longbottom disse até o momento não correspondesse à realidade.

-Por isso eu vim aqui oferecer a minha amizade! Se Hermione precisar de um amigo, para estudar, para conversar, para se distrair, para o que for... Eu me esforçarei para ser seu apoio em Hogwarts!

Hermione POV.

Já era bastante tarde quando finalmente a grifinória teve coragem de sair do quarto. Estava exausta mentalmente e fisicamente. A confusão que começou com Rony, envolveu Neville e terminou com Harry drenou todas as suas forças, extinguindo sua paciência e confundindo suas próprias decisões.

Se esforçando ao máximo para não fazer barulho, ela seguiu para o banheiro, tomando um longo e bem merecido banho quente. Permitindo que a água corrente do chuveiro massageasse sua pele levando consigo as dores e cansaço do dia. Vagarosamente ela ensaboava o corpo, brincando com as espumas e bolhas que fazia a cada movimento.

Hoje ela mandou o controle sobre seu temperamento para o espaço, entrou em conflito com Rony e perdeu a cabeça quando ele a acusou de sufocar Harry. Não era segredo para o Potter que agora mais do que nunca, Hermione precisava de algo a que se dedicar para não entristecer com a possibilidade de não recuperar seus pais.

Tinha que admitir, desde que soube da sua discussão com Shacklebout, Harry não negava nada à ela. Estava cumprindo a sua promessa e não a deixava desanimar, mesmo quando ele estava no seu limite. Mas, essa manhã foi diferente. Harry estava tão distante... Que ela chegou a imaginar se não seria melhor se ele estivesse sozinho.

Grande erro! O olhar que viu no rosto de Harry quando viu a mala e as roupas fora do armário derrubou todas as suas dúvidas por terra. Ele parecia tão desesperado, assustado e ao mesmo tempo furioso acusando o pobre Neville de tentar levá-la embora. Merlin ele apontou a varinha para Ron.

Se isso não era prova de que ele a queria por perto o que mais seria? Questionava-se interiormente Hermione enquanto derramava uma generosa porção de shampoo sobre os cabelos encaracolados. Mas, algo ainda estava fora do lugar.

A saída repentina do moreno a deixou preocupada e extremamente insegura. Durante meses ela tinha se acostumado a saber onde ele estava e quando estaria de volta. Se readaptar à suas vidas normais não seria uma tarefa muito fácil. Agora ela teria que esclarecer tudo entre eles. Ponderou Hermione enquanto enxugava-se diante do espelho.

Com cautela ela procurou por Harry por todos os lados. Não o encontrou na cozinha, nem em seu quarto, também não estava na biblioteca, ou na sala, ou os armários e porão. Preocupada ela seguiu sua intuição. Harry nunca a deixaria sozinha no Largo Grimmauldi, ainda mais durante a noite.

Com o coração na mão, ela seguiu até o quarto de Bicuço. Onde abriu a porta suavemente, apenas o suficiente para ver Harry acariciando o bico do hippogrifo com um olhar melancólico no rosto pálido.

-Por que não entra Hermione? Ele também sentiu sua falta...

Murmura Harry tristemente, sem encará-la. Hermione sentiu o coração pular uma batida, respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta completamente e hesitante se aproximou de Harry até ficar do seu lado, estendendo a mão para acariciar o hippogrifo que ajudara a salvar durante o seu terceiro ano.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia olhar para o outro. As lembranças da confusão de horas atrás ainda atormentando seus pensamentos. Apesar a corrente elétrica que atravessava seu corpo cada vez que suas mãos se tocavam, apesar do coração acelerar somente pela proximidade deles, apesar do desejo de se jogar nos braços dele e repetir que nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo... Ela se manteve concentrada em Bicuço.

A luz esbranquiçada da lua, dava sinais de uma noite fria, mas sem chuva, as poucas estrelas que se encorajavam a aparecer davam um brilho singelo à noite. Bicuço fitava com nostalgia o céu noturno como se lembrasse que em uma noite como essa, anos atrás se tornara livre.

-Acho que nós três estamos pensando na mesma coisa!

Interrompe o pesaroso silêncio, Hermione com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, desviando o olhar para a janela. Harry e pego de surpresa pela declaração da melhor amiga e fica em silêncio.

-Lembra Harry? A noite em que usamos o vira-tempo e resgatamos Bicuço e Sírius?

Continua Hermione suavemente, agora virando o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Harry que incapaz de dizer nada apenas cofirmou com um aceno positivo do rosto. Bicuço, porém estava decidido a dar uma forcinha para o moreno empurrando Harry em direção a Hermione com uma de suas patas. Os dois riram da situação e finalmente o garoto teve coragem de falar.

-Lembro bem! Foi a note que encontramos Peter Petigrew, escapamos de um lobisomem, que foi um dos melhores amigos do meu pai e quando eu descobri que o patrono que me salvou não pertencia ao meu pai...

Relembra amargamente o grifnório. Hermione sentiu todo o ânimo ruir e logo atravessou o curto espaço que os separava, prendendo Harry em um abraço esmagador, que o moreno devolveu com igual fervor.

-Oh, Harry! Eu sinto muito!

Desculpava-se ela segurando as próprias lágrimas.

-Eu fiz tudo errado! Deixei a raiva levar o melhor de mim quando discuti com Rony, depois pensei que estava te fazendo mal com a lista e o cronograma e quando Neville apareceu as coisas só pioraram!

Começava divagando desesperadamente a grifinória até ser silenciada por um beijo possessivo de Harry, despertando e dominado imperiosamente todos os seus sentidos. O beijo era profundo, forte, exigente, os braços do moreno seguravam sua cintura a apertando contra si com ânsia. Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro amolecer nos braços de Harry, quando ofegantes separaram-se encostando sua testa à dele enquanto lutavam para recuperar o ar.

-Não precisa me explicar nada Mione! Eu fui um idiota, fiquei louco quando imaginei que você partiria! Eu não suporto a ideia de perder você Mione!

Confessa Harry espalhando beijos molhados pelo rosto e pescoço da grifinória que morde com força o lábio inferior para não gemer prazerosamente a cada toque do seu melhor amigo.

-Acredita mesmo que eu conseguiria passar um dia inteiro longe de você?

Pergunta Hermione, recuperando um pouco do seu autocontrole e puxando o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos o obrigando a encará-la nos olhos. O moreno se perdeu nas profundezas chocolate dos olhos dela e foi recompensado com um sorriso que rivalizava com a beleza da lua.

-Você é muito mais do que eu merecia possuir na minha vida Hermione!

Revela Harry tocando a ponta do seu nariz ao dela levemente.

-Oh, Harry! Não faz ideia do quanto tive medo por não saber onde estava ou porque me deixou essa manhã sem dizer nada!

Diz Hermione enterrando o rosto o pescoço do Potter roçando o nariz abaixo da orelha do moreno o fazendo ofegar, fechando os olhos com força.

-Eu sinto muito Mione! Eu não tinha planejado nada assim, mas eu precisava ir!

Explica Harry acariciando ternamente os longos cabelos cacheados, fascinado pela forma suave contrastava sobre seus dedos ásperos.

-Mas, sem me dar nenhuma pista?

Reclama Hermione levantando o rosto apenas o bastante para encará-lo. Harry sorriu misteriosamente antes de soltá-la e estende a mão em sua direção.

-Me daria a honra senhorita Granger?

A grifinória simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar cético antes de aceitar.

-Para onde vamos Harry?

Questiona a bruxa com a testa franzida, surpresas não era seu forte e o sorriso misterioso de Harry a deixava ainda mais desconfiada, no entanto acabara de fazer as pazes com o moreno e não desejava outra discussão sem motivos realmente.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, se encontrou abraçando Harry pelas costas com desespero enquanto Bicuço os levava para um pequeno passeio, pulando pela janela magicamente ampliada em direção à noite tranquila.

Harry ria gostosamente, apreciando a sensação única do vento frio contra seu rosto, var era uma das poucas coisas que o fazia verdadeiramente feliz. Hermione dedicara seu tempo de voo a ameaçá-lo e acusá-lo furiosamente, temendo por sua vida. o hippogrifo no entanto, nunca lhe pareceu mais satisfeito.

Quando retornaram ao Largo Grimmauldi, já se passava da meia noite. Um velho relógio bruxo badalou três vezes antes que a dupla desmontasse do hippogrifo. Hermione estava meio pálida, mas ainda sim sorriu para Bicuço antes de bater com força no braço de Harry.

-Isso foi covardia, Potter!

Acusou a garota, mas Harry permanecia com o mesmo irritante sorriso misterioso.

-Valeu a pena Mione, confesse que gostou de lembrar dos velhos tempos!

Provoca ele a abraçando de lado até vê-la ceder e sorrir novamente.

-Fo imprudente e arriscado! Poderíamos ter sido vistos!

Repreende Hermione em tom severo.

-Não com os encantos que eu lancei!

Defende-se o moreno com falsa ofensa ao que Hermione revira os olhos.

-Ok! Hora de ir para a cama!

Interfere Hermione para corar furiosamente com o olhar malicioso que Harry lhe enviou.

-Camas separadas Harry! Francamente!

Resmunga ela cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar para o corredor vazio.

-Hermione espere!

Pede Harry a puxando pelo braço até fazê-la voltar-se para ele.

-O que foi Har...

A pergunta ficou perdida no ar quando Harry a prensou contra a parede em um beijo ardente e apaixonado que a fez derreter novamente em seus braços. As mãos ganhavam vida, os corpos buscavam o calor do outro com avidez e aflição. Suas línguas duelavam em harmonia enquanto os dois mergulhavam num mar de sensações prazerosas e desconhecidas até então.

Séculos ou minutos, nenhum deles poderia dizer. Mas quando terminou o beijo mais fantástico da sua vida, Hermione se encontrou com um pacote pardo em sua mão. Anda sentindo-se tonta com o beijo, ela lançou um olhar interrogador ao grifinório.

-Feliz aniversário Hermione!

Sussurrou ele brindando-a com um selinho casto. Corando furiosamente, ela percebeu a razão para o desaparecimento repentino de Harry.

-Merlin! Foi por isso que você sumiu! Harry não era preciso!

Desespera-se ela quando ele a interrompe novamente com um beijo.

-Shhhh! Não diga nada até ver o presente!

Insiste ele docemente. Hermione sorriu ainda mais, parecia ser um livro bem pesado. Mas, não esperava encontrar em suas mãos a coisa mais doce que alguém teria feito por ela desde então. Rasgando o papel com cuidado, seus olhos ampliaram-se em choque absoluto.

Ela teve que reunir todas as suas forças para não cair no chão. Uma das mãos subiu até a boca em surpresa. Os olhos verdes brilharam em reconhecimento, foi a escolha certa!

-Oh, Harry... Eu não acredito!

Murmurou emocionada Hermione fitando o seu álbum de família, repleto de fotos dela com seus pais. Era um verdadeiro milagre. Ela mesma apagara cada evidência da sua existência com seus pais e Harry mais uma vez a surpreendia com esse presente.

-Como... Como foi possível? Como o encontrou? O que fez para reverter o feitiço?

Perguntava ansiosamente Hermione tão maravilhada quanto curiosa, as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos castanhos e o sorriso de Harry enlanguesceu mais ainda.

-Fui até sua casa e pedi a ajuda do professor Flitwick! Ele ficou muito feliz em ajudar apesar do tempo que levou para identificar os feitiços que você usou... Ele parecia bastante impressionado no final!

Revela o moreno com ternura e Hermione o envolve em um abraço esmagador.

-Obrigada Harry! Não faz ideia do como isso foi importante para mim!

Confessa Hermione roubando-lhe um beijo apaixonado que Harry retribuiu com todo seu coração. Ele não contou para ela que foi até Hogwarts atrás de ajuda de Gina, mas nenhuma das suas ideia parecia agradá-lo, logo ele se encontrou com Hagrid que o fez lembrar do presente que ganhou dele, com fotos dos seus pais...

Decidido, ele aparatou na casa dos Granger e vasculhou cada centímetro atrás de fotos dela com seus pais, claro que ela estava "invisível" em cada uma delas, e por isso convenceu o professor Flitwick a ajudá-lo em troa de algumas pequenas visitas à Hogwarts... Mas isso era história para um outro momento, afinal, estava beijando a bruxa mais importante da sua vida e nada mais importava agora.

.../...

Terminando de escrever agoraaaaaaa O_O meu bom Merlin quase quatro da manhãaaa T_T estou morrida de morte matada! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaas agora tenho que correr ou minha mamy vai lançar avadas sobre mim T_T pleaseeee comenteeeem!


	8. Aniversário de Hermione parte um

**Hermione POV.**

Se passava das duas da manhã, porém, o corredor frio não parecia intimidar o casal grifinório abraçados no meio da madrugada no terceiro andar do Largo Grimmauldi. Ela, na ponta dos pés, segurando um grosso álbum em sua mão direita, apertada contra seu peito, e com a mão esquerda em um aperto feroz sobre a camisa do moreno. Ele por sua vez a prendia em seus braços e devorava seus lábios com paixão.

Hermione sorriu novamente contra os lábios de Harry, seus olhos fechados com força, saboreando desesperadamente cada minuto daquele sonho. Seus narizes se tocavam timidamente, o perfume dele invadindo seus sentidos, o calor do seu corpo pressionado firmemente contra o peito do seu melhor amigo, a sensação de segurança que a atingiu quando foi sustentada pelos braços dele... Não existia outro lugar no mundo onde desejasse mais estar agora.

Harry Potter, o garoto encrenqueiro, dos velhos óculos de armações redondas, os olhos verdes de sua mãe e cabelos revoltosos do seu pai, o apanhador mais jovem do século, o formidável ímã grifinório de problemas, o garoto mais incrível e altruísta que já conheceu, o jovem bruxo destemido que roubou seu coração, que ganhou a sua alma... Ele a tinha presenteado com um pequeno, mas significativo e valioso álbum de família que ela imaginou nunca mais ter de volta.

O singelo e atencioso gesto emocionou a nascida-trouxa de tal forma, que todas as atribulações daquele dia se tornaram um borrão na sua mente. De uma hora para outra, não lembrava mais o medo que sentiu com o desaparecimento do moreno, o por que brigou com Rony, ou a chegada inesperada de Neville e a proposta de McGonagall trazida por ele. Harry não a tinha ignorado, não a tinha abandonado ou fugido do seu temperamento dolorosamente obsessivo com seu cronograma para reformar o casarão de Sírius.

Hermione sorriu. Ele simplesmente deu-se conta, a partir da sua lista de tarefas, do que nem mesmo ela atentou. Tão concentrada em ajudar Harry a preparar a casa para a chegada do pequeno Teddy que não recordou que hoje era seu aniversário de dezoito anos. E conhecendo bem seu melhor amigo, o olhar culpado que ela encontrou durante a manhã seria causa do desespero que sentiu por provavelmente não saber o que dar de presente para ela.

Era hilariante imaginar como o grifinório teve de se desdobrar até chegar à conclusão de que ela não precisaria de nada caro ou extravagante. Hermione não era como as outras garotas da sua idade, não desejava joias, grandes festas, perfumes, maquiagens ou roupas requintadas, ela simplesmente ficaria fascinada por um bom livro, por um desejo sincero de felicidades e um abraço apertado do seu melhor amigo.

Harry sabia disso, mas apesar de tudo, não desistiria de dar-lhe algo para recordar o seu dia, e por essa razão a sua busca se tornou tão especial. Ela não precisava se esforçar para recordar quais os presentes favoritos de seu melhor amigo desde então... A capa da invisibilidade, sua firebolt, o espelho de Sírius, as camisas da senhora Weasley... As fotos dos seus pais. Tudo o que Harry considerava importante, eram ligados à sua família, ou o mais próximo disso que ele chegou a ter.

O coração de Hermione bateu mais forte. Ele tinha desejado dar a ela algo tão importante quanto a capa da invisibilidade e as fotos dos seus pais eram para ele. Harry cresceu entre trouxas que o odiavam, que mentiam e o maltratavam, apesar de compartilharem o mesmo sangue. Teve uma vida dura e solitária até o momento que chegou à Hogwarts e descobriu a magia, a sua verdadeira história, os perigos do mundo bruxo e a amizade.

Cada uma dessas etapas da sua jornada, foi compartilhada com ela e Rony nos últimos sete anos. Não era segredo que o maior sonho do grifinório era viver com Sírius e criar uma família. E nesse momento da vida de Hermione, não existiria ninguém melhor do que ele para entender seus medos. Para compreender a sua dor e compartilhar a revolta por não poder recuperar os pais dela tão cedo.

Ela sentia-se orgulhosa dele, agradecida e encantada. Harry conseguiu transformar seu aniversário em um dia especial, não apenas pelo presente que recebeu, mas por todo o carinho e atenção que dedicou à escolha dele. Mais uma vez, o moreno de olhos verdes provou o quanto ela era importante para ele.

**Harry POV.**

O sorriso sincero da grifinória o deixou mais orgulhoso ainda da sua escolha. Afinal o dia que pareceu se transformar em um pesadelo de desordem terminou com um passeio fantástico pelo céu londrino, sentindo o gosto da liberdade pelas asas de Bicuço sob o céu excepcionalmente estrelado e finalmente entregou à Hermione o seu presente de aniversário recebendo dela o beijo mais incrível da sua vida.

Se alguém perguntasse ao moreno se todo aquele dia agitado valeu à pena, com toda certeza, Harry não pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer que sua resposta era um grande e fervoroso: SIM. Depois de tanta confusão, de tantos desentendimentos e desencontros ele finalmente conseguiu fazê-la perdoá-lo por sua ausência e sorrir com seu presente.

Agradeceria à Hagrid pela eternidade, se fosse possível o compraria uma dúzia de ovos de dragão, afinal, o meio-gigante com todo seu jeito ingênuo e bondoso foi sua inesperada salvação. "_Hermione vai gostar de qualquer coisa que você escolher para ela!_" o consolava Hagrid enquanto arrumava os arredores da sua velha cabana. Recordava Harry.

Assim que a deixou no Largo Grimmauldi, foi listando mentalmente tudo o que tinha dado à ela nos últimos anos e percebeu, com uma dose assombrosa de horror, que nos últimos sete anos nada do que ele lhe dera foi bom ou realmente expressivo o bastante. Nada além de uns tímidos abraços ou tapinhas nas costas e desejos de felicidades, que ela recebia com um sorriso doce e olhos transbordando de ternura, ela sempre soube de suas condições e dificilmente aceitaria doces mágicos ou trouxa que seriam as únicas coisas que Harry seria capaz de comprar.

Hermione, a garota mais extraordinariamente valiosa da sua vida, merecia algo bom. Livros, ela já leu todos que ele poderia imaginar comprar, perfumes... Não lembrava dela ter alguma preferência, isto levando em conta todo o ano que passaram juntos na tenda durante sua caça às horcruxes... Roupas... Onde diabos ele conseguiria alguma roupa que ela gostasse? Acertaria o tamanho? A cor? O tecido?

A resposta era óbvia: Não! Gina sugeriu um passeio romântico, o que deixou o Potter mais vermelho que um pimentão mágico. "_Leve-a para um passeio em algum lugar especial, vejam as estrelas juntos, segure a mão dela e quando ela menos esperar a surpreenda com um beijo apaixonado! Duvido que ela se esqueça desse dia!_"

Andromeda aconselhou a não se preocupar com um presente, mas em mostrar à ela como era importante em sua vida e que deveria comemorar esse dia especial. "_Vocês se conhecem há mais de sete anos, passaram os últimos meses sozinhos numa tenda lutando pela própria vida, tem certeza que não sabe mesmo o que ela gostaria de ganhar? Um bom presente ou um momento de paz com aqueles que ela ama?"_

Bem, de alguma forma, ainda confuso, pensou em procurar a senhora Weasley, mas hesitou temeroso, provavelmente ela o mandaria comprar toneladas de flores, fazer uma serenata e levá-la a um bom almoço na Toca. O grifinório sorriu para a memória, Molly foi bem persuasiva quando disse: "_Amanhã teremos um almoço de aniversário decente na Toca já está na hora de saírem daquele casarão escuro e empoeirado e respirarem um pouco de ar puro!_"

Ele estava preocupado, encrencado, desanimado e furioso... Em menos de uma hora, uma pequena conferência começou no salão comunal grifinório. Dean riu do seu desespero dizendo que Harry poderia levá-la para um jogo de quadribol em comemoração: "_Tenho entradas exclusivas para o jogo dos Arrows contra Harpias, final do campeonato regional, ela toparia?"_

Mas, o moreno deixou claro que Hermione ODIAVA quadribol e que não iria a nenhuma partida em ele não estivesse no mínimo jogando. Seamus cruzou os braços e ofereceu um meio sorriso dizendo ele deveria convidá-la para um encontro. "_Hogsmead não está tão mal assim, Madame Pudfoot está aberta todos os fins de semana sabe? Acho bom fazer isso logo antes que Krum apareça do nada e a leve para um castelo na Bulgária!"_

Dizer que Harry estava a ponto de enfeitiçá-lo pela menção ao nome do jogador de quadribol seria eufemismo. Agora mais do que nunca ele TINHA que encontrar algo para Hermione, digno o suficiente da garota da sua vida e rápido o bastante para evitar a interferência de um certo búlgaro famoso. Porém até o meio da tarde, sua busca era infrutífera e já pensava em alguma forma de se infiltrar no Beco Diagonal quando Hagrid o viu.

Passaram bons minutos conversando, quando sem perceber, o guarda-caça diz: "_Ela vai gostar de qualquer coisa, se for especial, ela vai perceber, se lembra do álbum de casamento dos seus pais? Não era nada novo, mas você ficou muito feliz com ele!"_

Foi questão de segundos. Harry tomou sua vassoura e voou até Hogsmead, de lá aparatou antes que qualquer bruxo ou bruxa o tivesse reconhecido, encontrou-se diretamente na antiga casa de Hermione. Tão impecável quanto a ultima vez que vira. Com muito cuidado e reverência, ele procurou em cada cômodo, algo que lembrasse sua melhor amiga dos momentos felizes com seus pais...

As fotos estavam empilhadas sobre um álbum praticamente vazio. Se Hermione não lhe tivesse contado com tantos detalhes as suas viagens de férias com seus pais, ele teria jurado que ela nunca esteve em qualquer uma das fotos ali. Depois de usar todos os tipos de encantos que conhecia sem sucesso, o moreno retornou à escola, determinado a encontrar o melhor em feitiços que conhecia... Professor Flitwick.

O chefe corvinal não escondeu a surpresar por ter encontrado novamente em Hogwarts, o mesmo herói bruxo que jurou não voltar mais lá, entristecido por lembranças de pessoas que tanto amava e perderam suas vidas ali. Foi uma longa e perturbadora discussão entre o Potter e o professor de encantos, mas, no final, uma promessa de Harry, e o feitiço de Hermione foi desfeito! Ele só não esperava que sua promessa o colocasse em um impasse futuramente.

**Geral POV.**

-Harry?

Chamava a grifinória o fitando com diversão e curiosidade. Seus olhos castanhos brilhando encantadoramente, o rosto levemente corado e os lábios, arfantes, provocantemente entreabertos após mais um beijo apaixonado. O moreno a envolvia em um aperto possessivo e ao mesmo tempo acalentador.

Demorou alguns instantes para recobrar o controle da sua consciência e responder à Hermione. Devolvendo o sorriso e encostando sua testa à dela ele sussurrou preguiçosamente sem abrir mão de prendê-la em seus braços:

-Sim, Mione?

Os olhos verdes focados unicamente sobre ela.

-Você parecia distraído...

Responde Hermione fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. O coração batia ferozmente dentro do peito, suas respirações entrecortadas, e o desejo de transformar tudo aquilo em algo mais ardendo em seus espíritos.

-Não! Eu estava somente pensando em como tive sorte! Acho que você gostou do seu presente!

Brinca ele distribuindo uma sequencia faminta e apaixonada de beijos por seu rosto, descendo perigosamente para o pescoço quente e macio de Hermione, marcando cada carícia com um gemido prazeroso da melhor amiga.

-Temos que ir dormir, Harry!

Murmura Hermione com o mínimo da sua força de vontade, resistir à Harry era definitivamente uma batalha contra seus próprios sentidos, contra seu instinto... Contra seus desejos mais profundos, e o moreno de olhos verdes parecia saber muito bem disso.

-Não!

Responde ele contra o ouvido da grifinória a fazendo estremecer e morder o lábio inferior com força. Harry estava brincando com fogo...

-É tarde!

Murmura ela com os olhos firmemente fechados.

-Ainda não!

Insiste Harry a prensando contra a parede, saboreando a pele ardente sob seus lábios.

-Harry... Por favor!

Diz a morena entre respirações agitadas, o corpo inteiro derretendo sob a boca de Harry.

-Mione eu passei o dia inteiro sem te ver, sem te tocar, sem te abraçar, sem te beijar, Merlin! Eu não vou ficar mais um minuto longe de você!

Hermione estremeceu, os olhos amplos em surpresa quando Harry a parou de beijar e levantou o rosto a ponto de encará-la seriamente nos olhos. A determinação naqueles magníficos olhos verdes a fazia sentir coisas insanas dentro de si.

-Estaremos confinados nesse casarão por mais três semanas, logo você vai enjoar de mim!

Provoca Hermione sorridente, mas Harry a interrompe com um beijo exigente a fazendo esquecer quase tudo o que ela estava pensando naquela hora. O moreno estava ficando a cada segundo mais habilidoso em desarmá-la e dominar seus pensamentos com apenas um beijo.

-Eu estou falando sério! Não quero ficar longe de você!

Argumenta o moreno severamente diante da provocação da grifinória que para sua surpresa, finalmente percebeu que ele não estava brincando. De fato, Harry disse cada uma daquelas palavras, ciente de que estavam acordados por muito mais tempo do que poderia aguentar, teriam que se esforçar muito na montagem dos móveis novos, precisavam dormir e ele recusava-se a ficar longe dela mesmo assim. Ele queria dormir com ela?

-Teremos um dia inteiro pela frente, só para nós dois, Harry!

Murmura ela sem quebrar o contato intenso dos seus olhos, por alguma razão desconhecida ela sentiu a boca secar e passou ligeiramente a língua sob os lábios. No entanto, o olhar enlevado no rosto de Harry deixou suas pernas trêmulas.

-Não importa, eu ainda preciso de você! Dorme comigo!

Insiste ele, colocando em palavras o que antes era apenas a suposição dela e o desejo dele desde o primeiro dia que chegaram à antiga casa de Sírius. A grifinória ofegou, abriu a boca sem saber direito o que responder. O que significava esse pedido? O que Harry pretendia com esse convite?

-Mione?

Questiona ela com um semblante esperançoso e preocupado, sem entender muito bem as possíveis interpretações por trás do seu pedido, absorto em sua ânsia em tê-la tão somente para si.

-Harry... não seria certo!

Murmura ela hesitante, desviando o olhar para os lados sem força o bastante para negar seu pedido olhando nos olhos dele.

-Porque não?

Insiste o grifinório.

-Nós já ficamos várias noites no mesmo quarto na tenda mágica!

Protesta Harry franzindo a testa em confusão.

-Mas, agora é diferente Harry!

Rebate Hermione com firmeza, fechando os olhos e levantando o rosto com altivez.

-Diferente como? Você não quer dividir o quarto comigo?

Provocou o moreno com sua melhor expressão de "menino inocente" que fazia o coração de Hermione bater mais rápido. Era quase infalível, mas a grifinória se mantinha inflexível.

-Não é isso!

Apressou-se em responder a garota.

-Mas, não seria apropriado Harry! Na tenda dividíamos o quarto por que cuidávamos um do outro e permanecíamos em camas diferentes!

Explica Hermione mais calmamente, tomando forças para encarar os olhos verdes preocupados do melhor amigo.

-Ainda podemos cuidar um do outro e dividir uma mesma cama, Mione! Não é como se eu fosse tentar nada de ... "inadequado" com você...

Defende-se o moreno indignado.

-Bem... ao menos não à força!

Completa em um sussurro que deixou a bruxa atordoada. Ou ele se recusava a entender ou estava fazendo isso de propósito para atormentá-la.

-Oh, Harry! Eu sei que você nunca faria nada de errado comigo! Mas, não seria certo! Já imaginou o que Rony ou Andromeda iriam pensar?

Respondia Hermione levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Harry em uma carícia suave. O moreno fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto apreciando o calor daquele toque.

-Por uma noite, Mione! Só essa noite! Ninguém precisa saber!

Insistiu o grifinório, segurando a mão de Hermione em seu rosto e virando os lábios para beijar a palma da mão dela em reverência.

-Por favor!

Pede ele abrindo os olhos e a fazendo derreter com o calor nos orbes esmeraldas.

-Sim!

Responde Hermione antes mesmo de conseguir se deter. Aqueles profundos olhos verdes a hipnotizavam, a aprisionava, em um mar esmeralda brilhante a deixando completamente indefesa, vulnerável... Ela não conseguiria dizer não.

-Não vai se arrepender, Mione!

O sorriso de Harry seria capaz de iluminar todo corredor sombrio do terceiro andar quando a levantou nos braços e a girou no ar. Hermione gritou agitada, mas ele a colocou no chão sem lhe dar tempo de protestar.

-Vamos!

Anuncia ele a tomando pela mão livre a guiando para seu quarto. A grifinória revirou os olhos antes de parar o amigo.

-Harry ainda tenho que pegar o meu pijama e guardar meu presente!

Diz Hermione com autoridade e Harry lhe oferece um sorriso malicioso antes de responder com um piscar de olho que a deixou rubra dos pés à cabeça.

-Você deixa ele na minha cômoda, vai estar seguro lá e pode vestir uma das minhas camisas de quadribol... Sempre gostei de te ver nas cores da grifinória!

O comentário ganhou um tapa na nuca como resposta, além de uma Hermione extremamente envergonhada estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

-O que você está pensando Harry?

Acusa ela enfurecida, mas o garoto apenas sorri ao perceber que estava a deixando corada.

-Vou ganhar outra tapa se te responder?

Questiona enlaçando sua cintura fina com facilidade. Tão natural quanto deixá-la enrubescida com a intimidade arrebatadora que compartilhavam.

-Idiota!

Repreende ela desviando o olhar sentindo o rosto arder.

-É você que não aceita a verdade!

Murmura ele puxando o rosto dela em sua direção com uma das mãos. Pelos fundadores, ele adorava quando a fazia corar com apenas uma brincadeirinha boba, ela sempre era tão séria e concentrada, que em pequenos momentinhos como esse, Harry apreciava ver Hermione agir como uma garota da sua idade, mesmo que fosse de vez em quando.

-É bom que seja quente e confortável o suficiente para mim, Potter!

Rebate ela batendo o pé ritmicamente no chão. Harry só poderia estar brincando com ela, para aliviar o clima, pensou agora sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe, a minha cama é grande o bastante para nós dois, e depois de tudo, ainda posso te proteger do frio!

Responde ele a abraçando e beijando sua testa ternamente.

**Skeeter POV.**

O fim da guerra que assolava o mundo mágico nas últimas décadas era o acontecimento mais fantástico do ano. A morte de Albus Dumbledore, a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, a queda do Ministério da Magia, o domínio dos comensais da morte em Hogwarts, o desaparecimento repentino do menino que sobreviveu com seu amigo Weasel e a nascida-trouxa Grange...

O período sombrio e as mortes de milhares de bruxos, a fuga de um dragão em Gringottes, o retorno do herói mágico, a terrível e gloriosa batalha de Hogwarts... Os tributos as vidas perdidas, a perseguição aos fugitivos seguidores do senhor das trevas, o posto de Primeiro Ministro para o notável e ecêntrico Kingsley Shacklebolt, o silêncio do menino que sobreviveu...

Em todo esse tempo que ela esteve "refugiada" milhares de grandes acontecimentos marcavam a comunidade bruxa na Grã-Bretanha. Marcos históricos cobertos por toda imprensa mágica a nível mundial. O Profeta Diário, vendia suas cópias como água, apenas com a foto do salvador Harry Potter em sua capa.

Ninguém mais lembraria do seu nome, ou das suas manchetes polêmicas e entrevistas infames. Seus livros seriam esquecidos em algum canto profundo das prateleiras, seu emprego, sua casa, sua vida, na lama. Se humilhava todos os dias para poder continuar viva, se escondendo em sua forma animago, olhando para os dois lados com medo antes de sair... Isso não era vida, não era A VIDA que ela queria e planejara tão ardentemente para si.

Amargando em sua desgraça, Rita jogou mais uma cópia do jornal no lixo e voltou-se para o celeiro onde agora vivia em desgosto absoluto. Sua maior habilidade, era criar manchete, vender notícias, desvendar enigmas e fabular histórias, instigando a necessidade dos leitores em reagir às suas colunas. Auge da sua fama, mais inimigos do que amigos, sua língua... melhor, sua pena ferina, era alvo do ódio de muitos, poderosos e influentes bruxos, e isto foi a sua ruína.

Era uma madrugada fria, a chuva caía suavemente. Ajeitando o par de óculos berrantes ela lembrou-se do que passou até chegar ali.

Rita fugiu logo após a morte de Dumbledore, sendo alvo de ameaças bastante... "persuasivas" de alguns simpatizantes do senhor das trevas. Sua curiosidade doentia, seu tom de sempre deboche e cara de pau não foram resistentes o suficiente suportar a intimidação dos poderosos bruxos comensais da morte que desejavam seu pescoço.

Engolindo em seco, a repórter lembrou do medo que sentiu quando deixou seu apartamento e emprego e desaparatou com a roupa do corpo em um vilarejo trouxa na zona rural da Inglaterra. Tremendo em pânico, temendo ser escorraçada do mundo mágico, perder sua varinha e direito de exercer sua magia... Ou muito pior... Ser obliviada.

Merlin! Sua maior fonte de riqueza estava guardada em suas memórias. Diferente do que publicava, a repórter sabia a realidade por trás de cada manchete que escrevia, conhecia os culpados, os justos, os inocentes demais e os oportunistas como ela. Rita sabia demais, sobre pessoas demais e consistia em uma ameaça para o reinado de Voldemort.

Mas, agora o mundo estava livre desse mal, e ela poderia finalmente retomar a vida que deixou para trás. Mas, como voltar? O que teria para ela? Quem a esperaria? Quem lhe creditaria por ter fugido da guerra? Como recuperar sua fama e seu emprego? Rita Skeeter iria voltar, é claro, ela não era bruxa para uma vida clandestina como a que vivia agora... Mas, sendo Rita Skeeter ela só voltaria com uma aparição bombástica, com uma revelação chocante... Com fatos inesperados e exclusivos como somente ela poderia fazer.

Sem notícias da guerra ou dos feridos, sem mensagens póstumas ou dramáticas. Ela precisava explorar um campo específico que nenhum dos repórteres e jornais tivessem acesso tão facilmente. Um sorriso maligno se formou em seus lábios, e os olhos brilharam em antecipação. Apressada ela pegou novamente a última cópia do jornal do lixo limpando-o ligeiramente antes de ler a manchete em letras garrafais: HARRY POTTER DECIDE SE AFASTAR DE HOGWARTS, HERÓI DO MUNDO MÁGICO DESEJA PAZ E NÃO FALA COM OS JORNALISTAS.

-Ora, ora, ora... O menino que sobreviveu duas vezes... meu alvo favorito... Harry será a minha matéria gloriosa de retorno ao Profeta Diário!

Comemora a bruxa usando a varinha para livrar-se dos trajes trouxas surrados e conjurar um pergaminho e pena mágicos.

-Porque o nosso jovem e destemido herói buscou o isolamento social? Estaria ele sofrendo por seus lutos? Ainda atormentado pelos perseguidores comensais da morte? O que realmente aconteceu na batalha final? Onde está o corpo do senhor das trevas? O que Harry Potter estaria escondendo tão desesperadamente de nós a ponto de buscar a solidão?

Recitava ela com excitação, seu tempo presa na pacata e subdesenvolvida vila estariam contados. Ela sairia da sarjeta e retornaria com pompa!

**Hermione POV.**

Os primeiros raios de sol adentravam furtivamente pelas pesadas cortinas de linho, trazendo consigo uma tímida onda de calor sobre o quarto de paredes pálidas, piso de madeira polida e espaço pouco mobiliado, que agora pertencia à Harry.

O perfume marcante do bruxo estava por toda parte, sua cabeça descansava sobre um confortável travesseiro branco, seu corpo, coberto por um lençol macio e a vontade de continuar naquela cama por longas e intermináveis horas crescendo mais e mais.

Respirando fundo, ela obrigou-se a acordar apesar do sono. Um costume que ganhou durante o tempo em que revezava as rondas na tenda com Harry e Rony, poucas horas de sono já eram suficientes para um dia. Havia um braço apertando possessivamente a sua cintura. Hermione ofegou. O rosto de Harry estava enterrado em seus cachos enquanto ele a abraçava por trás.

O rosto da grifinória ganhou um tom fervente de vermelho, mordendo com força o lábio inferior impedindo-se de emitir qualquer som e seu corpo inteiro congelou em choque, ela não ousava se mover, apreciando a sensação de acordar nos braços do bruxo que tinha seu coração. Sua respiração acelerou e o braço de Harry a apertou instintivamente a trazendo ainda mais contra si.

Com o coração a solavancos, Hermione fechou os olhos novamente, sua mão direita seguindo lentamente sobre o braço de Harry, entrelaçando seus dedos levemente com um pequeno sorriso satisfeito brincando em seus lábios rosados. Um forte sentimento de que tudo estava no lugar certo. O resto da noite, ela passou rindo e conversando com seu melhor amigo sobre tudo e absolutamente nada.

Ela usava uma das camisas de quadribol de Harry, que lhe ficou adoravelmente grande. Os dois estavam deitados um frente ao outro, com sorrisos bobos nos lábios, rindo e se divertindo com pequenos e singelos roçar de pés, toques delicados de mãos, encontros apaixonados de olhares.

-Onde você quer ir, Mione?

Perguntou ele com animação.

-A lugar algum, estou bem aqui com você!

Responde ela com a voz suave e sussurrada de sono.

-Eu poderia te levar para um passeio, ou se quiser podemos ir para Madame Pudfoot em Hogsmead!

Sugere o moreno sem jeito, corando descontroladamente, o que levou Hermione a rir do esforço do melhor amigo em agradá-la de todas as formas.

-E dar ao Profeta Diário a manchete da semana?

Brinca ela sem perceber a carranca no rosto de Harry.

-Eles não vão nos incomodar mais! Eu não vou deixar Mione!

Garante Harry a encarando seriamente e Hermione lhe oferece um sorriso agradecido em troca.

-Eu sei! Mas, ainda prefiro ficar só com você longe de tudo!

Responde ela acariciando o rosto dele ternamente.

-Mas, é seu aniversário! Temos que fazer algo divertido, diferente! É o seu dia Mione!

Insistia o moreno com firmeza e a grifinória apenas revirou os olhos com a obsessão de Harry em leva-la para sair.

-Por que temos que sair? Estou muito bem aqui! Não é como se eu estivesse acostumada a comemorar meu aniversário com passeios e tal!

Questiona Hermione com uma pitada de desconfiança na voz.

-Porque você merece! Não estamos mais em Hogwarts ou fugindo de Voldemort! Agora começamos uma vida nova e eu quero poder te levar a um lugar especial e comemorar o seu aniversário!

Protesta Harry tão veementemente que Hermione não conseguiria lhe dizer para parar. Harry finalmente estava focado em viver intensamente o seu futuro, e da forma mais inesperada possível. Ver o seu melhor amigo deixando o temperamento sombrio e se iluminando novamente.

-Ok...Talvez possamos levar Teddy a um passeio, acho que ele nunca foi a um parque ou fez um pic-nic! Seria perfeito! Poderíamos chamar Andromeda também, o que acha Harry?

Anima-se Hermione sentando na cama como se estivesse pronta para descer até a cozinha e preparar ela mesma uma cesta com as coisas para o passeio. O sorriso de Harry ampliou-se vertiginosamente quando ele sentou-se logo atrás dela a impedindo de deixar a cama.

-Calma! Ainda temos que falar com Andromeda, mas tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a ideia!

Acalmava-a Harry com um meio abraço e um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

-Sério? Será que ela iria concordar mesmo? Precisamos encontrar uma câmera trouxa, tirar algumas fotos de Teddy, vamos fazer um álbum novo, com você, Andromeda e Teddy juntos!

Divagava Hermione deitando a cabeça no travesseiro fitando o teto com os olhos brilhando.

-Não!

Interrompeu Harry a fitando com um sorriso maroto que a deixou completamente confusa.

-Como não? Teddy precisa registrar seu primeiro pic-nic oficial! Não vou deixar que seu jeito neurótico com câmeras e fotos impeça Teddy de poder desfrutar das suas próprias lembranças quando for mais velho!

Rebate Hermione indignada, e o moreno simplesmente balança negativamente a cabeça para frustação da bruxa grifinória.

-Me recuso a tirar qualquer foto de família sem você! Aposto que Teddy e Andromeda também não aceitariam isso!

Explica ele deitando-se novamente, fitando os olhos amplos em surpresa da melhor amiga.

-Harry eu não...

Começava ela apenas para ser interrompida por ele.

-Você faz parte da nossa família SIM! Teddy te adora, Andromeda te admira e eu... Eu simplesmente... Eu am... Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você! Eu **quero** você comigo, para sempre Mione!

Confessa ele hipnotizado pelo par de olhos chocolates mais impressionantes que já encontrou na sua louca vida. Sem nem mesmo perceber ele tirou um mecha de cabelo cacheado que caía sobre o rosto dela em um gesto tão íntimo e tão inocente que Hermione corou com a respiração descompassada.

Os dois ficaram perdidos nos olhos do outro por uma pequena eternidade. As palavras de Harry ecoando entre eles como uma canção envolvente, como um laço invisível que os conectava. O peito de Hermione aquecido pela sinceridade dele, e o coração dele batendo furiosamente naquele momento.

-E como eu me encaixaria, Harry? Andromeda é avó materna de Teddy, você é o padrinho e principal ligação dele com o professor Lupin, mas o que eu seria para ele? A amiga do padrinho dele? A ex-aluna do seu pai? Você precisa entender que eu nunca vou deixar você de lado, mas temos que lembrar que o centro de tudo agora é o Teddy!

Lembrou Hermione, sentindo-se lisonjeada com as palavras do melhor amigo, no entanto, não desejava criar tantas esperanças tão cedo. Harry estava começando a caminhar com as próprias pernas, assumindo uma nova etapa da sua vida enquanto ela ainda não tinha certeza alguma sobre o que fazer a partir do momento que Kingsley der carta branca para a busca dos seus pais.

-É exatamente por cauda dele que eu quero você com a gente! Não vou abrir mão de ter a bruxa mais brilhante da nossa geração como a maior influência positiva na vida de Teddy!

Protesta veementemente o grifinório.

-Você pode não ser a madrinha dele, mas é a pessoa mais inteligente, justa, carinhosa, atenciosa, dedicada e linda por dentro e por fora, que eu já conheci! Sinceramente eu não imagino a minha vida sem a sua presença e não quero privar Teddy disso também! Você não vai confiar em mim sozinho com um bebê de quatro meses não é?

Rebate Harry animadamente arrancando um sorriso da melhor amiga.

-Quatro meses e catorze dias seu bobo! E acho que pode ter razão!

Responde ela desistindo de discutir o assunto. Mesmo que desejasse negar, saber que seria parte dessa pequena família a deixava imensamente feliz.

-Ótimo senhorita Granger, por que amanhã **todos nós** vamos tirar fotos de família ok?

Exige o moreno fazendo cócegas na amiga que gritava de tanto rir. Hermione sorriu calorosamente para a memória, Harry estava sendo tão maravilhoso com ela que ainda não sabia como lhe agradecer. Lentamente ela se virou nos braços dele, tomando todo o cuidado para não despertar o moreno de olhos verdes.

Levemente, ela acariciou seu rosto, admirando seus traços, seu nariz, seus lábios, sua cicatriz em forma de raio quase imperceptível... levantando o rosto, Hermione beijou o queixo de Harry e passou os braços possessivamente em volta da sua cintura. Era um movimento ousado, ela sabia, mas era seu aniversário, seu dia e depois de Harry insistir tão fervorosamente que ela decidiu seguir seu conselho.

Harry lhe contou sobre a reunião de emergência que seus amigos fizeram no salão comunal dando as ideias mais mirabolantes que ela poderia imaginar, ela chegou a chorar de rir quando o moreno confessou ter discutido com Seamus depois que ele falou de Krum. Por outro lado, ela quase fez o grifinório cair da cama gargalhando loucamente quando ela revelou que bastava Rony lançar um "finito" para se livrar da aparência de cenoura gigante.

Os dois concordaram em se desculpar com o ruivo mais tarde, bem como deixar um quarto separado para Monstro (exigência de Hermione) a grifinória prometeu ao melhor amigo que ouviria também as sugestões de Rony, já que um dos quartos seria dele afinal.

E e estranhamente, Harry absteve-se de falar sobre a visita de Neville, algo sobre a atitude do Longbottom ainda o incomodava, mas deixaria suas desconfianças para depois, agora ele tinha Hermione só para si, vestindo sua camisa favorita e deitada em sua cama, ou seja, nem mesmo uma reaparição de Voldemort o tiraria daquele confortável momento comcom a sua Mione. Uma hora mais tarde, sem darem-se conta caíram no sono abraçados e cheios de sonhos com o futuro.

Agora completamente desperta, Hermione decidiu que seria a sua vez de acordar Hary com beijos apaixonados, ele parecia tão bonito e pacífico enquanto dormia que ela não poderia resisitir. Do seu próprio jeito, ele estava transformano o tempo que compartilhavam no Largo Grimmauldi em algo especial e extremamene profundo.

-Hora de acordar!

Sussurrava ela entre beijinhos castos espalhados pelo rosto do grifinório, que em reposta envolveu com força os dois braços sobre a sua cintura fina a apertando contra si e logo voltou a dormir.

-Acorda Harry!

Insistia ela agora plantando um beijo provocante na base do pescoço do moreno que estremeceu visivelmente murmurando sonoleto o nome dela.

-Temos que levantar, Harry! Está quase na hora de buscarmos Teddy!

Alerta ela levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

-Só mais cinco minutinhos Mione... É tão bom ficar na cama com você!

Murmura ele encostando seu nariz ao dela sem abrir os olhos ainda. Saboreando o perfume dos cabelos cacheados e a maciez da pele quente da melhor amiga contra a sua.

-Anda preguiçoso, me deixa levantar!

Brincava Hermione tentando inutilmente escapar dos braços do melhor amigo.

-Não! Você é minha e vai ficar na cama comigo até eu me cansar de dormir e começar a te beijar!

Garante ele com um meio sorriso que a deixava com borboletas no estômago.

-Idiota!

Acusa Hermione estapeando o braço do grifinório que apenas ria divertidamente da morena.

-Estava brincando Mione, estou pronto para comemorar o seu dia... Mas, antes eu só queria pedir um favor!

Explica ele inicialmente sorridente e ao final estava sério, os olhos verdes concentrados sobre ela.

-Claro Harry, o que você precisa?

Pergunta Hermione preocupada.

-Algo que só você pode me dar... e tem que ser agora!

Murmura o moreno com a voz rouca e os lábios à centímetros dos dela. Hermione ofegou sem desviar os olhos do melhor amigo à sua frente, sem perceber mordia o lábio inferior em antecipação.

-Por favor, Mione... Pode fazer isso por mim?

Fala o grifinório sedutoramente movendo seus lábios contra os dela em provocação.

-Sim!

Responde a bruxa fechando os olhos e ansiando por mais um dos beijos maravilhosos do melhor amigo.

-Ótimo, por que meus óculos estão na cômoda do outro lado da cama e eu não posso alcançar daqui!

Responde entre risos o moreno para estupefação absoluta da Granger que ficou completamente rubra, com os olhos amplos em choque, caíra novamente nas brincadeiras do grifinório.

-Bobo!

Acusa ela jogando o travesseiro sobre ele. Seria o começo de um belo dia.

**Geral POV.**

Harry vestia uma calça jeans escura, camisa de mangas longas e casaco, preparava o flu para a visita à Teddy e Andromeda enquanto Hermione se dedicava fervorosamente à preparação da cesta de pic-nic, com sanduíches, suco, frutas, torta de abóbora e melado azedo. A morena estava tão ansiosa para seu passeio trouxa que estava organizando cada mínimo detalhe sem notar Harry, que decidiu, repentinamente ir na frente e falar com Andromeda antes que sua amiga percebesse sua ausência.

Foi uma missão simples, com Hermione na cozinha ele tinha tempo de sobra, em segundos estava tropeçando na lareira da casa da família Tonks. Agarrando seus óculos com uma das mãos, e segurando a parede da lareira com o outro, o moreno se encontrava coberto de pó de flu dos pés à cabeça. Merlin, Hermione o mataria! Escolheu as roupas dele com todo cuidado para as fotos.

Tinha que colocar imediatamente seu plano em prática, não tinha tempo a perder. Onde estaria a sua varinha? Questionava-se após recuperar o equilíbrio e o que restava de sua dignidade e procurava a sua varinha por todos os bolsos do casaco quando descobriu estar pisando em cima da mesma. Praguejando ele lançou um rápido encanto de limpeza antes de seguir para a cozinha onde Andromeda tentava fazer Teddy comer.

No entanto, o pequeno preferia brincar com a estranha papinha verde que sua avó insistia em alimentá-lo. Seus cabelos era um caleidoscópio de cores vivas, os olhos em um cinza profundo e as mãozinhas agarrando firmemente a colher das mãos de Andromeda enquanto fazia o que restava da papinha desaparecer magicamente. Harry sorriu com as travessuras do afilhado, Teddy já era um bom maroto desde pequeno!

A casa estava bem arrumada como sempre, com uma pitada de tristeza ele notou as fotos de Andromeda com seu marido e única filha nas paredes e estantes da sala. Uma delas, tinha Remus e Tonks no que parecia ter sido o dia do casamento deles. Respirando fundo ele obrigou-se a voltar sua atenção à Teddy. A velha bruxa diante do garotinho suspirou revirando os olhos severamente.

-Não faça isso, Teddy!

Repreendia ela com naturalidade, como se estivesse acostumada com isso. O bebê simplesmente abriu a boca em quase um sorriso antes de perceber a presença do terceiro bruxo na casa. Sua reação foi imediata, os cabelos escureceram e os olhos ganharam o mesmo tom esmeralda do padrinho. Andromeda riu sem precisar virar-se para saber que Harry estava bem ali.

-Reforços para fazer Teddy comer?

Brinca ela levantando e apoiando as mãos sobre as costas doloridas, Teddy estava ficando pesado para levar de um lado a outro da casa.

-Quase isso!

Responde o moreno com um meio sorriso ao se aproximar de Andromeda e ser recebido com um caloroso abraço.

-É bom vê-lo novamente Harry!

Comenta ela simpaticamente antes de puxar uma cadeira para o moreno sentar-se próximo à Teddy que esticava desesperadamente os bracinhos em direção ao padrinho, louco para escapar da cadeirinha irritante que o prendia. Pedido que foi rapidamente atendido pelo grifinório.

-Posso jurar que está maior do que a última vez que te vi!

Brincava Harry com o afilhado em seu colo.

-Ele está crescendo bem rápido! Muito parecido com Nymphadora!

Diz Andromeda orgulhosa do pequeno neto. Havia tanto de sua filha nele. Harry concordou com um semblante sombrio, ainda era doloroso lembrar que Remus e Tonks já não estavam entre eles.

-Andromeda, eu queria muito pedir sua ajuda!

Interrompe ele desejando não trazer pensamentos mais dolorosos à sua cabeça, ao menos não este dia. A bruxa levantou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade antes de responder.

-Imagino que a ajuda seja relacionada ao aniversário de Hermione?

Questiona ela seriamente, mas divertindo-se interiormente com a forma como o garoto ficou escarlate com a menção ao nome da melhor amiga.

-Bem... Errr... De certa forma... Pode-se dizer que sim!

Gaguejava ele sem saber exatamente como explicar para Andromeda de uma forma "adequada" sem que Hermione o matasse logo depois. O nervosismo de Harry apenas aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade da senhora Tonks que cruzou os braços com uma expressão concentrada no rosto.

-Ela não gostou do seu presente?

Pergunta preocupada a bruxa ao que Harry acena negativamente com o rosto balançando Teddy em seu colo.

-Ela adorou!

Explica ele com um pequeno sorriso com a memória do beijo de agradecimento que ela lhe deu noite passada.

-Então?

Insiste Andromeda impaciente.

-Eu... Bem eu queria que me ajudasse a decorar um quarto para Hermione como presente de aniversário!

Confessa ele totalmente rubro e sua situação ficou dez vezes pior quando Teddy imitou seu padrinho ficando triplamente mais vermelho do que ele. Andromeda riu abertamente do desconforto do menino, mas decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

-Eu imaginei que deixaria a decoração do Largo Grimmauldi nas mãos dela! Não seria melhor deixa-la escolher suas próprias coisas?

Aconselha amavelmente a bruxa.

-Esse é o problema!

Protesta Harry em desespero.

-Ela cismou que não precisa de um quarto lá, que não podia fazer parte da nossa família e que não seria certo dividir o quarto comig...

Harry congelou como uma presa acuada, Olhos vidrados, rosto pálido e a boca aberta, mas sem emitir nenhum único som. Maldiição, no meio do seu desabafo frustrante ele acabou de falar para Andromeda sobre seu pedido para dividir o quarto com sua melhor amiga.

-Eu... Err... Merlin!

Desesperava-se Harry e seu afilhado começou a rir das expressões aterrorizadas do padrinho.

-Acalme-se Harry!

Exigia Andromeda.

-Está tudo bem! Além de Teddy não há nenhuma criança na nossa família, o que você e Hermione decidirem fazer com suas vidas não interessam a ninguém mais além de vocês mesmos!

Explica severamente a bruxa enquanto o garoto sentiu seu sangue congelar, ela pensava que Hermione e ele tinham... Pela barba de Dumbledore, ele estaria ferrado quando sua melhor amiga colocasse as mãos nele... A tinta laranja de Rony seria brincadeira de criança quando encontrassem seu corpo enterrado em algum esconderijo secreto no Largo Grimmauldi.

-Não é isso! Não aconteceu nada!

Desespera-se o moreno quase ficando de joelhos diante de Andromeda.

-Acalme-se! Não é da minha conta e não vou falar nada a ninguém! Mas, sugiro que formalize logo as coisas, a sociedade mágico não será tão compreensiva quanto eu!

Aconselha novamente a bruxa deixando o grifinório atordoado.

-Mas, voltando ao assunto, porque Hermione não quer um quarto? Pensei que seu amigo Rony também tivesse um!

Respirando fundo e recuperando a coragem, Harry responde.

-Sim, mas ela ficou muito abalada com a questão dos pais dela e depois ouve a discussão com Kingsley...

Explicava Harry pacientemente, sentindo que poderia confiar seu plano nas mãos de Andromeda. Longos minutos mais tarde, toneladas mais aliviado, Harry pegava uma bolsa com as fraudas, mamadeira, brinquedos e roupinhas de Teddy em um braço e se equilibrava com o afilhado em outro.

Andromeda os guiou até a lareira se despedindo do neto com um beijo em sua testa e repetiu o mesmo gesto com Harry que ficou vermelho com a demonstração de carinho da velha bruxa.

-Se divirtam garotos e tratem de manter Hermione longe do Largo Grimmauldi pelas próximas horas!

Relembra ela com um sorriso satisfeito antes de ver os dois desaparecerem entre as chamas de flu.

-Acho que é hora de usar uma varinha!

Comemorava com jovialidade a senhora Tonks, a muito tempo desejava mudar as coisas naquele velho casarão da família Black e nada melhor do que fazer isso para uma pessoa a quem começou a admirar muito, ainda mais depois de tudo que Harry havia lhe contado sobre ela, não tinha dúvidas, a garota era uma guerreira.

Chagando no Largo Grimmauldi...

-Hermione não vai acreditar quando te ver! Ela não fala em outra coisa que não seja você!

Explica Harry para o afilhado que se esticava em seus braços tentando escalar o casaco do padrinho. Ambos cobertos de cinzas quando um grito assustado de Hermione o chamou atenção.

-TEDDY!

A grifinória estava com um jeans escuro, um suéter imaculadamente branco e um casaco cinza por cima. Ela simplesmente largou a cesta no chão e correu até os dois com os olhos brilhando em felicidade. Com um movimento rápido da sua varinha ela livrou os dois das cinzas e tomou o pequeno em seus braços.

-Ainda lembra de mim Teddy? Teve que vir com seu padrinho desajeitado pelo flu?

Perguntava ela com preocupação genuína ao pequeno Lupin que a fitava com admiração absoluta, suas feições ganhando semelhanças com a grifinória rapidamente.

-Hey, eu ainda estou aqui!

Protesta Harry indignado com toda a atenção da melhor amiga direcionados exclusivamente ao afilhado, mas no fundo ele estava feliz com a reação de Hermione, ela parecia tão dedicada a Teddy.

-Oh, Harry, vê como ele está bonito?

Pergunta ela abraçando o pequeno em seus braços o deixando brincar com as mechas soltas do seu cabelo.

-Sim, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa!

Responde ele equilibrando a bolsa no ombro esquerdo enquanto caminhava em direção à cesta de pic-nic esquecida atrás de Hermione, parece que hoje seria seu dia de levar tudo enquanto Hermione mimava o pequeno Teddy.

-Ah, Harry, Monstro encontrou uma câmera mágica nas coisas de Sírius, acho que não faria mal tentarmos com ela!

Explica rapidamente Hermione apontando com o rosto para a velha máquina sobre o cômodo ao lado do sofá.

-Ok! Mas, já decidiu onde vamos?

Pergunta ele encarando a câmera com certa desconfiança, mas logo deixando suas preocupações de lado, já que fora Hermione que escolhera a peça mágica, o que significava que o objeto estava cem por cento livre de qualquer risco. Dando de ombros, Harry pegou a câmera e a guardou dentro da bolsa de Teddy.

-Sim! Em um parque que eu costumava ir com meus pais... Crawley Memorial Gardens! É perfeito para o um pic-nic e deve estar bem tranquilo essa época do ano!

Anuncia com empolgação a grifinória e seu sorriso contagiou tanto Harry quanto Teddy.

-É só mostrar o caminho!

Responde Harry sem conseguir disfarçar a emoção que transbordava dos seus olhos ao fitar a garota que ele amava com seu afilhado no colo.

-E Andromeda?

Questiona a bruxa com curiosidade.

-Ah... Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem e pediu para cuidarmos do Teddy por ela hoje!

Diz o moreno desviando agitadamente o olhar de um lado para o outro torcendo que a grifinória estivesse tão focada no pequeno Lupin que não percebesse sua mentirinha sutil.

**Rony POV.**

O ruivo olhava para o espelho à sua frente com desgosto e desespero. Estava tão laranja quanto a bandeira do seu time de quadribol favorito a mais de vinte e quatro horas sem encontrar uma única solução para sua condição. Refugiar-se na Toca, seria seu fim, George, Percy e Bill não o deixariam em paz, sua mãe arrancaria sua pele com as próprias mãos antes de lhe dar um épico sermão sobre os perigos das tintas mágicas.

Seu pai provavelmente lhe ofereceria uma alternativa trouxa, Gina tiraria fotos suas e distribuiria entre os colegas só para desafiá-lo e Harry não conseguia dirigir uma única palavra ao amigo sem começar a gargalhar descontroladamente da cara do Weasley. Droga! Nem mesmo Bicuço o reconheceu todo laranja como estava. Era o cúmulo da humilhação, inaceitável que ele, o coração do trio de ouro, herói de guerra, Ronald Billius Weasley, estivesse preso a uma tinta mágica sem saber como se livrar dela.

Raios! Não devia ter discutido com Hermione, ela saberia reverter essa maldita tinta laranjada sua pele e ele voltaria a ser Ronald Weasley de sempre e não o Rony Cenoura! Ele ainda teve a coragem de seguir um conselho maluco de Monstro o mandando usar Wisky de Fogo para livrar-se do novo visual, mas só ganhou um par de queimaduras e cheiro forte de bebida. Sem saída, ele aparatou silenciosamente na Toca, lançou um feitiço de desilusão sobre si e subiu as escadas.

Amanheceu e nada de boas notícias, ficou horas no banheiro sob os gritos de protesto dos seus irmãos, ignorou os chamados da sua mãe para arrumar a casa para o almoço em homenagem a Hermione, estava a ponto de pedir a capa da invisibilidade de Harry emprestado quando sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto com o rosto vermelho em fúria... Rony já deveria saber, nunca se ignora uma mulher Weasley!

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY LEVANTA DESSA CAMA AGORA ANTES QUE EU...

A voz de Molly morreu na garganta quando fitou o filho mais novo completamente pintado de laranja berrante, atrás dela estava Arthur com uma expressão incrédula, Bill com os olhos do tamanhos de uma goles, Fleur mencionando algo sobre bronzeado trouxa, Percy congelado em choque absoluto. Mas, nada se comparava ao sorriso maligno e os olhos brilhantes no rosto de George Weasley.

-M-Mãe!

Chamava ele acenando a mão freneticamente diante dos olhos de Molly que caiu dura no chão.

-Você matou a mamãe!

Acusa Percy desesperado.

-Bela fantasia de cenoura Rony!

Elogia George recebendo um rosnado furioso do mais novo como resposta.

-Merlin! Renervate!

Murmura Arthur acordando sua esposa.

-O que você fez Ron?

Critica Bill ajudando seu pai a levantar sua mãe. Fleur passava a mão sobre sua barriga de quase nove meses de gestação com um sorriso.

-Broonzead Trrrouxa pode virr a serr muito exagerrado as vezes! Você estarr muito larranja cunhado!

Explica ela com um forte sotaque francês. Rony encolheu-se choramingando sua sorte. Sua sorte, agora só lhe restava esperar até o almoço e pedir para Hermione o ajudar... Mas, pensando em Hermione... Pelas calças de Merlin ele não tinha comprado o presente dela!

-Tinta Chudley Cannors irmãozinho? Sério mesmo?

A voz de Gina soou bastante assustadora quando a ruiva abriu espaço entre seus irmãos e arrancou Rony da cama o puxando pela orelha furiosamente.

-Neville me contou o que você aprontou ontem!

Bradou ela apontando a varinha no meio da testa de Rony.

-Me dê um bom motivo para não te enfeitiçar Rony! Como ousa brigar com Hermione e pintar a casa do seu melhor amigo com a cor do seu time rival? Harry torce para os Pudlemere United seu idiota!

Pede ela com os olhos semicerrados.

-Eu preciso de você para encontrar um presente para ela!

Desespera-se o ruivo torcendo para este ser motivo suficiente para sair da mira de tiro de Gina. Oh ele estava tão ferrado.

**Geral POV.**

Hermione levava Teddy no seu carrinho de bebê novo, o pequenino usava roupas reforçadas com encantos de aquecimento, um gorrinho de lã, luvinhas, cachecol e os sapatos azuis que Harry escolheu. Curioso seus olhos brilhavam a cada coisa nova que encontrava no caminho, as arvores, o lago, os pássaros... Era tudo uma deliciosa e incrível novidade.

O casal grifinório andavam lado a lado, Harry tinha deixado a bolsa de Teddy no apio inferior do carrinho e levava unicamente a cesta do pic-nic nas mãos. Hermione empurrava o carrinho e apontava para Harry todos os lugares que costumava visitar seus pais, durante o verão, explicando ao amigo como as pessoas gostavam de se reunir no parque durante os fins de semana com a família.

Como previsto pela jovem bruxinha, o parque estava vazio a essa hora da manhã, não demorou muito para encontrarem um lugar agradável para seu pic-nic e finalmente Teddy poderia sair do carrinho e conhecer o parque com mais liberdade. Os cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes ainda permaneciam, para alívio da dupla, não desejavam ter de lançar qualquer feitiço de desilusão sobre o bebê, e agradeciam mentalmente pelo parque estar vazio agora.

O sol com um brilho incomum para essa época do ano aquecia o ar com seus raios dourados e sentando-se sobre a toalha estendida, Hermione sentou Teddy em seu colo enquanto Harry mostrava para o afilhado como funcionava um dos brinquedinhos trouxa que havia comprado para ele. A expressão encantada do menino para seu padrinho era algo que Hermione nunca iria esquecer.

Sem que Harry percebesse, ela tinha convocado a câmera com um movimento ligeiro da sua varinha e levitando-a a um nível adequado tirou a primeira foto do dia com um flash brilhante que assustou Harry e Teddy por alguns segundos antes do bebê esticar as mãos em direção ao estranho objeto mágico com os olhinhos verdes brilhando em curiosidade e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Hey, você me pegou despreparado!

Protestou Harry piscando dramaticamente os olhos com os reflexos do flash da câmera atormentando sua vista.

-Mas, era esse o objetivo, assim fica mais natural Harry!

Explica Hermione revirando os olhos e tirando a câmera do alcance de Teddy que encheu os olhinhos de lágrimas e fez bico por ter perdido seu objeto de interesse, mas logo a grifinória o distraiu com o brinquedo que estava nas mãos de Harry à minutos atrás.

Aproveitando a distração dela, foi a vez de Harry roubar a câmera e tirar uma foto surpresa de Hermione com Teddy em seu colo. Ela parecia absolutamente linda, os longos cabelos cacheados caindo graciosamente por seus ombros, os lábios macios e rosados curvados em um sorriso sincero enquanto Teddy sorria alegremente com seu novo presente.

-Teddy olha! São patos!

Apontava Harry tão empolgado quanto uma criança que ia pela primeira vez a um parque. Hermione sorriu docemente encorajando o moreno e se aproximar do lago e mostrar ao afilhado as pequenas e bonitinhas aves de pés engraçados com seus filhotinhos. Era a vez da grifinória assumir a posição de fotógrafa.

E assim se passou o resto da manhã, com muitas fotos, brincadeiras, risadas e um Teddy Lupin completamente apaixonado por melado azedo, para desgosto de Hermione que sendo filha de dentistas decidiu ficar de olho na alimentação do pequeno. Era quase hora do almoço quando os dois seguiram com Teddy para Largo Grimmauldi onde Andromeda os aguardava com uma surpresa para Hermione e secretamente... para Harry.

-Sejam bem vindos!

Anuncia a bruxa com um sorriso misterioso em direção ao casal com Teddy nos braços.

...\\...

Wow genteee milhões de perdões pela demora, mas estava sem internet até hoje mais cedo ¬¬ Mas finalmente trouxe a primeira parte do niver da Mione para vocês! espero que gostem e lembrem-se ainda há o almoço nos Weasley e a chegada de um certo bruxo com uma nova proposta para a nossa Mione capítulo que vem ;D huahuahuahuahuahuauha

Beijinhux mágicos!


	9. Aniversário de Hermione parte dois

**Andromeda POV.**

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha tanta liberdade para transformar completamente a aparência de qualquer ambiente do velho casarão do Largo Grimmauldi, ainda mais com direito à "carta branca" do seu atual proprietário, Harry Potter. Assim que chegou ao local, fora recebida por um carrancudo Monstro que espanava vagarosamente alguns dos novos castiçais, trazidos por Harry e Hermione em sua última viagem ao centro de Londres.

A bruxa tinha que admitir, a menina grifinória tinha mesmo bom gosto e um talento impecável quando estava à frente de um projeto como esse. Transformar uma antiga mansão cercada por um passado sombrio e objetos amaldiçoados não era uma tarefa fácil de lidar, especialmente ao lado de Harry, cuja memória traiçoeira o perturbaria constantemente com lembranças de Sírius, Remus, Tonks e Dumbledore naquele mesmo lugar.

A nascida-trouxa cumpria esse desafio com maestria, o casarão estava longe de parecer o covil sombrio onde a Ordem da Fênix se reunia. Quase irreconhecível em suas novas cores, luzes, castiçais, móveis, janelas e carpetes. Com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade, Andromeda arriscou um pequeno passeio pela sala e cozinha, impressionada com a mudança. As paredes estavam nuas de retratos e fotografias, e os lustres desapareceram, as mesas velhas e apodrecidas já não estavam à vista.

Se houvesse qualquer vestígio dos Black, seria sutil o suficiente para não trazer lembranças dolorosas ou comprometer a harmonia que aos poucos se estabelecia em cada cômodo. Andromeda imaginava que assim que seus pés tocassem aquela casa, uma centena de lembranças do seu passado retornassem poderosamente. No entanto, ficou surpresa quando encontrou o que sempre desejou para sua filha... E agora para seu neto, um lar... Ainda em construção.

Subindo as escadarias com determinação, ela encontrou rapidamente o quarto que Harry tinha escolhido para Hermione. Um sorriso misterioso se espalhou pelo rosto severo da bruxa, era sem dúvida um dos maiores quartos daquele andar. Ainda não tinha sido completamente modificado, o que permitia à Andromeda criar a vontade. Com um aceno rápido da sua varinha, livrou-se de todos os objetos do quarto e seguiu até as janelas bloqueadas, as abrindo e permitindo que a luz do dia preenchesse todo o ambiente.

-Acho que Nymphadora ficaria orgulhosa!

Mmurmura para si mesma quando uma grande ideia lhe veio à mente, especialmente depois que Harry tinha deixado escapar que passara a noite com Hermione. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de fazer outros tipos de mudanças acontecerem por aqui... A começar pelo quarto de Hermione Granger.

**Harry POV.**

Ele estava feliz, um brilho de vida iluminando seus olhos verdes e um sorriso imenso em seus lábios, apesar de estar fisicamente cansado, carregando o carrinho, a cesta e a bolsa nas mãos, ele tinha retornado de uma manhã fantástica ao lado de Hermione e Teddy. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu como era bom ser livre, poder conhecer lugares novos, viver novas experiências, compartilhar um pouco das lembranças de Hermione com seus pais e se divertir ao lado de uma família, mas não qualquer família, a sua própria família.

Teddy parecia radiante, mais desperto do que nunca, não dera o menor sinal de cansaço a manhã inteirinha, algo que pouco depois o moreno culparia os doces que o pequeno pegava sempre que Hermione não estava de olho. O pequeno Lupin simplesmente adorou melado azedo e as penas de açúcar recusando a papinha verde gosmenta a todo custo. Fazendo centenas de caretas para a comida de bebê que Andromeda mandou para ele.

"Mione é um pic-nic, vamos livrá-lo dessa coisa, só por hoje!"

Pedia Harry penalizado com a hesitação de Teddy em comer a papinha, apesar dos esforços de Hermione.

"Harry, essa _coisa_ possui todos os nutrientes necessários para ele crescer forte e saudável, pode não ser tão saboroso como os doces que _você _deu à ele, mas é essencial para auxiliar no desenvolvimento físico e mental de Teddy até pelo menos seu primeiro ano de idade!"

Repreende Hermione com uma mini palestra sobre os nutrientes necessários para um bebê da idade de Teddy. Surpreendendo a Harry com a precisão que ela sabia o que seria ou não importante para seu afilhado.

"Além de tudo essa papinha ainda não é o melhor para ele, sem o leite materno é preciso tomar muito mais cuidado com a alimentação de Teddy, temos que perguntar a Andromeda se ele já foi consultado por algum medibruxo para orientar uma dieta mais adequada!"

Explica seriamente antes de voltar-se para o bebê com mais uma colher da gosma verde na mão.

"Vamos Teddy!"

Insistia franzindo levemente a testa com preocupação e o pequeno a contra gosto abriu a boca engolindo a papinha horrorosa com outra careta engraçada.

"Sinto muito Teddy, mas acho que ela tem razão!"

Desculpa-se com o pequeno, bagunçando seus cabelos enquanto tentava se redimir do olhar desconfiado de Hermione quando ele recusou a próxima colher.

"Você não deu nenhum daqueles doces para ele, não é Harry?"

Indaga a grifinória estreitando os olhos castanhos em sua direção.

"Eu? Nãooooo! Claro que não!"

Defende-se Harry desviando o olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse a melhor amiga.

"Tudo bem, acho que ele já comeu o suficiente!"

Desiste a morena guardando os restos da papinha na cesta enquanto ao mesmo tempo em uma sincronia perfeita, Harry e Teddy suspiram aliviados.

"Escapamos por pouco!"

Sussurra para o afilhado antes de se levantar e dar algumas voltas com o pequeno em seu colo enquanto dava leve tapinhas em suas costas como Hermione lhe ensinou. Quando retornou à Hermione a grifinória estava guardando os pratos vazios na cesta e Teddy logo agitou-se para retornar aos braços da nascida-trouxa.

"Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim!"

Brinca Harry depois de perceber como Hermione parou tudo o que fazia para pegar um Teddy choroso em seus braços.

"Não seja dramático, Harry! Você também tem muito jeito com ele!"

Rebate Hermione abraçando o bebê levemente antes de apoiá-lo com uma das mãos em seu colo para poder ajeitar o gorrinho na sua cabecinha. O Lupin parou de chorar instantaneamente.

"Não tanto quanto você..."

Murmura encantado com a visão de Hermione com Teddy, era como vê-la segurando um filho deles, e novamente um sentimento sem nome inflamava dentro do seu peito, uma sensação tão assustadora quanto emocionante fazia seu estômago dar reviravoltas e as mãos suarem frio. Diante de seus olhos estava a razão pela qual ele lutou contra Voldemort e escolheu viver. À sua frente estava sua vida, seu maior sonho, seu desejo mais profundo... Duas pessoas que ele amava mais do que a si mesmo.

"Acho que isso é algo que toda garota possui! Deve ser instinto materno, minha... Minha mãe sempre dizia isso! Uma garota sempre sabe o que fazer nessas horas! Mas, não se preocupe, está aprendendo rápido!"

Diz Hermione com um sorriso fraco ao recordar das conversas com sua mãe sobre uma vida pós-Hogwarts, uma família que poderia leva-la de vez ao mundo mágico ou trazê-la ainda mais próxima à realidade dos seus pais.

"Seria um pai maravilhoso Harry! Não tem que se preocupar!"

Encorajava Hermione docemente fitando o olhar distante de Harry com um misto de ternura e confusão. Mas, Teddy desviou a sua atenção brincando com uma mecha dos seus cabelos cacheados.

"Só espero que nossos filhos pensem a mesma coisa que você!"

Sussurra o moreno antes de se aproximar da melhor amiga, passando um braço habilmente por sua cintura fina em um meio abraço e levitando rapidamente a câmera registra aquele momento com uma pitada de ansiedade e esperança no coração.

Voltando ao Largo Grimmauldi...

Teddy também estava aprendendo a bater palmas e sorrir sempre que estavam o fotografando. O bebê de acordo, com Harry, era um fotogênico nato, nunca parecia de mau humor diante da câmera mágica, especialmente se estivesse no colo de Hermione. Ele nunca iria esquecer como os olhinhos do afilhado brilhavam quando viu os patos nadando no lago, ou quando os pássaros cantavam enchendo as árvores que cercavam o parque com sons impressionantes.

A grifinória também nunca pareceu mais feliz. As bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhando os lábios mais incríveis que já tocou, em um sorriso surpreso ao dar de cara com Andromeda esperando por eles na casa _deles. _

-Sejam Bem vindos!

Anuncia a bruxa com um sorriso que Harry não conseguia decifrar.

**Hermione POV.**

-Senhora Tonks!

Exclama Hermione surpresa, mas logo dedicando um sorriso sincero para a Andromeda colocando Teddy no carrinho e correndo até a bruxa mais velha para lhe dar um abraço.

-Como foi o passeio, querida? Os meus dois meninos se portaram bem?

Pergunta a bruxa mais velha devolvendo o abraço suavemente fitando Hermione com doçura, como somente uma mãe faria. A grifinória engoliu o nó que se formou na sua garganta, estava sentindo mais falta da sua mãe do que imaginava esta manhã.

-Foi incrível! Escolhemos o parque próximo à casa dos meus pais e tiramos milhares de fotos do Teddy, especialmente quando estava com Harry brincando com os patos, ele está aprendendo a bater palmas e seu cabelo não mudou muito durante todo o tempo, sem falar que ele adorou os pássaros! Ele também comeu alguns doces graças à Harry, mas não deixou a papinha!

Empolgava-se Hermione falando tudo de uma única vez, parando apenas para lançar à Harry um olhar de advertência pela parte dos doces, mas o moreno se fez de desentendido fingindo brincar com Teddy no carrinho que tentava tirar o gorrinho a todo custo.

-Parece que se divertiram bastante!

Sorri a bruxa percebendo como Teddy parecia animado com seu padrinho, mesmo estando preso ao carrinho de bebê trouxa.

-É verdade! Teddy gostou de tirar algumas fotos, não foi garotão?

Brincava Harry fazendo cócegas no afilhado que abria um sorriso banguela entrando na brincadeira e pela primeira vez em horas seus cabelos mudaram de cor, ficando azuis brilhantes.

-Vocês dois estão mimando demais o meu neto! Acho que terei que ficar de olho nos seus passeios de agora em diante!

Diz Andromeda em falso tom de repreensão, estava feliz por ver que seu neto estava cercado de pessoas que o amavam tanto.

-Isso não é verdade! Não fizemos nada de errado e Teddy é uma criança maravilhosa!

Desespera-se Hermione, temendo que a bruxa estivesse falando sério e fosse afastar Teddy deles. Um medo sem tamanho apertou o coração da grifinória que em segundos estava do outro lado do carrinho de bebê tentando explicar-se à senhora Tonks.

-Calma, estava brincando Hermione! Seria impossível separar o Teddy de vocês dois!

Tranquiliza a mais velha diante da expressão assustada da garota. A nascida-trouxa suspirou aliviada voltando-se para Teddy e ajoelhando-se até estar em uma altura apropriada para olhá-lo nos olhos acariciou os cabelos coloridos com carinho antes de inclinar-se ligeiramente e depositar um beijo na cabecinha do pequeno antes de levantar-se e encarar Andromeda agradecida.

-Obrigada! Sei que parece bobo, mas Teddy é muito importante para nós! Ele é a razão para estarmos aqui agora e...

Explicava-se Hermione ficando com o rosto ainda mais corado de vergonha, mas foi resgatada por Harry que entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela apertando sua mão em conforto e apoio.

-O que Hermione está tentando dizer é que nos apegamos demais ao Teddy para pensar em ficar longe dele por muito mais tempo!

Explica o moreno surpreendendo Andromeda pela forma como com apenas um olhar os dois pareciam se entender tão bem.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas!

Garante a senhora Tonks, levantando desafiadoramente a sobrancelha para as mãos entrelaçadas dos morenos, apenas o suficiente para Harry perceber e corar furiosamente, mas sem afastar-se da melhor amiga.

-Muito bem, agora vamos aos negócios!

Anuncia a mais velha para choque de Hermione.

-Oh minha querida, não acha que estava aqui sentada sem fazer nada não é mesmo?

Diz Andromeda cruzando os braços e levantando o rosto com altivez digna de um Black e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão atordoada da melhor amiga, afinal ela tinha realmente acreditado que Andromeda estava mal e muito cansada.

-Mas, o Harry disse que estava doente... Como conseguiu mentir para mim?

Questionava Hermione olhando acusadoramente de Harry para a senhora Tonks.

-Não fique chateada, foi por uma causa nobre! Agora vamos subindo as escadas, é o meu melhor trabalho em anos!

Explicava Andromeda com determinação, aproveitando que Monstro chegava à sala para ficar de olho em Teddy, ainda no carrinho.

-Que causa?

Pergunta ela estreitando os olhos para o moreno que trocava olhares cúmplices com Andromeda.

-É só uma surpresa!

Brinca Harry a deixando frustrada pela falta de informações concretas que conseguia arrancar da dupla, era desafiador demais para ela deixar o assunto de lado e depois de tudo, Hermione nunca foi adepta à surpresas.

-O que vocês estão escondendo?

Insiste Hermione apertando com força "extra" a mão de Harry que pareceu não se importar, seguindo animadamente atrás de Andromeda para o terceiro andar.

-Não seja impaciente querida!

Interfere a senhora Tonks entregando na mão dela uma pequena chave dourada.

-Aqui está a sua surpresa!

Anuncia a bruxa mais velha com um sorriso de satisfação.

**Geral POV.**

-Uma chave?

Questiona a grifinória fitando a chave dourada ceticamente.

-Não uma chave qualquer, a chave do _SEU_ quarto, Mione!

Sussurra Harry no ouvido dela antes de beijar rapidamente o rosto da melhor amiga e soltar sua mão, se colocando ao lado de Andromeda.

-Meu? Mas, Harry eu disse que não queria!

Murmurava ela ainda surpresa demais para recusar ou aceitar esse presente.

-Não! Você só não tinha se decidido, _ainda!_

Corrige Harry sentindo-se orgulhos por ter deixado sua amiga sem palavras antes mesmo que ela visse o quarto preparado por Andromeda.

-Por isso eu tive que dar um pequeno "reforço" ao Harry!

Completa a senhora Tonks guiando a grifinória até a terceira porta à esquerda. Hermione franziu a testa levemente confusa, não lembrava dessa porta ao lado do quarto de Harry e Teddy enquanto organizava seu cronograma na última manhã.

Com certa cautela ela encaixou a chave na fechadura e prendendo a respiração abriu a porta para encontrar seu novo quarto. A morena abriu a boca em choque e admiração absolutos. Atrás dela um Harry muito curioso espiava por seu ombro murmurando um impressionado "wow" enquanto Andromeda sorria satisfeita com a sua obra.

-Vamos! Pode entrar!

Incentiva a senhora Tonks empurrando a dupla para dentro ansiando por mostrar cada detalhe criado por ela com primor. O lustre dourado no meio do teto de gesso imaculadamente branco, iluminava o espaço e trazia um ar requintado e ao mesmo tempo memorando o tradicional estilo medieval de Hogwarts.

As paredes perfeitamente cobertas por um papel de parede azul pálido com leves tons de pérola em listras verticais, cada meia parede encontrava-se entrecortada por finas colunas ornamentadas com uma delicada tapeçaria floral, que desciam graciosamente do teto ao piso. Este último, refletindo polidez em sua longa cobertura encerada de madeira americana.

No centro do quarto um tapete retangular ao estilo grego com bordas em marfim e bronze. Se estendendo por mais de um terço do tamanho total do aposento, na posição contrária à cama dossel que ficava entre duas grandes janelas com cortinas de linho e algodão, na cor creme, com franjas douradas.

A cama era uma obra de arte à parte, em um belíssimo exemplar de metal dourado com quatro colunas em forma de lança segurando um mosqueteiro quase transparente. Havia montes de almofadas e travesseiros sobre uma colcha macia azul bebê com bordados de lírios dourados em toda sua borda. A cada lado da cama tinha um pequeno criado-mudo com um abajur e mais alguns livros empilhados.

Ao pé da cama, um grande baú como o que tinha em Hogwarts guardava mais colchas e lençóis. Na parede frente à cama, do outro lado do quarto, o guarda-roupa embutido ocupava quase toda parede com espaço apenas para a porta de entrada do aposento. Suas duas portas principais dividiam um espelho duplo de corpo inteiro em formato oval, haviam espaço para dez vezes mais roupas do que ela possuía. Hermione chegou a pensar se algum dia conseguiria encher todo o guarda-roupa com suas próprias roupas.

Do lado esquerdo uma lareira de mármore branco, ladeada por tapeçarias florais cruzadas por três níveis de estantes de madeira, repletas de livros, boa parte os livros que Hermione levou consigo durante a caça às Horcruxes, e acima da lareira algumas fotos do seu tempo na escola com Rony e Harry, enquanto na parede era ostentado um grande espelho de moldura intricada nas cores dourado e marfim. Sobrando simplesmente um lado de parede completamente vazio.

-Oh meu Merlin! Está incrível!

Exclama Hermione fascinada enquanto ao seu lado Harry tentava inutilmente formular alguma frase coerente. Estava tão impressionado quanto sua melhor amiga, o quarto era tão perfeito, tão a cara de Hermione que parecia ter sido criado pelas mãos da grifinória. As cores, os livros, as cortinas, a cama, a lareira, as fotos...

-É quase como...

Começou ela para ser interrompida por Harry.

-Como o seu quarto antigo em Crawley!

Completa o moreno se aproximando de uma das estantes de madeira com os livros dela, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre cada uma das capas de couro antigas, com títulos tão conhecidos por ele, História da Magia, Poções avançadas... Um sentimento de nostalgia crescendo dentro do peito.

-Sim! Como o meu antigo quarto!

Sussurra Hermione com a voz embargada, respirando pesadamente quando memórias da sua infância no quarto de paredes azuis e prateleiras lotadas de livros não tão infantis como as crianças da sua idade. Seu quarto era seu lugar favorito antes de Hogwarts, era seu refúgio, onde mergulhava no fantástico universo dos livros.

-Espero que tenha gostado, cada objeto desse quarto tem um pouco da minha própria história e agora fará parte da sua também! É hora de começar de novo!

Explica Andormeda apoiando levemente uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Hermione que não continha o imenso sorriso, maravilhada com a exuberância do quarto apesar da simplicidade que transmitia.

Cada pequenino detalhe se encaixava de forma perfeita com o que ela imaginava seu quarto, lembrando muito o que ela vivia na casa dos seus pais e não tinha dúvida de que Harry instruíra Andromeda sobre suas preferências depois de recuperar seu álbum de família no dia anterior.

-Eu não sei nem como agradecer!

Responde Hermione abraçando a senhora Tonks com força, mal segurando as lágrimas que escapavam dos seus olhos. Retribuindo ao abraço com carinho, a velha bruxa sorriu, preparando-se para a segunda parte do seu plano.

-Não foi ideia minha! Harry perseverou muito nisso!

Diz a bruxa afastando suavemente Hermione do seu abraço.

-Está me deixando mal acostumada Potter!

Brinca Hermione dedicando um dos seus abraços esmagadores à Harry que a recebe com um beijo do lado do rosto mais demorado do que o normal.

-Você merece muito mais que isso Mione! Feliz aniversário!

Sussurra ele em seu ouvido, não percebendo o arrepio que percorreu o corpo da grifinória com o gesto dele.

-Eu acho que há muito tempo não me sinto tão... Tão em casa!

Confessa Hermione afastando o rosto para fitar os olhos verdes e intensos de Harry. As bochechas e o nariz bastante vermelhos e algumas lágrimas em seus olhos, mas a felicidade iluminando o interior dos seus orbes castanhos.

-Você já está em casa, Mione! Aqui também é a _nossa _casa!

Garante o moreno a puxando para um abraço protetor a embalando em seu colo enquanto Andromeda assistia à cena com o sentimento de que fizera a escolha certa.

-Bem, acho que agora é o momento para explicar a segunda função dessa chave!

Murmura Andromeda com um meio sorriso idêntico ao da sua filha. Relutantes os morenos se separam do abraço, movidos pela curiosidade com as palavras da senhora Tonks.

-Como assim segunda função?

Questiona a grifinória atordoada.

-Ainda não se perguntou porque uma das paredes do quarto está vazia?

Desafia a bruxa cruzando os braços com um olhar indecifrável nos olhos. Harry franziu a testa completamente confuso, percebendo a parede limpa e sem nenhum objeto atrás de si. Ao seu lado, Hermione segurava firmemente a chave dourada em sua mão encarando Andromeda em choque.

-É um quarto mágico não é?

Pergunta ela para a mais velha ignorando a confusão do melhor amigo.

-Apenas parte dele, posso dizer que somente a parede atrás de você!

Explica Andromeda ampliando ainda mais o sorriso enquanto Harry olhava de Hermione para a avó de Teddy sem entende nada. Mas, a forma como Hermione ficou vermelha depois da afirmação da velha bruxa ele sentiu medo... Muuuito medo.

-Andromeda o que isso significa?

Pergunta o moreno ainda mais preocupado quando o som do choro irritado de Teddy ecoou pelo corredor inteiro.

-Acho que Hermione pode explicar a você Harry!

Responde a bruxa antes de desaparecer pelo corredor indo ao encontro do seu neto.

**Harry POV.**

Alguma coisa fazia sentido ali? O quarto parecia mais que perfeito em todos os sentidos da palavra. Estava lindo, organizado, cheio de livros e sem nada além do que Hermione sempre desejou, mas a história esquisita da chave e a parede vazia o deixava totalmente perdido.

Andromeda tinha um brilho diferente no olhar quando conversava com Hermione, ele percebeu o sorriso maroto que só conhecera através de Nymphadora Tonks ou Sírius. A reação de Hermione também não lhe parecia nada animadora, ela ficou em completo silêncio desde que a senhora Tonks saiu.

Engolindo em seco ele a viu seguir até o baú aos pés da cama e sentar-se cobrindo o rosto completamente vermelho com as duas mãos, a chave do seu quarto repousando no seu colo enquanto Harry tomava coragem para se aproximar dela e perguntar o que era tudo aquilo? Mesmo que lá no fundo ele estivesse morrendo de medo de descobrir.

Será que ela não gostou do quarto? E se ela não desejasse ficar no mesmo andar que ele? Ela não queria nada de mágico no quarto dela? Será que ela achou que não teria privacidade com uma parede mágica? O desespero crescia a níveis alarmantes dentro da cabeça do grifinório que reunindo toda sua coragem segue a passos largos atrás de sua melhor amiga.

Engolindo em seco, Harry ajoelhou-se diante dela, as mãos nervosamente postas sobre os joelhos dela, mas distantes o suficiente da chave dourada. Respirando fundo ele a chamou suavemente.

-Mione? Hermione será que pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Pede o moreno angustiado pelo silêncio da garota de cabelos espessos e olhos castanhos que mais amava no mundo. Como resposta, Hermione simplesmente balançou negativamente o rosto com um gemido estranho.

-Mione, por favor, eu preciso saber sobre o que você e Andormeda estava falando!

Insiste Harry mais desesperado ainda.

-Oh Harry! Você contou à ela?

Acusa Hermione finalmente tirando as mãos do rosto e dando ao moreno um olhar fulminante.

-Eu? O que...

Questionava atônito o grifinório.

-Você falou à Andromeda que nós dois dormimos juntos?

Pergunta furiosamente a bruxa deixando o moreno nervoso a desviar o olhar inutilmente para todos os lados, de repente todo o quarto pareceu tão pequeno e sufocante que Harry desejava desaparatar dali e fugir.

-COMO? Mione...Eu...

-Você CONTOU ou NÃO CONTOU Harry?

Interfere ela agarrando a gola da camisa de frio do melhor amigo puxando o rosto dele à centímetros do seu. Os olhos castanhos diretamente contra os olhos verdes.

-Não foi de propósito Mione! Eu juro!

Desesperava-se o garoto ficando mais vermelho que os cabelos de um Weasley.

-Como pode ter feito isso Harry? Você disse que ninguém iria saber!

Repreende severamente Hermione as mãos apertando perigosamente a camisa ao redor do pescoço dele.

-Mas, o que isso tem haver com o quarto?

Questiona mais atordoado ainda o moreno.

-O que ela deve estar pensando de nós?

Lamentava-se Hermione mortificada.

-Mione eu juro que ainda não faz sentido para mim!

Insiste o moreno sentindo um nó se formar na sua garganta.

-Harry você não sabe o que é um quarto mágico? Sinceramente?

Pergunta Hermione lançando um olhar cético ao melhor amigo que mordeu a língua para não falar a primeira bobagem que lhe veio à mente. Sentia-se intimidado e ao mesmo tempo totalmente seduzido pelos olhos vibrantes da sua melhor amiga. Limitando-se unicamente a balançar a cabeça em negativa, sem nunca deixar de olhar em seus olhos.

-Oh Merlin! Você não sabe!

Conclui Hermione com exasperação, pegando a chave em seu colo e puxando Harry pela camisa até a parede vazia.

-Está vendo essa parede aqui? É mágica, serve como uma cortina que separa o meu quarto do seu!

Começava ela seriamente, mas cada coisa que ela dizia não despertava qualquer noção desagradável para ele. Paredes eram paredes, mágicas ou não pensava Harry, mas no fundo, ele sabia que ela ainda não tinha acabado sua explicação. Ao que o grifinório simplesmente acenou positivamente com o rosto, ela continuou seu discurso.

-Basta usar essa chave em qualquer ponto dessa parede e terei acesso ao seu quarto com ou sem seu consentimento Harry!

Explode Hermione mais vermelha que uma cereja silvestre enquanto Harry parecia ter engasgado com a própria saliva com essa implicação. Maldição, agora Hermione o mataria! Por que raios Andromeda fez isso? Merlin o que ele poderia dizer para sua amiga agora?

-Mione... Eu... Eu não vejo problema!

Tenta ele ainda sem graça com a confusão, levando uma das mãos coçando os cabelos rebeldes da nuca em nervosismo absoluto.

-Eu não me importo se você entrar no meu quarto de qualquer forma que desejar!

Garante ele numa tentativa de tranquilizar sua melhor amiga antes que ela decidisse não ficar com o quarto por causa disso. Mas, a reação de Hermione foi exatamente oposta ao que ele esperava.

-Francamente Harry! Já parou para pensar no que significa isso? Dois quartos compartilhados magicamente? Meu quarto é simplesmente uma "extensão" do seu! Estamos no mesmo quarto com portas diferentes para manter as "aparências"!

Insiste Hermione furiosamente para terror do menino-que-venceu.

-Err... Não pode ser tão mal!

Responde ele com certo tremor em sua voz.

-A tradição da comunidade mágica na era puro-sangue! Se lembra dos antigos costumes sociais entre 1820 a 1870 na Grã-Bretanha mágica? Onde você estava nas aulas de história da Magia?

Protesta Hermione esfregando as têmporas com força em claro sinal de impaciência, no entanto, seu rosto continuava fortemente corado.

-Dormindo!? Ahh, Hermione por favor, quer ir direto ao ponto, estou cansado de ficar no escuro! É o mesmo quarto ou não?

Explode Harry mandando para o espaço toda a prudência que possuía.

-Pois bem, Harry! Nos últimos cinquenta anos daquele século, apenas cônjuges puro-sangue compartilhavam o mesmo quarto dessa forma, noivo e noiva, marido e mulher ficavam em ambientes separados apesar de dividir o mesmo quarto, acontecia em casamentos arranjados especialmente quando o casal não conhecia muito bem um ao outro, eles apenas "abriam" a parede mágica quando... Quando eles tinham que... Oh céus... Quando eram obrigados a "procriar"!

Começou ela fervorosamente tal qual estivesse lendo um livro ou um dos seus ensaios da escola, mas, ao final mal conseguia falar o que acontecia quando derrubavam a parede mágica. Harry por sua vez pareceu entender exatamente o que significava usar a chave para alcançar o "seu" lado do quarto e sentiu toda a cor sumir do seu rosto.

Santo Merlin! Andromeda criou para eles um quarto de casal, disfarçado pela parede vazia entre eles! Pela alma de Sírius, a senhora Tonks achava que ele e Hermione... Achava que Hermione e ele estavam... Oh Merlin! Ele mal tinha conseguido se declarar para ela como poderia ter ido tão longe assim?

Nesse momento as palavras da bruxa mais velha caíram como um avalanche sobre ele. A conversa que tivera com ela antes de trazer Teddy ao Largo Grimmauldi... _"Além de Teddy não há nenhuma criança na nossa família, o que você e Hermione decidirem fazer com suas vidas não interessam a ninguém mais além de vocês mesmos!_"

E logo depois... "_Não é da minha conta e não vou falar nada a ninguém! Mas, sugiro que __**formalize**__ logo as coisas, a sociedade mágica não será tão compreensiva quanto eu!_" então era isso que ela queria dizer? Céus ele estava entre a cruz e a espada! Como escaparia dessa? Tinha que pensar depressa, se desse a mínima chance, Hermione escaparia por entre os dedos e ele não teria outra chance.

-Não importa!

Interrompe severamente o grifinório encarando a melhor amiga com determinação.

-Não?

Questiona Hermione surpresa com a rapidez com que ele tinha chegado à uma decisão final.

-Não importa! Se você não quiser, nada vai mudar! Essa parede vai continuar aqui e você pode esconder a chave, talvez pedir para monstro dar um fim à ela! Esse quarto é **seu!** Independente do que as tradições mágicas possam significar!

Promete o moreno tomando as mãos de Hermione nas suas e olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos da grifinória que o fitavam impressionados.

-Eu já disse que não me importo! Se precisar de mim, não tem usar essa parede, eu estou na porta ao lado!

Diz Harry dando de ombros arrancando um sorriso da aniversariante.

-Tem certeza disso?

Questiona aflita a grifinória.

-Claro! Estamos próximos ao quarto de Teddy, além de tudo me sinto mais confortável com você perto de mim! Não me imagino dividindo um quarto mágico com qualquer outra pessoa!

Confessa ele corando ainda mais.

-Mas... Seria como invadir sua privacidade, _ou a minha,_ manter essa parede entre nós! E o que os outros poderiam pensar?

Preocupa-se a garota mas, Harry a silencia com um beijo suave, envolvendo a bruxa em seus braços possessivamente.

-Ninguém vai saber de nada Mione, quem entrar no quarto só vai ver um lugar incrível com a cara de Hermione Granger, e mais nada!

Murmura ele ternamente sem coragem de soltá-la.

-Mas, Andromeda ainda vai continuar pens...

Desesperava-se Hermione quando Harry a interrompe com outro beijo, mas dessa vez um beijo mais urgente, faminto, dominador, daqueles que a faz esquecer tudo, que deixa as pernas moles e o corpo inteiro reage à ele. Somente à ele.

-Será que isso realmente te incomoda? Por mim, esta parede já estaria no chão há muito tempo!

Brinca ele entre centenas de beijos por todo o rosto de Hermione que fechava os olhos saboreando aquele momento somente dela e Harry.

-Seria tão inadequado Harry!

Sussurrava ela contra seus lábios para frustração do moreno de olhos verdes. Merlin como ela era teimosa!

-Desde quando somos o exemplo de graciosidade e adequação Mione? Você é a nascida-trouxa mais brilhante da nossa geração e eu sou o maldito menino-que-sobreviveu, o que tem de adequado nisso?

Brinca ele fechando os olhos com força implorando aos deuses que ela não insistisse em motivos para desistir do presente de Andromeda. Merlin, ter Hermione a um passo da sua cama com apenas aquela parede mágica entre eles era tudo o que ele poderia desejar agora.

-Não somos noivos... Ou casados!

Protestava ela sem muita convicção, ao que ele avançou com os beijos por seu pescoço, traçando uma trilha de fogo até o lóbulo da sua orelha, que segurou levemente entre os dentes a fazendo arfar e amolecer completamente em seus braços.

-Somos muito mais do que isso!

Sussurra ele antes de arrebatar os lábios macios da grifinória em um beijo ardente e apaixonado, a prensando contra a parede "causadora da discórdia". Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele ficando nas pontas dos pés até colar completamente seu corpo ao dele.

Harry estava segurando-se para beijá-la desse o instante que deixaram o parque. Era impossível estar do lado dela sem poder tocá-la, abraça-la e roubar seus lábios em um beijo intenso e insaciável. Sua pele quente e macia contra a dele, o perfume dela, a suavidade da sua língua em um duelo com a dele.

Com o coração à mil, a respiração não importava mais, ele ansiava por ela assim como ela por ele. Eram duas metades que se completavam, e sem dar-se conta, Hermione deixou a chave cair no chão, esquecida aos seus pés e dedicou-se unicamente a retribuir cada carícia do moreno com a mesma intensidade e desespero que ele lhe demonstrava.

Nenhum dos dois viu como um brilho dourado ofuscou todo o quarto fazendo desaparecer a parede atrás deles. Foi apenas quando a dupla caiu atrapalhada no chão do "lado de Harry" do quarto que perceberam o que tinha acontecido. Harry caiu por cima de Hermione e os dois gritaram com o impacto na superfície endurecida.

-O que foi isso?

Pragueja Harry irritado pela interrupção do seu "momento" com sua melhor amiga.

-A Chave! Onde está a minha chave?

Desespera-se Hermione empurrando Harry de cima do seu corpo e procurando em volta a chave dourada. Foi quando Harry percebeu que a parede se foi.

-Você usou?

Pergunta incrédulo o grifinório.

-Claro que não! Isso não deveria ter acontecido!

Defende-se Hermione voltando-se para o moreno severamente.

-Mas, eu pensei que...

Começa ele quando de repente é silenciado por uma ideia tão absurda quanto hilária.

-Acho que a parede mágica entendeu suas intenções senhorita Granger! Você está tentando se aproveitar de mim!

Brinca ele recebendo de uma Hermione totalmente rubra, um olhar assassino além de uma sequência interminável de tapas furiosos em seu peito.

-Idiota!

Protesta ela sem conseguir escapar quando Harry a abraça os jogando no chão novamente.

-Será que isso vai dar certo Harry? Quer dizer, eu adorei o quarto novo, mas não sei até onde podemos levar essa coisa de divisão nupcial mágica!

Comenta Hermione preocupadamente.

-Eu não sei! Vamos falar com Andromeda! Se ela fez isso, pode desfazer também!

Explica ele para alívio da grifinória.

-Ela não se ofenderia?

Questiona ela apoiando a cabeça contra o peito do melhor amigo, esquecendo-se do fato de estarem os dois juntos deitados no chão do quarto de Harry.

-Não! Acho que ela fez isso com outras intenções... Mas, não posso permitir que você se sinta desconfortável por dividir um quarto comigo, Mione!

Garante Harry seriamente e Hermione levanta-se agitada.

-Harry não é nada contra dividir o quarto com **você**! Mas, todos os significados que isso pode trazer no futuro! Já imaginou como vamos explicar isso para Rony e os Weasleys? E quem sabe um dia... os meus pais também! E quando Teddy começar a fazer perguntas? Como vamos explicar que amigos platônicos dividem um aposento nupcial mágico?

Divagava ansiosamente Hermione com o coração apertado por ele ainda não ter percebido o que ela queria que ele fizesse.

-Bem, se não houver outra forma eu posso ficar com o quarto do outro lado do corredor! Só não quero que saia daqui Mione! Este lugar _é seu_! Eu vi o brilho dos seus olhos quando entrou aqui e não me importo em mudar de quarto!

Garante Harry roçando os lábios ligeiramente sobre os dela.

-Não Harry! Eu não vou permitir que você abra mão do quarto que foi de Sírius, sei o quanto é importante para você... O que eu quero na verdade é...

Quando Hemione começou a falar ouviu passos no corredor assim como Harry. Se separaram bruscamente, sem conseguir encarar os olhos um do outro, com os rostos rubros tiveram um choque ao encontrar o quarto de Harry como uma continuação do quarto de Hermione, mas com as coisas do moreno, como sua vassoura, roupas mesa de xadrez bruxo entre outras... e no próximo minuto estavam rindo furiosamente da situação.

-Talvez não seja tão má ideia! Temos camas separadas!

Diz ofegante Hermione, vários minutos depois do ataque de risos que compartilhou com o melhor amigo, que agora fingia uma expressão decepcionada.

-Isso não é justo! Queria a minha parte pintada de laranja!

Brincava ele levantando-se do chão e estendendo a mão para Hermione, que aceitou e agradeceu-lhe com um beijo casto em seus lábios.

-Coloque qualquer coisa laranja nesse quarto e a parede mágica será reforçada com encantos repelentes de meninos tal qual o dormitório feminino em Hogwarts!

Provoca Hermione deliciando-se com a expressão estupefata dele.

-Você conhece aquele encanto? Então você sabe como desativá-lo!

Acusa o moreno em choque. Como ela sabia desse encanto? Quantas vezes ela já usou ele para manter ele e Rony distantes? Para que ela precisaria mantê-los distantes afinal? Será que ela já ajudou algum garoto a entrar no dormitório feminino? NÃO! A sua Hermione nunca quebraria as regras...

-Qual o problema em conhecer esse encanto, Harry?

Indaga Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio, mais uma crise de ciúmes estaria a caminho?

-Nenhum, enquanto você não tenha usado o contra-feitiço na escola!

Rebate ele entre dentes, entrelaçando possessivamente sua mão à dela.

**Weasley's POV.**

A tarde começou radiante nos arredores da Toca, havia balões e faixas coloridas por toda parte. A mesa fora colocada no jardim e coberta por uma longa toalha branca para receber as inúmeras guloseimas feitas pela senhora Weasley, Arthur e Percy transfiguravam algumas cadeiras enquanto Bill ajudava Fleur com alguns encantos de aquecimento ao redor dos alimentos e por fim, Charlie limpava o jardim dos gnomos irritantes.

George separava um conjunto de fogos mágicos escondendo-os de sua mãe para sua grande surpresa no final da festa enquanto Rony e Gina tinham desaparecido em busca de um presente adequado para a bruxa nascida-trouxa mais inteligente da sua geração. Molly completamente focada em sua organização do almoço, levitava um conjunto de copos em direção à mesa apressadamente. Deitado preguiçosamente no sofá, Bichento apenas aguardava a chegada da sua dona desparecida. Tudo tinha que estar mais que perfeito esta tarde.

Aos poucos chegavam os convidados, a começar pelo corpo docente de Hogwarts que não perderia a oportunidade de parabenizar a jovem bruxa mais excepcional que conheceram em sala de aula. O grupo composto por McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector e um tímido Hagrid foi recebido com empolgação por Molly e Arthur. A velha diretora tinha em suas mãos um pacote singular em formato de um cone meio distorcido, o seu presente para Hermione.

Mais tarde, Neville segurando uma ainda muito frágil Luna Lovegood pela cintura, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, McLaggen e uma menina da corvinal chamada Lisa Turpin, chegaram através de Flu carregando grades de cerveja amanteigada entre algumas lembrancinhas para a aniversariante. Molly não pode evitar agarrar-se a pequena loirinha e mimá-la como se fosse mais um de seus filhos, agora a jovem bruxinha estava sozinha no mundo e se feriu gravemente para salvar a vida de Rony, a senhora Weasley nunca a agradeceria o bastante por isso.

Madame Pomfrey permaneceu em Hogwarts para cuidar dos seus pacientes mais debilitados, especialmente Fred que finalmente dava sinais de uma boa recuperação. Hoje era então, um momento de comemoração, George amplificava o som do rádio mágico enquanto esperava Harry trazer Hermione, Teddy e Andromeda para o almoço surpresa. E por sorte, segundos antes da chegada da aniversariante, Rony aparatava extremamente laranja e ofegante ao lado de uma Gina feliz da vida.

O ruivo tinha um pergaminho na mão e lembranças humilhantes na sua mente. Engolindo em seco ele olhou de soslaio para Gina, aquela garota tinha o obrigado a sair pelo Beco Diagonal do jeito "bizarro" que se encontrava, sendo reconhecido por multidões e alvo de piadas de muitos, para seu desgosto.

-Vamos está quase na hora do Harry chegar com ela!

Apressa Gina empurrando o irmão da sua frente com impaciência. Tinha visto Bill e Fleur no jardim e estava ansiosa para saber como ia a gravidez da sua primeira sobrinha a qual orgulhosamente, seria madrinha.

-Como eu posso fazer isso? Não teria sido mais fácil dar um livro para ela?

Choramingava Rony dramaticamente. Depois da manhã frustrante no Beco Diagonal, tinha que enfrentar o infeliz do McLaggen, além de Dean e Seamus falando da sua cor de pele idiota. Podia apostar sua varinha que ficaria pior depois que entregasse seu presente à Hermione.

-O que é aquilo?

Perguntou Hagrid apertando os olhos com curiosidade.

-É uma cenoura gigante?

Indaga provocativamente Dean.

-Uma cenoura daquele tamanho? Isso só pode ser uma abóbora, o que acha Neville?

Brinca Seamus, batendo no ombro do colega grifinório que balança rapidamente a cabeça em negativa, entrar em conflito com os melhores amigos de Hermione por dois dias seguidos seria suicídio.

-Para mim é uma bandeira do Chudley Cannors em tamanho real!

Alfineta George arrastando consigo o pequeno Dennis com a câmera de Colin em suas mãos.

-Esta sim, é uma memória digna de registro não acha Creevey?

Incentiva o ruivo e logo o baixinho estava por todos os lados fotografando Ronald Weasley em seu novo bronzeado.

-Weasley, o que diabos você fez?

Questiona incrédulo McLaggen ao que Rony respondeu com um rosnado enfurecido.

-Eu acho que ele está muito bem!

Uma voz suave e inconfundível derrubou qualquer protesto do Weasley contra as provocações dos seus amigos. Os olhos azuis amplos em choque absoluto, ele empurrou McLaggen e Dennis do seu caminho, até encontrar a menina de olhos claros e cabelos loiros platinados nas suas vestes corvinais.

-Luna?

Balbuciava o ruivo sem fôlego.

-Olá Ronald! Interessante seu novo visual, laranja é uma linda cor?

Comenta ela com um pequeno sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que ele jurou ter visto na enfermaria. Dean e Seamus trocaram olhares marotos, teriam mais de um bom motivo para provocar Rony esta tarde. Luna estava sentada em uma confortável cadeira acolchoada sob os olhares atentos de McGonagall e Molly.

-Lu-Luna? Como? Quando acordou? Porque está aqui? Porque Gina não me disse nada?

Desespera-se o ruivo piscando os olhos completamente atordoado.

-Ela acordou essa manhã Rony! Madame Pomfrey a liberou para uma visita rápida à Hermione!

Interfere Molly abraçando a menina de lado com um sorriso emocionado.

-Mas, e você Ronald? Quando vai se livrar dessa tinta laranja? Está assustando nossos amigos!

Repreende a matriarca Weasley severamente fazendo o ruivo se encolher diante das risadas de todos à sua volta.

**Hermione POV.**

O dia do seu aniversário não poderia ser mais surpreendente. O álbun de família, o passeio com Teddy no parque que costumava ir com seus pais, o quarto de Andromeda com a pequena surpresinha mágica adicionada à ele, e um tradicionalmente animado almoço Weasley na Toca em sua homenagem. Hermione nunca teve um dia de aniversário mais movimentado e cheio de surpresas como este.

Respirando fundo, a grifinória mordeu o lábio inferior com força recordando o passeio com Bicuço noite anterior, onde parecia que só existia ela, Harry e um lindo céu azul marinho com pequenas e brilhantes estrelas por todo caminho. Ele tinha planejado cada uma dessas coisas, assim que retornaram ele a surpreendeu com o presente e os beijos apaixonados que a impediram de dizer não ao seu pedido.

Acordar nos braços do seu melhor amigo foi de longe um dos melhores e inesquecíveis momentos do seu dia. Ainda podia sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao lembrar a forma como a respiração quente dele acariciava sua nuca, ou a forma como o braço dele contornava perfeitamente sua cintura e o perfume masculino a despertava sensações indescritíveis. Estar com Harry tornou seu aniversário muito mais especial.

Depois de tudo o que enfrentaram juntos, depois de sete anos lutando contra o que existia de mais vil e tenebroso no mundo mágico, finalmente estavam livres, livres para viver e construir seu futuro sem medos. Mesmo, depois de terem perdido tantos amigos nessa jornada até a vitória sobre Voldemort.

Hermione sabia muito bem que muitas das feridas daquela guerra ainda estavam frescas, abertas em carne viva, seja em suas memórias ou seus corações, mas a beleza de estar vivo é a capacidade surpreendente do ser humano em superar a si mesmo e seguir em frente, em direção a um novo amanhã. E Harry estava lutando contra todos os seus demônios por seu futuro, para trazer de volta à sua vida algo que lhe foi arrancado em tão tenra idade pelo assassino de seus pais... Uma família.

Seu coração bateu mais forte. Um menino tão maravilhoso como ele, que poderia ter tudo, fama, fortuna, companhia de mulheres lindas, ter a carreira dos seus sonhos... Ansiava tão somente por um lar para chamar de seu. Tão jovem, mal recuperou-se da batalha final e comprometia-se em cuidar de Teddy e Andromeda, além de leva-la consigo para sua casa.

O moreno não parecia pensar duas vezes quando o assunto era Hermione. Desde a noite da batalha de Hogwarts, Harry não conseguia abrir mão de sua presença. Sempre que sentia que não conseguiria mais ficar de pé sozinho, ele buscava seu apoio, segurava forte sua mão, abraçava-a com necessidade, e a surpreendia quando abria seu coração confiando à ela seus temores com o futuro.

Hermione sentia-se completamente lisonjeada com a dedicação e o carinho que Harry demonstrava, literalmente derretia sobre seus beijos, secretamente ansiava por seus abraços e guardava no coração as doces lembranças das suas longas conversas frente à lareira. Mas, seus sonhos mais intensos nunca deixavam de trazer à mente a noite da batalha final quando o medo de perde-lo a levou a confessar seus sentimentos da forma mais inusitada possível...

O seu primeiro beijo, tão desesperado, urgente, em meio aos caos. Ela sentia em cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo a força com que o abraçou naquela noite exigindo que aquele último momento não fosse uma despedida. Eles iriam se encontrar novamente, eles TINHAM que se encontrar de novo. A dor terrível que dilacerava seu peito quando imaginou que ele estava morto até hoje a fazia perder o sono.

O que lhe restaria no mundo sem ele? O que mais faria sentido quando o bruxo que ela amava com todo o seu ser não estava ao seu lado, ela não poderia ver seu sorriso torto, seus impressionantes olhos verdes, seus cabelos pretos indomáveis, sua voz seu cheiro, seu abraço... Ela não resistiria por muito tempo!

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Este não era um dia de recordações ruins! Prometi a Harry que iria comemorar e será isso que faria a qualquer custo! Pensei com determinação. O passeio com o pequeno Teddy foi a experiência mais incrível da minha vida. Acredito que para o Harry também! Pela forma como ele parecia fascinado por cada uma das mais simples descobertas daquele lugar me fez imaginar como fora a sua vida realmente com os Dusleys.

Ele nunca conseguia falar dos seus parentes trouxas, mais do que "São pessoas horríveis" ou "Fazem da minha vida um inferno!" ela sempre soube que seu primo Dudley nunca o deixou em paz, e que sua tia, irmã da sua mãe odiava magia. Mas jamais chegou a entender a extensão desse ódio sobre a vida de Harry antes de Hogwarts e temia que o moreno nunca tivesse a chance de se recuperar de seu passado.

Teddy no entanto, se revelou uma fonte interminável de energia e alegria em sua forma mais pura. O sorriso do menino era contagiante, a forma como seus olhos brilhavam quando Harry brincava com ele, ou como tentava arrancar o gorrinho e liberar seus cabelos castanhos (e brevemente coloridos) enquanto ela tirava milhares de fotos, era simplesmente impossível não adorar o mais novo Lupin.

Sempre o que segurava em seus braços, uma sensação dominadora e até então desconhecida a preenchia. Um desejo desenfreado de cuidar, de proteger, de se tornar parte do que seria importante para o filho de Tonks e Remus. Desde a primeira vez que o viu no funeral em Hogwarts, quando teve que aplacar o choro do bebê o acalentando em seus braços, mesmo sem qualquer noção de como fazê-lo.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como ou quando isso aconteceu, mas nutria um forte sentimento de carinho pelo pequeno e isto ajudou a impulsionar ainda mais seus esforços em transformar a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix em um lar de verdade para ele e Harry. Também, não poderia deixar de encontrar em Andromeda, assim como em McGonagall uma figura de exemplo grande admiração. As duas eram bruxas fortes, corajosas e de personalidade marcante, a frente de suas gerações. McGonagall seria eternamente sua professora favorita e mentora de seus tantos anos em Hogwarts, enquanto a mãe de Tonks, aos pouquinho ia despertando na grifinória um carinho e um respeito totalmente novos.

Ao lado de tudo isso, ela ainda contava com Rony e sua habilidade nata em tirá-la do sério. Teve que sorrir com essa memória, a discussão e o balde de tinta laranja infame que ele tinha escolhido para a sala. Sinceramente o que ele estava pensando? Ficaria hediondo! Mas, confessou que o ruivo realmente estava se esforçando para ajuda-los, além de apoiar George na loja de piadas, cuidava da Toca e estava constantemente em contato com Hogwarts por notícias de Fred e Luna.

Rony apesar da cabeça dura e dos hábitos condenáveis à mesa, se mostrou muito mais maduro e responsável do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Não estava reclamando do excesso de trabalhos que agora possuía, mas estava agradecido por toda a sua família estar bem e com vida depois de tudo. Do seu próprio jeito desajeitado, nunca deixou de se preocupar com Harry e agora supreendentemente Luna Lovegood. Hermionte tinha que admitir, essa batalha tinha mudado a vida de todos eles.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, lembrou de como foi difícil explicar à Harry a "inocente" surpresinha de Andromeda com o seu quarto novo no Largo Grimmauldi. Merlin! Ela gemeu interiormente. A mãe de Tonks não negava o parentesco com Sírius! Um quarto nupcial! Francamente! Era revoltante, mas, pior ainda foi a forma como Harry reagiu a notícia com uma naturalidade perturbadora!

Chegava a ser confuso! Desde que ele acordara uma semana após a batalha final, não voltaram a discutir o que tinha acontecido em sua breve despedida àquela noite. Porém, era inegável a nova fase do seu relacionamento para muito além do "apenas bons amigos" dos tempos de Hogwarts. Havia muito mais intimidade em seus olhares, muito mais cumplicidade no entrelaçar de mãos, muito mais sentimentos a cada abraço apertado, em cada toque, em cada sorriso... Eles não eram mais Harry e Hermione os grandes amigos, mas também não eram nada a mais.

Como era frustrante! Ele teve tantas oportunidades, bastava pedir à ela e receberia um grande SIM como resposta! Mas, ele hesitava e seu medo atormentava a mente de Hermione. O que ela significava para ele? Seria importante o suficiente para que ele engolisse o medo e a pedisse para ser sua namorada? Será que ele acreditava que não seria bom o suficiente para ela? Ou que não daria certo ficarem oficialmente juntos? Ainda temia os riscos de assumir seus sentimentos por ela? Como se não existia mais Voldemort?

Maldição! Porque Harry conseguia deixa-la tão confusa? Não ter um controle bem definido do que sentia era algo que Hermione Granger não estava acostumada. Toda a insegurança que a perseguia no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts retornavam como um raio sobre um campo tranquilo. Mas, agora não tinha tempo para pensar, estava se preparando para um almoço na Toca, e precisava estar bem!

Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, ela se encarou frente ao espelho do seu guarda-roupa novo. Usava um vestido lilás pouco abaixo dos joelhos, uma sandália baixa e os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, tendo a certeza que o seu melhor amigo de óculos redondos iria protestar. Por alguma razão desconhecida para ela, Harry era apaixonado por seus cabelos soltos.

Pegando um casaco de lã cor de rosa, ela puxou uma bolsa e desceu as escadas ao encontro de Harry, Teddy e Andromeda. O moreno parecia extremamente perturbado com a conversa que tinha com a avó de seu afilhado enquanto o pequeno Teddy já em seu carrinho de bebê tinha os olhos brilhando em sua direção, a recebendo com um sorrisão feliz.

Hermione não resistiu, e correu para segurá-lo em seus braços o enchendo de beijinhos nas bochechas fofinhas. Sua brincadeira com o pequeno Lupin chamou a atenção de Harry e da senhora Tonks que a fitavam admirados. Harry a olhava deslumbrado, a boca aberta, sem palavras e Andromeda sorria pacificamente assistindo com carinho a forma espontânea que Hermione tinha se apegado ao seu neto.

-Prontos?

Pergunta a aniversariante com um Teddy animado em seus braços. Harry estava ao seu lado em segundos com um sorriso genuíno brincando em seus lábios, seus olhos incapazes de desviar da bruxa mais bonita que conhecera desde então.

-Claro!

Responde o moreno sorrindo para ela bobamente.

-Estou ansiosa para reencontrar Molly e Arthur!

Comenta Andromeda agitando a varinha e encolhendo as coisas de Teddy em sua bolsa. A bruxa mais velha foi a primeira a seguir para a Toca, seria seguida por Harry e por fim Hermione com Teddy. O grifinório não perdeu tempo e se aproximou ainda mais dela colocando perigosamente uma mão sobre sua cintura fina em um aperto possessivo.

-Você está linda Mione!

Sussurra ele em seu ouvido antes de deixar um beijo molhado e sua nuca, causando arrepios na melhor amiga que fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se mentalmente de que Teddy estava em seus braços e tinha que manter o equilíbrio. Ele lhe enviou um meio sorriso antes de desaparecer na lareira entre as chamas do flu.

-Seu padrinho é impossível, Teddy!

Confessa ela ao pequenino que a fitava em confusão, era jovem demais para entender qualquer coisa dita por ela, mas não resistia ser o foco principal da sua atenção, mesmo que tivesse que disputa-la com seu adorado padrinho Harry.

**Geral POV.**

Assim que seus pés deixaram a lareira, Hermione foi recebida com um flash da câmera de Dennis Creevey e muitos gritos de comemoração dos seus amigos. Seus olhos arderam em emoção, todos que ela amava estavam lá. McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, professora Vector... Seus colegas de turma, Seamus, Dean, McLaggen, Neville e até mesmo sua colega de runas antigas, Lisa Turpin da corvinal estava presente. Outra grande e emocionante surpresa foi a presença de Luna.

A grifinória teve que se esforçar para não chorar de felicidade. Harry tinha um semblante satisfeito ao lado de Andromeda, assistindo a tudo com um forte sentimento de dever cumprido, sua melhor amiga estava feliz, não havia dúvidas do quanto estar com seus amigos seria especial para ela, isso para ele, não tinha preço. Molly foi a primeira a alcança-la só não a esmagando em um de seus conhecidos abraços maternais pela presença do pequeno Lupin em seu colo. O bebê em questão não demorou muito para se tornar o centro das atenções de Gina e Fleur.

A ruivinha cumprimentou sua melhor amiga com um beijo no rosto prometendo lhe entregar seu presente mais tarde. Fleur mais radiante do que nunca a parabenizou e cobriu de elogios com seu forte sotaque francês. Ela entregou à Hermione uma pulseira prateada, com algumas runas sobre ela.

-Err parra mantê-la semprrre exultante!

Sussurra a loira deixando Hermione um pouco confusa, decidindo por tentar descobrir por conta própria o que significava as runas na pequena pulseira que recebera da meia-veela francesa.

-Muito brigada Fleur!

Agradece com um imenso sorriso antes de permitir que Teddy vá para os braços de Gina. McGonagall a abraçou fortemente logo em seguida.

-Me sinto tão orgulhosa de você! Parece ontem que fui até sua casa revelar que era uma bruxa! Oh minha querida, parabéns!

Murmurava a diretora com os olhos levemente marejados enquanto Hermione retribuía ao abraço com fervor.

-Obrigada, professora!

Agradece, mas logo é interrompida pela bruxa escocesa.

-Já disse para me chamar de Minerva, mocinha!

Repreende com falsa severidade.

-Só espero que use com sabedoria, Hermione!

Diz McGonagall lhe entregando um fraco com um líquido avermelhado dentro dele. Os olhos da nascida-trouxa ampliam-se consideravelmente em choque.

-Isso é... Isso é o Elixir de Walden?

Exclama maravilhada a morena.

-Sim, este é o jarro de Hebe e esta é a poção de Old Parr! Ou como mais conhecido o Elixir de Walden!

Completa orgulhosamente a bruxa mais velha estendendo o frasco nas mãos da sua aluna favorita.

-Oh, prof... Minerva eu não posso aceitar isso!

Desespera-se Hermione ainda em choque. O Elixir que McGonagall lhe presenteava era uma das mais raras e ambicionadas fórmulas mágicas do mundo inteiro. Tratava-se de uma poção com propriedades altamente propriedades analgésicas, sedativas e brandamente psicotrópicas.

-Por que não?

Questiona McGonagall divertindo-se com a surpresa da menina.

-É... É uma poção extremamente valiosa!

Defende-se a nascida trouxa fitando o objeto em perplexidade e admiração.

-E também pertence à mim, para que possa presenteá-la a quem desejar! É seu Hermione, ficaria muito ofendida se recusasse o meu presente!

Insiste a diretora severamente e obediente, Hermione toma o frasco em suas mãos.

-É uma honra, profe... Minerva! Prometo tomar todo o cuidado que ele merece!

Promete a morena agradecida devolvendo outro abraço à diretora.

-Eu sei que estará em excelentes mãos!

Garante Minerva antes de deixa-la com Harry.

-O que é isso, Mione?

Questiona curioso o grifinório, estreitando os olhos verdes para o estranho frasco nas mãos da melhor amiga.

-É o Elixir de Walden, Harry! Uma rara mistura mágica que age no relaxamento dos estados de ansiedade, com efeitos narcóticos e também utilizado por nossos antepassados para aumentar a vividez dos sonhos. Seria como uma poção especial capaz de efeitos opostos e completamente contraditórios! É conhecida desde a antiguidade grega como o elixir da imortalidade.

Recita enlevada a morena deixando o Potter intrigado.

-Se algo tão raro é real, como Voldemort não foi atrás dele?

Questiona Harry com certa desconfiança, depois de tudo o que passou, qualquer coisa que levasse a uma possível imortalidade" o repudiava.

-Porque era apenas uma lenda, uma fórmula há muito perdida! E como eu disse, é uma poção com efeitos contraditórios para quem as tomar, pode ser tanto uma bênção quanto uma maldição, mas acredita-se que possa ser usado para desenvolver a cura de várias anomalias mágicas como a licantropia!

Explica Hermione com os olhos brilhando com emoção. Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver sua melhor amiga tão empolgada assim.

-Tenho certeza de que se alguém pode usar esse elixir para encontrar uma cura seria você, Hermione!

Conforta Harry abraçando com força sua melhor amiga, antes que ela fosse sequestrada de seus braços por George, para encontrar um tímido Ronald Weasley escondido em seu quarto. Foi com certa impaciência que ela ouvia a narrativa do gêmeo Weasley de como Rony se escondeu depois que seus amigos brincavam com seu novo tom de pele.

Decidida, ela bateu na porta do quarto do amigo ruivo com exasperação.

-Vá embora!

Gritou Ron do outro lado.

-Eu sou a aniversariante Ronald, me recuso a ser expulsa da minha própria festa!

Protesta Hermione com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios até ouvir o desespero do Weasley para abrir a porta ofegante.

-Graças à Merlin é você Hermione!

Grita ele se jogando de joelhos e agarrando as pernas dela em lamentação.

-Eu fui um idiota, troll das montanhas, mais imbecil que um Malfoy! Prometo nunca mais pintar nada de laranja sem a sua permissão, mas por favor me ajuda!

Implorava o garoto laranja, usando um casaco vermelho com capuz e calças longas, chorando com tamanho desespero que Hermione desatou a rir freneticamente da cena que se desenrolava.

-Francamente Rony, já pensou em usar um "Finito Encantatem" somente uma vez?

Provoca Hermione e em segundos Ron a encarava estupefato. Piscando os olhos um bom par de vezes em choque, o ruivo abriu a boca para dizer que havia tentado de tudo, mas o mais simples dos feitiços ele não lembrou em usar.

-Não!

Murmurou entre dentes antes de correr de volta ao seu quarto em busca da varinha. Um grito com as palavras em latim e Rony estava de volta ao que era antes. Antes que Hermione tivesse se preparado, o Weasley pula sobre ela com um abraço feroz agradecendo profusamente sua solução.

-Você é a melhor Hermione!

Garantia ele emocionado ao que a grifinória simplesmente revirava os olhos depois de todo o drama.

-Agora vamos! Estão todos lá embaixo, não vai querer perder o almoço não é?

Brinca Hermione e os olhos de Rony ampliam-se em choque absoluto.

-Não vai sobrar nada para mim!

Desespera-se novamente o ruivo, no entanto, dessa vez antes de deixar Hermione para trás e correr em busca da sua preciosa comida, ele entra novamente no quarto em busca de um pedaço de pergaminho que entrega diretamente nas mãos de Hermione.

-Feliz aniversário!

Murmura ele sem jeito, esperando que ela abrisse o pergaminho. Lenta e curiosamente, Hermione desenrolava o pergaminho deparando-se com algo que jamais esperou ver na sua vida. Os olhos abertos comicamente e o queixo caído. Em choque ela olhava de Rony para o pergaminho e do pergaminho para Rony.

-Err... Hermione pode dizer alguma coisa?

Insiste o ruivo ficando nervoso com a expressão da melhor amiga. A garota respirou fundo, tentava dizer qualquer coisa mais as palavras lhe fugiram completamente. Merlin!

-Hermione?

Continuava Rony encolhendo-se em temor.

-Hermione é melhor dizer alguma coisa, isso vai estar em todos os jornais durante a próxima semana!

Adverte ele suando frio.

-WOW!

Disse finalmente a grifinória fitando em estupefação e descrença o cartaz com um Rony completamente laranja usando uma camisa com os dizeres do FALE. Protestando contra os maus tratos aos elfos domésticos. Hermione o surpreendeu quando pulou no pescoço do Weasley em um de seus super abraços de agradecimento.

-Muito obrigada Rony! Foi de longe o melhor presente que você já me deu!

Momentos depois Ron e Hermione desceram para a sala, onde seus amigos estavam apostando se ele conseguiria se livrar da tinta laranja ou não. Dean perdeu dois galeões para George e Harry riu da expressão amargurada do melhor amigo em direção ao gêmeo e Dean.

-Hermione?

Luna chamou a grifinória com um sorriso cansado. A nascida trouxa sorriu e seguiu para o lado da corvinal, que ainda muito pálida tinha insistido em parabeniza-la.

-Luna! Estou feliz que esteja aqui!

Agradece Hermione abraçando a loirinha com carinho.

-Também estou! Demorou um pouco para me recuperar, mas não podia perder o aniversário de dezoito anos de uma amiga!

Confessa a Lovegood sonhadoramente e Hermione sente o coração apertar. Luna seria sempre uma menina extraordinariamente especial.

-Não seria um almoço Weasley feliz sem você aqui, Luna!

Interrompe Gina sentando-se ao outro lado de Hermione com um sorriso animado.

-Infelizmente os Snorkakes não me permitiram trazer um presente para você!

Murmura suspirante a loirinha, mas logo Hermione e Gina tratam de animá-la.

-Não preciso de presentes para comemorar meu aniversário! Estar com meus amigos é muito mais importante para mim!

Garante Hermione docemente antes de entrar em uma longa conversa com Luna e Gina sobre o estado de Hogwarts e dos pacientes de Madame Pomfrey.

-Sério, Hermione! Ela não parava de elogiar sua habilidade em lidar com os pacientes!

Gabava-se Gina imitando a velha curandeira da escola fazendo Hermione e Luna rirem das suas brincadeiras quando McLaggen interrompe pedindo educadamente para falar com a aniversariante. Os dois seguiram para o outro lado da sala, em um local mais reservado, sem perceber um certo moreno de olhos verdes os seguindo como um falcão avistando sua presa.

-Bem, eu fui pego de surpresa, não trouxe um presente adequado!

Desculpa-se o rapaz oferecendo à grifinória um dos seus melhores sorrisos. Hermione devolve o sorriso sentindo uma estranha sensação de agitação em seu estômago.

-Não tem problema, eu mesma esqueci do meu aniversário! Mas, fico feliz que tenha vindo! Está se divertindo?

Garante ela educadamente, numa tentativa de aliviar o clima entre eles que estava ficando a cada minuto mais estranho.

-Sim, definitivamente precisava vê-la!

Murmura com um piscar de olhos atrevido que ela fingiu ignorar ao que o bruxo se aproxima ainda mais dela.

-Oh, então ainda vai continuar em Hogwarts?

Desconversa ela dando um passo para trás sentindo-se intimidada com a proximidade dele, que continuou com o seu próprio foco de conversa.

-Mas, eu me recuso a deixar um dia tão importante passar em branco! Você merece algo especial Hermione!

Insiste ele com a voz rouca e um olhar indecifrável em seu rosto.

-Não passará em braço! Harry, Rony e os Weasley se dedicaram muito para fazer esse almoço especial!

Defende-se ela com seriedade.

-Não é isso que eu quero dizer Hermione... O que acha de um jantar a dois, em algum local mais... discreto? Algo mais íntimo? Poderíamos conversar melhor sem sermos interrompidos a cada momento?

Convida ele confiante e Hermione engoliu em seco, seus olhos percorrera rapidamente todo o ambiente até encontrar o olhar furioso de Harry em sua direção.

-Eu... Eu não sei se posso!

Começa Hermione, mas McLaggen era teimoso e a interrompe novamente.

-Claro que pode! Agora não há mais nada que a impeça! Potter e Weasley já estão seguindo com suas vidas, a guerra não existe mais... Está na hora de aproveitarmos as nossas vidas Hermione!

Insistia ele lançando seu melhor sorriso para ela, segundos antes de ser arremessado longe quando misteriosamente uma bandeja cheia de torta de abóbora apareceu voando em sua direção. O garoto caiu de bumbum no chão berrando como uma criança malcriada pelo estrago que alguém lhe tinha causado.

Hermione teve que segurar-se para não rir, olhando de soslaio para Harry que dava de ombros guardando discretamente sua varinha enquanto Dennis e George atormentavam McLaggen agora que os olhos de cada criatura dentro da Toca estavam voltados para ele. Agradecida, Hermione prometeu a si mesma recompensar Harry por tê-la salvo do bruxo persistente.

Mais tarde, foi a vez de Neville entregar seu presente à grifinória. Sem jeito, com o rosto extremamente vermelho, Neville se aproximou de Hermione a chamando para um local mais pacífico no jardim da Toca, mas ainda próximo o bastante para evitar o mesmo incidente que McLaggen aos olhos de Harry.

-Neville antes de qualquer coisa que queria me desculpar por ontem! Eu mal te dei uma resposta e acabei gritando com você por que estava com raiva do Harry e do Rony por serem tão imaturos!

Desculpava-se Hermione falando tudo muito rápido atordoando ainda mais o Longbottom que com um sorriso sincero aceitou suas desculpas.

-Está tudo bem! Eu fui muito precipitado de qualquer forma, acho que não pensei que você assim como Harry e Rony ainda não tiveram um tempo para "descansar" dessa guerra!

Confessa ele sem coragem o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Oh, Neville! Você fala como se somente nós estivesse enfrentando os comensais da morte no último ano! Eu lembro muito bem de como você liderou a AD e enfrentou Nagini encontrando forças onde nem mesmo eu consegui!

Garante orgulhosamente Hermione deixando Neville dez vezes mais corado do que antes.

-Bem... Eu dei a minha palavra a Harry de que não deixaria você-sabe-quem perseverar!

Diz ele em um murmúrio sem graça.

-Mas, eu queria te dar o seu presente agora!

Afirma ele corajosamente, e antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, Neville estendia em suas mãos um pequeno vaso de argila, com uma única rosa branca para ela. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam ternamente, era sua flor favorita.

-Olha... eu sei que não é muito... Gina disse que gostava de rosas, e essa é a única flor que só pode ser cultivada do "jeito trouxa"! Eu teria mais de uma, mas depois da batalha final...

Explicava-se o Longbottom nervosamente ainda sem coragem o bastante para encará-la, mas Hermione avança a distância entre eles com um abraço esmagador dando um beijo no rosto do amigo.

-Foi um gesto muito doce Neville!

Agradece ela com os olhos embaçados com algumas lágrimas.

-Não foi nada!

Responde mais feliz o grifinório.

-E só para que você não se esqueça disso... Harry me falou sobre ontem... E eu queria que soubesse que não precisa oferecer sua amizade... Porque nós sempre fomos amigos!

Confessa ela com ternura pegando a o delicado vaso de flor nas mãos como se segurasse um tesouro.

-Muito obrigada, Neville!

Não muito distante, Harry assistia desconfiado a cena. Algo no fundo do seu peito dizia que Neville era um amigo e que não tentaria afastar Hermione dele, mas assim como com McLaggen, um sentimento feroz de posse o impulsionava a buscar Hermione e mostrar a todos eles que ela lhe pertencia, somente a ele e ninguém mais.

Bill Weasley se aproximou do garoto e olhando por cima do seu ombro não pode evitar rir daquela situação. Harry ficava morrendo de ciúmes de Hermione, mas não tinha coragem de assumir para a garota o quanto ela significava para ele, mesmo que fosse obvio para todo mundo que a nascida-trouxa só tinha olhos para ele.

-Se eu fosse você teria tomado uma atitude mais drástica!

Murmura Bill pegando Harry de surpresa, o moreno quase cuspiu todo o suco de abóbora que tomava no mais velho Weasley.

-O-Oquê?

Pergunta mortificado o menino-que-venceu desviando os olhos de Hermione e Neville e fingindo estar apreciando o almoço.

-Com Hermione!

Insiste o Weasley sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do moreno com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-O que quer dizer?

Rebate Harry defensivamente, encarando o mais velho dos irmãos de Rony nos olhos.

-Se gosta mesmo dela, torne isso real!

Aconselha Bill olhando apaixonadamente para sua esposa do outro lado do jardim, acariciando a barriga de nove meses de gestação enquanto conversava com Andromeda Tonks.

-Real? Como eu posso tornar isso _mais _real? Eu adoro Hermione e ela sabe disso, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela!

Garante o Potter com decisão.

-Mas, os outros garotos não sabem disso ainda! Hermione pode ser a pessoa mais importante para você, mas não é nada mais do que sua melhor amiga!

Explica pacientemente Bill enquanto a expressão de Harry muda de impaciência para choque total.

-Os outros garotos não vão se afastar com simples paneladas na cara Harry! Confie em mim, eles fazem loucuras para chamar atenção de uma bruxa bonita!

Sussurra o ruivo em tom cúmplice, a experiência de estar com uma meia veela reforçando ainda mais a veracidade de seus argumentos. Harry engoliu em seco e inevitavelmente olhou de volta para Hermione que ria animadamente de uma conversa com Neville, Luna e Gina agora que lhe entregava um pacote com centenas de perfumes e cosméticos para os cabelos da nascida-trouxa.

-Mas... Mas, e se ela não... Se **_eu_** não pedir do jeito certo...ARG!

Desespera-se o grifinório bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes para diversão de Bill. O garoto enfrentava Voldemort sem medo, mas quando o assunto era confessar seus sentimentos para a bruxa da sua vida ele entrava em pânico.

-Ontem mesmo, Fleur recebeu um pacote de um amigo do Torneio Tribruxo, sabe? Viktor Krum!

Comenta distraidamente Bill fingindo não perceber Harry ranger os dentes raivosamente com o nome do búlgaro.

-O que ele queria?

Vociferava o moreno com tamanha raiva que Bill teve medo de continuar.

-Bem... Ele estava enviando uma chave do Portal para Hermione... Parece que Kingsley explicou para ele algumas coisas sobre os pais dela e agora ele pediu para que o encontrasse no seu castelo na Bulgária!

Revela o Weasley e no instante seguinte, Harry estava fora de vista. Fleur se aproximou do marido com curiosidade.

-Bell querido, onde o Harrry foi tão frrrustrrrado?

Questiona a loira preocupada com o herói de olhos verdes deixando a Toca quase que literalmente cuspindo fogo.

.../...

OMG! Santa mamy de Merlinzinho cor de rosaaaaaaaaaaa! Até que enfim o capítulo de continuação do niver da Mione 100% online para vocês *-* Ufffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Falando sério, nunca corri tanto para terminar um capítulo como hoje hauhauhauhauhauhauahuahua tá uma verdadeira bagunçaaa (especialmente quando escrevi a parte do almoço na Toca ;D huahauhauhauahua) esse fim de semana não toquei no computador e por isso demorei horrores para concluir =(

Sinceramente fiquei super ultra power mega passadah na chapinha ninja quando abri o F&B e vi tantos coments no capítulo passado . Ownnnn pelos cabelos DIVOS divinos de Morgana, juro que nunca me emocionei tanto (emoção boa, sem momento EMO like Harry Potter oks?) E tinha que agradecer de coracisco a cada um de vocês!

Este capítulo foi escrito com muito, mas muito carinho mesmo, para cada pessoinha que lê a fic e deixa um comentário, mesmo que pequenininho, não sabe o quanto é importante para mim, motiva pra caramba, empolga, me faz rir loucuras, me deixa ansiosamente feliz e me dá zilhões de ideias novas para a fic! *-* hauhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahau


	10. Confissões

**Hermione POV.**

O almoço de aniversário seguia a ritmo deliciosamente perfeito do ponto de vista de Hermione. Havia música, brincadeiras, calor... Todos os seus amigos e professores mais queridos, todos os Weasleys, com exceção de Fred, ainda na enfermaria de Hogwarts e até mesmo Hagrid, que lhe trouxe uma cesta generosa com seus famosos bolinhos caseiros. Ela agradeceu fervorosamente com um abraço no seu meio-gigante favorito. Sentia tanto falta dos tempos em que ia visita-lo com Harry e Rony, na sua cabana em Hogwarts!

Encontrou-se cativada com a presença de Luna e os esforços de Gina em fazê-la sorrir. Emocionada com o carinho e dedicação da senhora Weasley em preparar e receber a todos em sua casa. Encantada com os presentes de Harry, Hagrid, Fleur, Rony, McGonagall e Neville. Agradecida a Andromeda e Harry pelas inúmeras e incríveis surpresas desde o começo desse dia. Até mesmo Seamus a surpreendeu com um cesto para gatos, para que Bichento não atormentasse as camas de Harry ou Rony no seu tempo no Largo Grimmauldi.

Por outro lado, Dean tentava convencê-la a ir com ele para uma final de campeonato de quadribol que acabou em uma animada e participativa discussão onde Hermione cedeu seu ingresso à Gina, que torcia para as Harpias. A ruiva agradeceu com um abraço digno de sua mãe. Havia tanto a comemorar agora, finalmente a vida de cada um deles estava retomando a alegria e a energia de antes do domínio de Voldemort e a felicidade parecia irradiar na Toca.

Hermione sorriu quando guardava o livro que recebeu de Percy no topo de uma pequena pilha de livros novos. O primeiro, ganhou de Flitwick, que a parabenizou, entregando um livro de encantos avançados para medibruxos, seguido pela professora Vector, que presenteou-lhe com _O grimorio de São Cipriano - o bruxo_. E finalmente, sua colega de Runas, Lisa Turpin, que a entregou timidamente uma cópia de _"Os quatro grandes Fundadores de Hogwarts"_.

O tempo estava passando rapidamente, Hermione percebeu. George finalmente agitou o final da tarde iluminando o céu da Toca com inúmeras e caleidoscópicas cores e formas de seus fogos de artificio mágico ao som dos aplausos dos seus amigos. Era a marca dos gêmeos Weasleys. No interior da Toca, McGonagall se despedia discretamente, levando Luna consigo de volta aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, tudo isso sob os olhares distantes e decepcionados de Ronald Weasley que tentava desajeitadamente se aproximar da loirinha.

Na sala, Andromeda conversava amigavelmente com Arthur e Molly sobre a nova posição de Kingsley e as mudanças que estava a promover no ministério da magia, ambos esperançosos de novos tempos na vida dos bruxos depois de Voldemort. Por outro lado, Seamus e Dean se divertiam colocando Comarc McLaggen em incontáveis situações comprometedoras, envolvendo diversos pratos de comidas, e Dennis obviamente, registrando com precisão fiel, cada uma delas. Percy apreciava a companhia da sua namorada Penélope enquanto a professora Vector comentava os avanços da jovem bruxa como sua ajudante em Hogwarts.

Na mesa logo ao lado, George segurava a mão de Alicia, satisfeito com seu presente à aniversariante nascida-trouxa. Não muito distante da dupla, Gina desafiava Neville a beber um copo de cerveja de pimenta fabricado na loja de piadas de Fred e George, e o pobre garoto empalideceu ao saber onde eram fabricadas as bebidas vermelhas. No jardim, Bill Weasley abraçava protetoramente sua esposa Fleur enquanto assistia os fogos colorindo o comecinho no anoitecer na Toca. Hermione sentiu o coração ficar pequenininho.

Ansiando por poder abraçar seu melhor amigo e assistir ao encerramento perfeito do dia do seu aniversário sob os fogos dos gêmeos Weasley. Onde estaria Harry? Por que desapareceu sem deixar rastros? Quais motivos teriam obrigado o moreno a desaparecer sem se quer se despedir dela? Um avalanche de dúvidas permeavam o coração da grifinória, uma necessidade desesperada de encontra-lo e descobrir o motivo da sua ausência.

No entanto, não poderia sair da Toca atrás do amigo de óculos redondos e olhos verdes, sem chamar atenção dos seus amigos. Afinal, era a sua festa de aniversário, estariam sempre a cumprimentando, conversando sobre seu futuro, a cobrindo de abraços e presentes... Não! Definitivamente, não teria como deixar seus amigos para trás e procurar sem quaisquer pistas o paradeiro de Harry Potter. Raios! O dia estava tão perfeito e agora depois de tudo, ela só conseguia pensar nele!

Sentando-se silenciosamente em uma das cadeiras do jardim, ela agradeceu aos céus por este ser um dos poucos momentos que ninguém a estava notando. Cruzando os braços, Hermione respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça buscando acalmar-se, no entanto, algo lá no fundo da sua mente alertava para o fato que cada sumiço do moreno de olhos verdes era precedido por problemas, e problemas sérios.

Oh Harry! O que estaria aprontando agora? Ela não o via desde o incidente com McLaggen. Mas, a última lembrança que a nascida-trouxa tinha do moreno, era de um sorriso disfarçado do melhor amigo após a sua tentativa de resgate bem sucedida. Então ciúmes estava descartado da sua lista mental de possibilidades. Problemas no Largo Grimmauldi? Algum chamado urgente de Shacklebolt? Estaria se sentindo mal? Não! Em cada uma das possibilidades ele a teria procurado ou no mínimo ela teria percebido que algo estava errado só com um olhar em sua direção.

Ou talvez não! Durante todo o almoço ela mal teve tempo para ficar com ele. Ficou tão ocupada com os professores e seus colegas de Hogwarts que Harry provavelmente preferiu sair de fininho a perturbá-la no seu dia especial! Hermione gemeu interiormente, agora sentia-se culpada por negligenciar seu melhor amigo. Ele não merecia isso, não depois de todo o esforço para comemorar o aniversário de dezoito anos dela. Droga! Será que ela nunca iria deixar de se preocupar com ele? Praguejou mentalmente mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente ela obrigou-se a apreciar o mínimo do presente dos gêmeos, iluminando o céu em cores vibrantes e mágicas, em uma obra de criatividade impressionantemente interessante, quando ouviu o barulho dos fogos ficar mais alto e uma série de formas como livros, pergaminhos e penas se formarem no ar. Segurando um riso abafado ela sabia que George tinha escolhido exatamente aquelas formas por lembrarem-se da menina fanática por livros dos seus primeiros anos de escola.

Os inesquecíveis tempos de Hogwarts... Aulas, ensaios, livros, pergaminhos... Seu mundo antes de Voldemort chegar. Um suspiro nostálgico e seus olhos deixaram os fogos. Um choro fraco a chamou atenção para o carrinho de bebê ao seu lado. Teddy Lupin, agitava-se no carrinho com o rostinho pequeno completamente vermelho e os olhinhos inchados com lágrimas por todos os lados. Levantando-se rapidamente, Hermione tomou o afilhado de Harry em seus braços protetoramente embalando o menino enquanto murmurava tudo iria ficar bem.

Teddy estava nervoso, seu sono fora brutalmente interrompido pela queima de fogos o que só contribuiu para piorar o seu humor. Percebendo o choro do pequeno ficar mais alto, Hermione saiu do jardim sorrateiramente e entrou na Toca, subindo até um dos quartos no primeiro andar em busca de silêncio e paz para que o bebê Lupin tivesse a chance de adormecer novamente. Ela fora testemunha dos esforços de Andromeda em fazer Teddy dormir, sabendo muito bem que o excesso de açúcar no organismo jovem teve um papel fundamental para tanta energia.

A grifinória passou a focar todos os seus esforços no pequeno Teddy a partir de então. Precisava acalmá-lo, fazer com que se sentisse seguro novamente e pudesse dormir serenamente. O choro assustado do bebê lhe partia o coração e mais uma vez uma necessidade avassaladora de um sentimento que ainda não entendia muito bem, a obrigava a cuidar e proteger o Lupin com tudo de si.

Andando de um lado a outro do quarto de Gina, ela deitou a cabecinha de Teddy em seu ombro e apoiou o corpinho pequeno próximo a si. Com a mão livre acariciava levemente as costas dele até o choro abrandar, ela sorriu, estava dando certo! Os soluços desapareceram e foram substituídos por pequenos suspiros trêmulos e antes que Hermione pudesse perceber, estava cantando uma antiga canção de ninar... Uma musiquinha suave, infantil, uma canção que sua mãe cantava todas as noites para ela quando era criança.

Longos minutos mais tarde, Teddy tinha adormecido novamente em seus braços e a morena fitava o pequeno em seu colo com admiração absoluta. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia colocá-lo de volta no carrinho de bebê. Não conseguia soltá-lo mais, não queria, simplesmente não poderia. Aquela criança no seu colo era o maior símbolo de luz e vida que ela poderia encontrar. Fonte de esperança e de um amor imenso que nasceu em meio a uma guerra, que superou obstáculos invencíveis e invisíveis das possibilidades, do preconceito, da ameaça das trevas.

Era impressionante como algo tão puro, tão perfeito, tão indescritivelmente valioso pudesse ser encontrado na forma do pequeno Teddy Lupin. Havia tanto nele, tanto por ele! Seus pais, assim como os pais de Harry, lutaram até o fim para que o mundo em que seu filho crescesse estivesse livre do mal. Para que Teddy tivesse um futuro mais justo, seguro... Uma vida verdadeiramente feliz... Uma chance de ser mais do que eles foram algum dia.

E isso eles conseguiram! Ponderou amorosamente Hermione, depositando um beijinho na testa do menino. Teddy era perfeito, lindo, saudável, cheio de vida. O nariz meio arrebitado, as bochechinhas coradas e macias, os olhinhos curiosos e suas mãozinhas gorduchas. Esperto, observava tudo e todos com tamanha precisão a mudar de aparência certas vezes se identificando com os outros. Mesmo que ela não fosse tão próxima à Remus e Tonks, ela sentia uma forte ligação com Teddy, que não conseguia explicar através de palavras.

O que era aquele sentimento? Talvez fosse a falta que sentia de seus pais que a fez se apegar tanto ao menino, o medo de ficar sozinha, a insegurança quanto ao seu futuro, a forma como estava acostumada a sempre proteger os mais indefesos? Ela não tinha uma razão ou explicação para isso. Esse sentimento existia e agora exigia tudo dela para protege-lo. Ela nunca pareceu levar muito jeito com crianças, estava sempre cercadas por livros ou por seus dois melhores amigos encrenqueiros durante anos.

Não chamava atenção por sua aparência e muitas vezes era duramente criticada por sua inteligência e sede de conhecimento. Eram poucos aqueles que se dedicavam a conhece-la verdadeiramente para perceber que, Hermione Granger, era muito mais do que uma menina fascinada por livros e estudos... Contudo, houve a guerra e Voldemort e nada mais poderia ser feito. Porém, era fato, que ela amava Teddy Lupin tanto quanto a Harry, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por qualquer um deles e não poderia imaginar sua vida daqui para frente sem seu melhor amigo e seu afilhado metamorfo!

-Só queria saber onde seu padrinho está agora, Teddy!

Sussurrava Hermione se aproximando da janela do quarto de Gina e fitando o céu escurecendo lentamente enquanto algumas estrelas surgiam timidamente no horizonte. No fundo do seu coração ela desejou ver o seu moreno teimoso voando naquele mesmo céu, mas ali na Toca, perto dela, perto o suficiente para aquietar seu coração preocupado.

-Serrrá qui esstou autorrizzada a incomodarrr vocês?

Fleur batia gentilmente na porta entreaberta com um sorriso iluminado ao encontrar a aniversariante com o bebê Lupin dormindo em seu colo.

**Harry POV.**

ERRADO! Tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo na sua vida, quando parecia estar indo bem... DAVA ERRADO! Quando pensou que estava perto de possuir uma família, Voldemort o enganou e ele perdeu seu padrinho na batalha do ministério... quando imaginou que estava perto de enfraquecer Riddle com a ajuda de Dumbledore, o viu ser morto pela varinha do homem que até então odiava, Severus Snape... Quando achou ter desvendado todas as horcruxes, se descobriu, com horror, sendo uma delas... Quando finalmente encontrou o amor em Hermione, teve que morrer pelas mãos do seu maior inimigo e perder sua última ligação com seus pais e Sírius... através de Remus.

Sua vida desde sempre se resumia a um filme de terror sem fim. Nada que o fazia verdadeiramente feliz poderia permanecer por muito tempo que logo o maldito destino do menino-que-sobreviveu dava um jeito de arrancar de forma dolorosa aquilo que Harry mais amava. A tortuosa semana após a batalha final foi preenchida por pesadelos e lembranças vívidas de um passado que ele... sabia que jamais poderia esquecer.

Desejou fugir, desejou se esconder. Desaparecer sem deixar vestígios e afundar-se no próprio desespero e culpa enquanto deixava o mundo mágico seguir por seus próprios pés. Na realidade, após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry agarrou-se a missão deixada por seu velho diretor como tudo o que valia a pena na sua vida, naquele momento era tudo que ele tinha, sua única certeza. Mas, Rony e Hermione estavam firmemente ao seu lado para não o deixar se perder nessa busca obsessiva e desesperada.

Depois de tudo... Ele devia muito aos Weasleys, a família de ruivos era seu maior exemplo de união, coragem e amor. Acolheram à ele como a um filho, deixando claro seu apoio e confiança a cada passo do caminho. Harry chegou a sonhar em um dia construir uma família como a de Molly e Arthur, desejava encher sua casa de filhos, de almoços agitados, de uma mesa cheia e feliz. Algo que Harry nunca teve, até então.

Quando Hermione o beijou no calor da batalha final, algo novo despertou dentro de si... Assim como depois que assistiu, na penseira, a última memória de Remus Lupin, tudo na vida do jovem e desesperado herói, mudou, e mudou drasticamente. O lobisomem, assim como a sua melhor amiga, Hermione, o tinha dado um motivo para seguir em frente. Quando Remus lhe deu a sua própria família, Hermione o trouxe de volta à esperança.

Assim que deixou a Toca, completamente transtornado, Harry foi em busca de Kingsley Shacklebolt no ministério. Aparatou diretamente em meio a rua trouxa, sem se importar se era visto ou não, entrou na cabine telefônica, rápido como um raio. Passou pelos funcionários e aurores sem se dignar a pedir permissão, no final das contas, todos abriam caminho para seu herói sem perguntas ou objeções.

Os olhares admirados em sua direção não o pararam. Muitos apontavam em sua direção, surpresos murmuravam chocados: "Aquele é Harry Potter!" ou "Nosso salvador está aqui!". A fama que o perseguia, desta vez não o incomodou. Não foi difícil encontrar a sala do novo ministro. O sábio e experiente ex-auror já o aguardava, pacientemente, conhecendo a natureza explosiva e temperamental do menino que sobreviveu, imaginou que em algum momento viria pessoalmente cobrar ajuda para a sua melhor amiga.

-Bulgária? Disse que não poderíamos sair do Largo Grimmauldi por muito tempo e agora quer manda-la para a BULGÁRIA?

Gritava Harry enfurecido assim que o ministro fechou magicamente as portas do seu escritório e lançou um rápido encanto de silênciamento para manter a discussão entre eles em privado.

-Vamos com calma, Harry! Enquanto estiver alterado não há nada a discutir!

Aconselhava Kingsley impassível.

-CALMA? Como vou ficar calmo quando você e o resto do mundo parece querer tirar Hermione de mim?

Vociferava o moreno andando de um lado a outro da sala incapaz de controlar seu nível de exaltação.

-Acredito que estejamos em um impasse Harry! Não tenho exata certeza do que estamos discutindo agora, mas poderia, por favor me explicar a razão desse escândalo?

Exige Kingsley calmamente, no entanto sem perder a autoridade em seu tom de voz.

-Você sabe! Prometeu ajudar Hermione depois que a Grã-Bretanha estivesse mais segura! Disse que todos os recursos do Ministério da Magia estavam esgotados e que não seria seguro para ela sair do país em busca dos seus pais!

Começa Harry impaciente enquanto o ministro simplesmente ouvia a tudo taciturno.

-Eu reconheço que ela precisa de proteção adequada, eu entendi que ainda poderia não ser o momento certo, apesar de não concordar com os seus termos! Mas, entregar a segurança de Hermione e seus pais nas mãos de Viktor Krum? Não faz o menor sentido!

Diz o moreno entre dentes batendo os punhos contra a mesa furiosamente.

-Senhor Potter, você pode ter derrotado Voldemort, mas, ainda deve respeito ao ministro dentro do ministério!

Repreende Kingsley severamente.

-E ainda não encontro motivos para não aceitar a generosa oferta de ajuda do senhor Krum! E até onde sei esta decisão não lhe cabe, mas à senhorita Granger!

Garante o ministro com firmeza, o que obrigou Harry a engolir seu protesto.

-Estamos sem recursos! É um fato concreto! Cada membro desse ministério está envolvido até o pescoço na busca e julgamento dos comensais da morte além da restauração da ordem em cada órgão e setor desabilitado no governo de Voldemort!

Começava Kingsley com seriedade e profundidade, os inúmeros pergaminhos e a forma como parecia cansado após dias a fio de trabalho, garantiram a força por trás da sua autoridade.

-Eu gostaria de seguir pessoalmente e proteger Hermione Granger até encontrar seus pais, onde quer que eles estejam, mas eu não posso! Tenho um compromisso com cada bruxo e bruxa desta comunidade mágica, e quando eu não posso assumir todas as responsabilidades sozinho, busco alianças, Viktor Krum se ofereceu para nos ajudar e devido à sua amizade com a senhorita Granger, propus que se encarregasse de sua segurança!

Explica ele com sinceridade.

-Mas... Viktor Krum? Ele... Ele não quer _ajudar_ a Mione, ele _quer_ a Mione! Ele quer **_ficar_** com ela! Se Hermione for com Krum, ele não vai deixá-la voltar!

Desespera-se Harry sem levar em consideração tudo o que o ministro lhe expunha. Estava cego com seus ciúmes, enfurecido com a atitude do ex-auror a qual considerou uma traição, completamente aterrorizado com a possibilidade de perder a mulher da sua vida para alguém que poderia oferecer à ela o mundo inteiro e a chance de reencontrar seus pais!

-Potter, não está pensando corretamente! Está mesmo preocupado com Hermione Granger ou está movido por mais um sentimento egoísta e infantil? Pensei que se importava com ela o suficiente para colocar a busca por seus pais como uma prioridade!

Repreende Kingsley Shacklebolt levantando-se e encarando Harry no fundo dos olhos.

-Hermione Granger, assim como Teddy Lupin são tudo o que me restou! Ela é importante demais para mim! Os dois, são!

Defende-se Harry revoltado pela acusação do ex-auror.

-Eles são sua família Harry!

Concorda Kingsley calmamente.

-Eu não posso perde-los, não posso deixar que a leve para longe de mim!

Protesta Harry, severamente.

-Não! Permitir que ela reencontre seus pais não é perde-la! Não estou tentando leva-la para longe de ninguém, mas oferecer a ela a oportunidade de recuperar sua própria família também! Uma família de verdade, não tem medo de fazer sacrifícios em nome da felicidade daqueles que mais ama!

Corrige Shacklebolt com firmeza. Harry não dignou-se a olhar nos olhos do ministro. As palavras do ex-auror caíram como rochas pesadas sobre seu peito. Família de verdade... Ele sabia realmente o que era isso? Um sentimento desolador de vazio o enlevou. O que deveria fazer agora? Deixar Hermione ir? Mantê-la perto de si as custas da chance de encontrar seus pais? Permitir que Krum se torne seu herói? O que seria o certo? Ele amava Hermione o suficiente para suportar o sacrifício da sua ausência? Ele conseguiria continuar sem ela?

-Eu... Eu não sei! Nunca tive uma família para entender isso!

Rebateu amargamente o moreno desaparecendo da sala do ex-auror. Harry aparatou no primeiro lugar que lhe veio à cabeça. Surpreendentemente, ele tinha retornado ao local dos seus piores pesadelos em muitos anos, o quintal da casa dos Dusleys. A fúria do jovem bruxo irradiava ondas de magia tão frenéticas que mal se deu conta de onde estava, e uma Petúnia chocada chegou ao quintal temendo um ladrão, e congelou em horror ao encarar seu sobrinho.

-H-Ha-Harry?

Desesperou-se a irmã de Lily. Com as mãos fechadas em punhos Harry evitou se aproximar ou se afastar daquela casa onde sofreu toda sua infância. Seus olhos verdes levantaram-se bruscamente em direção a sua tia antes de responder.

-Olá, _Tia Petúnia_!

Disse secamente o moreno, esforçando-se para controlar sua respiração descompassada e o nervosismo fazendo explodir sua magia que agitava o ar frio ao seu redor. A chuva fina começou caindo aos poucos, como pequenas agulhas frígidas contra sua pele quente.

-O-oque está fazendo aí fora?

Questiona assustada, Petúnia, temendo ser o alvo de toda a ira que parecia irradiar do garoto. Se algum vizinho o visse nesse estado ela não teria como se explicar.

-Nada!

Murmurou amargamente o grifinório, desviando o olhar de sua tia e fitando os próprios pés, com um sentimento nauseante crescendo dentro do estômago. Por que estava ali? Por que no pior momento possível ele tinha ido, ainda que inconscientemente para os Dusleys? Harry nunca tinha considerado aquele lugar como lar, aquela não era a sua casa!

-Responda, Potter, o que faz na minha casa?

Exige Petúnia, desesperada agora que a chuva piorava e o vento levava as gotas frias em sua própria direção.

-Eu não sei! Não sei por que vim parar nesse maldito lugar, ok?

Vociferou o bruxo voltando-se para sua tia enfurecido.

-Vai entrar ou vai ficar aí fora a noite toda? Os vizinhos vão começar a desconfiar de...

Começava a tia de Harry com irritação e sem uma palavra de resposta ele a seguiu para o interior da casa. Os dois permaneceram parados na cozinha por um longo e desconfortável momento de silêncio. O moreno tentando colocar seus pensamentos atordoados em ordem e Petúnia o encarando criticamente.

-Onde estão tio Valter e Dudley?

Finalmente a voz rouca de Harry rasgou o silêncio chamando atenção da sua tia.

-Valter está na casa de Marge e Dudley saiu com alguns amigos!

Responde a contragosto, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos ao perceber que o sobrinho encharcava sua cozinha com os pés sujos de lama. Harry esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos com um suspiro exasperado. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque está aqui?

Exige Petúnia severamente, sem se preocupar em medir a raiva em sua voz.

-Aconteceram muitas coisas...

Começa Harry, encostando-se contra a parede, com as mãos firmemente esfregando o rosto pálido. Ação que preocupou sua tia, na sua opinião o garoto parecia perturbado demais, assustadoramente vago e pela primeira vez, ela optou por manter o silêncio.

-Eu... Eu consegui destruir o assassino dos maus pais!

Diz o grifinório e Petúnia sente casa molécula de sangue do seu corpo congelar em terror. Seus olhos mais amplos que um par de pratos de porcelana. Ela abriu a boca sem ser capaz de emitir um único som. Ele encontrou o bruxo psicopata que assassinou Lily?

-Voldemort! Eu matei Voldemort!

Continuava o moreno finalmente a encarando com os mesmos impressionantes olhos verdes de Lily e Petúnia levou uma mão à boca em choque absoluto. O tempo pareceu parar, o ar ficou mais denso e o estômago dele deu um nó enquanto se percebeu revelando à sua odiada tia o que enfrentou até agora.

-Passei o último ano fugindo por toda Grã-Bretanha com Rony e Hermione! Sem saber se estaria vivo ou morto no dia seguinte... Arriscando meu pescoço, perdendo meus amigos... Tão desesperado como estava... Encontrei o túmulo deles... Depois de dezesseis anos encontrei o túmulo dos meus pais!

Falou Harry tão facilmente natural que Petúnia sentiu o estômago afundar dentro de si e uma onda descomunal de culpa pesar sobre seus ombros. O Túmulo de Lily, ela nunca soubera onde ficava, nunca chegou a se importar o suficiente com sua única irmã a ponto de buscar uma despedida final digna para ela.

-Godric's Hollows, há um monumento para eles, mensagens de apoio e admiração na entrada da casa onde viviam... Meus pais foram heróis!

Completa o moreno com algumas lágrimas embaçando seus olhos e um sorriso entristecido surgindo nos lábios finos e trêmulos. Petúnia recuou um passo sentindo o coração martelar furiosamente contra o peito. O que Harry pretendia? Ela não queria falar de Lily, ela não queria lembrar do que tinha acontecido com sua irmã.

-Você sabia do terror que eles estavam enfrentando? Sabia que eles perderam a vida para me salvar?

Questiona Harry com uma pacificidade assustadora.

-Não sabia! E não faz diferença alguma! Lily morreu porque preferiu se juntar aquele bando de doidos! Foi ELA que escolheu ser como eles! Ela assinou a própria sentença de morte!

Acusou Petúnia gravemente, não deixaria um garoto arrogante com os olhos da sua irmã confundir tanto seus sentimentos.

-Bando de doidos? Ser um bruxo não faz da minha mãe ou de qualquer outra pessoa um doido!

Vociferou Harry avançando ameaçadoramente em direção a sua tia que se encolheu aterrorizada.

-Ela não tinha escolha, que outra alternativa ela teria para controlar sua própria magia se não fosse para Hogwarts?

Rebateu o moreno arfando pesadamente diante do silêncio mortal da sua tia.

-O que esperava que ela fizesse depois de descobrir que um monstro com varinha ameaçava trouxas e nascidos-trouxa? Ela não fez isso só para proteger seus amigos, ela enfrentou Voldemort e seus seguidores para manter pessoas ingratas e infelizes como você vivos!

Gritou no rosto da sua tia com determinação.

-Ela podia ter desistido, teríamos fugido, feito qualquer coisa, mas ela preferiu esconder tudo de nós e ficar lá! Com o _seu povo_!

Cuspia Petúnia com asco.

-Fugir só adiaria uma morte lenta e dolorosa pelas mãos daquele maníaco! Minha mãe era uma guerreira! Meu pai foi um herói! Cada uma daquelas pessoas incríveis que você e tio Valter chamavam de _doidos_ sacrificaram suas vidas para me dar uma chance de parar Voldemort!

Protesta Harry com um misto de ira e orgulho por enfrentar sua tia e defender a memória dos seus pais e daqueles que ama.

-Isso não me interessa!

Interrompe Petúnia tentando fugir daquela discussão dolorosa com seu sobrinho.

-Sinceramente tia Petúnia, depois de tudo, depois de todos esses anos, depois de meses que eu poderia estar perdido no mundo, que eu poderia estar morto... Não interessa a você que o filho da sua única irmã está vivo? Não interessa que nos últimos dezesseis anos você permitiu que a minha existência dentro dessa casa fosse pior do que a de um animal?

Desafia Harry rasgando a própria alma por dentro, mas despejando tudo o que estava preso dentro da sua garganta, entalado dentro do peito. Petúnia resfolegou assustada.

-Deveria ser agradecido por tudo que já fiz por você garoto...

Respondia ela com indignação absoluta, mas foi brutalmente interrompida por Harry que explodiu dois abajures da sala de estar enfurecido.

-Agradecido por ser tratado com menos dignidade que um rato? Fui seu escravo tia Petúnia, um saco de pancadas para tio Valter e o alvo favorito de Dudley por anos!

Defende-se o moreno fora de si.

-Como conseguiu? Como _consegue_ ser tão fria com alguém do seu próprio sangue? O que inferno eu fiz para ser tão odiado por aqueles que deveriam ser minha família?

Completou ele com raiva, finalmente colocando em palavras a pergunta que permeava a sua mente desde que se entendeu por gente.

-Você nunca entenderia garoto! Você é como Lily... Você é diferente de nós, não é normal, não é natural...

Acusava Petúnia fervorosamente.

-CALA A BOCA!

Exigiu Harry incapaz de ouvir mais absurdos da boca daquela mulher.

-Esse é o problema... Nunca houve uma família! Eu nunca soube realmente o que é ter uma família, não tinha ideia do que é ser parte de uma família e ser capaz de se sacrificar por ela... E a culpa é sua!

Acusou o grifinório com lágrimas frias escapando dos seus intensos olhos verdes.

-A única coisa que eu esperava _tia Petúnia, _todas as noites desde que era pequeno... Tudo que eu esperava de vocês... Era um pouco, mesmo que apenas um mínimo gesto... de amor! Vocês são a pior lembrança da minha vida!

Petúnia engoliu em seco, cada uma das palavras de Harry a atingiam como uma tapa em seu rosto, capaz de fazê-la se sentir o pior dos seres humanos sobre a face da terra. Contra a sua vontade, lembranças de toda a infância do seu sobrinho, humilhações, abandono, castigos e trabalho forçado... Era repugnante, vil, terrível.

-Eu acho que precisava dizer isso a você! Eu não poderia seguir em frente sem ter a certeza de que soubesse que eu não odiava você porque me maltratava tia Petúnia... Odiava o fato de nunca ter sido capaz de reconhecer que a _minha mãe_ jamais teria feito o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar! Ela não viraria as costas para Dudley se precisasse de ajuda!

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Petúnia. Harry se afastava da tia, incapaz de encará-la sem sentir tamanho ódio.

-Vou sair de uma vez por todas da vidas de vocês! Não ouvirão mais nada sobre mim, dessa vez eu prometo! Vou embora e deixar para trás tudo o que eu sofri aqui para trás! A única coisa que aprendi com vocês foi ingratidão... E isso não é algo que quero levar para o meu futuro!

Harry desapareceu depois disso, deixando uma Petúnia arrasada para trás.

**Hermione POV.**

Fleur tinha deixado o quarto há alguns minutos, mas para a morena, mais pareciam séculos, Teddy ainda dormia pacificamente, embalado no seu colo, sua única fonte de conforto e esperança no momento, ponderou a jovem bruxa. Estava escurecendo rapidamente, seus amigos se despediam e seguiam aos poucos para suas casas. Gina lhe sorriu docemente ao encontra-la com Teddy e deixou que ela continuasse no seu pequeno mundinho de paz com o bebê Lupin.

Sobre a cama da ruivinha em questão, uma carta e um pomo de ouro repousavam esquecidos, quase intocados, a letra robusta e inconfundível de Viktor Krum, a proposta tentadora, a chave do portal, o medo, a ansiedade, a dúvida... E onde estaria Harry? Ela queria compartilhar isso com ele! Queria ouvir do seu moreno de olhos verdes que apoiaria qualquer uma das suas escolhas, que torceria por ela, ou que a queria desesperadamente consigo e que esperasse por ele, que não se arriscasse seguindo sozinha com Viktor.

Era tão confuso! Sua cabeça doía, seu coração apertava, sua mente dizia uma coisa e seu instinto dizia outra, enquanto a ausência de Harry machucava, a presença do pequeno Teddy era sua âncora na razão. Hermione se encontrava perdida em pensamentos profundos e tortuosos, Harry a teria deixado para que ela aceitasse a proposta de Krum? Será que ele não se considerava importante o suficiente na sua vida, para não fazer parte dessa escolha? Ela o amava. Ela amava Teddy. Mas... Ela amava seus pais.

Mas, a decisão de seguir atrás deles, em um momento tão delicado, tão arriscado, ao lado de um amigo com quem não se comunicava há mais de um ano e cujas intenções eram sempre claramente românticas seria a melhor opção? Krum era um cavalheiro, mas ela mal o conhecia realmente. Ela conseguiria se focar nessa busca, sem saber como Harry, Teddy, Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna estavam se saindo por aqui? Seus amigos ainda precisavam dela, Harry precisava dela! Teddy precisava dela! Ao menos era isso que a grifinória tentava desesperadamente se convencer.

**Geral POV.**

-Quando vai me deixar, Mione?

A voz rouca ecoou sombriamente no quarto de Gina, fazendo o pulso de Hermione acelerar e seu coração pular uma batida no encontro dos assustados olhos castanhos com os hipnotizantes olhos verdes do bruxo que dominava seus pensamentos.

-Harry!

Murmurou sem fôlego. O moreno se encontrava ensopado dos pés à cabeça, o rosto pálido, os olhos vermelhos, os cabelos mais revoltosos do que ela jamais imaginou ser possível. Um sentimento avassalador de alívio a invadiu, lutando fervorosamente com o desejo desesperado de correr até ele, abraça-lo, enchê-lo de beijos, cobri-lo de perguntas e cuidados como somente ela poderia.

-Onde esteve? Me deixou tão preocupada!

Questiona a grifinória, com os olhos ligeiramente marejados, seguindo em sua direção, ansiosa por destruir qualquer distância entre eles. Os olhos do bruxo, rapidamente seguiram até Teddy em seu colo e suas feições relaxaram visivelmente em um semblante melancólico, distante...

-Eu estive... Estive tentando entender o que significava ser uma família de verdade, Mione!

Revela ele fracamente deixando a amiga mais preocupada ainda. O que significava isso? Quais as razões para seu atual estado? Harry não estava bem! Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela obrigou-se a questioná-lo novamente.

-O que isso quer dizer, Harry?

Arrisca Hermione novamente, sem desviar os olhos castanhos do seu melhor amigo, seu coração ainda acelerado desde o momento que o percebeu chegar. Harry, no entanto permaneceu em silêncio. Respirando fundo, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso quase forçado, desprovido de qualquer vida, antes de responder.

-Que até agora, eu não tinha ideia de como era fazer parte de uma família!

Murmura ele sombriamente, a dor por trás da sua voz, o desespero que ardia em seus olhos verdes... Tudo isso confundia, preocupava e assustava a nascida-trouxa ainda mais.

-Eu nunca... Eu nunca cheguei a entender, realmente, como fazer parte de uma família ou o que significa essa palavra!

Continuou o moreno com uma honestidade crua, abrindo seu coração para a bruxa mais especial da sua vida.

-Harry, não...

Hesitou Hermione, numa tentativa angustiada de compreender o desabafo doloroso do menino-que-venceu. Seu peito doía fortemente na certeza de que Harry precisava dela mais do que nunca, temendo desesperadamente que retornasse ao abismo que tinha se colocado logo após a batalha final.

-Eu acreditava com todas as minhas forças, que uma família, são pessoas que nunca se abandonam, que estão sempre se apoiando, cuidando um do outro... ficando lado a lado em qualquer situação independente de tudo e de todos que possam ser contrários a isso!

Interrompe Harry balançando negativamente a cabeça como se decepcionado com suas próprias e equivocadas conclusões. Hermione prendeu o ar dentro dos pulmões e mordeu novamente o lábio inferior. Onde ele queria chegar com esse discurso?

-Mas, você não estava errado!

Protesta Hermione veementemente. Falando um pouco mais alto do que desejava para não despertar Teddy, mas nervosa o bastante com o comportamento estranho do melhor amigo.

-Hermione... Família é muito mais do que isso! É muito além do que eu imaginava... Muito mais profundo do que eu jamais poderia entender!

Explica Harry dando mais um passo em direção à melhor amiga, levando uma das mãos gélidas em uma carícia carinhosa no rosto quente e macio da grifinória que fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, cativada pelo gesto doce e tão simples do moreno.

-Dumbledore, Remus, Andromeda, o Senhor e a senhora Weasley e o próprio Kingsley tentou explicar um pouco sobre isso para mim e eu nunca conseguia entender completamente... Até o instante que retornei para a Toca e te encontrei com Teddy no colo...

Confessa o grifinòrio com a voz ligeiramente embargada, sua mão ainda presa na carícia suave no rosto de Hermione e sus olhos presos em suas feições perfeitas. Ele a fitava com adoração e sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo amolecer quando sua melhor amiga abriu os olhos e o encarou com um brilho amoroso nos orbes castanhos.

-Foi nesse momento que eu percebi... que eu percebi o quanto eu amo vocês dois!

Declara o moreno com sinceridade, ligando sua testa úmida à dela e fechando os olhos no contato da sua pele fria contra o calor de Hermione. Merlin bastava tocá-la e o resto do mundo parecia girar do jeito certo.

-Eu **_não posso_** abrir mão de qualquer um de vocês, _não quero_ perder Teddy como também _não suportaria_ perder você, Mione! Vocês são a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e... e eu seria capaz de tudo por vocês!

Continua Harry sentindo a respiração ganhar um ritmo mais acelerado e o coração apertar a cada segundo que avançava em seu discurso. Ele estava reunindo toda sua coragem, todas as suas forças para o momento em que a confessaria...

-Oh, Harry! Você não vai perder nenhum de nós, eu prometo!

Emocionava-se Hermione, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem com as palavras do grifinório, levantando o rosto apenas o suficiente para que seus lábios roçarem-se levemente. O que Harry não demorou a corresponder e aprofundar o beijo apaixonadamente, mergulhando a mão que acariciava seu rosto, nos cachos cor de chocolate até segurar sua nuca enquanto suas línguas desafiavam-se em um duelo possessivo, urgente e sensual.

Hermione foi a primeira a se afastar do beijo, com o rosto fortemente corado, os lábios inchados e vermelhos e os olhos astutos procurando através do par esmeralda por trás dos inconfundíveis óculos redondos, algum sinal de dúvida ou temor. Sem perceber, abraçou mais forte, Teddy em seu colo oferecendo um pequeno sorriso ao melhor amigo.

Harry, respirava pesadamente quando se separou de Hermione, Sua mão direita caindo hesitante dos seus cachos deliciosamente macios e aventurando-se até a curva delicada da cintura de sua melhor amiga. Merlin, como seria capaz de suportar seus dias sem ela? Sem aquele sorriso que dedicava tão somente à ele?

-Eu desejo de todo meu coração que seja verdade, Mione! Mas, as coisas mudam...

Sussurra ele fechando os olhos com força para não se deixar fraquejar. Seguiria em frente sem aqueles olhos inteligentes e desafiadores? Ou sem sua voz exigente e segura, sem ser capaz de tocar sua pele e sentir com seus lábios o calor e os arrepios que provocava com suas carícias sobre ela? Seria ele forte o suficiente para tolerar o vazio que sua ausência lhe traria? Os cuidados, os abraços, as noites de conversa em frente à lareira...

-Harry o que está acontecendo? Porque está agindo assim... Como se fosse uma despedida? Está me assustando!

Seu peito contraiu dolorosamente com as palavras dela. Inconscientemente ele apertou sua cintura com força. Hermione era _sua._ Ninguém poderia roubá-la, ninguém poderia tocá-la como ele, seus lábios, seus suspiros, seu olhar apaixonado... Pertenciam unicamente à **ele. **E não seria Viktor Krum, Neville Longbottom, Comarc McLaggen ou qualquer outro, que tomaria seu coração. Porque Harry já havia se apossado dele.

-Harry?

Insistia a grifinória com aflição.

-Harry, por favor! Me diz o que está acontecendo, está desistindo de Teddy? Está desistindo de nós?

Desespera-se Hermione numa tentativa de interpretar as palavras do melhor amigo, mas ainda assustada com a forma melancólica que Harry estava agindo. Instintivamente, ela abraçou o pequeno Lupin com mais força, recusando-se a acreditar que o moreno abandonaria Teddy depois de tudo o que estavam fazendo por ele... Mas, o que diabos se passava na cabeça do seu melhor amigo?

-Não! Nunca desistiria de você ou Teddy!

Garante o Potter com um grunhido quase selvagem. Teddy e Hermione eram dele, os pertencia. Porém, mais uma vez as palavras de Kingsley ecoavam em sua mente. Por mais que odiasse admitir, estava agindo como um completo egoísta pensando em como ele ficaria sem ela, quando não poderia imaginar a dor de Hermione, sem saber onde ou como reencontrar seus pais... Ela merecia a chance de encontra-los, mesmo que isso a obrigasse a deixar a Grá-Bretanha para trás... Mesmo que isso significasse deixá-lo também.

-Eu não conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo sem você do meu lado, depois da batalha final cada esperança que nasceu dentro de mim tinha um pouco, ou tudo de você, Hermione! Se hoje estou de pé, é porque quando estava pronto para abrir mão da minha existência, encontrei em você um motivo para me apegar a uma vida que só trouxe o pior para mim!

Confessa Harry emocionado. O pomo de ouro sobre a cama e a carte de Krum também à vista... Ela já sabia... Ela o abandonaria e ele não poderia se quer culpa-la por isso, talvez fizesse o mesmo em seu lugar. Eram seus pais, sua família em primeiro lugar. Não poderia pedir mais ainda de Hermione, a nascida-trouxa tinha aberto mão de coisas demais por ele, entregou um ano inteiro da sua vida para livrá-lo da morte... Deixá-la partir seria o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela.

-Eu te amo, Hermione! Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, com tudo de mim! Com cada parte do que eu sou, do que eu já fui e do que um dia eu poderia ser! Eu me sacrificaria por você sem pensar duas vezes, enfrentaria Voldemort novamente, daria minha própria vida para salvar a sua por que eu **_amo_** você, Mione!

Declara o grifinório com desespero e paixão. O turbilhão angustiado de sentimentos, o temor, a saudade, a ânsia e o amor.

-E se eu consigo te amar tanto assim, é porque em algum momento eu encontrei em você o que Remus chamou de "maior tesouro"... Porque é você... Sempre foi! Com você... Hermione, eu entendo o que é fazer parte de uma família que eu não quero perder!

Continuava ele diante do olhar incrédulo de Hermione. Ele estava colocando tudo em jogo, seus sentimentos, seus mais profundos medos, seu maior desejo. Ele não poderia deixa-la partir antes de saber que ele a amava, e muito mais que isso, que ele a queria verdadeiramente do lado dele, que ficaria perdido sem ela, mas que a amava o bastante para colocar a felicidade dela acima de seu próprio sofrimento.

Até quando ele teria que perder para a vida parar de arrancar dele o que tanto amava? Se ao menos tivesse uma chance, uma única chance de convencê-la a ficar. Ele arriscaria tudo, enfrentaria tudo, sairia por conta própria em busca de pistas dos seus pais, a presentearia com as flores mais bonitas da face da terra, a confessaria que a ama sob a luz das estrelas, as margens do Lago Negro, ou na torre de um castelo...

Mas, aqui e agora, o presente acontecia de forma completamente oposta ao que planejou. Não era fácil, mas nunca lhe pareceu tão desconcertante e errado dizer que a ama, encharcado pela chuva, com os sapatos cobertos por lama, em um quarto simples na Toca enquanto ela se preparava para seguir com outro bruxo para muito longe dele, para muito além do seu alcance, em busca de seus pais, em busca de uma família que ele não fazia parte.

A dor em seu peito só aumentava de tamanho. Hermione merecia mais do que ele tinha a oferecer para ela.

-Eu te amo! Mesmo sabendo que eu não te mereço, esse sentimento louco que faz meu coração bater mais forte quanto você está por perto só pode ser amor!

Repetiu ele com amor transbordando em cada palavra. A garota estava impressionada demais para conseguir formular qualquer frase coerente desde o segundo que ele disse "Eu te amo". Tudo que ela ouviu e sentiu a atravessou na velocidade de um relâmpago, com a força de uma tempestade de descargas elétricas fatais, enervando um a um os seus sentidos, derrubando suas mais complexas e embaralhadas dúvidas, esmagando imperiosamente todas as suas inseguranças, despertando seu âmago e a fazendo mergulhar em uma onda de sentimentos incrivelmente intensa e poderosa.

Aquelas três palavras explodiram como os fogos de artifícios dos gêmeos Weasley, dentro do seu coração. A surpresa mais bela, as sensações mais calorosas e perturbadoras que ela poderia imaginar. Seu coração acelerou a um ritmo quase antinatural. Hermione ofegou sentindo a boca ficar seca, seus olhos vidrados na imagem de um nervoso e desesperado melhor amigo. Ele estava abrindo seu coração para ela com tamanha entrega e necessidade que nunca chegou a conhecer através dos expressivos olhos verdes.

Ela não poderia se mover, a certeza que se desse o menor passo suas pernas não teriam força para suportar seu peso e a levariam ao chão. Teddy em seus braços era a única certeza de que ela não iria se deixar cair. Bem ali, na sua frente, o bruxo a quem ela entregou seu coração e toda sua vida, estava repetindo que a ama.

Ele a ama! Harry James Potter, seu melhor amigo desde os onze anos de idade, o menino que despertava sentimentos mais emocionantes e incríveis no coração da nascida-trouxa desde seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, acabava de confessar seus sentimentos e o desejo de gritar, de sorrir, de chorar e pular em seus braços para silenciá-lo com um beijo apaixonado, tornava-se desenfreador.

-Eu não conseguiria olhar para mim mesmo no espelho, sabendo que você partiu sem saber o que eu sinto por você, Hermione!

Conclui Harry arfando dolorosamente, depois de expor para ela todos os seus sentimentos e receber o mais duro silêncio. Seu peito se contraiu e o frio finalmente encontrou seu corpo. O peso das vestes molhadas, os músculos enrijecidos, a dor lacerante em sua cabeça, as unhas quase perfurando a pele calejada das suas mãos firmemente fechadas em punhos como se esperando um golpe inimigo que nunca chegou.

Porque ela não falava nada? Aquele silêncio entre eles tornava-se sufocante. Ela mal se mexia, se não estivesse tão próximo à Hermione, teria duvidado que ela estivesse respirando de verdade. Os dentes perfeitos segurando o lábio inferior, tão rubro quando o rosto dela, os olhos castanhos tão quentes e amáveis, encontravam-se nublados com lágrimas e algo de misterioso e desconhecido para o grifinório.

**Harry POV.**

Como se sentindo a tensão à sua volta, Teddy agarrou-se ainda mais à Hermione, puxando a alça do seu vestido e enterrando o rostinho pequeno em seu colo, seus cabelos mudando de um castanho claro para os mesmos cabelos negros e revoltos do seu padrinho Harry. O garoto teria gargalhado sorrido orgulhosamente em outro momento, ao perceber que mesmo dormindo, bastava ouvir sua voz e Teddy o reconheceria de imediato... Mas, agora ele ansiava pelo reconhecimento de outra pessoa... Hermione Granger.

-Eu... eu sinto muito!

Murmura Harry se afastando de Hermione e Teddy, como se aceitando aquele silêncio como sinal absoluto de rejeição. Talvez não fosse a hora certa, talvez tivesse perdido sua chance. Pelo visto ter deixado a Toca, fora a pior das suas decisões... mais uma para a coleção de escolhas desastrosas do menino-que-sobreviveu.

No entanto, Harry não chegou a dar um único passo para a porta, quando uma mão alcançou seu casaco molhado e o puxou ferozmente contra si. Hermione prendia a mão esquerda na camisa do moreno, com tanta força que ele podia sentir os dedos delicados e mornos roçando contra os músculos do seu peito exigindo sua presença ali, com ela.

Hermione não o deixou, se quer superar o choque do seu gesto, antes de qualquer questionamento ou protesto, ela ousou ainda mais e arrebatou seus lábios com os dela com urgência e paixão. Suas línguas se encontraram com uma calorosa dança desesperada, movidas por um sentimento avassalador de desejo e amor na sua forma mais pura e instintiva. Ela gemia em sua boca e ele explorava cada centímetro daqueles lábios perfeitos, saboreando o gosto doce e viciante da sua língua contra a sua.

Os dois morenos se entregaram de corpo e alma naquele beijo. O calor de seus lábios contra os dele, as mãos do bruxo percorrendo ansiosamente a cintura fina até sua nuca onde enganchou possessivamente seus dedos nos cachos castanhos apoiando sua nuca para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Seus corpos colavam-se um ao outro, apesar do grifinório preservar uma distância segura da melhor amiga, semiconsciente da presença de Teddy ainda no colo de Hermione.

Harry quebrou o beijo, afastando o rosto apenas o bastante para seus olhos encontrarem os dela. Ela estremeceu ao sentir sua pele quente em contato com as roupas úmidas do moreno. Era como se um choque elétrico acordasse todos os seus sentidos, queimando, ardendo, atraindo ela em direção à ele. Era tão certo e tão incrível, muito mais intenso quando lembrava que ele confessou seus sentimentos.

Seu coração acelerou a níveis extremos quando percebeu todo o amor presente nos orbes castanhos mais fascinantes da face da terra. Não havia dúvidas ou inseguranças no rosto corado da nascida-trouxa, ela ofegava, com os lábios entreabertos e roçando provocantemente seu nariz ao dele, despertando sensações indescritíveis no corpo do grifinório.

Mas, nada o teria preparado para a sensação que o invadiu quando encontrou o sorriso mais divinamente lindo nos lábios da sua Hermione. Ela o presenteava com aquele sorriso que pertencia somente à ele. Os olhos dela duelavam entre lágrimas de felicidade e surpresa absoluta. Ela nunca lhe pareceu mais esplêndida do que naquela noite.

-Eu esperei tanto por isso, Harry!

Confessa a grifinória sem conseguir conter as lágrimas emocionadas que escapavam dos seus olhos, o coração pulsando agressivamente contra o peito, ela suspirou perdendo-se no interior dos olhos esmeraldas do seu melhor amigo. Sua mão largando suavemente a camisa molhada e acariciando ternamente o rosto do moreno que fechou os olhos inclinando o rosto, apreciando o carinho da bruxa nascida-trouxa.

-Eu te amo, Harry! Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Diz a grifinória entre beijos castos nos lábios do melhor amigo que mantinha-se de olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Não resistindo, eliminou o espaço entre eles com um beijo lento, carinhoso, profundo e cheio de amor. Sentindo o toque macio de seus lábios sobre os dela, como se tocasse a pétala da mais delicada flor, ao poucos, arriscou mergulhar sua língua entre os lábios carnudos provocando, marcando, provando mais dela.

Ele estava no céu, nada nem ninguém mais no mundo importava além da bruxa em seus braços com seu afilhado no colo. Ela o amava! Merlin, era pura exaltação! Hermione disse que o amava e esperava por sua declaração há muito tempo. A _sua _Hermione disse que o amava e repetiu isso quatro maravilhosas e inesquecíveis vezes naquela noite, entre montes de beijos calorosos e apaixonados.

Os dois só se separaram quando os protestos furiosos do pequeno Lupin se fez ouvir. O metamorfo, choramingava empurrando o padrinho "gelado" de perto de si, buscando nos braços seguros da nascida-trouxa a confortável afabilidade que o permitiu adormecer. Harry riu bagunçando suavemente os cabelos escuros do afilhado que parecia exigir a atenção da grifinória para si.

-Acho que Teddy não quer dividir você!

Brincou Harry com um sorriso imenso para sua melhor amiga, que devolveu o sorriso com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

-Estou presa com dois meninos ciumentos!

Responde Hermione beijando a cabeça de Teddy ternamente antes de colocá-lo no carrinho com cuidado para não acordar o bebê novamente. Enquanto isso, Harry assistia a grifinória e seu afilhado com deslumbramento absoluto, sentindo o coração inflar em admiração e orgulho, ao encontrar as duas pessoas que mais ama na vida ao seu lado.

Hermione parecia compartilhar uma ligação especial com o pequeno Teddy, assim como ele sentiu, na primeira vez que seus olhos encontraram o filho de Remus e Tonks na tarde chuvosa do funeral em Hogwarts. Era certo, ele não imaginava ninguém além dela para confiar seu pequeno metamorfo de olhos fechados.

Havia tanta esperança, tanta felicidade dentro de si que o moreno imaginou que poderia explodir de alegria. Ele teria se aproximado dela, se seus olhos não o traíssem, chamando atenção para um pergaminho sobre a cama. Harry congelou novamente, sentindo o peito doer quando um golpe de realidade o arrancou do momento de tranquilidade e contentamento.

A carta de Krum, o pedido de Shacklebolt, os pais de Hermione... Ela iria deixa-lo, independente dos seus sentimentos, ela iria embora!

-Harry?

Chamava-o Hermione o fitando com preocupação. Ela estava frente à ele, acenando com uma mão sobre seus olhos. A quanto tempo ele estava assim?

-Você ainda vai me deixar?

Murmura ele tristemente sem encará-la nos olhos, sua atenção estava cem por cento na carta de Viktor e o maldito pomo que sabia ser uma chave do portal para o castelo do jogador de quadribol na Bulgária.

Hermione surpreendeu-se com a pergunta de Harry. De tudo que ela esperava discutir com ele, até mesmo entre beijos apaixonados, a última coisa que imaginou seu melhor amigo perguntar, seria sua partida para a Bulgária.

-Deixar você?

Os olhos castanhos seguiam os dele em direção à carta e a chave do portal na cama de Gina com angustia.

-Você sabia não é? Foi por isso que desapareceu, você sabia e imaginou que eu iria deixar você e Teddy sozinhos sem nem mesmo discutir isso? Acreditou mesmo que eu ativaria essa chave do portal sem pensar duas vezes?

Concluiu a grifinória desesperadamente, completamente dividida, entre a raiva e a surpresa daquela descoberta. Harry não protestou ou se defendeu, simplesmente a olhou nos olhos severamente. Havia determinação no fundo dos seus olhos, havia revolta, carinho, mágoa e amor. Hermione ofegou.

-Não é tão simples!

Garante o moreno seriamente.

-Como não? Você me abandonou no meio da minha festa de aniversário, me deixou pensando mil coisas que poderiam ter acontecido a você e depois de horas me aparece aqui nesse estado, falando um monte de coisas sem sentido!

Acusa a grifinória fervorosamente, seu rosto à centímetros do dele.

-Acha que foi fácil para mim aceitar que existe outro bruxo muito melhor do que eu, oferecendo todos os recursos para encontrar seus pais enquanto te leva para uma longa estadia na Bulgária? A única coisa que passou na minha cabeça era que você estaria longe de mim e eu acabei perdendo a cabeça!

Defende-se Harry alterando a voz, os olhos verdes faiscando perigosamente.

-Será que em algum momento parou para pensar em conversar comigo e esclarecer tudo?

Rebate Hermione indignada com o comportamento imprudente e infantil do seu melhor amigo.

-Falar com você e ouvir que vai com o Krum em busca dos seus pais na Austrália?

Protesta Harry tomado pelo ciúmes novamente.

-Eu nunca faria isso! Eu prometi que não abandonaria você ou Teddy, não depois de tudo que já enfrentamos juntos!

Garantiu a nascida-trouxa sentindo o coração afundar dentro do peito, ela o amava tanto, como ele tinha coragem de pensar que ela o deixaria para trás sem pensar duas vezes?

-Eu não quero que você vá, ok? Mas, são os seus pais, é o seu futuro e sua família também! Se quiser ir... Se escolher o Krum... Desculpe... Se escolher a _ajuda_ do Krum, eu... Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, eu se quer posso imaginar isso acontecendo!

Confessa Harry a puxando pelos ombros firmemente até que não houvesse mais nenhum espaço entre eles.

-Você quer que eu fique Harry?

Pergunta ela com seus olhos presos nos dele.

-Hermione não seria certo te obrigar a ficar!

Pondera, Harry, mas ela insiste.

-Você quer que eu fique?

Seus lábios formigavam, desejando desesperadamente os dela.

-Mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida, eu quero que você fique, eu _preciso_ que você fique comigo ou sou capaz de enlouquecer!

Revela o moreno roubando um beijo feroz da grifinória. Tão perdidos no beijo, nenhum deles ouviu as repreensões de Andromeda espantado meia dúzia de Weasley da porta do quarto de Ginny, que estavam espiando e ouvindo toda a discussão do casal de morenos com os olhos marejados de emoção.

-Hermione Granger?

Chamou uma voz grave e eloquente, ao lado da senhora Tonks. Instantaneamente, Rony, Gina, George, Bill e Fleur congelaram estupefatos. Molly estreitou os olhos em direção à sua prole, expulsando-os do caminho.

-Abram espaço para o senhor Krum! Ele tem algo muito importante a tratar com nossa aniversariante!

Alerta Molly enquanto Gina e Fleur trocaram olhares preocupados. O que fariam agora? Harry e Hermione tinham acabado de fazer as pazes! Merlin, essa seria uma looooooonga noite!

.../...

WOW, capítulo novinhoo em folha eeeeeeeeeeeee postado numa segunda-feira \o/\o/\o/ É gente, milagres acontecem mesmooo ;D Muahuhauhauhauahuahuahauh brinks... Mas, nesse fim de semana, meu irmãozinho foi super fofuxoo me emprestando o computador de madrugada e de manhã bem cedinho para ir atualizando o capítulo e Tá Dã! Eis-me aqui! Sei que num tá lá essas coisas e cheio de errinhos básicos de digitação, mas como sempre digo, meus fins de semana são movimentados e esse foi literalmente cruel... T_T cheiosde surpresas boas e algumas ruins também que deixaram essa autora de fic mega Harmony meio (1000000000000000000%) down! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, momentinhos EMOS não dão certo comigo U_ú e por isso resolvi mudar completamente o roteiro do capítulo de hoje! Espero de coração que gostem XP

A Mione sentindo falta do Harry enquanto alguns casais na Toca curtiam a queima de fogos do seu aniversário mal esperava que Fleur fosse levar o presente de Viktor tão cedo... Já o Harry surpreendendo até mesmo a mim com o desenvolvimento do capítulo! Yes, culpa de um certo Saito-sama U_U quem mandou encher minha cabecinha malignamente crazy de ideias e possibilidades insanas hein? Muauahuahuahuauahuahuauahuaha Se é que alguém teria alguma dúvida de que ele iria atrás do ministro para cobrar explicações! Mas, aí Shacklebolt coloca o rapaz contra a parede!

A todos os outros que ainda não comentaram, espero que gostem do capítulo e sintam-se livres para deixar sua opinião na fic!

Beijinhuux mágicos!

Byeee


	11. Confusões

**Weasleys POV.**

-Onde ele se meteu?

Questiona Rony impaciente ao seu irmão mais velho, Bill. O ruivinho estava procurando Harry há horas para começar um jogo de quadribol ao estilo "família Weasley" e já segurava a vassoura apoiada contra o ombro revirando o jardim da Toca em busca do melhor amigo.

-Eu não sei! Talvez tenha saído para dar uma volta... Ele não é muito de ficar no meio de multidões!

Despista o mais velho dando de ombros e cruzando os braços com um meio sorriso.

-Não! Harry planejou essa festa com a mamãe, ele não ia sumir assim sem mais nem menos!

Insiste Rony com preocupação, cada desaparecimento repentino do Potter, vinha acompanhado de problemas, e problemas muito sérios.

-Relaxa, Rony! Eu estive com ele há pouco tempo atrás e não parecia que ele estava correndo atrás de confusão!

Tranquiliza Bill desviando os olhos nervosamente em direção à sua esposa que retornava da sua conversa com Hermione. Fleur lhe sorriu lindamente antes de piscar um olho, a sorte estava lançada! Agora só precisava segurar Rony mais um pouco até Harry aparecer e acertar as coisas com a aniversariante.

-Você não entende!

Protesta Ron, com veemência.

-Harry encontra inimigos mesmo sem estar procurando por eles!

Garante o ruivinho derrubando a vassoura no chão e deixando o irmão mais velho para trás. Franzindo a testa, Bill ponderou se seria mais difícil esconder o que aconteceu de Rony ou de Hermione.

-Hey, George!

Chamou Rony, acenando exageradamente para um dos gêmeos.

-Oh! Olá pequeno Ronnie! Aproveitando o dia em sua cor natural?

Brincava o gêmeo com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto. Ron estremeceu com a lembrança da sua fase "laranja" de algumas horas atrás, porém a necessidade de encontrar Harry antes que estivesse cercado de comensais da morte o fez superar o constrangimento quase que de imediato.

-Harry sumiu e ninguém tem notícias dele há algumas horas!

Explica Ron severamente ganhando a atenção total de George. Todos os irmãos Weasleys agora mais do que nunca, se preocupavam com a segurança do seu irmãozinho moreno de óculos redondos de consideração.

-Tem certeza disso?

Pergunta George gravemente, levantando-se de forma brusca com a varinha em mão.

-Sim, Bill o viu saindo, mas não tem ideia de onde possa ter ido! Andromeda e mamãe não o viram também!

Argumenta Rony chamando a atenção de Percy, numa mesa próxima.

-Não é seguro para ele sair sem escolta! O ministério deixou uma ordem expressa de toque de recolher enquanto alguns seguidores de você-sabe-quem estão à solta!

Intervém Percy seriamente, levantando-se e colocando-se a disposição de uma possível busca pelo menino-que-venceu. Bill gemeu interiormente, isso estava ficando fora de controle.

-Talvez, se nos separarmos em duplas, possamos encontra-lo mais rápido! Alguém tem ideia de onde ele poderia estar agora? A casa de algum parente trouxa?

Sugere Penélope com aflição. Do seu lado, Alicia acenou positivamente puxando sua própria varinha.

-Podem contar comigo também! Devemos muito ao Harry!

Anuncia determinada a namorada de George.

-Contar com o quê?

Questiona Gina encarando a reunião tensa de seus irmãos mais velhos com curiosidade e preocupação.

-Harry desapareceu Gina! E vamos atrás dele!

Explica Rony de uma única vez, chocando a ruivinha que ampliou os olhos drasticamente.

-Como assim desapareceu? Ele sumiu?

Desespera-se Gina olhando freneticamente de um lado para o outro em busca de Harry.

-Ninguém o viu em horas!

Alerta Penélope.

-Ainda tem muitos comensais da morte atrás dele por aí!

Afirma sombriamente George.

-Quem foi o último a vê-lo?

Pergunta Gina.

-Hermione não sabe de nada?

Rebate Rony em busca da melhor amiga.

-Temos que avisar ao papai!

Anuncia Percy, seguindo para o interior da Toca, quando é levitado quase seis pés do chão sendo arrastado contra sua vontade, de volta para o grupo de ruivos ao resgate de Harry Potter. Bill estava farto dessa confusão e decidiu acabar com o mal entendido enquanto ainda era seguro.

-Harry deve estar tentando esfriar um pouco a cabeça, Rony! Ele teve um dia muito cheio!

Alerta Bill tentando inutilmente acalmar os ânimos.

-Isso não é um motivo suficiente para ele fazer isso! Ele não deixaria Hermione, Teddy e Andromeda sozinhos!

Protesta Gina cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar desconfiado ao seu irmão favorito.

-Guardem suas varinhas! Ainda não precisamos delas!

Insiste o mais velho entre os ruivos, no entanto nenhum dos seus irmãos o obedeceu de imediato além de Gina.

-Beeell querrrido, serrrrrá que já não ét o momento de eexplicarrr à elles o que rrrrealment aconteceu?

Assegura Fleur enlaçando suavemente o braço do seu marido e sorrindo com doçura para os Weasleys. Todos encaravam a meia veela angustiados. Rony estava estático, George preocupado, Percy severamente intrigado e Gina furiosa.

-Nenhum de vocês percebeu nada de estranho no comportamento de Harry a tarde inteira?

Desafia Bill aos seus irmãos mais novos.

-Não!

Disseram todos em uníssono para estupefação do mais velho. Fleur abafou uma risada da expressão do marido, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

-Honestamente, estão cegos?

Esbraveja Bill com um olhar severo digno de Hermione Granger. Rony se encolheu com uma careta diante da comparação mental.

-Todas as vezes que um _amigo_ se aproximava de Hermione, não conseguiam ver a cara do Harry? Ele não parecia nada feliz!

Tenta novamente o disjuntor de maldições quase em desespero. Seus irmãos não poderiam ser tão pouco perceptivos. Por Merlin! Porém, as únicas respostas que recebeu foi um olhar confuso de Rony, uma expressão curiosa de Gina, uma careta de Percy e um olhar profundamente pensativo de George. Alicia e Penélope, balançavam negativamente o rosto.

-Quer ir direto ao ponto? Algum dos seus amigos representou alguma ameaça ao Potter? Havia algum inimigo entre nós?

Intervém Percy estreitando os olhos para o irmão mais velho e Bill abriu a boca meia dúzia de vezes completamente mudo. O que era aquilo? Percy reencarnou uma versão mais idiota de Moody?

-Eu tenho a lista completa dos convidados, podemos fazer uma varredura cuidadosa e...

Continuava ele até Bill perder o que restava de paciência e lançar um feitiço de silenciamento sobre o irmão.

-Já chega!

Gritou ele ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Beell querrrido, tenha maais paciêenciiia!

Repreende Fleur, divertindo-se com a interação dos irmãos Weasley.

-Eu estou tentando!

Rosnava o Weasley mais velho antes de fechar os olhos, respirando fundo e contando até dez mentalmente.

-Tudo bem! Prestem bem atenção, porque eu não vou repetir, se me acusarem... Eu negarei até a morte e... Certificarei-me de punir cada um que _ousar _abrir a boca!

Ameaça perigosamente o mais velho lançando um olhar fulminante a cada bruxo e bruxa ali presente. Depois de engolir em seco, todos concordaram em ouvir a breve história de Bill.

-Harry estava morrendo de ciúmes de Hermione a tarde inteira... Era tão dolorosamente óbvio que eu e minha adorável esposa grávida, tivemos uma ideia!

Começava Bill e meia hora depois, todos os Weasleys e suas namoradas, o ouviam atentamente, sentados ao redor da mesa, tomando cervejas amanteigadas e rindo furiosamente da forma como Bill conseguiu facilmente deixar o herói bruxo louco de ciúmes. Estavam todos bastantes concentrados com a conversa quando Harry James Potter retornou.

O grupo de Weasleys emudeceu comicamente, Rony ficou pálido, Percy congelou em pânico, George forçou um sorriso amarelo, Gina fingiu estar mais interessada nas unhas roídas dissimuladamente e Bill permaneceu impassível. Para a sorte deles o moreno de olhos verdes, estava em busca de sua melhor amiga de cabelos espessos e ignorou a reunião de ruivos à sua frente.

Completamente enfurecido, encharcado da cabeça aos pés, estes últimos cheios de lama, pálido como um vampiro. A aparência desgrenhada do grifinório apenas contribuía para alimentar a curiosidade insana dos Weasleys. Ele teria saído de um confronto com uma manada de hippogrifos selvagens?

Harry olhou em volta rapidamente sem disfarçar a impaciência, o ar parecia ficar pesado ao seu redor e o silêncio era quase mortal. Não encontrando Hermione, ele mais uma vez ignorou os irmãos Weasleys e entrou na Toca a passos céleres e decididos. Os oito pares de olhos o acompanhando com admiração e terror.

-Alguém quer orelhas extensíveis?

Oferece George, levantando e tirando um punhado de exemplares do casaco. Em segundos cada um deles tinha uma orelha grudada na porta do quarto de Gina, amontoados, um empurrando o outro, pisões de pé, murmúrios agitados, pedidos de silêncio e alguns assovios atrevidos não eram obstáculos para o grupo ouvir atentamente a discussão de Harry e Hermione como se fosse a narração do jogo de quadribol mais incrível do século.

_"Eu estive... Estive tentando entender o que significava ser uma família de verdade, Mione!" _

-Família? Bill o que raios você fez com ele?

Repreende Alícia em choque.

-Era para ele ficar com ciúmes da Mione, não deprimido!

Concorda Gina pisando o pé esquerdo do irmão mais velho que teve que morder a língua para não mandar os outros calarem a boca.

_"Eu nunca... Eu nunca cheguei a entender, realmente, como fazer parte de uma família ou o que significa essa palavra!"_

-Oh! Pobre Harry!

Murmurava Alicia enquanto George tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto, assim que Fred estivesse bem, planejaria uma lição memorável aos malditos parentes trouxa do menino-que-venceu!

_"Dumbledore, Remus, Andromeda, o Senhor e a senhora Weasley e o próprio Kingsley tentou explicar um pouco sobre isso para mim e eu nunca conseguia entender completamente... Até o instante que retornei para a Toca e te encontrei com Teddy no colo... Foi nesse momento que eu percebi... que eu percebi o quanto eu amo vocês dois!"_

Penélope estava em lágrimas agora, apertando o braço de Percy com força, assim como Fleur que estava fungando com os olhos azuis completamente vermelhos. Rony balançava negativamente a cabeça, mandando as duas ficarem quietas o que lhe rendeu um cascudo de George.

_"Eu __**não posso**__ abrir mão de qualquer um de vocês, não quero perder Teddy como também não suportaria perder você, Mione! Vocês são a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e... e eu seria capaz de tudo por vocês!"_

Penélope ofegou e Percy tinha os olhos amplos em surpresa absoluta.

"_Oh, Harry! Você não vai perder nenhum de nós, eu prometo!"_

-Que emocionante!

Confessou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

-Nãaao essstou ouviiindo dirrrreito!

Protesta Fleur.

-Eu acho que vou chorar!

Intervém George com humor, enquanto Bill silenciou os dois com um olhar severo.

_"Harry o que está acontecendo? Porque está agindo assim... Como se fosse uma despedida? Está me assustando!"_

-Eu disse que ia acontecer alguma coisa ruim!

Murmura Rony a contragosto sendo empurrado para o lado por Alicia. Aquela porta era estreita demais para os oito deles.

_"Harry, por favor! Me diz o que está acontecendo, está desistindo de Teddy? Está desistindo de nós?"_

-Oh non!

Desespera-se Fleur que abraça Bill mais forte ainda.

-Tenham calma!

Insiste o mais velho com confiança, Harry tinha chegado até ali, não acreditava que iria estragar as coisas assim.

_"Não! Nunca desistiria de você ou Teddy!"_

Os suspiros de alívio poderiam ser ouvidos no andar inferior.

-Essa conversa está ficando muito melosa!

Reclama Rony com uma expressão enjoada, mas calou-se com uma cotovelada de Gina no meio das suas costelas.

-Cala a boca!

Exige Percy mais interessado em saber o que o herói do mundo mágico iria decidir. Em outro momento da sua vida, no passado, estaria reprovando tal invasão de privacidade, recitando umas dez leis diferentes que estariam quebrando naquele momento, mas agora, estava mais próximo dos seus irmão e sua família, e lutando contra a pessoa snobe que tinha se tornado até alguns meses atrás.

-Não é justo! Ele fala que não iria abandonar a Mione e o Teddy, e onde eu entro nessa história? Somos melhores amigos! Então é assim ele vai embora e nem vai se despedir de mim!

Protesta Rony estreitando os olhos para os irmãos.

-Ahh Ronnie, com ciuminhos do Harry!

Provocava George, puxando irritantemente a bochecha do mais novo.

-Ahh vai querer namorar o Harry também? Acorda idiota!

Brinca Gina se espremendo para ficar mais próxima da porta.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh! Vocês três estão atrapalhando!

Reclama Penélope furiosamente e os três ficam mudos.

_"Eu não conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo sem você do meu lado, depois da batalha final cada esperança que nasceu dentro de mim tinha um pouco, ou tudo de você, Hermione! Se hoje estou de pé, é porque quando estava pronto para abrir mão da minha existência, encontrei em você um motivo para me apegar a uma vida que só trouxe o pior para mim!"_

Cada bruxo do outro lado da porta, prendeu a respiração sentindo o coração acelerar.

_"Eu te amo, Hermione! Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, com tudo de mim! Com cada parte do que eu sou, do que eu já fui e do que um dia eu poderia ser! Eu me sacrificaria por você sem pensar duas vezes, enfrentaria Voldemort novamente, daria minha própria vida para salvar a sua por que eu __**amo**__ você, Mione!"_

FINALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! George piscava para Alicia que tinha os olhos marejados. Gina cobria a boca com uma das mãos emocionada. Bill deu um beijo no rosto de Fleur e lançou um olhar aos seus irmãos mais novos como se dissesse 'Eu já sabia!'.

-Ok! Eu já ouvi demais!

Interrompe Rony ficando vermelho... o pobre ruivinho já estava sabendo coisa até demais do relacionamento dos seus dois melhores amigos e isso estava causando reviravoltas em seu estômago.

-Fica quieto, idiota!

Repreende Gina, puxando o irmão de volta para seu lugar ameaçadoramente.

-É tão lindo a descoberta do amor!

Recita Penélope romanticamente, ao que todas as garotas presentes concordam.

_"Eu te amo! Mesmo sabendo que eu não te mereço, esse sentimento louco que faz meu coração bater mais forte quando você está por perto só pode ser amor!"_

Alícia cutucou George sussurrando para o namorado aprender a ser mais fofo como o jovem Potter do outro lado da porta, mesmo que agradecesse mentalmente por George ser muito, muito mais rápido e perspicaz em declarar seus sentimentos.

-E esse silêncio?

-O que está acontecendo agora?

-O que será que eles estão fazendo?

-Se beijando provavelmente!

-Ou fazendo algo muito pior!

-Merlin, tem um bebê lá dentro!

-Oui! Lamour!

-Eu quero sair daquiiiiii!

A confusão na porta atraiu a atenção de uma estupefata Andromeda Tonks, que depois de recuperar-se do choque, puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de silenciamento sobre a porta antes de bradar:

-Inccacerous!

No instante seguinte, sete bruxos com excessão de uma Fleur grávida estavam amarrados da cabeça aos pés, encarando uma furiosa Andromeda.

**Viktor POV.**

Em alguma região deserta a noreste da bulgária, a noite escura se arrastava no alto das montanhas frias envolvendo o castelo de Krum, com uma imponente e cavernosa externamente, mas luxuosamente decorado num tradicional estilo vitoriano, com corredores repletos de retratos mágicos de inúmeros antepaçados mágicos da família Krum. O local reinava silencioso, com excessão da cozinha agitada.

O jogador bulgaro descansava pacientemente, numa grandiosa poltrona de couro rubro como sangue, admirando as chamas da lareira do salão principal, consumindo lentamente as toras de madeira espalhando um aroma de pinho fresco e flores de acácia. Era final de verão e algumas frutas eram trazidas pelos elfos domésticos ao seu jovem senhor.

Viktor, tinha acabado de receber uma chamada urgente do atual ministro da magia, britânico, e as palavras do ex-auror Kingsley o deixaram preocupado com o futuro de uma certa, linda, atenciosa, protetora e muito inteligente, Hermione Granger. A jovem de opinião forte e maturidade além da sua tenra idade, que conheceu durante os tormentos do Torneio Tribruxo.

Assim que recebeu a notícia de que Voldemort finalmente foi derrubado por Harry Potter ao lado de Ronald Weasley e sua querida Hermione Granger, não perdeu tempo em entrar em contato com as autoridades britânicas ofertando seu apoio, financeiro, político, sua imagem e esforços à disposição. E surpreendeu-se ao descobrir o plano da jovem e brilhante nascida trouxa, para salvar seus pais da guerra.

Era impressionante como a garota possuía habilidade para prever e preparar-se para tais tipos de adversidade. E sem hesitar, dispôs-se a ajudá-la de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. Talvez fosse esta sua única chance de mostrar para Hermione uma vida diferente daquela que cresceu, uma vida mais pacífica e com confortos que não pode usurfruir nos ultimos sete anos. Ele moveria o mundo para encontrar seus pais e usaria toda sua influência a seu favor.

Bastava uma chance... Uma chance longe do alcance de Harry Potter! No entanto, o herói bruxo não estava disposto a colaborar. Invadir o ministério, desafiar o ministro da magia... Krum ainda esperava ser confrontado frente a frente com o Potter, mas Viktor não era homem de ficar esperando. Ele tinha agora um objetivo, um foco... e nem mesmo Harry Potter ficaria em seu caminho.

Hermione ainda não tinha respondido à sua mensagem, a chave do portal estava enfeitiçada tão somente para ser ativada pela nascida-trouxa. Mas, com a intervenção do teimoso menino-que-venceu as coisas iriam por agua a baixo. Não que ele não adimrasse a coragem e sacrifícios do jovem moreno de cicatriz na testa, o que o menino teve que enfrentar desde tenra idade, não era para fracos, sua vida, sua história fora escrita sobre dor e sofrimento, Harry era vitorioso não somente por colocar um fim numa era de horror e preconceitos, mas por ter sobrevivido à tudo isso.

No entanto, agora que não havia mais ameaças, não teria motivos para prender Hermione Granger naquele país que ainda representava ameaça à ela. Harry tinha seus amigos e nenhuma família, enquanto Hermione precisava desesperadamente recuperar seus pais, antes que fosse tarde demais e Viktor não suportava o comportamento e reação egoísta e extremamente infantil de Harry Potter.

Sempensar duas vezes, Viktor levantou-se dispensando seu elfo e tomando seu vislumbrante manto negro, desaparatando para longe.

**Rita POV.**

Com um sorriso quase maníaco nos lábios exagerademente vermelhos, Rita desfilava pelas ruas trouxas, com um modelito verde limão e seus famosos e grotescos par de óculos enfeitados. O som oco dos saltos contra as calçadas frias ecoando em seu caminho, este era seu dia de sorte.

O pergaminho mágico e a pena de repetição instantanea, rabiscando furiosamente enquanto ela falava desenfreadamente sobre sua última descoberta. Passeando distraídamente pelos departamentos caóticos do ministério ela se deparou com a descoberta do século! O herói Harry Potter, gritando com nada mais nada menos que o atual ministro Shaklebolt.

E o mais impressionante ainda... discutiam sobre a tal nascida trouxa... O ministro cogitando mandá-la para a Bulgária para Viktor Krum enquanto Harry explodia enfurecido exigindo que a deixasse com ele e Teddy... mas, quem diabos era Teddy? Porque imaginar a trouxa com outro jogador o deixava tão transtornado? Uma reviravolta do que aconteceu durante o torneio tribruxo? Isso não tinha preço!

-Agora finalmente tenho uma história real para desvendar!

Comemorava a bruxa.

**Harry POV.**

Ter Hermione nos seus braços era a coisa mais incrível da sua vida. O seu calor, seu sorriso, seu olhar apaixonado, a sua voz... provocavam nele sensações indescritíveis. Tudo nela o atraía, a forma como os cachos volumosos emolduravam seu rosto perfeito, os arrepios que sentia em sua pele quando tocava a dele, o ronronar suave e os suspiros trêmulos, as mãos ansiosas percorrendo seu corpo.

Os lábios dela eram a coisa mais saborosa que ele já chegou a provar. O perfume dela, seu toque, sua presença... Hermione o completava, o acalmava, o fazia sentir como se tudo que passou na sua vida tivesse valido à pena só para poder estar com ela, aqui, agora... Para sempre! Ela iria ficar! Ela queria que ele a pedisse para ficar, para esperar por ele... Hermione Granger o amava!

O beijo tornou-se mais exigente, os braços do grifinório apertaram possessivamente o corpo dela contra o seu, ela envolveu os braços ao redor do seu pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés quando gritos abafados foram ouvidos do outro lado da porta. Harry e Hermione afastaram-se bruscamente, arfando e com seus rostos corados. Fitando os olhos um do outro com apreensão, Harry foi o primeiro a agir, sinalizando a porta com um gesto rápido do rosto.

Pegando suas varinhas e movendo-se em silêncio, ambos saíram ao corredor, preparados para um ataque surpresa quando encontraram todos os Weasleys, boa parte deles amarrados com suas respectivas namoradas, Fleur Delacour, Andromeda Tonks e para o choque absoluto de Hermione e fúria de Harry, o famoso jogador de quadribol búlgaro, Viktor Krum.

**Geral POV.**

O silêncio que se seguiu foi marcado por uma sufocante tensão. Rony estava verde, ouvir trocas românticas entre seus melhores amigos não era a forma como tinha planejado terminar o seu dia. Percy estava pálido de medo, George assoviava em provocação, algo dizia que esse encontro com o senhor Krum viraria o jogo.

Alicia estava em choque, a celebridade internacional do quadribol na sua frente, disputando a atenção de Hermione com o menino-que-venceu. Penélope mordia o lábio inferior tentando se encolher atrás de Bill. Este por sua vez estava estreitando os olhos em direção à sua esposa que levava disfarsadamente uma mão à boca segurando um sorriso maroto. Gina, no entanto tinha um sorriso maligno nos lábios, assim como Fleur, acreditava que finalmente, Harry receberia o impulso certo para oficializar sua relação com a nascida-trouxa.

Andromeda, olhava de soslaio para os irmãos Weasleys, enquanto tentava entender a presença do jovem e robusto búlgaro na Toca. Molly estava furiosa com a bagunça causada por seus filhos na frente da visita especial do jogador de quadribol. Por fim, Teddy era o único presente a estar dormindo pacificamente, completamente alheio à tensão entre os bruxos mais velhos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Exige Molly Weasley irritada, com o rosto contorcido numa expressão assassina, aos seus filhos. Todos os ruivos desviaram os olhos fingindo-se de inocentes.

-Vamos! EU QUERO SABER O QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO?

Bradou a matriarca Weasley e até Viktor se encolheu nessa hora.

-Mamãe foi tudo culpa de George!

Choramingava Gina fazendo sua melhor expressão de menininha indefesa.

-Mentira mamãe! Foi ideia do Rony espiar o Harry! Ele estava com ciumes!

Acusa George jogando a culpa para um embasbacado Ronald Weasley que engoliu em seco diante do olhar da sua mãe e da expressão horrorizada de Harry.

-Não é verdade! Bando de traidores! A culpa é de Bill!

Desespera-se Rony tentando se livrar das cordas magicas, mas apenas empurrando seus companheiros de 'amarramento mágico'.

-Cala a boca Rony!

Sibilava Alicia temendo a ameaça feita pelo Weasley mais velho anteriormente.

-Eu não vou levar a culpa sozinho!

Rebate o ruivo entre dentes.

-A culpa é de Percy!

Gritou Penélope desesperada para sair da mira de Molly, deixando o namorado estarrecido.

-Penny, o que significa isso?

Questiona incrédulo.

-Prefiro enfrentar a ira de Percy a encarar Bill!

Murmura George piscando um olho para Gina.

-Nom culpen meoo Beelll!

Protesta Fleur entrando na discussão.

-CALADOS!

Gritou Molly rubra de raiva.

-Quero todos vocês lá embaixo, AGORA!

Exige a bruxa levando toda a sua prole para a sala, onde interrogaria e castigaria adequadamente cada um deles pela confusão, dando espaço para Harry, Hermione, Andromeda e Viktor conversarem em paz.

O olhar de andromeda era de pura diversão, encontrar tantos Weasleys espiando uma conversa privada entre Harry e Hermione era além de chocante, era hilário. Dando uma olhada por cima dos ombros de Hermione, ela suspirou aliviada ao encontrar o neto dormindo tranquilamente.

-Bem, parece que Teddy está dormindo pacificamente... Acho que é hora de ajudar Molly a castigar algumas crianças travessas!

Brinca ela piscando para Harry, antes de descer as escadas curiosa para descobrir o que os Weasleys tinham descoberto. Harry fulminava Viktor com o olhar, se colocando propositalmente entre o búlgaro e Hermione. Esta, ainda tentava absorver o que estava contecendo desde o momento que Molly começou a gritar com seus filhos.

Há poucos minutos estava com Harry, no momento mais feliz da sua vida, desfrutando do beijo mais fantástico do mundo, nos braços do bruxo que a ama tanto quanto ela o amava... E no instante seguinte, uma confusão surgia no corredor estreito do primeiro andar e nada mais nada menos que todos os Weasleys discutiam amarrados magicamente.

Andromeda havia saído sem uma explicação adequada e Harry permanecia no mais completo e preocupante silêncio. Só teria que agradecer aos céus mais tarde, por todo o barulho não ter acordado Teddy. Mas, o que se passava nas cabeças de Rony, Gina, George, Bill e pior ainda, Percy discutindo na porta do quarto onde ela e Harry conversavam?

-Hermione?

Chamou Viktor depois de pigarrear alto, balançando negativamente a cabeça com a cena que havia presenceado mais cedo. O Krum ignorou solenemente Harry, seus olhos focados diretamente na jovem bruxa de vestido lilás e cabelos cacheados. O moreno de olhos verdes que praticamente trincava os dentes ao ser ignorado pelo 'búlgaro intrometido' como amigavelmente o apelidou, estava contendo-se para não arrancar os olhos de Viktor... Como diabos tinha coragem de olhar para a _sua_ Hermione desse jeito?

-Hermione Granger!

Insistiu Krum, dando um passo em sua direção e Hermione saiu dos seus pensamentos mais profundos, finalmente dando-se conta, com surpresa absoluta, da presença do búlgaro diante de si. Involuntáriamente ela sentiu o estômago dar uma reviravolta. O que ele fazia ali? Porque tinha que aparecer logo agora, ela mal teve tempo de lhe escrever uma resposta!

Insitintivamente, seus olhos buscaram Harry. O moreno estava aponto de explodir enfurecido e visivelmente enciumado. Hermione gemeu interiormente, o que deveria fazer? As coisas com Harry tinham acabado de ser resolvidas e agora com a chegada de Krum uma bomba relógio caía em suas mãos.

-O-Olá Viktor!

Ela o cumprimenta gentilmente, estendendo a mão e forçando um grande sorriso para o amigo búlgaro. O jogador, tomou sua mão elegantemente entra as suas depositando um beijo casto sobre a pele suave da grifinória em um gesto cavalheiresco que a deixou desconcertada, mas, fez a ira de Harry arder em chamas vorazes através dos olhos verdes.

-É um prazer revê-la Hermione! Espero que não tenha chegado muito tarde para seu aniversário!

Anuncia ele sem soltar sua mãe ou desviar os olhos cinzentos do rosto dela, que corava e desviava o olhar constantemente e nervosamente em direção à Harry.

-Quem o convidou?

Rosnou Harry, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Hermione e um olhar interrogativo do búlgaro.

-Olá a você também... Potter!

Rebateu friamente em respota o Krum.

-Não sabia que viria Viktor!

Intervém Hermione, chamando a atenção do búlgaro, ansiosa para evitar um confronto antes mesmo de descobrir o que Viktor fazia na Toca. Harry fechava as mãos em punhos, aquele imbecil ainda segurava a mão de Hermione como se fosse algo aceitável!

-Foi uma decisão de última hora!

Garante o jogador, voltando toda sua atenção para a nascida-trouxa e dando as costas para Harry. Hermione o fitou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo hesitante.

-Maldito oportunista!

Murmurou Harry para si mesmo. Estava ficando dificil controlar a vontade de jogar Krum escadaria abaixo e afastá-lo de Hermione. Cada fibra do seu ser gritava selvagem para mandar o búlgaro de volta para a caverna de onde saiu.

-Será que poderíamos conversar em algum lugar mais.. reservado?

Pede Krum em um tom de voz extremamente formal.

-De preferência em particular?

Completava dando ao herói do mundo bruxo um olhar de soslaio. Hermione ofegou, isso não acabaria bem! Definitivamente! Ficar a sós com Viktor agora só despertaria mais dúvidas e raiva no seu melhor amigo de óculos redondos, no entanto ela não poderia destratar o bulgaro quando ele tão gentilmente se ofereceu para ajudá-la a encontrar seus pais.

Mas, tudo mudou quando percebeu o olhar mortal que Harry dispensou à Viktor. Ela tinha que dar um jeito nisso e rápido. Tinha pensado em aceitar a oferta do búlgaro, entretanto, as circunstâncias não a permitiram discutir isso com Harry ainda, muito menos preparar uma resposta adequada para Viktor.

-Hermione já estava de saída, Krum! Sinto muito, mas a festa acabou!

Sibilava Harry empurrando Viktor da sua frente e tomando o braço de Hermione ao seu lado possessivamente, oferecendo ao mais velho um sorriso francamente forçado.

-Acredito que o que temos a discutir seja importante o bastante para _ela_ esperar um pouco mais!

Insiste Viktor aumentando o tom de voz e com uma expressão intimidadora. A grifinória já estava ficando farta de ser tratada como um objeto a ser disputado pelos dois.

-Mas, ela não vai discutir isso sozinha com _você_!

Rebate Harry furioso estreitando os olhos para o jogador de quadribol. Há alguns anos atrás, ficaria preocupado ao despertar a inimizade de um bruxo como ele, mas agora, seria capaz de desafiá-lo a um duelo se fosse preciso para garantir que deixaria Hermione em paz.

-Acredito que ela mesma possa me dar essa resposta!

Vociferava Viktor trincando os dentes em desafio.

-Já chega! Vão acabar acordando Teddy!

Protesta Hermione enraivecida se colocando entre os dois cansada daquela discussão machista sobre o que ela deveria ou não fazer!

-Sinceramente! Parecem duas crianças pequenas disputando um brinquedo! Eu posso muito bem tomar minhas próprias decisões Harry!

Repreende ela severamente para desgosto do grifinório que parecia indignado com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios de Viktor.

-E você Viktor! Francamente! Onde está toda sua maduridade? Mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu _não _tenho segredos com _Harry_!

Repreendia ela agora voltando-se para o búlgaro que a encarava estupefato. Ao mesmo tempo que ela parecia assustadora, também encontrava-se absolutamente linda com o rosto delicado em um semblante firme e determinado.

-Agora se os dois prometerem se portar como dois bruxos adultos, podemos entrar e discutir civilizadamente a proposta de Viktor, ok?

Questiona seriamente Hermione, que recebe um aceno hipnotizado de Viktor e um revirar de olhos dramaticos de Harry, que a contragosto, abre caminho para Hermione entrar no quarto de Gina antes de seguí-la, mas nãos sem lançar ao búlgaro um olhar de advertência.

Entrando no quarto da Weasley mais nova, Hermione seguiu de imediato até o carrinho de Teddy se certificando de que o pequeno estava bem, e logo depois, conjurou três confortaveis cadeiras para ela, Harry e Krum. O moreno de olhos verdes, não perdeu tempo e escolheu a cadeira ao lado da sua, deixando Viktor frente aos dois.

O jogador franziu o cenho ao encontrar um carrinho de bebê no aposento, imaginando ser um possivel neto da senhora Weasley, ele deu de ombros, afinal a matriarca possuía muitos filhos, seria natural um neto mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Agora outro fator lhe chamava atenção, a carta que escrevera para ela e a chave do portal, se encontravam sobre a cama, Hermione então, já estava ciente da sua proposta e ao que parecia, Potter não queria dar ao bulgaro a chance de convencê-la.

-Muito bem, agora vamos direto ao ponto!

Anuncia seriamente Hermione encarando firmemente os dois bruxos, um muito apreensivo ao seu lado e outro a esperando falar ansiosamente.

-Acabei de receber a carta de Viktor através de Fleur!

Explicava a nascida-trouxa pacientemente. Harry estava com o coração agitado e sentindo-se bastante desconfortável com a forma 'prática' com que Hermione estava conduzindo essa conversa. Ela tinha escolhido ficar, por que raios não dizia isso logo na cara do búlgaro e acabava com essa situação?

-Então já está ciente da minha proposta?

Questiona retoricamente Krum, demonstrando calma e impassividade que chegavam a ser pertubadoras para Harry. O filho da mãe tinha melhorado e muito sua pronúncia desde o casamento de Bill e Fleur, provavelmente para impressionar Hermione!

-Sim, Viktor! E antes de qualquer coisa, quero agradecer por ter se colocado à disposição! É um assunto muito delicado para mim e todo apoio que puder reunir será bem vindo!

Agradecia a nascisa-trouxa com um sorriso caloroso e sincero que deixou o búlgaro deslumbrado e Harry louco de ciúmes.

-Quando pedi a Kingsley por ajuda, não esperava que ele encontrasse tão rapidamente! Ao menos não com a atual condição do ministério e com tantos fugitivos à solta!

Confessa a grifinória com o coração apertado ao recordar o dia que deixou Hogwarts ao lado de Harry logo após a conversa com o atual ministro. Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam os olhos castanhos da jovem bruxa, mas ela foi rápidas em afastá-las.

-Sim, Kingsley me falou como estava angustiada e me protifiquei a vir em seu auxílio sem pensar duas vezes!

Garante o bruxo bulgaro estendendo a mão e segurando as mãos de Hermione entre as suas para irritação de Harry.

-E eu me sinto lisonjeada por isso Viktor! Mas, ainda não tive a chance de refletir sobre isso! Deixar a Grã-Bretanha agora, seria impossível para mime representaria um risco para meus pais!

Responde rapidamente a morena, olhando de soslaio para Harry que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando-os com um olhar fulminante. Krum, no entanto não desanimou.

-Eu estou assumindo todos os riscos e me responsabilizo pessoalmente pela sua segurança, Hermione! Não medirei esforços para ajudá-la!

Promete Viktor solenemente e Hermione fecha os olhos com força. Como sairia daquela situação?

-Eu ainda preciso de um tempo...

Tentava a grifinória.

-Não tem motivos para esperar mais! Podemos deixar o país agora mesmo!

Insistia o bulgaro e Harry levantou-se brucamente.

-Ela não vai a lugar algum com você!

Rosnava furiosamente o menino-que-venceu, encarando Krum ameaçadoramente. Em resposta, o bulgaro levantou-se indignado.

-Não pode impedir Hermione de encontrar seus pais! Está agindo como um pirralho egoísta que precisa de uma babá o tempo todo para não se meter em problemas Potter!

Protestou friamente o mais velho perdendo o que restava de paciência.

-Você não se importa com os pais dela ou seus sentimentos! Só está se aproveitando para tentar conquistá-la longe de mim!

Esbravejou Harry transtornado com a ousadia do búlgaro, quem era ele para acusá-lo de estar se aproveitando de Hermione? Viktor mal a conhecia, Harry passou os momentos mais importantes da sua vida ao lado da grifinória de cabelos espessos e olhos castanhos. Toda sua trajetória, a parte mais importante da sua vida...

Ele lutou ao lado dela, sorriu, chorou, se revoltou, vivenciou aventuras inesquecíveis, quebrou regras, leis, possibilidades, dividiu com ela tudo, absolutamente tudo, da felicidade à tristeza, da dor à salvação. Ela conhecia seus segredos da mesma forma como somente ele conhecia os dela. Compartilhavam sonhos, planos futuros e momentos que Krum só poderia sonhar em ter com ela.

-Eu não precisaria descer tão beixo Potter!

Sibilava Krum quando um choro alto o fez silenciar e voltar-se bruscamente em direção ao carrinho de bebê atrás de Hermione. A grifinória lançou um olhar furioso em direção aos dois bruxos antes de tomar o pequeno Lupin em seu colo acalentando-o suavemente.

Harry praguejou entre dentes, se afastando do jogador de quadribol e passando os dedos freneticamente entre os cabelos negros e rebeldes. A última coisa que queria era levar sua discussão com Viktor a extremos e conquistar a ira de Hermione e a raiva de Teddy.

O búlgaro, no entanto parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Encarando palidamente uma criança de aparentemente poucos meses de idade, nos braços de Hermione Granger. Viktor engoliu em seco, o bebê não parecia em nada com os Weasleys. Cabelos negros dignos de um Potter, olhos castanhos profundos e a forma como se segurava com força no colo da nascida-trouxa...

-Merlin! Vocês... vocês tem um filho!

Vociferou Viktor gravemente, deixando Harry e Hermione em choque. A grifinória abriu a boca incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra, enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes parecia ter sido petrificado com um feitiço bastante potente.

-É por isso... É por causa da criança que Hermione não quer deixar a Grã-Bretanha!

Acusou Krum enfurecido sem dar chance de qualquer um deles se explicar. A explosão do bulgaro foi tão supreendente que Teddy chorou mais alto e Harry foi obrigado a intervir.

-É melhor se acalmar, Krum! Está assustando ele!

Sibilava Harry, se colocando entre Hermione e Viktor com um tom frio de advertência em sua voz.

-A quanto tempo estão escondendo a criança?

Questionava incrédulo o búlgaro, incapaz de aceitar que a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração havia se entregado ao Potter, e no meio de uma guerra mortal, deu a luz a um filho sem nem mesmo saber se estariam vivos no dia seguinte. Como teria sido tão imprudente? Ela não era assim! Ela não cometeria um erro tão absurdo! Só poderia ter sido culpa de Harry Potter!

Hermione sempre deixou claro que faria tudo por ele, e provavelmente o desgraçado havia se aproveitado dela. Agora pretendia controlar sua vida e a chance de recuperar seus pais. Maldito fosse Harry Potter, não seria uma criança que impediria Viktor Krum de salvar Hermione Granger das suas garras.

-Não estamos escondendo Teddy!

Protesta Hermione abraçando firmemente o bebêzinho.

-Como teve coragem de fazer isso com ela Potter?

Rosnava Viktor agarrando Harry pela lapela do casado úmido ameaçadoramente para desespero de Hermione, deixando Teddy mais agitado ainda.

-Estou avisando Krum... Se não se acalmar agora vai se arrepender!

Murmurou Harry perigosamente calmo, Viktor podia provocá-lo como quisesse, mas assustar seu afilhado dessa forma era imperdoável.

-Não vou me acalmar!

Gritou ele empurrando Harry contra a cadeira com força.

-Como teve a audácia de trazer uma criança ao mundo sabendo que poderiam ser mortos a qualquer momento?

Acusava ferozmente o bulgaro partindo para cima de Harry, deixando-o confuso com suas acusaões e mais furioso ainda com a forma agressiva que ele se portava diante de Hermione e Teddy.

-Do que está falando?

Exige o Potter puxando sua varinha e enfrentando Viktor com um '_protego'_ potente.

-Você Potter! Engravidou Hermione no meio de uma guerra para garantir que ela o seguiria, será que pensou que isso a tornaria o alvo principal dos seguidores de Voldemort! Essa criança será o maior erro em sua vida...

Diz o Krum com repugnância, pronto para lançar um feitiço sobre Harry.

-Expelliarmus!

Bradou o Potter enfurecido, antes de tomar a varinha de Viktor em sua mão livre segundos antes de contra-atacar.

-Immobulus!

Completou ele sem hesitar. Krum estava fora dos limites, acusando-o de coisas absurdas, mas cometeu o pior dos pecados chamando Teddy de 'erro'. Era demais para o grifinório aceitar.

-Agora você vai aprender a nunca mais comparar Teddy a um 'erro'... Viktor Krum!

Diz Harry secamente apontando a varinha para o rosto de Viktor.

.../...

Caracoles cor de rosaaaaaaaaaa! É a primeira vez que posto mais de um capítulo numa mesma semana XD Muhauhauahuahuahua (é Coveiro-sensei, você venceuuu) e vocês me deixam tão empolgada com os super DIVO divinos coments que consegui escrever umas coisinhas aqui, outras ali... Fui ganhando umas ideias bem crazyyy... e Tcharãaaaa! Olha mais um capítulo curtinho online! \o/ Aiaiaia Yukitoo só espero que gostem, porque nãaaaaaao foi revisado e como ando com meu tempinho mais recortado que origami nas mãos de Wolverine, não tive como explorar muito mais do Viktor e da Rita Skeeter T_T então pleaseee sejam bonzinhos comigooooo! (medo mode on)


	12. O retorno de Rita

**Hermione POV.**

O olhar que Harry lançava à Viktor era tão ameaçador e frio que teria congelado o próprio inferno. A força das suas palavras ecoando dolorosamente em um eco seco no interior daquele pequeno quarto e a tensão sufocante que nos cercava tornando quase impossível respirar. Harry sempre fora temperamental, mas começar deliberadamente um confronto tão cheio de ódio... Não era como Harry reagiria, o moreno não se comportava assim desde que enfrentaram os comensais da morte há meses atrás.

Hermione estremeceu, sentindo a temperatura cair a níveis alarmantes. A intensidade mágica liberada pelos dois bruxos era impressionante. Viktor Krum lutava ferozmente para livrar-se do feitiço do grifinório e Harry não recuava. A ira nublando os olhos sombrios do búlgaro enquanto, Teddy agarrava-se desesperadamente ao colo da nascida-trouxa, soluçando tão assustado e indefeso que a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar, era que tinha que tirá-lo daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Mas, como escapar quando dois poderosos bruxos estavam a ponto de mandar o quarto de Gina pelos ares?

O coração da grifinória explodia num ritmo mais acelerado que o normal. Os braços apertando firmemente o pequeno Lupin contra si e os olhos castanhos, amplos em horror, seguiam de Harry à Krum freneticamente. O seu melhor amigo apontava a varinha ao rosto de Viktor, transtornado pela reação agressiva do búlgaro diante de uma criança... diante do seu afilhado. O pequeno e indefeso Teddy Lupin. Em nome de Merlin! Viktor acusava Teddy de ser um erro, acreditando que Harry havia se aproveitado da nascida-trouxa e agora tentava manipulá-la.

-Vai... Pagar por isso, Potter!

Jurava Viktor entre dentes, o corpo inteiro estremecendo na tentativa de livrar-se do feitiço que congelara seu corpo inteiro. Lançando à Harry um olhar tão mortal que teria feito qualquer outro mortal encolher-se em terror implorando pela própria vida.

-Quem vai pagar é você Viktor! Ninguém insulta Teddy na minha frente e escapa ileso!

Responde o grifinório enfurecido, estreitando os olhos verdes perigosamente, a voz grave, causando aos objetos do quarto de Gina tilintarem com a liberação de magia do jovem Potter. Ele tentou, Hermione reconheceu, ele tentou acalmar Viktor antes de aplacá-lo. Mas, o búlgaro estava fora de si. Representava uma ameaça não só à Harry, mas a Teddy... e isto nem mesmo ela seria capaz de perdoar.

-Insulto maior do que possuir um covarde como pai? Eu tenho pena desse garoto!

Desafiava Krum com o rosto contorcido numa careta de amargura extrema, tão tomado pela revolta que não media suas próprias palavras. O que em nome dos fundadores, ele estava tentando fazer provocando Harry assim? Hermione prendeu a respiração em choque, esta seria a última coisa que Viktor poderia ter dito, a memória de Remus era sagrada para Harry.

-Depulso!

Rosnou o Potter tão raivosamente que deixou Hermione perplexa com a rapidez com a qual o corpo de Viktor foi arremessada para trás, colidindo num impacto duro contra a parede do quarto. Hermione arfava em choque, incapaz de dar um passo fora do seu lugar, era como se seus pés estivessem colados ao chão.

-Não ouse ofender a memória de Remus e insultar Teddy novamente ou eu _vou matar você_!

A fúria na ameaça de Harry era esmagadora. Viktor cambaleou, soltando o corpo do feitiço e tossindo secamente, ele levantou os olhos para encarar o menino-que-venceu, e no seu lugar encontrou um poderoso bruxo, disposto a tudo para proteger a criança nos braços de Hermione. O mesmo bruxo que sozinho colocou um fim a uma era de terror, ao derrubar Voldemort.

-Não pode negar que esse garoto seja seu filho!

Cuspia Viktor, limpando um breve rastro de sangue de sua boca. Horrorizada, Hermione sentiu o estômago embrulhar. O famoso jogador búlgaro entendera tudo errado. Não deu chance para que nenhum deles pudesse se explicar e partiu para cima de Harry disposto a machuca-lo sob os olhos de Teddy, que até então acreditava ser o filho de Hermione.

-Como pôde permitir isso Hermione?

Questionou o búlgaro lançando à grifinória um olhar decepcionado. A nascida trouxa abriu a boca disposta a responder à altura quando mais uma vez, Harry se coloca entre Viktor e ela, como se tentasse proteger os dois de qualquer explosão de Krum.

-Teddy... é filho de Remus e Nymphadora Lupin... e _meu_ afilhado!

Respondeu Harry enraivecido sem se quer tirar a varinha da mira do búlgaro. Esforçando-se para manter o controle ciente do choro alto do pequeno Lupin. Viktor hesitou, olhando de soslaio para o bebê, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que acreditava no grifinório. Um nó se formou na garganta da morena, seu melhor amigo estava tentando novamente conter o jogador de quadribol.

-Eu _NUNCA_ me aproveitaria de Hermione da forma como _você_ está me acusando de ter feito! Toda a Grã-Bretanha sabe que eu estaria morto sem a ajuda dela, mas eu NUNCA a obriguei a ficar comigo! Jamais usaria alguém assim, ainda mais Hermione!

Defende-se o mais novo com determinação tão dura como o mais puro aço.

**Harry POV.**

No instante seguinte, Andromeda, Bill, Molly e Rony invadiam o quarto de Gina com suas varinhas em mãos, preparados para neutralizar Viktor e Harry antes que fosse tarde demais. Toda a discussão entre o famoso jogador de quadribol internacional e o menino-que-venceu poderia ser ouvida da sala da Toca, assim como o choro agitado do bebê Lupin.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Exige a senhora Weasley severamente, seus olhos amplos com horror ao encontrar os móveis fora do lugar, Harry com a varinha em punho e o búlgaro se esforçando para ficar de pé com a boca sangrando.

-Nada!

Responde secamente, sem deixar de encarar furiosamente Viktor, o moreno de olhos verdes, baixando sua varinha ainda que lentamente.

-Viktor apenas confundiu um pouco as coisas!

Completou Harry entre dentes, antes de voltar-se para Hermione e Teddy, com um brilho de preocupação nos olhos. A grifinória estava em silêncio desde o momento que o maldito búlgaro partiu para cima dele disposto a enfrenta-lo por ter 'engravidado' Hermione com o vil objetivo de obriga-la a ficar com ele.

Merlin! Só o pensamento era repulsivo o bastante para fazer o estômago de Harry revirar. Hermione, assim como Rony o seguiu nessa fuga desesperada pelas Horcruxes assumindo todos os riscos para ficar do lado do seu amigo, porque acreditavam nele, porque confiavam nele... Harry nunca usou de nenhuma espécie de artimanha para convencê-los a ficar.

Ron era prova disso, quando deixou a busca para reencontrar sua família enquanto Hermione foi a única a se recusar a abandoná-lo. Ela enfrentou tudo ao seu lado, ela enxugou suas lágrimas, o segurou quando pensou que iria cair, foi sua rocha quando estava fraco, seu conforto quando sofria... Sua esperança quando estava frente a frente com a morte.

Sentimentos no meio de uma guerra? Ele mal sabia o que significava o amor... No entanto, Remus e Tonks não se acovardaram, viveram intensamente o que existia entre eles, desafiavam as possibilidades e Teddy nasceu fruto do amor de duas pessoas incríveis, corajosas e únicas. Ele nunca deveria pensar em si mesmo como um erro. Harry recusava-se absolutamente a deixar seu afilhado repetir sua infância.

Teddy conheceria e se orgulharia da história dos seus pais se dependesse dele. Por outro lado, Harry sabia que nenhuma força na face da terra seria capaz de impedí-lo de proteger Hermione se ela estivesse realmente esperando um filho seu. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta do peito do moreno. Teddy com seus cabelos negros, choramingando no colo de sua melhor amiga...

Um filho seu com Hermione! Se por apenas um breve momento os pensamentos distorcidos de Viktor Krum tivessem um pouco de verdade... O grifinório perdeu o fôlego com a ideia, ele teria enlouquecido... de temor e felicidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Êxtase, pânico, orgulho e preocupação nublariam sua mente.

Ele teria uma família, um filho, teria o amor da bruxa que amava e nada nem ninguém poderia arrancar isso dele... Com exceção de Voldemort. Sem dúvidas, ele colocaria a segurança dela e seu filho como sua maior prioridade e não pensaria duas vezes antes de entregar sua vida ao assassino de seus pais por eles. Ele lutaria até o fim para salvá-los.

Mas, NUNCA seria capaz de usar seu próprio filho para obrigar Hermione a arriscar sua vida por ele! Era inaceitável que Viktor o acusasse disso! Assim como Teddy. Harry poderia até mesmo perder a luta para Viktor e o búlgaro a levasse para a Austrália ao encontro dos seus pais... Porém, Harry não usaria o pequeno Lupin para fazê-la ficar. Ele não jogaria sujo com a garota que ama.

-Cara a Gina vai surtar quando ver essa bagunça!

Murmura Rony perplexo. De um lado seus dois melhores amigos e o filho de Remus e Tonks, do outro um robusto jogador de quadribol parecendo que lançaria avadas com os olhos para Harry e para completar o quadro o quarto da sua irmã parecia ter sido vítima de um pequeno terremoto.

-Vocês estão bem?

Pergunta Harry para Hermione, colocando suavemente a mão sobre os cabelos bagunçados do afilhado, sem ser capaz de olhá-la nos olhos. Ela estaria enfurecida com ele, nem queria imaginar o sermão que ouviria quando estivessem de volta à Toca depois que essa confusão fosse resolvida. Merlin tivesse piedade dele, Hermione poderia ser mais assustadora que o próprio Voldemort quando estava com raiva. O choro de Teddy se acalmava aos poucos e com um suspiro cansado, Hermione respondeu ao grifinório.

-Temos que tirar Teddy daqui e depois esclarecer as coisas com Viktor!

Exige ela encarando-o severamente, e encolhendo os ombros e segurando a vontade de amaldiçoar até a última geração do búlgaro irritante, ele acena positivamente com o rosto, olhando de soslaio para Molly que ajudava o Krum a fazer um curativo na nuca.

**Geral POV.**

-Muito bem! Agora eu quero todos QUIETOS!

Gritava a senhora Weasley na cabeceira da mesa, batendo com força uma concha de caldeirão contra a madeira antiga da mesa da cozinha levando aos presentes estremecerem com o eco do metal agredido. Já se passava do horário do jantar, e não havia um único prato de comida sobre a mesa.

Ao redor da mesma, estavam Rony, com um semblante esverdeado de fome, Gina com curiosidade iluminando seus olhos, George com um sorriso maroto, Bill com uma expressão impassível, Fleur, que tentava inutilmente conter seu entusiasmo, Percy, seriamente preocupado e Arthur, muito confuso pela reunião familiar de última hora.

Ao lado direito de Molly, sentado em uma cadeira, encontrava-se Viktor Krum. O espetacular jogador de quadribol búlgaro, parecia intimidador com todo seu tamanho e porte senhorial. Para sua decepção total, ainda desprovido de sua varinha e longe de Hermione.

Do lado direito da matriarca da família, Harry James Potter, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão emburrada no rosto aguardava a inquisição... o julgamento final entre os Weasley, uma vez que Hermione encontrava-se com Andromeda e Teddy a alguns andares de distância.

-Antes de mais nada... Gostaria de me desculpar com o senhor Krum! O comportamento dos meus filhos foi nada mais que reprovador!

Anuncia Molly em uma imitação assombrosa de McGonagall, George chegou a cogitar se a diretora de Hogwarts não teria tomado uma poção polissuco e se disfarçado como Molly Weasley por uma noite.

-Sinto muito meu querido, essas crianças não aprendem nunca! Não costumamos deixar um visitante ser tão mal tratado assim!

Murmura era docemente para o búlgaro que sem graça aceita o pedido de desculpas, sentindo todos os olhos naquela pequena cozinha sobre ele.

-Não tem problema, senhora!

Responde enfaticamente a estrela do quadribol, levando Harry a estreitar os olhos por trás dos óculos com raiva.

-E por essa razão, é hora de castiga-los! Não concorda Arthur?

Ameaçava a senhora Weasley ficando vermelha de raiva. Toda a prole Weasley encolheu-se significativamente, incluindo Harry, que era um 'filho' adotivo para Molly.

-Mãe por favor, foi só um mal entendido!

Insistia Gina com um gemido frustrado. Para que diabos estar reunidos para discutir castigos? Ela queria saber com detalhes suculentos o que tinha acontecido entre Harry e Viktor Krum enquanto estavam na sala.

-Ficar sem jantar já é um castigo, mãe!

Protesta Rony mal-humorado, lançando um olhar assassino para o búlgaro, se não tivesse aparecido na hora errada, ele estaria muito tranquilo e feliz depois de comer tudo o que tinha vontade e provavelmente desfrutando de um bom jogo de xadrez bruxo com George ou Bill.

-Foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente! Ninguém saiu ferido!

Intervém George, antes de receber um olhar fulminante de sua mãe. Engolindo em seco, o gêmeo lembrou-se de Krum cheio de curativos ao lado da sua mãe e com um sorriso amarelo, emendou.

-Bem, quase ninguém se machucou né?

Percy balançou negativamente a cabeça em desgosto e Bill deu um cascudo na nuca do mais novo o mandando ficar quieto. O disjuntor de maldição estava possesso. Por culpa dos seus irmão sua mãe agora estava o castigando como se fosse um garoto de dez anos de idade na frente de um jogador de quadribol internacionalmente famoso e amigo de Fleur... Era humilhante demais.

-Silêncio!

Gritou a senhora Weasley com exaltação.

-Este dia era de comemoração e alegria na nossa casa e vocês transformaram tudo em um campo de guerra colocando Hermione no meio de tudo!

Acusa a matriarca balançando negativamente a cabeça com desaprovação. Arthur no estremo oposto da mesa ouvia a tudo com cautela.

-Andromeda me explicou tudo! Estavam apostando sobre a decisão particular de uma amiga de tantos anos como Hermione... conspirando debaixo do mesmo teto!

Continuava severamente a senhora Weasley para um Viktor completamente confuso e um Harry estupefato. Rony, Percy e Gina ainda tentavam protestar, mas dessa vez Arthur os silenciou com um gesto hábil da sua varinha.

-Ronald, você e Gina estarão lavando a louça, sem varinha pelo resto da semana!

Anuncia Molly aos dois mais novos que a encaravam com uma expressão de horror.

-George e Percy, ficarão responsáveis por tirar todos os gnomos do jardim esse fim de semana!

Determinou ela apontando para a dupla que pareciam incrédulos.

-Bill e Fleur... Bem, como não quero minha futura netinha sofrendo por qualquer descuido... O castigo fica para Bill! Vai recompor cada objeto quebrado no quarto de Gina e limpar o sótão sem varinha!

Bill piscava os olhos repetidamente enquanto Fleur mordia o lábio inferior com força para não rir, acariciando ternamente sua barriga, ela agradeceu mentalmente por estar grávida, o que a livrou dos castigos de Molly. O mais velho dos irmãos Weasley estava pasmo, castigado como um adolescente irresponsável e obrigado a limpar o sótão (com vampiro e tudo) sem uma varinha?

-Agora que já sabem seus afazeres! Dispensados!

Anuncia Arthur disfarçando um sorriso para seus filhos. Mesmo que não chegasse a admitir uma festa sem confusão, não tinha a cara dos Weasley, e estava feliz por seus filhos estarem reunidos em sua casa e todos bem, até mesmo Fred que avançava sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Com inúmeros resmungos e gemidos de protesto, os Weasley deixavam a cozinha, um a um, quando Harry e Viktor se levantavam para acompanha-los e sair da Toca, Molly pigarreou alto chamando sua atenção e os obrigando a sentar.

-Ainda não terminei com vocês dois!

Garantiu a matriarca colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos perigosamente. Pela primeira vez, Viktor e Harry trocaram olhares amedrontados e engoliram em seco.

**Andromeda POV.**

Teddy finalmente voltara a dormir, os lábios apertados e as mãozinhas pequeninas segurando firmemente as alças do vestido da jovem bruxa, temendo que ela o soltasse mesmo durante seu sono. Hermione sentiu o coração apertar, pobre menino, foi uma noite agitada demais para o Lupin e agora a nascida trouxa sentia-se culpada por isso.

Andromeda ficou ao seu lado enquanto Molly se encarregou de conversar com os envolvidos na confusão. A jovem parecia assombrada demais para impedir mais um discussão entre Viktor e Harry e por essa razão a senhora Weasley tomou as rédeas da situação deixando a mãe de Tonks, cuidar da aniversariante e seu neto.

Demorou um pouco, mas o silêncio logo voltou a reinar no quarto. Sentada na cama, Andromeda tomava tranquilamente uma xícara de chá, enquanto assistia Hermione morder o lábio inferior e franzir a testa pela milionésima vez, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

A senhora Tonks sentiu-se penalizada pela nascida trouxa. A menina tinha uma decisão muito difícil em suas mãos, logo depois de finalmente confessar seus sentimentos mais profundos por Harry, ela fora confrontada com a possibilidade de recuperar seus pais, tendo que deixar a Grã-Bretanha e todos seus amigos para trás.

Hermione engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Não encontrava nenhuma solução boa o bastante para equilibrar a balança de prós e contras até agora, no entanto, Andromeda desconfiava que este não era exatamente o motivo daquela indecisão. Havia algo a mais incomodando a grifinória, ela podia sentir, seu instinto maternal indicava isso com todas as forças.

A aniversariante não pronunciava uma única palavra desde que Harry deixou o quarto, andava de um lado a outro nervosamente, até Andromeda colocar um fim definitivo nessa aflição.

-Hermione!

A chamou calmamente a bruxa mais velha, colocando sua xícara de chá de lado e apontando para o espaço vazio ao lado dela antes de continuar.

-Se importaria em falar comigo por alguns instantes?

Pediu ela com um semblante sério, mas seu olhar era acolhedor o bastante para não intimidar a nascida trouxa. A morena encarou a mais velha com cuidado, antes de oferecer-lhes um pequeno sorriso envergonhado e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Acredito que este foi um dia e tanto para você, não é mesmo minha querida?

Pergunta Andromeda afavelmente ao encontrar uma expressão cansada no rosto da jovem grifinória. Estava tão diferente do sorriso radiante que percebeu pouco antes de virem à Toca, logo após o retorno do passeio com Harry e Teddy ao parque.

-Sim, definitivamente um dia surpreendente! Harry, Rony e os Weasleys foram incríveis!

Concorda Hermione com um suspiro exausto, mas com uma voz carinhosa, desviando os olhos para a criança adormecida em seu colo.

-Você tem amigos maravilhosos! Tem muita sorte em poder contar com eles!

Afirma a mais velha com um fantasma de um sorriso no rosto. Quantas vezes sua própria filha não esteve ao lado desses mesmos amigos? Ela conhecia bem cada um deles e nutria um carinho especial por cada um deles.

-Eu sei! Até mesmo Viktor, depois de dois anos sem notícias esteve aqui!

Completa Hermione com um ligeiro tremor em sua voz, que não passou despercebido pela senhora Tonks. Tentando disfarçar a grifinória deitou o Lupin suavemente sobre a cama com todo o cuidado do mundo antes de voltar sua atenção à Andromeda.

-E como você está se sentindo agora?

Arrisca Andromeda suavemente, quando os olhos castanhos da jovem bruxa a encaravam com espanto e um misto de choque. Ela abriu a boca para responder que estava tudo bem, mas algo dentro da grifinória a impediu de fazer isso. Seus olhos arderam com a eminência de lágrimas e seu lábio inferior tremeu visivelmente.

Desviando o olhar, Hermione respirou fundo obrigando-se a segurar firme, ela apertou suas mãos no colo com força e engoliu em seco quando mais uma vez teve que lidar com a confusão de sentimentos transbordando dentro do peito.

-Eu queria poder dizer que estou bem! Que foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida... Mas... Mas está tudo tão confuso que não consigo pensar direito! É tão... Tão assustador não ter o controle sobre isso!

Confessa Hermione com sinceridade, desabafando aquilo que não tinha coragem de admitir a si mesma. As coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente, que mal teve tempo para ordenar seus pensamentos, para aplacar seus sentimentos. Havia tanto a ser dito, esclarecido, decidido... A declaração de Harry e a chegada de Viktor atuaram como avalanches para os quais ela não se encontrava preparada.

A sempre tão esperta e centrada Hermione Granger, pela primeira vez, diante de um impasse tão delicado para seu futuro, não sabia como reagir. O choque de ser confrontada com a tentadora oferta de reencontrar seus pais com a ajuda do famosos jogador de quadribol búlgaro e a maravilhosa e inesperada descoberta dos sentimentos de Harry por ela.

-Não faz sentido!

Diz com a voz embargada a grifinória, antes de perceber-se envolvida por um abraço caloroso de Andromeda.

-Shhh! Pode chorar querida! Foram emoções fortes demais para guardar para si mesma!

Murmurava a mais velha ternamente, consolando a nascida trouxa com um carinho quase maternal. Hermione era especial, não somente por tudo que fez para ajudar Harry contra Voldemort, mas por toda a sua inabalável força e determinação, sua inteligência e seu coração eram sua maior fonte de orgulho.

Apesar do preconceito, ela não desistia, não recuava. Desafiava a si mesma, lutava pelos mais fracos, defensora da justiça e completamente apaixonada, não se importava em abrir mão de oportunidades únicas por quem amava. Ah, céus, ela lembrava tanto sua Nymphadora. Pensava Andromeda apertando seu abraço protetoramente.

Ela queria poder ajudar a jovem bruxa, aconselhá-la, orientá-la. Se aproximar mais dela e conhecer melhor a menina que cativou seu neto, que conquistou o coração do herói do mundo bruxo...

-Não é errado se sentir confusa! Tudo o que aconteceu envolve pessoas muito importantes para você!

Murmurava a senhora Tonks suavemente deixando Hermione chorar em seu colo.

-Não é certo! Meus pais assim como Harry são minha prioridade mas... mas, eu não consigo decidir entre eles!

Protesta Hermione afastando-se do abraço e enxugando as lágrimas furiosamente do rosto.

-Não está escolhendo entre eles, querida! Apenas decidindo qual passo deveria dar primeiro!

Tranquilizava Andromeda.

-Mas, se eu for com Viktor, Harry ficará arrasado! Eu não suportaria deixa-lo para trás!

Explica Hermione sentindo o coração apertar quando lembrou do grifinório completamente transtornado, molhado pela chuva e com o rosto pálido. Ele estava mal tão somente com a possibilidade de vê-la partir com Krum.

-Você quer ir com ele?

Questiona a mais velha olhando profundamente nos olhos da nascida trouxa.

-Eu não sei!

Revela a garota mordendo o lábio inferior com força olhando de soslaio para Teddy dormindo entre almofadas macias.

-Eu quero encontrar maus pais! Quero recuperar a memórias deles, me desculpar, trazer de volta a família que eu deixei para trás antes da guerra!

Explica a grifinória com forças renovadas.

-Mas, se este é o seu desejo, o que a impede de ir atrás deles?

Perguntava calmamente Andromeda, a incentivando a falar tudo o que pensava sem reservas. As vezes desabafar ajudava profundamente a aliviar o coração e a pensar com mais clareza. Hermione era uma menina inteligente, saberia tomar uma decisão adequada, no entanto, só precisava de um tempo para colocar cada informação no seu lugar, cada sentimento, cada medo, cada esperança no lugar certo.

A grifinória pareceu ponderar, com um suspiro pesado, ela não precisava de muito esforço para entender o que a segurava aqui, o que a mantinha presa à Grã-Bretanha agora que o grande inimigo fora finalmente aniquilado. Mas, ela estaria pronta para assumir o que sentia dessa forma? Para a mãe de Nymphadora?

-Não é assim tão fácil! Eu não posso simplesmente ir embora!

Desviava do assunto puxando uma mecha solta do seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Por que não?

Insistia educadamente a mais velha, não recuando da sua posição inicial, ela faria Hermione enxergar o que estava em jogo, mesmo contra sua vontade!

-Eu simplesmente não posso deixar Harry!

Admitia Hermione com um suspiro agitado, deixando os ombros caídos em obvio sinal de derrota, mas com o coração acelerando desesperadamente.

-Querida, Harry pode sempre contar, comigo e com os Weasleys, eu garanto! Ele não ficaria sozinho no mundo!

Argumentava Andromeda, com um pequeno e disfarçado sorriso em seu rosto. Estava finalmente alcançando seu objetivo.

-Ele é tudo que me resta! Se... se por acaso eu não conseguir encontrar meus pais... Eu não posso arriscar perder o meu amor... o melhor amigo!

Protestava Hermione levantando e olhando agitada para todo o quarto, recordando todos os momentos que teve ao lado do seu melhor amigo desde a batalha final. Desde o instante que lhe deu seu primeiro beijo. Inconscientemente, encontrou-se esfregando os braços como se sentisse o abraço apertado e cheio de amor que compartilhava com o moreno de olhos verdes pouco tempo atrás.

Enquanto seu coração se preenchia do sentimento mais absolutamente poderoso que já conheceu. Ele lhe dava forças, iluminava seus olhos e irradiava em seu sorriso, atraía seus corpos, completava suas almas, cada beijo trocado era pura magia. Harry a amava assim como ela sempre o amou. Depois de quase perde-lo para Voldemort, ela não suportava a ideia de afastar-se dele. Era sufocante, doloroso demais.

-Hermione, você nunca perderia o amor dele! Tenho certeza que se estivesse ao seu alcance, Harry já a teria levado para fora do país e ajudando pessoalmente a encontrar seus pais!

Conforta Andromeda ternamente, levantando-se e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da nascida trouxa, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero que ela retornou agradecida. Harry não teria coragem de se colocar entre ela e seus pais, muito pelo contrário.

-Da mesma forma como ele jamais se colocaria entre você e a chance de recuperá-los! A coisa mais valiosa para Harry é a família, ele não se oporia caso desejasse partir para encontrar a sua! Ele não gritou com o nosso ministro por qualquer outra bruxa, se não, você!

Completa a senhora Tonks com uma expressão divertida digna de sua filha quando viu o choque no rosto da grifinória.

**Harry POV.**

Se olhar matasse, Viktor Krum estaria reduzido a um punhado de cinzas no meio da cozinha da família Weasley há um bom par de horas atrás. Nessas horas aqueles super poderes dos heróis de quadrinhos trouxas viriam à calhar! Pulverizar o visitante indesejado com um olhar de raios lasers seria perfeito.

O búlgaro infeliz, que o acusou de se aproveitar de Hermione e obriga-la a ficar longe de seus pais usando Teddy como desculpas, ainda tinha a ousadia de dizer à senhora Weasley que veio à Toca com "A melhor das intenções!" amolecendo o coração gigante e maternal da matriarca Weasley.

O sangue do Potter ferveu em raiva bruta. Se Kingsley não tivesse aberto a boca, o jogador continuaria mofando no seu castelo cavernoso na Bulgária e deixaria ele e sua Hermione em paz. Merlin! Não existiria uma única coisa na sua vida que poderia acontecer da forma certa? Sem tantos obstáculos e interrupções desagradáveis?

-Eu tinha oferecido ajuda ao Ministério mágico Britânico quando Kingsley Shacklebolt mencionou um pedido de Hermione Granger!

Explicava pacientemente o famoso búlgaro, ignorando o moreno de óculos redondos sentado a poucos metros de si.

-Oh! Muito generoso da sua parte! Precisamos de todo o apoio que pudermos reunir depois da queda de você-sabe-quem!

Elogiava Molly amavelmente ao visitante internacional ao que o herói bruxo revirava os olhos. Poderia apostar sua varinha que Gina, George, Percy, Rony e Bill estariam do outro lado da porta ouvindo a tudo agora.

-Entendo... E estou disponível para qualquer trabalho necessário!

Garante o jovem bruxo com determinação, para impressionar Molly e enfurecer ainda mais o Potter.

-Continuando... Como Hermione e eu sempre fomos _bons amigos_, decidi colocar _tudo que tenho_ à sua disposição!

Continuava ele vangloriando-se discretamente de suas boas condições para que Hermione pudesse desfrutar, o que obrigou Harry a fechar a boca e trincar os dentes com força, antes que acusasse Krum de agir como um brutamontes idiota que não pensou nos sentimentos de sua "suposta amiga próxima" quando começou uma briga na frente de um bebê de poucos meses de idade.

-Estava discutindo os detalhes com Hermione quando, Potter interferiu!

Falava ele com desgosto enquanto Harry contava até mil mentalmente para não partir para cima do búlgaro que queria levar Hermione para longe dele. Maldição! Os Weasleys deveriam tê-lo expulsado da Toca!

-Me acusando de me aproveitar da condição delicada de Hermione como se mal a conhecesse!

Acusava Viktor lançando ao rival um olhar mortal. Molly balançou negativamente a cabeça fitando Harry com compaixão.

-Meu menino... Depois de tudo o que passou com Rony e Hermione, não é difícil entender porque tornou-se tão protetor com seus amigos!

Dizia ternamente a senhora Weasley conhecendo bem o jovem Potter ao seu lado antes de finalmente encarar Viktor.

-Não entenda mal senhor Krum, mas o mais provável, é que ele o tenha interpretado equivocadamente! Harry nunca foi um menino agressivo!

Defende Molly severamente ao que Viktor contorcia o rosto em irritação quando Harry deu seu primeiro sorriso real desde a chegada do búlgaro. Ele resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu, provavelmente em búlgaro antes de continuar com a sua versão da história.

-Acontece que o _menino_ acordou e eu percebi que era idêntico ao Potter!

Dizia secamente a estrela do quadribol e Molly teve que segurar Harry pelos ombros na sua cadeira, quando rosnando, ameaçou novamente o mais velho.

-O _menino_ tem nome! É Teddy Lupin! E acho melhor tomar mais cuidado com o que falar dele ou vai sofrer muito mais do que um 'empurrãozinho' na parede!

Rebateu Harry furiosamente fechando as mãos em punhos apertados.

-O que esperava que eu tivesse feito? Estava defendendo a honra de Hermione, teria o desafiado a um duelo!

Protestou Viktor aumentando o tom de voz furiosamente.

-Oh Merlin! Um duelo?

Horrorizada Molly soltou Harry cobrindo a boca com as mãos, pálida com a gravidade da situação.

-Hermione **não** precisa de ninguém defendendo sua honra! Eu **nunca** fiz nada de errado com ela!

Defende-se Harry ficando de pé enfrentando o Krum de igual para igual.

-Do que o senhor Krum o estava acusando, Harry?

Pergunta a senhora Weasley para Harry, tão pálida quanto um vampiro.

-O _senhor_ Viktor Krum me acusou de engravidar Hermione no meio da guerra para ter certeza que ela não me deixaria!

Diz amargamente o grifinório.

-Oh não!

Exclamou Molly estarrecida, Viktor por outro lado levantou-se rapidamente.

-Se esta criança não é sua ou de Hermione, não há motivos para que ela permaneça aqui!

Bradou o búlgaro sem mais preâmbulos.

-Ela só vai se _ela _quiser!

Vociferou o Potter em resposta.

-Meninos CHEGA!

Exige a senhora Weasley se colocando entre eles e os afastando com os braços.

-Em primeiro lugar... Senhor Krum, que comportamento terrível! Como pôde acusar Harry e Hermione de algo assim?

Repreendia a matriarca encarando o búlgaro ameaçadoramente.

-Eu não me orgulho do que fiz mais cedo, ofendendo sua hospitalidade e amigos, senhora Weasley, entretanto, como um homem apaixonado pode se conter quando a mulher que ama pode ter sido tomada por outro?

Anuncia Viktor para o espanto de todos. Os sete Weasleys ouvindo atrás da porta, caíram de cabeça com a revelação. Molly abria a boca em choque absoluto, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa e Harry parecia ter levado um soco no estômago com uma expressão que unia ódio e revolta ao mesmo tempo.

O silêncio que se seguiu, perdurou longos e sufocantes minutos. O jogador internacional de quadribol parecia determinado a levar isso até o fim, e não perdeu tempo em colocar seus sentimentos pela nascida trouxa em jogo. Usando isso como desculpa por suas ações? Era inaceitável.

-Acha mesmo que dizer que gosta dela vai justificar o que fez lá em cima? Estava colocando Teddy e Hermione em perigo por que não teve paciência de nos escutar! Não vou deixar que um cara como você leve Hermione para onde quer que seja!

Esbravejou Harry a ponto de explodir o búlgaro em pedacinhos, quando a porta da cozinha foi abruptamente aberta revelando uma bruxa de cabelos encaracolados e vestido lilás com os olhos vermelhos.

-Hermione!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo, Harry, Viktor e a senhora Weasley.

**Geral POV.**

Hermione olhava com espanto, entre a figura horrorizada de Molly Weasley, um bravo Harry Potter e um furioso Viktor Krum. A aniversariante nascida trouxa, arfava pesadamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona para chegar ali, os lábios rosados entreabertos e o coração disparado dentro do peito.

-Mione, está tudo bem?

Se preocupava Harry, sendo o primeiro a sair do choque e seguir até ela segurando suavemente suas mãos entre as suas sob o olhar infeliz de um certo búlgaro. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, seus olhos se encontrando com os dele pouco antes de se jogar em um de seus abraços esmagadores sobre o Potter.

Harry teve que segurá-la com força ou então correria o risco de desabar ao chão com a grifinória em seu colo. Um dos braços envolvendo firmemente a cintura fina da nascida trouxa, enquanto o outro afagava as costas dos ombros e a nuca da melhor amiga enquanto sentia o seu próprio corpo responder à proximidade dela.

Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito de Harry e seus braços fortemente enganchados no pescoço do moreno, eliminando a mínima distância que pudesse existir entre eles. Ela fungou algumas vezes antes de reunir toda coragem que precisava para falar.

-Você é o garoto mais imprudente, insensato e... e extraordinário que eu já conheci, Harry!

Anuncia ela levantando o rosto e procurando seus intensos olhos verdes com os seus.

-Eu não quero que você mude nunca!

Murmura sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente. Para sua surpresa, Harry aperta o braço ao redor da sua cintura, não muito certo do que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras ele apenas concordou com um aceno positivo do rosto ao que Hermione lhe presenteia com um beijo carinhoso e bem demorado no rosto.

Molly assistia a cena enternecida, seu coração derretendo com a doce demonstração de carinho entre Harry e Hermione. Tão emoção não era compartilhada por Viktor que rangia os dentes como uma fera enjaulada pronta para atacar. Ainda atordoado pelas ações da melhor amiga, Harry tenta questioná-la falando baixinho.

-O que está acontecendo Mione?

Sussurrava ele com os lábios a poucos centímetros do ouvido da grifinória, mal dando-se conta do arrepio que percorria o corpo da nascida trouxa em reação ao hálito quente e a voz rouca provocavam aos seus sentidos.

-Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde! Eu prometo!

Responde ela suavemente, antes de relutante se afastar de seu abraço com um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios. Sem graça ao finalmente encarar a senhora Weasley e Viktor, Hermione corou lindamente antes de agradecer à matriarca do clã de ruivos e dirigir-se a um indignado Viktor Krum.

-Sinceramente espero que o que aconteceu antes não volte a se repetir Viktor! Acusar meu melhor amigo de se aproveitar de mim e começar uma briga na frente de uma criança... Honestamente, são adultos ou bárbaros?

Repreendia ela em seu melhor estilo McGonagall levando o búlgaro a se encolher, enquanto Harry sorria triunfante. Sua Hermione estava colocando a 'estrelinha internacional' no seu devido lugar!

-Eu sinto muito Hermione!

Desculpa-se Krum sem encará-la nos olhos e Hermione oferece-lhe um sorriso mais calmo.

-Aceito suas desculpas Viktor!

A resposta rápida da nascida trouxa confundiram tanto Harry quanto Viktor. Ambos fitando a aniversariante completamente estupefatos.

-Você fez o que fez para defender a minha honra, eu agradeço por isso, mas não é necessário! Posso me defender muito bem sozinha e sou inteligente o bastante para perceber quando alguém está tentando se aproveitar de mim!

Garante a grifinória severamente, cruzando os braços e levantando o rosto com determinação. Sempre fora independente, não precisava de dois bruxos duelando por ela, quando era muito capaz de decidir por si mesma o que queria para seu próprio futuro.

Molly aplaudia silenciosamente Hermione ao fundo, orgulhosa da jovem bruxa que cresceu com seu filho mais novo e Harry. Este último piscava repetidamente os olhos sem entender onde sua melhor amiga queria chegar com aquela conversa toda com o Krum. Ela nem demorou dez segundos para perdoá-lo! Algo estava muito errado.

-Eu prometo que não voltarei a interferir em seus assuntos com Harry Potter!

Garante o búlgaro, ainda impressionado com a nascida trouxa o desculpando tão facilmente.

-É melhor assim! Já que estou aceitando a sua proposta!

Responde Hermione com um sorriso sincero, que deixou Viktor nas nuvens ao que Harry pareceu cair do paraíso ao inferno na velocidade de um raio. Ela estava aceitando a proposta dele? Ela estava concordando em ir com Viktor depois de tudo?

O grifinório sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, uma sensação dolorosa de vazio crescer dentro do peito e o medo ameaçando novamente sua consciência. Hermione o deixaria, ela iria com outro para Austrália. Harry deu um passo vacilante em direção à sua melhor amiga, segurando com força seu braço até fazê-la encará-lo.

-Hermione você não está pensando direito, mal tivemos tempo para...

Começava Harry angustiado, mas Viktor os interrompe novamente.

-Hermione já tomou sua decisão! Não interfira ainda mais Potter!

Exige Viktor Krum com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto rígido.

-NÃO SE INTROMETA!

Gritou Harry sem se quer olhar na direção do mais velho, seus olhos buscando no rosto de Hermione alguma resposta para as milhões de perguntas que se formavam na sua mente agora.

-Harry... confie em mim!

Murmura a grifinória docemente antes de voltar-se ao amigo búlgaro.

-Eu já aceitei ir com você, então não volte a discutir com o Harry ou mudarei de ideia!

Ameaça a nascida trouxa, silenciando ambos os bruxos.

-Eu estive conversando com Andromeda e percebi que preciso encontrar meus pais o mais rápido possível...

Explicava a jovem bruxa, e Harry sentindoo estômago afundar, soltou lentamente o braço de Hermione, porém a grifinória foi mais rápida e entrelaçou seus dedos ao dele antes que escapasse do seu alcance.

-Concordo plenamente!

Diz Viktor mal escondendo a satisfação em seus olhos escuros.

-Mas, eu tenho algumas condições Viktor!

Anuncia a nascida trouxa finalmente assumindo as rédeas dessa decisão.

-Eu me comprometi com Harry! Não posso abandoná-lo no meio do nosso 'projeto' especial, e vou ficar com ele até terminarmos tudo!

Explica Hermione seriamente recebendo um sorriso encorajador de Molly que permanecia orgulhosa da menina, um olhar esperançoso de Harry e uma expressão intrigada do jogador de quadribol internacional.

-Potter não pode terminar esse projeto sozinho?

Questiona Viktor estreitando os olhos para o jovem grifinório.

-Eu prometi que o ajudaria até o fim Viktor! Não volto atrás com a minha palavra e se melembro bem, acabou de me prometer não interferir nos meus 'assuntos' com Harry!

Rebate a aniversariante com uma sobrancelha levantada e um meio sorriso que costumava dar quando vencia uma argumentação justa.

-Tudo bem! Quanto tempo vai durar esse projeto?

Concorda a contragosto o búlgaro, cruzando os braços robustos sobre o peito ponderando uma forma mais eficaz de tirar Hermione do alcance do garoto Potter.

-Se tudo correr como planejamos, em algumas semanas!

Responde ela sem hesitar ao que Viktor concorda com um movimento do rosto.

-Mas, essa não é minha única condição!

Interrompe Hermione, apertando com força a mão de Harry na sua. Respirando fundo, ela trancou o olhar de Viktor nos seus. Era agora ou nunca...

-Eu quero... Eu preciso levar alguém comigo, para me ajudar enquanto estivermos fora da Grã-Bretanha!

Anucnia corajosamente a menina e Krum franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

-Não será preciso, Hermione, tenho uma equipe com os melhores bruxos para nos orientar na Austrália! Além disso, eu conheço bem este país!

Protesta Viktor severamente, no entanto, Hermione não volta atrás.

-Eu me sentiria mais confortável tendo alguém conhecido para nos ajudar Viktor, são meus pais, preciso me sentir segura o bastante para encontra-los!

Defende-se Hermione com determinação, e Harry a fitava preocupado. Quem ela gostaria de levar? Um especialista em feitiços de memória? Algum Auror? Mas ela não conhecia nenhum? Talvez fosse algum professor de encantos como Flitwik... Mas, isso não importava agora, ele teria ao menos um pouco mais de tempo com Hermione e não desperdiçaria um único dia que fosse ao lado dela.

-E quem seria o bruxo? Alguém da confiança de Shakclebolt?

Questiona Viktor mal-humorado.

-Sim! Mas acima de tudo, alguém em quem eu confiaria a minha vida!

Diz a grifinória com um sorriso maroto, percebendo que o búlgaro aceitava suas condições.

-Se isto a faz sentir-se melhor, eu concordo! Essa busca é importante para você Hermione, consequentemente é importante para mim!

Anuncia Viktor, e Hermione afasta-se de Harry para abraçar o búlgaro amigavelmente em agradecimento. Depois de uma rápida e um tanto formal despedida, Krum deixa a Toca. Molly entrava na sala para contar a novidade aos seus filhos enquanto Harry e Hermione ficavam para trás na cozinha.

-Você parece feliz, Mione!

Diz o moreno forçando um sorriso para a melhor amiga, que se aproximou dele segurando suas mãos ternamente.

-Sim, eu estou feliz Harry!

Ela responde ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando os lábios do grifinório suavemente.

**Harry POV.**

Já se passava de meia noite e Harry não consegui pregar os olhos. Por mais que cada fibra do seu corpo estivesse implorando por descanso, apesar de todo cansaço que seu organismo carregava, ele não conseguia dormir. Não eram mais pesadelos ou visões que o atormentavam esta noite, nem mesmo as lembranças dolorosas dos amigos que perdeu naquela fatídica batalha final em Hogwarts.

Virando-se de lado na cama, Harry contemplou a parede vazia que o separava de Hermione com um suspiro profundo. Ela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele. Ela aceitou a proposta de Viktor Krum para encontrar seus pais e agora o grifinório não sabia se sentia orgulho da sua melhor amiga por ir atrás da sua família, ou medo de perde-la para o famoso jogador de quadribol búlgaro.

Os dois não tinham trocado nenhum única palavra desde o momento que retornaram ao Largo Grimmauldi, despediram-se dos Weasleys e deixaram Andromeda e Teddy em sua casa nos arredores trouxas de Londres. Agora estavam ali, sozinhos naquele casarão que aos poucos se transformava em um verdadeiro lar, com características de Hermione em cada um dos seus mínimos detalhes.

Ele pensou satisfeito, no momento em que Hermione deixara claro para o búlgaro que não iria embora antes de terminar de transformar o Largo Grimmauldi em um lugar adequado para Teddy e Andromeda viverem com Harry. Mesmo podendo deixar tudo para trás e encontrar seus pais, ela ainda pensou nele. Seu coração aqueceu com o cuidado e a dedicação de sua melhor amiga.

Ela não tinha palavras para descrever como se sentiu espetacularmente feliz ao ouvir dos deliciosos lábios dela as palavras que desejava ouvir desesperadamente... "eu te amo". O coração do Potter parecia que poderia explodir dentro do peito, um sorriso pateta brincando nos lábios enquanto recordou do beijo apaixonado que trocaram no quarto de Gina. Pouco antes de Viktor aparecer.

Mas, aí, o coração do moreno apertou. Ela tinha dito que não o deixaria nunca para trás. Ela queria ouvir dele que não desejava sua partida agora! Virando-se novamente na cama, Harry passou a encarar o teto intrigado. Foi realmente um dia muito complicado. Hermione assim como ele, esteve sobre muita pressão, talvez... somente precisassem de um tempo para descansar e colocar cada pensamento em seu lugar.

Praguejando mentalmente, ele teve que reconhecer que demorou demais para confessar seus sentimentos pela nascida trouxa. Quase poderia tê-la perdido para Krum. Tudo culpa sua, enfrentou o ministro completamente cego de ciúmes, desapareceu por horas preocupando seus amigos e Hermione e quando retornou, jogou seus sentimentos na mesa e exigiu uma decisão dela.

Gemendo internamente, Harry sentiu vontade de bater-se por ser tão estúpido. Se soubesse controlar melhor seus impulsos, teria evitado boa parte da confusão com Viktor evitando assustar Teddy e destruir o pobre quarto de Gina. Hermione deveria estar furiosa com ele. Quando deveria estar sob controle a apoiando, lhe dando forças... ele a estava preocupando constantemente.

Esfregando o rosto fortemente com as mãos, Harry puxa o travesseiro sobre a cabeça desejando que assim o sono viesse mais rápido o impedindo de continuar pensando em como ele não merecia uma bruxa como Hermione em sua vida até que um barulho lhe chamou atenção. Prendendo a respiração, Harry obrigou-se a concentrar no som leve que vinha pouco a pouco do quarto de Hermione. Engolindo em seco, ele sentiu alguém se aproximar da sua cama sussurrando baixinho.

-Harry?

Chamou suavemente Hermione, e cuidadosamente o grifinório puxou o travesseiro do rosto para encarar o rosto preocupado da sua melhor amiga. Sim era ela, seus cabelos cacheados soltos por seus ombros e costas, uma camisola simples de algodão, bastante confortável e os olhos castanhos mais fascinantes do mundo.

-Mione!

Murmurou ele hesitante, temendo que ela o tivesse procurado para discutir o que tinha acontecido na Toca. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar dele timidamente antes de falar.

-Eu... eu posso ficar com você essa noite?

Com um sorriso aliviado, Harry percebeu que ela tinha feito a parede entre eles desaparecer novamente. Esticando o braço, ele levantou o cobertor oferecendo um espaço para Hermione juntar-se à ele.

Delicadamente, Hermione subiu a cama e ficando debaixo do mesmo cobertor que seu melhor amigo, aconchegou seu rosto no peito do grifinório enquanto seus braços instintivamente envolveram o peito do moreno que retribuiu ao abraço com carinho, a puxando para perto de si e beijando demoradamente os cabelos dela.

Abraçados firmemente, os dois permaneceram alguns breves segundos de silencio saboreando o calor que os envolvia nos braços um do outro. Harry sorriu involuntariamente, ele poderia ficar assim com a sua Hermione para sempre. Bastava tê-la em seus braços e o resto do mundo não importava mais.

Seu corpo foi relaxando aos poucos, seus instintos deixavam o desconcertante estado de alerta e estabeleciam uma sensação de calma poderosa agora que ela estava com ele. Sua pele, o ritmo suave da sua respiração, seu perfume... Hermione derrubava qualquer uma das suas barreiras e temores, ela o fazia sentir-se completamente bem.

-Eu te acordei?

Pergunta Hermione em um sussurro trêmulo, como se estivesse com medo de quebrar aquela paz que os envolvia no momento. Harry assustou-se com a pergunta hesitante da melhor amiga, ela estava com medo de falar com ele?

-Não Mione, eu não estava conseguindo dormir!

Confessa ele acariciando as costas dela enquanto falava.

-Você... não parecia muito feliz quando voltamos!

Arrisca Hermione sem ousar levantar o rosto do peito do grifinório, que tinha dificuldade de raciocinar de forma coerente com ela tão intimamente abraçada à ele.

-Eu fiquei feliz por você, Mione! De verdade!

Murmura Harry ternamente, não desejando deixar a garota que ama preocupada.

-Mas, você não disse nada... quando eu apontei minhas condições ao Viktor, você não disse nada!

Insiste a nascida trouxa fechando os olhos com força e respirando fundo como se reunisse todas as suas forças para aquele momento.

-Eu não... Eu só fui pego de surpresa! Não imaginava que tomaria uma decisão tão rapidamente!

Explica o moreno ainda sem graça, tentando aliviar o clima pesado que se formava entre eles.

-Afinal, Hermione Granger costuma pensar até o ultimo segundo todas as suas opções antes de escolher o que é melhor!

Brinca ele cutucando sua cintura a fazendo rir junto a ele.

-Eu sei... Acho que depois da guerra, tive que aprender a fazer escolhas sob pressão!

Responde ela docemente, uma das mãos acariciando o peito do melhor amigo até pousar diretamente sobre o coração. Harry quase que instintivamente segurou sua mão ali, beijando a testa dela carinhosamente.

-Eu sinto muito, Mione!

Desculpa-se ele solenemente, e finalmente Hermione levanta o rosto para encará-lo.

-Não sinta! Não me arrependo de nada que passei ao seu lado, Harry!

Confessa a nascida trouxa sinceramente, fitando o rosto do melhor amigo com seus brilhantes olhos castanhos que o fascinavam.

-Nunca vou poder te agradecer o bastante por ter ficado do meu lado quando ninguém mais ficaria!

Diz o moreno mergulhando nos olhos âmbar da garota que ama, abrindo o coração para ela.

-Eu não conseguiria te deixar, mesmo se tentasse Harry! Eu te amo demais para suportar ficar um dia sem você!

Declara a grifinória levando uma das mãos ao rosto do moreno, antes de roubar um beijo profundo e apaixonado do menino-que-venceu. Harry não demorou a retribuir ao beijo, provando dos lábios macios e quentes de Hermione, suas mãos agarrando com força o corpo pequeno da garota ao seu febrilmente.

Os dois separaram-se ofegantes, os lábios entreabertos roçando provocativamente um no outro, as respirações misturavam-se mutuamente e nenhum deles ousava abrir os olhos. Harry não resistiu e logo retomou o beijo com uma urgência e possessividade de tirar o fôlego. Ele parecia tomado por uma ânsia desesperada de saciar-se dela.

Seus lábios, seu cheiro, seu corpo, cada pedacinho dela o instigava a buscar mais e mais, o chamava, o atraía como um ímã feroz e Harry não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o desejo de tocá-la. Não enquanto ela estava ali, ao seu alcance, tão irresistivelmente perto, dizendo que o ama. A menor resistência do moreno morreu ao ouvir essas palavras.

Harry não arriscaria quanto tempo eles passaram imersos na maravilhosa sensação de possuir os lábios um do outro, mas nunca se sentiu tão leve e tão fantástico em toda a sua vida. Quando finalmente se afastaram, completamente rubros e com sorrisos estampados no rosto, nada mais parecia importar.

-Merlin! O que eu vou fazer quando você estiver longe?

Diz sem perceber o Potter, ainda extasiado com sua morena em seus braços. Hermione ri, entendendo que o melhor amigo estava traduzindo em palavras o que realmente estava pensando.

-Você não vai fazer nada seu bobo!

Comenta ela dando-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios do seu melhor amigo que a encarava um pouco confuso.

-Ainda não entendeu que eu vou levar você comigo?

Brinca ela com seu sorriso ficando lindamente maior. Harry tinha os olhos amplos em surpresa e no instante seguinte estava rindo ao lado da bruxa da sua vida.

**Geral POV.**

O dia amanheceu preguiçosamente no Largo Grimmauldi. Os raios de sol iluminavam o quarto atravessando as cortinas brancas anunciando o começo de um novo dia. Harry ignorou seu despertador, preferindo permanecer na cama quente e confortável, com uma certa bruxa de cabelos encaracolados e olhos castanhos em seus braços.

A dupla dormia profundamente, com um sorriso em seus rostos. Harry abraçando Hermione que tinha as costas contra o peito do grifinório. O rosto dele mergulhado nos cabelos macios da nascida trouxa. O silêncio e o som leve de suas respirações embalando seus sonhos. Uma paz que nenhum dos dois tinham usufruído na noite anterior.

Monstro havia levantado cedo, e com o seu ritmo pesado, começava a preparar o café da manhã quando a lareira da sala tremulou em chamas verdes anunciando uma chamada via flu. A contragosto, o mal-humorado elfo seguiu até a sala deixando de lado seu afazeres na cozinha.

-Harry!

Chamava freneticamente Rony do outro lado.

-Mestre Harry estar descansando agora e não dever ser incomodado!

Resmungou Monstro ao ruivo que estreitando os olhos para a pequena criatura praguejou impaciente.

-Maldição! Foi _você_ que bloqueou o Flu não foi? Não consigo entrar na casa!

Protesta o Weasley acusando o elfo da casa Black.

-Monstro deve zelar pelo descanso do seu senhor e da garota _trouxa... _e o amigo Weasley fazer muito barulho!

Rosnava o velho elfo entre dentes enfurecendo ainda mais o ruivo.

-Eu tenho que falar com o Harry! É urgente! Se não chama-lo agora ele vai ficar furioso, Monstro!

Insistia Rony desesperadamente.

-Monstro não receber ordens de um Weasley! Monstro se orgulha de servir a somente famílias nobres!

Resmunga o elfo dando as costas para Rony que praticamente gritava de frustração.

-E aí irmãozinho?

Questionava George ao lado do irmão mais novo com preocupação. Os dois estavam na loja de piadas quando descobriram a mais nova bomba do momento no Profeta Diário. Não existia um único bruxo no Beco Diagonal que não estivesse discutindo esse assunto, o próprio Ron teve que fugir dos interrogatórios que faziam pelo caminho.

-Monstro bloqueou todas as formas de entrar no Largo Grimmauldi!

Reclama o mais novo encarando a manchete no jornal com um gemido de desgosto. Algumas horas mais tarde, Monstro despertava Harry sacudindo seu braço agitadamente. O moreno até que tentou resistir, mas a insistência do elfo o fez abrir os olhos, ainda meio grogue.

-O que você quer Monstro?

Pergunta sonolento, Harry, soltando-se de Hermione lentamente e procurando seus óculos no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

-Mosntro tem que avisar ao mestre que ter visita esperando!

Resmunga o velho elfo com uma careta enrugada. Harry levanta-se com cuidado para não acordar Hermione que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado e fica sentado na cama encarando curiosamente a pequena criatura.

-Quem está me esperando, Monstro?

Pergunta o moreno agitando distraidamente os cabelos rebeldes, segurando um bocejo demorado.

-O ministro da magia e um outro que se chamar de Krum!

Murmura com desdém o elfo ao que Harry quase engasga em choque. Pulando da cama ele corre em direção ao guarda-roupas procurando algo mais decente para vestir-se enquanto sussurrava para o elfo para não despertar Hermione.

-O que diabos eles querem aqui?

Praguejava o garoto, vestindo as calças apressadamente.

-Monstro não saber!

Garante o elfo balançando negativamente o rosto.

-Tudo bem! Diga a eles que estarei lá embaixo em um minuto!

Diz o grifinório, abotoando a camisa e procurando onde tinha deixado os seus sapatos na noite anterior. Maldição! O que raios Shacklebolt e Viktor Krum queriam com ele agora? Terminando de se arrumar e dando um último olhar para a sua melhor amiga dormindo na sua cama, Harry sentiu o coração se aquietar.

Se aproximando silenciosamente, ele beijou a testa da nascida trouxa com carinho, afastando uma macha de seus cabelos do rosto delicado dela. Murmurando um singelo 'eu te amo' o Potter deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas, preparando-se para enfrentar os dois visitantes inesperados. Mal colocou os pés na sala, e Viktor partiu para cima dele disposto a esmaga-lo com as próprias mãos. Foi necessária a intervenção do próprio ministro para afastar os dois que trocavam olhares carregados de ódio e tensão.

-Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Bradou Harry furiosamente.

-Potter eu vou afastar Hermione de você nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Grunhia o búlgaro transtornado.

-Harry, o que viemos tratar com você é um assunto um tanto delicado...

Começava Kingsley severamente estendendo o Profeta Diário ao jovem herói. Recompondo-se Harry começou a ler como horror a manchete do dia...

**"POTTER AMEAÇA MINISTRO DA MAGIA. **

**Aparentemente a causa do confronto entre o nosso bom ministro e nosso jovem herói foi causada pela indecisão da nascida trouxa do trio de ouro sobre qual bruxo desposá-la. Viktor Krum, Harry Potter ou um desconhecido que atende pelo nome de Teddy!**

Na última sexta-feira (19) os funcionários do Ministério da Magia tiveram uma grande surpresa! Sim meus caros leitores, nada mais, nada menos que o escolhido, nosso salvador, o menino-que-venceu, Harry Potter de dezesseis anos de idade, apareceu enfurecido em busca do Ministro Shacklebolt.

Uma funcionária chamada Sarah Spolckgarantiu: _'Ele parecia transtornado, não enxergava nada nem ninguém, apenas exigiu ver o ministro e ninguém ficou no seu caminho!'_

Após o furor da sua repentina aparição, Potter trancou-se no escritório do Ministro o acusando de entregar a nascida trouxa nas mãos do famoso jogador internacional de quadribol Viktor Krum, que esteve afastado da Grã-Bretanha desde o passado Torneio Tribuxo, onde conheceu a jovem bruxa Grangy causando um tumulto pela relação bastante 'próxima' da garota com o nosso jovem herói.

Desde aquele tempo, rumores sobre o uso de poções do amor, percorreram a maior escola de magia e bruxaria da Europa, Hogwarts, com esta sua humilde repórter cobrindo cada passo desse complicado triângulo amoroso. Mas, agora com o fim da grande guerra, as coisas tomaram um rumo muito mais inesperado do que poderíamos imaginar.

Para muitos, o tempo que o jovem e rico herdeiro Potter passou longe dos holofotes, ao lado da nascida trouxa de dentes salientes e cabelos esquisitos, acompanhados do seu amigo Weasley foi o estopim para a confusão. Longe dos olhares cuidadosos e preocupados dos seus admiradores, Potter esteve vulnerável a qualquer investida da espera bruxinha.

Procurados por nossa equipe, Potter e Krum se recusaram a prestar quaisquer esclarecimento. O Ministro pareceu chocado com a descoberta, mas recusou-se a fazer qualquer comentário!

Quantas poções do amor ela poderia ter usado? Uma jovem com seu nível de inteligência poderia ter feito uma lavagem cerebral no inocente herói e agora o tem em suas mãos. Mas, a bruxa não contente com Harry Potter, buscou distração nos braços do famoso e também mundialmente conhecido por sua herança búlgara, Viktor Krum, fontes seguras afirmam que ontem ele esteve com a nascida trouxa em sua festa de aniversário.

No entanto, ainda não descobrimos a identidade desse terceiro integrante do quadriângulo amoroso do século... Teddy. O misterioso nome mencionado pelo nosso herói ainda não foi desvendado, seria um bruxo mais velho? Um trouxa? Esta repórter se compromete a investigar e trazer a verdade à tona! As tramas da senhorita Grangy não ficarão impunes e escondidas à sombra do seu título de heroína, e clamo ao ministro que faça justiça para o bem do nosso salvador.

Se o nosso ministro perder o apoio de Harry Potter, a Grã-Bretanha estará fadada ao fracasso. E indiscutivelmente o poder dessa decisão se encontra nas mãos da bruxa errada. Não podemos deixar mais uma rebelião acontecer na nossa comunidade por causa da ambição de Hermine Grangy. Esperamos que nosso herói não demore a abrir seus olhos para a verdadeira imagem da garota do trio de ouro.

_Rita Skeeter_** "**

Harry segurava o jornal em suas mãos completamente congelado em choque, a expressão no rosto do grifinório era assombrosa. O rosto pálido, os olhos verdes amplos em surpresa e horror, a boca aberta sem emitir um menor ruído e o coração batendo devagar, quase mudo.

O silêncio que os cercava tornou-se perturbador, a reação de Viktor, a aparição repentina do ministro, tudo começou a se encaixar e fazer sentido. Os dedos do Potter curvaram-se enfurecidos sobre as páginas do jornal, praticamente rasgando-as em dois pedaços.

-O QUE ESSA MALUCA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? ELA ESTÁ COLOCANDO TODA A GRÃ-BRETANHA CONTRA HERMIONE!

Vociferava Harry amassando o que restava do jornal bruxo em suas mãos cego de raiva.

-Isso não pode ficar assim! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Temos que parar essa mulher!

Exige Harry ao ministro ignorando Viktor.

-Estou ciente disso, Harry, e ainda mais preocupado em como Skeeter teve acesso a uma discussão que foi privada dentro do Ministério da Magia!

Explica Shacklebolt severamente.

-Não é justo! Hermione vai ficar arrasada com essa porcaria publicada com o nome dela! É como no quarto ano!

Praguejava Harry colérico.

-A culpa é toda sua Potter, vai acabar destruindo a vida de Hermione!

Insistia Viktor venenosamente.

-O que está fazendo exatamente para evitar isso Krum?

Desafia friamente o moreno, olhando de canto para o búlgaro e segurando a vontade de enfeitiça-lo até a morte.

-Vim buscar Hermione para esclarecermos tudo adequadamente! Vamos anuncia nossa partida da Grã-Bretanha o quanto antes e evitar seu nome envolvido em mais escândalos como este!

Anuncia arrogante o búlgaro, deixando o grifinório sem palavras.

-Desta vez, Krum tem toda razão! O melhor a fazer, é afastar Hermione temporariamente daqui até descobrirmos como Rita teve acesso ao ministério com tanta facilidade!

Interrompe o Ministro pesarosamente diante do olhar incrédulo do herói bruxo.

-Está brincando não é?

Questiona ceticamente Harry olhando de Viktor ao ministro nervosamente.

-Onde está Hermione?

Pergunta o búlgaro, ignorando o garoto de óculos redondos a sua frente.

-NINGUÉM VAI PERTURBAR HERMIONE NA MINHA CASA!

Exigiu o grifinório silenciando os dois visitantes que agora o encaravam com preocupação.

-Harry só queremos o melhor para você e Hermione!

Pondera Kingsley calmamente.

-EU já disse que NÃO!

Bradou o moreno novamente.

-Vocês dois invadem a minha casa e começam a me dar ordens sobre como eu devo seguir a minha vida e pior ainda, ficam manipulando as escolhas de Hermione com uma desculpa idiota de uma reportagem de Rita Skeeter!

Sibilava o menino-que-sobreviveu em um tom tão frio que poderiam jurar que estava possuído pelo próprio Voldemort.

-Sabem a quanto tempo eu tenho suportado essa maldita repórter inventando absurdos sobre mim e meus amigos durante os últimos anos? Até então ninguém ousou interferir para me proteger ou a quem quer que seja! Eu não me importava e continuo não me importando com isso!

Disse ferozmente o Potter com o rosto contorcido em raiva.

-Eu já fiz tudo por vocês! Eu sacrifiquei a minha vida para salvar o mundo de Voldemort e o que eu recebo em troca? Mais calúnias? Mas, agora as coisas são diferentes! Não tenho motivos para obedecer a nenhum de vocês e não vou permitir que ministro algum afaste meus amigos de mim!

Gritava Harry com uma tempestade irradiando dos intensos olhos verdes.

-E você Krum! Não pense que esqueci a forma como se referiu ao meu afilhado na noite passada e se pensa que pode usar qualquer desculpa para se aproximar da MINHA namorada, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro!

Desafiou o grifinório apontando a varinha diretamente ao peito do búlgaro.

-Vão embora da minha casa AGORA!

Exigiu o moreno e num impulso poderoso de magia, Viktor e Kingsleys foram arremessados para fora do velho casarão do Largo Grummauldi incapazes de protestar ou se defender. Deixando para trás, um jovem bruxo perturbado, incrivelmente pálido, arfando pesadamente pelo esforço mágico e as mãos trêmulas apoiadas sobre uma das mesas como sustentação ao seu corpo.

-Monstro...

Chamou fracamente o moreno.

-MONSTRO!

Gritou agora impaciente e logo o elfo apareceu na sua frente com os olhos estreitos em sua direção.

-Sim mestre!

Responde indiferente o velho elfo.

-Quero que encontre alguém para mim! E faça isso rápido!

Exige entre dentes o garoto, um brilho assustador irradiando dos olhos esmeralda. Agora era a hora da sua revanche, não seria Viktor Krum, muito menos o Ministro que se aproveitaria das mentiras de Rita Skeeter para tirar Hermione da sua vida.

.../...

WOW finalmente postando o capítulo que deveria ter saído há dois dias T_T

(foge dos avadas do Coveiro-sensei monde on)

Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora, até porque só tava faltando mesmo o finalzinho do capítulo com a parte da reportagem da Skeeter, poréeeeeeeeem tive um pequeno contratempo daqueles que somente eu poderia resolver e demorou um bom tempo para poder terminar o capítulo! ¬¬

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, finalmente estamos de volta nos trilhos! Muhauhauhauahuahuah confesso que deu um trabalhão decidir o que a Mione escolheria depois da confusão do Viktor e do Harry nos capítulos passados hauhauhauhauhauah mas espero de coracisco na mão que vocês gostem do capítulo de hoje! E da pequena surpresinha da Skeeter huahuahuahuahuahuahuahau


	13. Repercussão

**Viktor/Kingsley POV's.**

Como _ele_ ousa? Maldito moleque com o ego maior que seus escrúpulos! O que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo? Rosnava o búlgaro mentalmente após ser escorraçado da casa do seu rival sem ao menos ter tido a chance de falar com Hermione Granger. Agora, no meio da manhã, encontrava-se caído na calçada fria ao lado de um ministro atordoado e bastante cético para seu próprio bem.

Viktor sabia reconhecer quando a sorte não lhe favorecia, mas era um bruxo persistente, não desistiria tão fácil, ao menos não quando a bruxa que ele ama estava em jogo. Mas, algo ainda o atormentava, seu orgulho ferido. Não existia lembrança alguma em sua memória que se igualasse a essa inconcebível e humilhante expulsão da casa do infame Harry Potter. Viktor se encontrava em estado de choque, enfurecido, indignado e seriamente ofendido. Nunca em toda sua jovem vida, fora expulso de qualquer lugar, muito menos como se fosse a escória mais vil da face da terra.

Era uma afronta! Um desafio ultrajante! Potter merecia uma lição e Viktor estava mais do que disposto a colocar o pirralho arrogante no seu devido lugar antes que fosse tarde demais. Depois de todos os sacrifícios que Potter passou, mesmo depois do búlgaro reconhecer os esforços e capacidades do grifinório, Harry ainda não passava de um menino, e como tal, fadado a cometer **_muitos_** erros!

Levantando-se enérgico, o jogador de quadribol, estende amigavelmente a mão para o ministro da magia, lançando um olhar amargurado em direção ao casarão de fachada burlesca de onde fora arremessado na rua.

-Posso até entender a ira do **_garoto_** contra mim... Mas... Vai permitir que Potter o tratasse com desrespeito, senhor _ministro_? Isso não iria reforçar ainda mais os boatos desse jornal?

Pergunta Krum com a voz carregada de sarcasmo ao que Kingsley esfregava as têmporas com uma expressão severa em seu rosto normalmente pacífico.

-Não vou entrar em conflito com o bruxo que matou Voldemort por uma demonstração de _desequilíbrio mágico_ isolado!

Responde astutamente Kingsley arrumando seu sobretudo com cautela, para não chamar atenção dos trouxas que passeavam ao redor.

-Humfp! Se a jornalista maldita estivesse aqui o chamaria de covarde!

Resmunga mal-humorado o búlgaro, puxando discretamente sua varinha e lançando um feitiço de desilusão sobre si mesmo. Kingsley apenas arrumava uma desculpa esfarrapada para o moleque e deixaria por isso mesmo? Onde estava sua autoridade? Se fosse na Bulgária...

-Se Rita estivesse por aqui, eu a teria presa antes que fosse capaz de soletrar meu nome!

Rebate o ministro entre dentes, sua paciência extinguindo-se mais rapidamente do que desejava. A reportagem de Skeeter era uma afronta quase pessoal ao ministro, colocando em cheque a segurança do ministério e o sigilo da instituição responsável por comandar toda a comunidade magica britânica.

A forma equivocada como dirigiu a discussão com Harry o levou a acreditar que o foco do ministro era afastar Hermione Granger para evitar uma revolta mágica ou perseguições, tal qual lhe fora relatado por Viktor, durante o Torneio Tribruxo. O alvo não era mais a nascida trouxa, mas a capacidade do ministério em manter a segurança, o sigilo e a divulgação de fatos e informações de forma clandestina com o intuito de gerar pânico.

A reportagem de Rita Skeeter, ofendera não somente a integridade de Hermione Granger, mas aponta o herói da guerra e o ministro da magia como tolos ingênuos incapazes de discernir entre o certo e o errado, como dois fantoches facilmente manipuláveis por 'supostas e suspeitas' artimanhas de uma jovem bruxa que mal completou dezoito anos de idade. Medidas severas seriam tomadas e as repercussões desse caso só poderiam trazer mais problemas adiante, entretanto, o que mais preocupava Shacklebolt, era saber de que lado Harry optaria lutar a partir de agora, já que assim como Krum, o ministro era visto como um inimigo pelo Potter.

-Isso não ajuda Hermione em tudo! Se ao menos Potter não me impedisse de vê-la!

Esbravejava Krum furioso, desde o segundo que o Profeta Diário chegou às suas mãos, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além da nascida trouxa e no desejo de protege-la de todo o mal que aquela matéria poderia trazer ao seu futuro.

-Sua presença tão somente piorou as coisas Viktor! Eu disse para me esperar no ministério!

Diz ameaçadoramente Shacklebolt, estreitando os olhos para o búlgaro.

-Como eu poderia ficar trancado dentro da sua sala quando o resto do país persegue Hermione?

Defende-se Viktor corajosamente.

-Eu poderia ter o convencido a me escutar, pelo menos! Você o deixa nervoso, sabe que Harry o vê como uma ameaça em relação à Hermione e não negue que esteve provocando-o desde que chegamos!

Interrompe Kingsley severamente.

-Tanto você como Harry Potter não estão em condições de me exigir um ultimato! Todas as medidas cabíveis contra Rita e o Profeta diário já foram tomadas e o Minstério terá um direito de resposta! Minha proposta para resguardar Granger disso foi recusada com maestria e para completar o quadro, Harry está contra mim!

Continuava Kingsley sombriamente deixando Viktor completamente mudo.

-Minha única esperança é que talvez Arthur Weasley possa colocar um pouco de razão na cabeça do garoto antes que faça uma besteira!

Conclui o ministro estendendo um pergaminho em direção ao búlgaro que a contragosto o segurou, ativando a chave do portal direto para o ministério da magia.

**Hermione POV.**

Hermione sorriu lindamente, ainda de olhos fechados, as lembranças da noite anterior pairando suavemente em sua memória enquanto despertava sob os frágeis raios de sol que atravessavam as cortinas claras. Dormir nos braços do bruxo que ama, sentindo o calor dele, ouvindo sua voz, roubando beijos apaixonados de seus lábios... definitivamente não tinha preço.

Respirando fundo e mordendo o lábio inferior, ela se espreguiçou esticando todo o corpo tal qual um felino, saboreando a sensação morna de estar envolvida nos cobertores macios da cama de Harry, o moreno poderia não estar aqui agora, mas o cheiro dele permanecia deliciosamente fresco. Mentalmente ela agradeceu a absurda ideia de Andromeda ao criar um quarto nupcial.

Abraçando preguiçosamente o travesseiro como se fosse um urso de pelúcia gigante, ela recusava-se a deixar aquele pequeno pedacinho de paraíso ainda tão cedo. Há tempos não se sentia tão confortável e tranquila ao acordar e como se lendo seus pensamentos, Bichento pulou sobre a cama aconchegando-se ao lado da sua dona fazendo sua presença conhecida.

-Bom dia para você também, Bichento!

Murmura a grifinória sonolenta, levantando-se lentamente até sentar-se e colocar o gato dorminhoco no seu colo.

-Sentiu muito a minha falta?

Pergunta a nascida-trouxa afagando os pelos laranjas do gato que ronronava de prazer ao toque agradável da sua dona. Durante meses ela não teve tempo para cuidar do seu querido Bichento, e ontem quando finalmente o reencontrou, mal o deu atenção, sentia-se culpada por tê-lo deixado para trás, mas foi para o bem dele, ponderava ela.

-Viu Harry?

Pergunta divertidamente a morena levantando Bichento à altura dos olhos. O animal piscou os olhos sonolentos antes de soltar-se das mãos da dona seguindo altivamente em direção à porta onde aranhou suas garras ligeiramente afiadas. Entendendo o recado, Hermione pulou da cama seguindo para o seu lado do quarto e escolheu uma roupa adequada para o dia e seguiu animada para o banheiro. Hoje voltaria à sua lista de tarefas com todo vapor.

**Harry POV.**

Transtornado? Enfurecido? Louco de ódio?

Não, Harry James Potter se encontrava fora dos padrões, os incríveis olhos verdes marcados pela ira, o pulso acelerado e o temperamento desafiadoramente explosivo. Andando de um lado a outro como uma fera enjaulada, a raiva queimando dentro de si como a erupção violenta de um vulcão, ele aguardava com uma ânsia mortal a chegada de Monstro e sua "encomenda".

O dia mal começou e toda a paz que conseguiu reunir nos braços de Hermione depois da noite inteira de trocas de beijos maravilhosos e declarações de amor, fora brutalmente arrancada da sua mente e uma bomba caiu em suas mãos na forma do Profeta Diário com a maldita reportagem de Rita Skeeter. Simplesmente a jornalista bruxa mais desprezível e mentirosa da face da terra.

As acusações mesquinhas sobre Hermione eram inacreditáveis. A forma como ela descreveu sua melhor amiga eram no mínimo discrepantes, espantosas, inadmissíveis e Skeeter ainda teve a audácia de apontar Teddy como um terceiro possível amante! Se Harry colocasse suas mãos naquela mulher nem mesmo os aurores seriam capazes de encontrar seus restos mortais.

Ele não conseguia se quer imaginar como Hermione reagiria ao ler aquele artigo infame. Ela ficaria decepcionada, magoada... Receberia mais corujas com cartas desaforadas ou explosivos? Reviver o quarto ano seria horrível e a sua melhor amiga nascida trouxa não merecia isso. Hermione era a pessoa mais inteligente, determinada, incrível, dedicada, atenciosa, carinhosa, companheira, leal, justa e sincera que ele conhecia e ninguém poderia dizer o contrário.

Os minutos se arrastavam literalmente, desde o momento que colocara Krum e Kingsley para fora do casarão que sua mente fora nublada com seus pensamentos mais sombrios. De certa forma o grifinória encontrava-se encurralado. Como lidar com todos esses problemas e proteger Hermione e Teddy ao mesmo tempo? Seria inútil. Hermione ficaria magoada, Krum o acusaria, Kingsley viria com seus 'conselhos' inúteis e Harry iria explodir de raiva novamente.

-Monstro está demorando demais!

Resmungava o Potter esfregando os olhos por trás dos óculos com força. O tempo demorava mais que o normal para passar e Harry temia que Hermione o surpreendesse antes de tentar corrigir as coisas, e para sua sorte, o velho e mal-humorado elfo doméstico retornou com a pessoa certa.

-Monstro trazer a bruxa como o mestre pedir!

Diz o elfo em uma curta reverência, apontando para a bruxa de roupas berrantes, amordaçada e amarrada magicamente em uma cadeira tubular trouxa. Monstro olhou com raiva para ela antes de se retirar murmurando algo sobre "mulher infame" antes de seguir vagarosamente em direção à cozinha. Os olhos verdes do moreno encaravam a mulher com uma satisfação enfurecida.

-Bom encontrar você Skeeter!

Anuncia Harry estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente para a bruxa que engoliu em seco, sacudindo o corpo magro na tentativa desesperada de libertar-se do cárcere.

-Acho que temos uma conversa 'pendente'!

Continuava o moreno em tom definitivo.

**Skeeter POV.**

O dia não poderia ser melhor na opinião da mais nova recém-contratada do Profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter. A jornalista bruxa, desfilava orgulhosamente no interior do prédio do jornal recebendo olhares incrédulos e mortificados de seus antigos colegas de trabalho, provocando furor por onde chegava. Bastava fazer sua aparição triunfal, com o batom escarlate e óculos hediondos, um pergaminho e a pena de repetição rápida pairando sobre seu ombro.

Não havia uma única alma viva que desejasse ser alvo da sua pena e criatividade sádica. Rita desaparecera pouco antes dos comensais da morte tomarem o Ministério, temendo pela própria vida. Uma repórter xereta como ele não demorou a ganhar uma fama perigosa entre os poderosos seguidores daquele que não deve ser nomeado.

Um golpe de sorte, ou melhor, uma chance de ouro do seu brilhante destino, a levou ao ministério em busca de pistas do paradeiro do jovem Harry James Potter, em sua forma animago é claro, passou despercebida infiltrando-se com facilidade na sala do Ministro Shacklebolt. Algumas discussões políticas, prisões e interrogatórios de comensais da morte e logo a bruxa estava ficando entediada.

Era noite de sexta-feira. Doce Merlin este homem não iria sair da sala para que ela vasculhasse seus documentos? Pensava irritadiça a bruxa em forma de joaninha quando de repente os deuses atenderam aos seus clamores com a chegada inesperada do herói do mundo mágico completamente revoltado, numa demonstração de desequilíbrio emocional impressionante, colocando o atual ministro contra a parede.

A discussão que se seguiu forneceu os ingredientes mais suculentos para sua matéria de capa, Hermione Granger, novamente entre o menino-que-sobreviveu e a grande estrela de quadribol Viktor Krum. Um sorriso genial se formou nos lábios finos, mesmo depois de tantos anos a estranha e livresca nascida-trouxa de poucos atrativos tinha os dois solteiros mais ricos, cobiçados e famosos dos últimos tempos em suas mãos.

Até o momento, nenhum jornal bruxo teve acesso a qualquer tipo de informação pessoal do herói trágico do momento, as poucas fotos eram antigas, ainda do funeral em Hogwarts, os poucos comentários que se ouviam, eram fruto de declarações bastantes sucintas dos amigos mais próximos. Era como se a comunidade mágica estivesse privando o Potter de mais uma invasão de privacidade.

Mas, Rita não era uma bruxa medrosa, ela não tinha medo de desafiar a própria sorte. E com sua petulância invejada, vendeu como água centenas de cópias do Profeta Diário. Seu nome estampado no final do artigo mais quente do século. Seu novo salário cobriria todo e qualquer risco que pudesse sofrer. Enfim a vida estava de volta aos eixos certos! Ao menos até agora.

Antes que se desse conta, um feitiço paralisante a acertou pelas costas e tudo ficou escuro. Quando recobrou a consciência, encontrava-se amarrada dos pés à cabeça e amordaçada como um leitão pronto para o abate. Rita suou frio, seria algum comensal da morte querendo seu sangue? Sua visão estava girando e a cabeça latejava dolorosamente. A primeira coisa que entrou em foco foi a pequenina e assombrosa figura de um elfo doméstico.

O lugar onde estava não lhe era nada comum! Mas, a voz que a cumprimentou não lhe era nada estranha...

-Bom encontrar você Skeeter!

Harry Potter, o maldito pirralho caçador de problemas a tinha sequestrado! O choque levou toda a cor do rosto da repórter. Ela poderia esperar tudo, até mesmo uma réplica bastante descortês do jovem herói através da Teen Witch Weekly quem sabe até do pitoresco Pasquim, mas um sequestro... Era baixo demais para o líder da luz.

-Acho que temos uma conversa 'pendente'!

Adverte o Potter com um olhar assassino nos olhos verdes. Pensando rapidamente, ela tentou livrar-se das amarras debilmente, percebendo desesperada que não haveria saída, Harry Potter puxou a varinha para horror da bruxa, que fechou os olhos com força esperando pelo pior, quando a mordaça desapareceu e Rita fez o que sabia melhor, ganhar tempo antes do _Grand' Finale_.

-Se queria uma entrevista exclusiva, Potter, por que não me convidou a invés de me sequestrar? Costumava ser mais cavalheiro antigamente!

Provocava Rita, olhando em volta em busca de uma rota de fuga.

-NÃO QUERO MAIS ENTREVISTAS!

Bradou Harry enfurecido levando Rita a encolher-se ligeiramente antes de recuperar sua ousadia jornalística. Ela revelou o passado sombrio do próprio Dumbledore, o que a impediria de enfrentar o garoto Potter?

-Oh, não é você? Talvez a Grangy finalmente queira se pronunciar depois do ocorrido?

Especula a repórter com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

-Não ouse tocar no nome dela!

Vociferou o escolhido perdendo a paciência e Rita sorriu vitoriosa. Estava no caminho certo.

-Tão protetor, os efeitos da poção do amor são bastante evidentes!

Murmurava Rita, deliciando-se com a facilidade de irritar o herói bruxo.

-Não tem poção nenhuma! Todo o lixo que você espalhou sobre Hermione são mentiras inaceitáveis e eu _EXIJO_ que acabe de uma vez com isso!

Ordenava Harry em um tom frio e ameaçador.

-Claramente cego e obcecado! Pobre vítima... Ela está aqui não está?

Pergunta Skeeter ignorando a fúria do Potter.

-Cala a boca!

Sibilou o Potter levantando a varinha e instantaneamente Rita emudeceu.

-Enquanto estiver falando de mim eu não me importo, mas envolver Hermione é... Impensável! Eu poderia tolerar qualquer mentira, mas você mexeu com duas pessoas que eu amo e não vou perdoá-la Skeeter!

Jurava o moreno para pânico da bruxa.

-Eu não pretendia fazer mal a ninguém, meu único propósito era abrir os olhos das pessoas para a verdade!

Defendia-se teatralmente Rita, mas, Harry a interrompeu novamente colérico.

-NÃO TENTE MENTIR PARA MIM!

Bradou o jovem bruxo fechando a mão em punho, faíscas vermelhas escapando da ponta da sua varinha perigosamente.

-Brincou com a autoridade de um ministro, inventou coisas horríveis sobre Hermione, colocou todos na Grã-Bretanha contra a única pessoa que me ajudou a sair vivo do confronto com Voldemort!

Rita estremeceu com o nome do Lorde das trevas, e teria corrido desesperadamente para longe daquele lugar se pudesse, mas as amarras do maldito elfo a prendiam bem demais para escapar.

-Faz ideia de como essa porcaria de artigo pode prejudicar pessoas inocentes?

Acusa o Potter entre dentes.

-Não existem inocentes! Todo mundo tem um segredinho sujo debaixo do tapete garoto e ela não é diferente!

Rebate corajosamente Rita para se arrepender segundos depois quando um balde de água suja caiu sobre sua cabeça, obra de um desgostoso elfo que não tolerava barulho na casa nobre da família Black.

-Mulherzinha ser insuportável!

Resmungava Monstro enquanto Harry esboçou um fantasma de sorriso para a pequena criatura.

-Vou denunciá-lo por sequestro Potter!

Gritava indignada Rita.

-Ótimo, assim os aurores podem decidir o que fazer com a mulher que invadiu o ministério e roubou informações confidenciais de um ministro!

Ameaça Harry ao que a repórter engole em seco novamente.

-Não posso ser o único a te odiar em toda Grã-Bretanha! Mas, estou te dando a chance de se retratar publicamente, anunciando que cada palavra sua era mentira! É muito mais do que você merece!

Explica o grifinório seriamente.

-Eu não criei mentira alguma e não pode me obrigar a me retratar!

Teima Skeeter venenosamente e Harry manda a única gota e paciência que lhe restava para o inferno.

**Hermione POV.**

A manhã de sábado parecia especialmente tranquila, pensou Hermione enquanto secava os cabelos úmidos com uma toalha azul, encarando o espelho com um sorriso suave, ansiosa para encontrar seu melhor amigo de olhos verdes. Bichento havia deixado o quarto de Hermione, quando ela saiu do banho. Olhando ligeiramente ao seu redor, a nascida-trouxa percebeu que a parede estava novamente dividindo o seu quarto ao de Harry, mas deu de ombros com a certeza de que esse arranjo não demoraria a mudar.

Hoje era um dia importante na sua agenda de atividades, afinal começariam o quarto de Teddy e ela desejava que Harry participasse de cada pequeno detalhe do quarto do seu afilhado. Puxando o pergaminho à sua frente, a grifinória avaliou o que teriam que fazer... Limpar as paredes, trocar as janelas, guardar os móveis velhos e montar os novos... Com um suspiro profundo ela seguia pelo corredor dividindo mentalmente o que ela e o melhor amigo iriam fazer, distraída, só percebeu as vozes alteradas quando estava na metade das escadas em direção à sala.

"-_Você é louca!_

_Acusava furiosamente Harry._

_-Não pode continuar me acusando sem provas!_

_Retrucava uma voz irritante._

_-Sem provas? Posso chamar o ministro aqui e exigir uma confissão por veritasserum!_

_Argumenta o grifinório sombriamente._

_-Sou uma bruxa livre! Estou protegida pela liberdade de imprensa Potter! Não há nada que possa fazer!_

_Garante a voz irritante com arrogância mal disfarçada._

_-Posso te fazer pagar por tudo o que fez! _

_Ameaça o moreno severamente._

_-Eu só trouxe a verdade à tona!_

_Rebate teimosamente a mulher._

_-VERDADE? Você colocou mais atrocidades naquele artigo do que em todas as reportagens que fez durante o Torneio Tribruxo!_

_Protesta Harry em cólera._

_-Então você nega ter gritado com o ministro da magia noite passada? Ou que Viktor Krum está aqui por causa dela?_

_Questiona vivaz a mulher e o moreno rosnou em resposta._

_-Era uma conversa particular!_

_Responde o Potter._

_-Eram fatos decisivos para o futuro da comunidade mágica!_

_Garante a bruxa om desdém._

_-É a DROGA da minha vida! Você nem ninguém tem o direito de se meter!_

_Revolta-se o grifinório._

_-Ossos do ofício, você é uma celebridade, acostume-se!_

_Provoca a bruxa e Harry socou algo com raiva._

_-Celebridade?_

_Sibilava o Potter._

_-O que você sabe sobre mim? Meus pais tiveram que morrer, meus amigos, meu padrinho, meu mentor... Eu tive que morrer! Desprezo essa fama carregada com o sangue das pessoas que já eu amei um dia!_

_Explodia Harry."_

Com o coração nas mãos, Hermione faz sua presença conhecida temendo que Harry perdesse completamente a cabeça. Ela podia sentir a mesma angústia e exaltação, da noite anterior na Toca, irradiar em ondas de magia bruta, sufocando e espalhando uma quantidade assustadora de energia pela sala e corredores.

Ignorando qualquer um que não fosse o Potter, Hermione seguiu a passos céleres, cruzando a sala e puxando o moreno para um abraço esmagador, envolvendo firmemente seus braços ao redor do pescoço tenso do jovem bruxo, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, colando completamente seu corpo ao dele.

**Geral POV.**

Harry tinha congelado em choque absoluto, seu corpo inteiro rígido no abraço da sua melhor amiga o pegando de surpresa. Hermione agarrava-se a ele com força permitindo compartilhar o calor suave de seu corpo ao dele, ainda incrédulo, o moreno envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura fina de Hermione, a apertando contra si protetoramente.

Ele desejava de todo coração poder realmente protege-la de tudo, especialmente do olhar venenoso da jornalista mentirosa em sua sala. Hermione era a coisa mais preciosa que possuía em sua vida e a necessidade de mantê-la distante de qualquer ameaça era quase esmagadora.

Não era hora! Mas, o grifinório sabia que esconder aquela reportagem da nascida trouxa era inevitável, e para seu horror, Hermione o encontrara ali, discutindo loucamente com Rita Skeeter. Merlin como ele poderia falar para ela as atrocidades absurdas que aquela maldita bruxa escreveu sobre eles?

-Harry o que está acontecendo?

Murmura a bruxa em seus braços ainda com o rosto escondido em seu peito. Harry engoliu em seco, não deixando de notar o olhar malicioso no rosto de Skeeter em sua direção, sabendo que ele e Hermione estavam na mesma casa e agora com uma demonstração gratuita de carinho entre eles diante dos seus olhos famintos.

-Escondendo sua amante Potter?

Murmurava Skeeter com um sorriso predatório no rosto pálido. As coisas estavam lentamente se convertendo a seu favor. Toda essa confusão renderia um artigo quentíssimo sobre a vida pessoal do jovem bruxo mais cobiçado do século! Ela até poderia prever a repercussão do seu caso, um escândalo no mínimo!

Reconhecendo finalmente a dona da voz irritante, Hermione se encolheu, amaldiçoando-se brevemente por ter corrido para os braços de Harry antes de descobrir a identidade da mulher com quem ele discutia. Mas, como ela poderia imaginar que a infame Skeeter estaria de volta em suas vidas depois de tanto tempo? Aquela mulher não tinha escrúpulos!

Entendendo a razão por trás da raiva do moreno de olhos verdes, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força antes de afastar timidamente o rosto do peito de Harry fitando a figura de Rita habilmente amarrada numa cadeira comum. Depois de encontrar o rosto exageradamente feliz da jornalista ela soube que viria uma bomba pela frente.

-Cala a boca Skeeter! É melhor ficar quieta ou vai se arrepender!

Sibilava Harry enfurecido sentindo a nascida trouxa estremecer em seus braços.

-Ora Ora, Harry, meu menino! Não vai querer mostrar à sua queridinha as últimas notícias do Profeta? Edição especial da semana!

Provocava Rita desafiadoramente e Harry largou Hermione e seguiu em direção à Skeeter sem pensar duas vezes, a varinha brilhando em um feitiço particularmente doloroso quando foi impedido de fazer justiça quando sua melhor amiga o agarrou firmemente pelo braço.

-Harry, não!

Exigia a grifinória dirigindo-lhe um olhar severo o suficiente para obriga-lo a recuar, mesmo que todo seu corpo o impulsionasse a atacar Skeeter com toda a sua força. O moreno ficou em silencio, seus olhos não deixando a imagem assombrada de Rita em nenhum instante.

-Sobre o que ela está falando?

Pergunta Hermione olhando de Harry para Skeeter com apreensão. Não via seu melhor amigo tão afetado pela repórter bruxa desde o Torneio Tribruxo e sinceramente havia imaginado que ele tinha superado essa fase dos jornais o perseguindo e publicando montes de mentiras sobre ele.

-Hermione você não entende! Ela foi longe demais, cruzou todas as linhas, passou dos limites e não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto essa louca fica impune!

Defende-se fervorosamente Harry, o rosto contorcido em uma máscara de raiva pura que chegou a assustar a grifinória.

-Harry, por favor! Não importa o que ela tenha escrito dessa vez, nós dois sabemos que são mentiras e nossos amigos nunca iriam acreditar nela!

Protesta Hermione tentando trazer um pouco de razão para o Potter, que continuava enfurecido. Odiava qualquer tipo de violência, mesmo que fosse contra uma pessoa como Skeeter e não permitiria que Harry fizesse algo do que poderia se arrepender futuramente.

-Não é mais sobre mim, Hermione! Ela ousou colocar você e Teddy no meio de tudo isso!

Bradou o bruxo para espanto da nascida trouxa que perdeu completamente as palavras dessa vez. Teddy? Ela? O que Rita sabia sobre o bebê Lupin? O que teria escrito dessa vez?

-Eu nunca vou perdoá-la por isso Skeeter!

Ameaça Harry com a voz tão fria quanto o gelo e Rita, apesar de pressentir o perigo e sua atual condição de desvantagem, rebateu corajosamente.

-Por que não deixa a garota trouxa decidir se eu estou mentindo ou não! Mostre o artigo à ela!

Desafia Skeeter desesperada para que o foco da atenção do menino-que-venceu deixasse a sua pessoa e voltasse para a Grangy. Merlin, era aterrorizante estar na mira dele, se não fosse a trouxa, ele a teria enfeitiçado sem arrependimentos. Ela precisava ganhar tempo para transformasse na sua forma animago e escapar com a capa da próxima edição com direito a participação involuntária de Hermine Grangy!

-Eu quero ver esse artigo Harry!

Interfere Hermione seriamente, chamando a atenção do melhor amigo que a fitava com uma mistura de pânico e hesitação.

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia fazer isso agora, Hermione, essa mulher escreveu coisas horríveis!

Adverte o moreno se aproximando da nascida trouxa e colocando a mão livre sobre o ombro dela.

-Harry, você vai me entregar o artigo ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinha?

Desafia Hermione severamente, não gostando de ser tratada como uma bruxa indefesa e frágil que ela não era.

-Vejo quem usa as calças dessa relação, Potter!

Provocava Rita com uma risada desagradável. Harry respirou fundo contando até mil mentalmente para não voltar-se para a bruxa infeliz e enfeitiça-la até que não lembrasse seu próprio nome. Mas, Hermione havia lhe dado um ultimato e sem saída ele aponta a varinha para os pedaços de papeis rasgados sobre uma mesinha de mogno.

-Reparo!

Sibilou ele a contra gosto, se dependesse de sua vontade, teria incinerado cada cópia daquele lixo dentro do país. A passos determinados, Hermione seguiu até a mesinha tomando a cópia do Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

Seus olhos castanhos passeando cuidadosamente sobre a primeira página, encontrando uma imagem de Rony com a campanha para libertação dos elfos domésticos com certo orgulho, até que encontrou em letras garrafais a manchete que havia tirado a paz de seu melhor amigo.

Harry e Rita Skeeter assistiam com ansiedade e temor a nascida trouxa ler a reportagem com uma expressão de choque absoluto. Hermione empalidecera, levando uma mão sobre a boca para abafar um gemido de desgosto, seus olhos castanhos amplos a cada nova linha e o coração apertado dentro do peito.

Harry estava usando cada gota de energia de dentro de si para não correr até ela e impedir que continuasse a se torturar com a matéria mentirosa de Skeeter. No entanto, nada o teria preparado para o que viria logo a seguir. Hermione soltou a cópia do Profeta Diário com aversão.

Sentindo o coração acelerar em antecipação, ela puxou a própria varinha, com as mãos trêmulas para desespero de Harry. A nascida trouxa caminhou lentamente em direção à bruxa mais velha que emudeceu pressentindo um golpe doloroso por sua varinha. Surpreendendo a todos, Hermione livrou Rita das amarras de Monstro.

-Por favor, fique de pé!

Pede Hermione em uma calma sombria, deixando Harry pasmo e Rita incrédula. O silêncio no interior da sala era quase sufocante demais para suportar, Skeeter olhava de uma Hermione aparentemente impassível à um Harry completamente atordoado, decidindo que estava em vantagem levantou ostentando um semblante vitorioso.

Assim que a repórter bruxa ficou de pé, Hermione respirou fundo, guardou a varinha e levantando a mão direita no ar, desferiu uma tapa épica no rosto da Skeeter.

-Não é porque eu sou uma nascida trouxa que eu teria de recorrer a métodos tão sujos como uma poção do amor para ficar com Harry!

Defendeu-se Hermione orgulhosamente, permitindo à repórter perceber a cicatriz que Bellatrix deixara em sua pele. O choque de Harry foi substituído pela admiração por sua melhor amiga. Rita tinha ambas as mãos do lado dolorido e vermelho do seu rosto, encarando a nascida trouxa estupefata.

-Somente uma bruxa ridicularmente doentia estaria escrevendo tantas atrocidades sem se quer checar suas fontes! Viktor está a serviço do ministério da Magia e Teddy é só um bebê de quatro meses de idade!

Acusa Hermione em uma fúria quase selvagem.

-Como consegue dormir a noite depois de escrever tantas mentiras? Deveria ter vergonha de si mesma! Colocou a si mesma em apuros invadindo o ministério e se tornar inimiga número um do herói do mundo bruxo não seria a escolha mais inteligente para você Skeeter!

Gritava a nascida trouxa sentindo cada parte do seu ser protestando pela vontade de bater outra vez na bruxa mais velha que a fitava emudecida, como se diante de um terrível dementador.

-Deveria ser trancafiada em Azkaban! Pior, ser obliviada completamente de tudo o que sabe e talvez ainda possa andar pelas ruas sem representar ameaça aos outros e a si mesma!

Completa Hermione com determinação. Rita estremeceu com a profundidade da sua ameaça e só imaginar a possibilidade sentiu o estômago revirar. Harry por outro lado, surgiu ao lado da amiga, passando o braço em volta da sua cintura, tentando ser para ela a âncora que ela tinha sido para ele momentos atrás.

-Eu não me importaria de garantir a primeira opção!

Sussurra Harry alto o suficiente para Rita ouvir e fingir um desmaio trágico, caindo como uma tábua de madeira contra o chão da sala. Nenhum dos dois pode fazer mais nada, alguém tinha literalmente invadido a casa através do flu.

**Andromeda POV.**

Era mais uma manhã normal em sua rotina, o silêncio pacífico da pequena casa foi abruptamente interrompido pelo choro irritado do pequeno Teddy. Ela sorriu de lado, mal terminara de preparar o leite e seu neto já a esperava. Com um suspiro cansado ela seguiu em direção ao quarto que pertencera à sua filha.

O berço de Teddy continuava lá, como ela havia deixado antes de partir para a batalha em Hogwarts. Seu coração apertou, mas Andromeda era uma mulher forte e suspirou alto preparando-se para dar a mamadeira ao seu neto. Enquanto segurava o bebê em seus braços, refletia sobre a carta que recebeu mais cedo.

Horas atrás, uma coruja robusta vinda de Hogwarts a saudou na janela da cozinha trouxa. O envelope amarelado com o selo da escola trazia uma proposta irrecusável e ela há muitos anos sonhava com uma oportunidade como aquela. Mas, até o momento, Teddy e Harry eram sua maior preocupação. Ambos os meninos, eram adoráveis, especiais da sua própria maneira e significavam a última ligação dela com sua filha, Remus, Sírius, James e Lily.

Outro motivo foi a bruxinha nascida trouxa que conquistara o coração de seu neto e do jovem Harry Potter. Hermione Granger era definitivamente uma menina brilhante, inteligente, perspicaz, dedicada, corajosa, esforçada, doce, carinhosa e não parecia pensar duas vezes antes de ajudar alguém que precisava, possuía valores inabaláveis como o aço e um coração de ouro.

Mas, até agora, a menina estava em meio a uma encruzilhada de emoções, a ausência dos seus pais, a incerteza de recuperá-los, as limitações impostas, o seu amor por Harry e sua rara ligação com Teddy e o desejo de se formar em Hogwarts. Ela estava dividida, e Andromeda entendia muito bem esse sentimento. Passou por muitas escolhas e abriu mão de muitas coisas em nome do seu amor por Theodore Tonks.

-Ah Teddy, Hermione precisa de todo o carinho que puder dar a ela! Talvez seja a hora de entregar a memória de Remus!

Murmura a bruxa mais velha para seu afilhado que a fitava com curiosidade enquanto terminava a mamadeira de leite rapidamente.

**McGonagall POV.**

O Grande Salão era uma confusão só. Sussurros e murmúrios por todos os lados, os alunos que ainda permaneciam na escola, liam freneticamente o Profeta Diário para desgosto da nova diretora de Hogwarts, que percebeu o retorno da detestável Rita Skeeter e suas matérias sensacionalistas.

-É um absurdo!

Protestava Flitwick Jogando com força sua cópia do Profeta Diário sobre a mesa dos professores.

-Como podem acreditar nessa... nessa mulher depois de tudo que Harry fez?

Questionava enojada a professora Sprout balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Ela ainda culpa Hermione! É horrível!

Bradou a professora Vector sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

-Isso não pode ficar assim! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Insiste Flitwick severamente.

-Quem daria ouvidos a nós quando o próprio ministro não se manifestou ainda?

Questiona com sarcasmo a professora Sprout e logo Trelawney entrou na conversa.

-Oh! Mas, isso estava escrito no destino da menina! Ela sempre se recusou a me escutar e agora está pagando caro por isso... prevejo um aconteciment...

Previa ela antes de ser interrompida por McGonagall.

-Basta! Não tenho estômago para as baboseiras daquela mulher desnaturada! Todos nós sabemos muito bem que cada palavra escrita por ela não passam de farsas mal elaboradas por sua mente suja!

Dizia raivosa a velha bruxa.

-Professor Flitwick, chame Luna Lovegood para a minha sala, está na hora de contra atacarmos o Profeta Diário à altura!

Anuncia McGonagall severamente.

**Rony POV.**

O ruivo andava de um lado a outro da loja dos gêmeos que excepcionalmente se encontrava fechada. O número de bruxos e bruxas curiosos com a matéria de Rita Skeeter e repórteres procurando o terceiro membro do trio de ouro para entrevistas sobre o polêmico artigo eram assustadores.

-Já me livrei do terceiro idiota que tentou invadir a loja hoje!

Resmungava George com animação, já prendera em uma rede mágica três repórteres que tentaram entrar na loja de piadas, completamente desiludidos. Ele teria muito a contar para Fred assim que ele acordasse!

-Que diabos! Não consigo falar com o Harry ou Hermione! Maldito Monstro!

Protestava o mais novo ficando mais e mais agoniado. Não queria nem imaginar a reação do melhor amigo ao artigo, ou pior, o que Hermione poderia fazer à Rita Skeeter assim que colocasse suas mãos nela.

Na realidade, o ruivo tinha se esquecido completamente da jornalista criadora de escândalos que atormentou seus amigos no quarto ano durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Depois de tantas coisas muito mais importantes envolvendo a guerra, Skeeter era de longe a mais tolas de suas preocupações.

Mas, agora, depois da queda de Voldemort, depois de destruídas todas as Horcruxes, quando finalmente respiravam aliviados, livres do carma que era Tom Riddle Jr. Quando seus amigos pareciam (FINALMENTEEEE) se entender... Rita Skeeter ataca dando uma rasteira em todo mundo.

As coisas que ela falava sobre Hermione era no mínimo revoltantes, Merlin Harry não era um idiota e o Ministro não era um ingênuo ou medroso como sugeria Skeeter, Shacklebolt poderia ser muitas coisas, mas covarde jamais, obvio que ele e Harry se desentendiam, mas o grifinório nunca se oporia a posição do ministro da magia.

Quando a mais recente edição do Profeta chegou as suas mãos, ele pensou em comemorar, mostrando aos amigos sua campanha a favor da libertação dos elfos domésticos como presente à Hermione, mas o que o surpreendeu na capa foi o artigo de Rita.

Ele tentou avisar à Harry, mas o elfo miserável (que Rony faria questão de libertar com uma meia bem suja e velha) o impediu de falar com ele. Maldição se o ministro chegasse lá antes dele estaria tudo perdido. Sua mãe estava a ponto de mandar a Toca pelos ares jurando fatiar Skeeter com sua faca de cozinha.

Arthur tentava tranquilizar o minsitro, Percy parecia que poderia vomitar com as mentiras no artigo e Gina... bem ele nem queria imaginar o que a sua irmãzinha seria capaz de fazer contra a repórter maluca.

-Esquece Rony! Acho mais fácil nós procurarmos outro jeito de acabar com as mentiras da Rita!

Propões George com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Rony se sentia feliz por seu irmão mais velho estar voltando ao seu antigo eu agora que Fred estava dando mais sinais de melhora, mas no fundo ainda estava preocupado com Harry e Hermione, queria poder estar com eles, dar o seu apoio, depois de tudo ainda eram o trio de ouro e precisavam estar juntos.

**Andromeda POV.**

A bruxa mais velha já estava com as coisas de Teddy prontas em uma bolsa azul infantil, com seu neto devidamente vestido em seu carrinho de bebê, e preparavam-se para seguir ao Largo Grimmauldi quando Arthur Weasley chegou através do flu, completamente vermelho e ofegante.

A aparição súbita do seu velho amigo, deixou a senhora Tonks assustada. Arthur não costumava visita-la ainda mais nessas condições, aparentemente tenso, a testa franzida e suada em claro sinal de preocupação. Seu coração apertou.

-Arthur o que houve?

Pergunta Andromeda ajudando o senhor Weasley a sair da lareira.

-Algo terrível! Algo terrível!

Repetia o ruivo puxando um lenço laranja do casaco e enxugando o rosto ansiosamente. A bruxa o acompanhou até o sofá e com um aceno rápido da sua varinha trouxe uma chícara de chá para seu amigo.

-Foi Molly? Fred piorou?

Tentava adivinhar ela cuidadosamente.

-Não! Molly e Fred estão perfeitamente bem!

Interrompe o Weasley tomando fôlego após uma golada generosa do saboroso chá.

-Em nome de Merlin, me diga logo as más notícias!

Exige a bruxa nervosamente ao velho amigo que com um suspiro profundo, puxa do bolso uma cópia do Profeta diário.

-Rita Skeeter está de volta! Espalhando o caos por todos os lados do Ministério!

Explica sombriamente o patriarca Weasley enquanto Andromeda lia angustiada o artigo infame. Não demorou cinco minutos e a avó de Teddy tinha lançado uma sequencia insana de feitiços para destruir aquele jornal pela primeira vez em anos lembrando uma furiosa Bellatrix.

Arthur se encolheu visivelmente e logo tratou de tentar tranquilizar a amiga de longa data.

-O ministro garantiu que ela não ficará impune!

Explica ele rapidamente.

-Aquela mulher deveria estar presa em Azkaban!

Acusa Andromeda ferozmente e assustando o pequeno Teddy ela obriga-se a retomar o controle de suas emoções.

-Harry e Hermione já sabem disso?

Pergunta sombriamente a bruxa e Arthur simplesmente confirma com um gesto positivo do rosto.

-Oh céus!

Murmura a senhora Tonks, jogando-se no sofá com o coração na mão.

-A repercussão desse artigo pode prejudicar não só Kingsley, mas o futuro de Harry e Hermione!

Completa ela horrorizada.

-Tem razão, e quando ele foi procurar Harry esta manhã, as coisas não saíram como o esperado!

Começa nervosamente o senhor Weasley contando para a amiga tudo o que o ministro lhe confidenciou.

-O senhor Krum não deveria ter interferido!

Diz a bruxa severamente.

-O ministro não teve escolha se não leva-lo este artigo ofende tanto a ele quanto Hermione e Harry!

Defende-se Arthur.

-Sabendo que ninguém mais teria acesso ao Largo Grimmauldi além de você, Kingsley me pediu que a chamasse! Acho que até agora poucos sabiam sobre a verdadeira forma como a Skeeter consegue suas informações...

Começava o senhor Weasley pacientemente e cerca de uma hora depois, Andromeda invadia o número doze no Largo Grimmauldi com seu neto a tiracolo.

Sua postura altiva e o olhar frio em seus olhos de aço a posicionando como uma legítima Black. Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram à lareira (com as varinhas a postos) para descobrir quem invadia o casarão, respiraram aliviados ao perceber Andromeda e Teddy Lupin a sua espera.

-Onde está a criatura desprezível que publicou aquela matéria?

Sibilou Andromeda entre dentes enquanto Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares surpresos.

-Andromeda? Teddy!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo a dupla.

-Sim! Em carne e osso! Agora digam onde Skeeter está!

Exige a senhora Tonks.

-Como sabia que ela estaria aqui?

Pergunta Harry hesitante.

-Sinto o cheiro de percevejo de longe!

Murmura a bruxa entregando Teddy à Hermione e invadindo a sala a passos furiosos. O bebê Lupin sorriu amplamente se agarrando à nascida trouxa ignorando a tensão que o cercava.

-Harry vá atrás dela!

Exige Hermione assustada e Harry seguiu a senhora Tonks até Rita. Agora teriam uma fila de gente para tirar satisfações com a repórter e a julgar pela forma como a senhora Tonks parecia pronta para matar, a animaga não duraria muito. Para a surpresa de ambos, Skeeter não se encontrava mais desmaiada no chão.

-Não é possível, ela estava aqui agora mesmo!

Protesta Harry enraivecido.

-Monstro!

Chamou Andromeda severamente.

-Sim senhora?

Pergunta mal-humorado o elfo.

-Tranque todas as portas e janelas! Vamos acabar de vez com cada inseto dentro dessa casa!

Não muito longe dali, enganchada nas cortinas novas de linho, Rita ouvia a tudo estremecendo em terror.

**Hermione POV.**

A nascida trouxa suspirou profundamente tentando controlar sua raiva enquanto embalava o pequeno Teddy no colo. Por mais ódio que estivesse sentindo de Rita Skeeter, ela nunca se perdoaria por assustar o bebê Lupin, era um confronto que ela não permitiria envolve-lo.

Abraçando-o ternamente, Hermione passeou pela sala, se aproximando da janela, permitindo ao menino se distrair com as pessoas andando pela calçada tranquilamente. Os olhinhos curiosos de Teddy seguiam avidamente cada movimento de fora com louvor. Tudo era tão novo e divertido para ele que Hermione sentiu-se novamente cativada com a inocência do afilhado de Harry.

Esquecendo-se de Rita por um momento, a grifinória dedicava-se ao pequeno com sorrisos e beijinhos na bochecha gorducha e fofinha. Teddy fecharia os olhos e lhe abriria um sorrisão sem dentes completamente encantador. Apertando suas mãozinhas na blusa da nascida trouxa com mais força sem querer se afastar do seu acalento.

A presença de Teddy era suficiente para fazer qualquer resistência de Hermione derreter. Quando estava com ele, tudo ficava em segundo plano e o que ela mais queria era fazê-lo sorrir mais e mais. Mais uma vez a sensação de possessividade e cuidado a tomaram. Ela queria fazer Rita pagar por ter usado o nome de uma criança inocente no meio de tantas mentiras.

As coisas que Skeeter tinha dito sobre ela, a forma como descrevia Hermione como uma oportunista barata, sem escrúpulos e extremamente ambiciosa era ofensiva demais. Desde o seu quarto ano, a grifinória alimentava um desafeto especial para com a repórter bruxa, que a classificava como uma pouco atraente nascida trouxa, esquisita e irritante.

As centenas de cartas enfeitiçadas que recebeu durante o quarto ano, os olhares desdenhosos, os comentários e insultos pelos corredores... Lembranças dolorosas, que ela se esforçava para esquecer, para fingir que não lhe afetavam. Mas, as inseguranças sempre a atormentavam. Depois da guerra, as coisas mudaram drasticamente.

Ela já não se importava com o que os outros pensavam dela. Nascida trouxa, sangue ruim, sangue sujo... O preconceito da sociedade dominada por puros-sangues, os comensais da morte, os seguidores psicopatas de Voldemort... A lista de indesejáveis do ministério com seu nome no topo ao lado de Harry... Tudo isso tinha perdido a importância para ela.

Não interessava o que os outros iriam pensar, contanto que seus amigos verdadeiros estivessem ao seu lado. Porém, a dimensão dos danos que Skeeter poderia causar com aquela matéria seriam astronômicas. Numa jogada ousada, ela apontou o herói, o ministro, uma estrela do quadribol e a 'traidora ambiciosa' nascida trouxa do trio de ouro como protagonistas de um escândalo.

Merlin, ela usou o nome de Teddy para instigar a desconfiança, sugerindo que fosse mais um dos 'amantes' da Grangy. Mulher estúpida! Ainda teve a ignorância de errar a idade de Harry e seu nome durante todo o artigo. Não era de se surpreender a fúria de Harry quando o encontrou na sala. Rita parecia não ter escrúpulos ao _editar_ suas reportagens e entrevistas, ela gostava de gerar polêmicas.

-Tomara que Harry consiga resolver as coisas antes que Skeeter tente usá-lo para suas matérias, Teddy! Nunca nos perdoaríamos por expor você!

Sussurra a nascida trouxa estranhando o silêncio na sala onde Andromeda e Harry estariam com a repórter.

**Geral POV.**

Luna tinha os olhos azuis brilhando de satisfação e um sorriso amplo no rosto sereno. Sentada com pena e pergaminho em suas mãos e cercada de amigos dispostos a dar uma entrevista completa ao jornal do seu falecido pai para ajudar Harry Potter, ela colocou a varinha atrás da orelha e jogando ligeiramente os cabelos compridos para trás, começou a rabiscar suas notas.

-Primeiro eu! Quando eu conheci Harry e Rony estávamos no dormitório...

Disse Dean com confiança.

-Não é uma biografia sobre você idiota!

Reclamava Seamus empurrando o melhor amigo de lado.

-Harry nunca caiu nessas coisas de poção do amor! Mesmo que tivesse uma paixão bem bisonha pela chinesa da corvinal!

Começava o irlandês narrando dramaticamente quando é empurrado para o lado por Neville.

-Temos que defender Hermione primeiro!

Lembra Neville.

-Ou talvez falar mal da Skeeter e suas mentiras no quarto ano!

Relembra Gina com os braços cruzados e os olhos estreitos ameaçadoramente, os três garotos engoliram em seco antes de continuar.

-Ok! Hermione sempre foi uma garota inteligente! Se ela quisesse conquistar um cara não precisava de poções do amor, ela é melhor que isso!

Explica Dean com determinação.

-Krum nunca teve chance com ela! Acho que nem mesmo Harry teria ela é boa demais para eles!

Murmurava McLaggen do outro lado do Grande Salão.

-Tudo o que essa Skeeter diz é mentira! Somos amigos de Harry e Hermione e sabemos que ela nunca faria algo tão abominável!

Intervém Gina revoltada.

-Harry já perdeu muitos amigos, é normal ficar protetor com Hermione, mas isso não dá o direito de espalharem mentiras sobre eles!

Concorda Seamus com uma reflexão madura.

-Hermione é muito especial, ela não mede esforços para ajudar os seus amigos e por isso está apoiando Harry agora que perdeu Remus! Ela não está se aproveitando de ninguém!

Garante Neville severamente.

-Neville espera a sua vez!

Protesta Dean.

-Somos nascidos trouxas! Saíamos juntos de King Cross, ela nunca me pareceu ser uma ambiciosa oportunista!

Começava ele para logo ser interrompido por Neville.

-Hey! Eu encontrei Hermione primeiro no trem!

Acusa Neville.

-Nenhum de vocês passou tanto tempo estudando com ela como eu! Eu a conhecia muito bem!

Vangloriava-se McLaggen com arrogância e Seamus joga uma almofada no rosto do mais velho. Dennis Creevey balançava negativamente a cabeça enquanto preparava sua máquina fotográfica, pensando em entregar algumas fotos para Luna publicar.

-É melhor decidirem logo quem fala primeiro, ainda temos os professores, elfos, Hagrid e o retrato do professor Dumbledore para entrevistar!

Lembra Gina seriamente ao lado de Luna que anotava milhões de informações no seu pergaminho absorta em seus próprios pensamentos.

**Rita POV.**

Escapara por pouco, a chegada inesperada da senhora Tonks através do flu era a distração perfeita para escapar! Céus o rosto ainda doía onde a nascida trouxa a tinha acertado. A garotinha tinha uma mão bem pesada! Pensava amargamente Skeeter. Provavelmente deixaria uma marca vermelha profunda o resto do dia.

Mas, superando o choque, bastou a dupla de heróis lhes virar as costas e Rita transformou-se numa joaninha minúscula e fugiu em direção às janelas com desespero. Não teria força no universo capaz de obriga-la a ficar ali, ao menos foi o que ela pensou... No entanto, ela congelou quando sua curiosidade levou a melhor sobre seu instinto de autopreservação. Disseram Teddy do outro lado da sala?

Com um sorriso imaginário, a Skeeter pendurou-se discretamente numa cortina particularmente limpa e macia e ficou a observar. A mulher mais velha, que atendeu por Andromeda Tonks (Oh a Black deserdada por se unir a um trouxa, história suculenta!) entregou um bebê nos braços de Hermione que o tomou com rapidez e habilidade de uma mãe.

Rita estreitou os olhos, cabelos castanhos, provavelmente poucos meses de idade, agarrando-se à grifinória, os seus olhos ela ainda não conseguia ver, mas não duvidava... (Meu doce Merlin! Ela tem um filho) Teddy era o filho de Hermine Grangy!

Estupefata, Skeeter começou a ligar as coisas... Harry enfrentando o ministro, a vinda de Krum, ele estar sozinho na mesma casa que Grangy e a criança... Pelas barbas de Merlin! Harry estava protegendo sua namorada e seu filho, provavelmente Krum não satisfeito em perder o amor da nascida trouxa veio atrás de um duelo com o menino-que-venceu e agora Rita tinha escrito as informações erradas!

Mas, seria impossível, nenhum deles tinha expressado qualquer insinuação de um relacionamento mais 'romântico' até então. Há poucos meses, seus amigos juravam que se tratavam como irmão e irmã. Não havia anel de casamento ou noivado no dedo da jovem Grangy... Um filho fora de um casamento seria um escândalo terrível!

-Tomara que Harry consiga resolver as coisas antes que Skeeter tente usá-lo para suas matérias, Teddy! Nunca nos perdoaríamos por expor você!

O sussurro da nascida trouxa, trouxe Skeeter de volta à realidade. Não era por menos ter levado um tapa, que mãe gostaria de ter seu filho confundido com um amante! Estremecendo mentalmente Rita percebeu que teria que fugir logo e escrever um artigo urgente para o Profeta, seria uma saída perfeita!

**Geral POV.**

Já se passava de meio dia quando Rony finalmente pode entrar no casarão resmungando sobre Monstro. Mas, acompanhado de Molly, McGonagall, George, Bill e Fleur. O grupo foi recebido por um Harry furioso, uma Andromeda ameaçadoramente séria e por fim Hermione que com um sorriso triste brincava com Teddy no tapete da sala.

Molly foi a primeira a abraçar Harry, Hermione e por fim Andromeda, alegando que assim que encontrasse Skeeter nas ruas iria enfeitiça-la até deixa-la careca. McGonagall expressou sua desaprovação à matéria, deixando claro que confiava plenamente em Harry e Hermione, sabendo que jamais fariam nada que Rita tinha dito no artigo.

Bill e Fleur também deixaram claro que não concordavam com Skeeter e participariam ativamente da campanha promovida pelo Pasquim contra o Profeta Diário. Logo depois, todos reunidos na sala, passaram a discutir tudo o que tinha acontecido assim como as reações dos bruxos por todas as partes.

Andromeda ouvia com atenção cada detalhe enquanto Fleur distraía Hermione falando sobre como cuidar de bebês e sua ansiedade para o nascimento de Victoire. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Rony arrastou Harry para o quarto de Bicuço e começaram a discutir.

-Ok! Agora fala!

Exige o ruivo encarando o melhor amigo seriamente.

-Tudo deu errado Ron! Tudo mesmo!

Bradava o Potter esfregando freneticamente os olhos por baixo dos óculos antes de olhar para o Weasley.

-Isso eu já sei! O que eu quero descobrir é como você deixou Skeeter saber tantas coisas assim? Esqueceu do que ela fez no Torneio Tribruxo?

Relembra o ruivo com impaciência.

-Eu não deixei ela ouvir! Aquela maluca invadiu o ministério e Kingsley veio tirar satisfações essa manhã antes mesmo que eu tivesse visto o jornal!

Defende-se Harry transtornado.

-Ela estava espionando vocês?

Questiona Rony incrédulo.

-Estava escondida na sala do ministro!

Sibilou o Potter entre dentes deixando Rony em choque.

-Ela é louca? Espionar o ministro é crime!

Explica o ruivo com os olhos amplos ceticamente.

-E esse é só o começo!

Continuava Harry com ironia.

-Ainda tem mais?

Pergunta o ruivo completamente pasmo.

-Sim! O ministro trouxe Viktor Krum com ele!

Praticamente rosnava o Potter com a lembrança do que acontecera mais cedo.

-O que diabos ele ainda faz aqui? Não tem mais o que fazer na Bulgária não?

Protesta Rony injuriado, detestava o jogador búlgaro tanto quanto Harry.

-Ela não iria desistir de Hermione tão fácil! Me acusou pela matéria da Skeeter e ameaçou levar Hermione à força!

Confessa Harry transtornado.

-Quando Kingsley concordou com ele eu perdi a cabeça! Juro que eu tentei me controlar, mas acabei expulsando os dois de uma única vez!

Explica Harry e logo depois Rony o encarava como se estivesse diante de um basilisco ameaçador. O moreno começou a se sentir desconfortável até que o ruivo caiu em gargalhadas altas, segurando a barriga com força imaginado Viktor Krum e o Ministro da magia sendo expulsos do casarão e jogados na calçada.

Duas horas mais tarde, todos deixaram o Largo Grimmauldi, prometendo dar quaisquer notícias sobre Rita Skeeter assim que pudessem, enquanto Andromeda, Teddy, Hermione e Harry ficaram para trás. Monstro vasculhou cada pedaço do casarão alegando não encontrar nenhum besouro por aí.

A senhora Tonks, porém, não se deu por vencida, e dormiria no quarto de hóspedes, para garantir que nenhum animago em forma de besouro estivesse bisbilhotando a vida de Harry ou seu neto. Nascida Trouxa e Harry logo conjuraram um berço no quarto de Hermione para o pequeno Lupin descansar. E assim a noite chegou rapidamente.

**Harry POV.**

Harry ainda se encontrava tenso, com seus pensamentos perdidos na discussão com Kingsley e Viktor pela manhã, algo que ainda não discutira com Hermione. No final das contas, ele não tivera a chance de discutir qualquer coisa com ela desde que ela lera o artigo. Mas, a forma como ela enfrentou Rita e lhe presenteou com uma tapa digna do segundo lugar (o primeiro foi o soco no Malfoy no terceiro ano) e o deixou orgulhoso.

Agora com o desaparecimento da bruxa repórter, ele tinha que tomar mais cuidado com o que conversava dentro da sua própria casa. Frustrado, Harry tomou Teddy logo após ter lhe dado a mamadeira, e brincavam em cima da sua cama com alguns ursinhos de pelúcia coloridos, quando Hermione apareceu com os cabelos molhados e a camisola de algodão que mais gostava.

Harry congelou fascinado com a visão da melhor amiga diante de seus olhos. Ela estava linda, os longos cabelos castanhos, úmidos e colados ao corpo perfeito, a camisola simples, marcando cada movimento seu, o perfume floral suave e o ligeiro aroma de baunilha de seus cabelos instigando seus sentidos. Ele não conseguiu evitar, e involuntariamente sorriu para ela.

Desejava tanto poder toma-la em seus braços e beijar aqueles lábios rosados, macios, quentes e viciantes. Queria esquecer todo o seu dia e mantê-la em seus braços o resto da noite, mostrando o quanto a amava de todas as formas possíveis. Os dois trocaram olhares intensos, conversando através dos olhos. Ele podia enxergar a preocupação, as dúvidas e o medo através dos olhos castanhos.

Ela buscava nele alguma resposta, algum motivo, há tanto tempo não passavam por isso, e Rita nunca tinha chegado tão longe com suas histórias. Rony havia dito que o Beco diagonal estava uma confusão, os fãs clubes de Harry Potter a nomearam inimiga número um. Outros já acusavam Harry de se voltar contra o ministro, o apontando como imaturo e mimado, incapaz de entender as nuances políticas de suas atitudes impensadas.

A visita dos Weasley e McGonagall foi no mínimo reconfortante, seus amigos deixaram claro que os apoiavam e confiavam neles, mesmo assim a proposta do ministro ainda deixava o moreno de olhos verdes perturbado. Estava a ponto de levantar e puxar Hermione para um abraço que ambos precisavam, no entanto, seu afilhado foi mais esperto, e bem mais rápido. Ao perceber a presença da nascida trouxa, Teddy levantou os bracinhos ansiosamente.

O Lupin estava cercado por travesseiros e almofadas além dos ursinhos coloridos e seu padrinho babão. Mas, tudo perdeu a graça quando ela entrou no quarto. Esforçando-se mais do que o corpinho suportava ele tentou engatinhar na direção dela, sobre a cama surpreendendo Harry. Hermione sorriu para Teddy antes de pegá-lo nos braços o enchendo de beijos.

-Oh, eu também senti sua falta!

Brincava ela com o pequeno sorrindo em seu colo. Ao seu lado Harry assistia a tudo estupefato, em segundos ele perdeu Hermione para seu afilhado!

-Não acredito que fui trocado por um menino de fraudas!

Brincou o Potter não resistindo a vontade de rir. Apesar de todas as suas preocupações, Hermione parecia realmente feliz ao brincar com Teddy e Harry se juntou aos dois, brincando boa parte da noite até o bebê adormecer entre o padrinho e sua melhor amiga na cama enorme.

A luz fraca e o silêncio envolviam o sono profundo do bebê Lupin, Harry e Hermione deitados lado a lado do filho de Remus e Nymphadora, velando os sonhos de Teddy, encantados com a tranquilidade que lhes transmitia vê-lo dormir. Ele parecia tão pequenino e indefeso, com um quase imperceptível sorriso no rostinho, ele agarrava um dos dedos de Harry firmemente em sua mãozinha gorducha.

Hermione mordia levemente o lábio inferior, guardando aquele momento de paz no fundo do coração. Era tão perfeito, tão lindo, tão incrível fazer parte disso. Ali com Harry e Teddy ela se sentia parte de algo especial, algo que ela não poderia abrir mão, ela se sentia como parte da sua própria pequena família e se perguntava se Harry sentia o mesmo.

O moreno sorria bobamente, vendo o afilhado dormir, ao lado da bruxa da sua vida. Ele não poderia pedir mais. Ele tinha as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida com ele e nada mais parecia incomodar sua paz. Ele daria tudo para que ficassem assim, juntos para sempre.

-Ele é tão lindo!

Sussurra Harry com carinho, antes de olhar para Hermione.

-Ele gosta muito de você!

Continua ele fitando os olhos castanhos como todo o amor que poderia reunir dentro de si. Os cabelos cacheados da melhor amiga refletidos no pequeno Lupin, que constantemente se mostrava como uma mistura perfeita dos dois.

-E eu gosto muito dele também!

Responde Hermione docemente, acariciando os cachos do bebê suavemente.

-Estou quase com ciúmes!

Brincava Harry rindo do olhar assassino que ela lhe lançou.

-Francamente Harry!

Murmura ela baixinho para não acordar Teddy entre eles, mas o grifinório, piscou o olhos direito divertidamente. Assim os dois permaneceram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos antes de Hermione puxar seus pés descalços e trancá-los nos pés dele timidamente. Harry sorriu, percebendo a nascida trouxa corar levemente.

-Eu te amo!

Sussurrou ele chamando a atenção dela. Hermione retribuiu o sorriso antes de responder.

-E eu te amo, também!

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar freneticamente, como sempre acontecia quando Hermione dizia que o amava. Ele se sentia o bruxo mais poderoso da face da terra, o mais sortudo, o mais feliz, o mais incrível. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso o lembrava que ele não fora cuidadoso o suficiente para impedir intromissões desastrosas como a de Rita Skeeter.

Engolindo em seco, ele voltou a encarar os olhos castanhos mais impressionantes do mundo, encontrando um verdadeiro mar de perguntas e inseguranças que fez seu peito doer, ela estava tão preocupada quanto ele, apenas não deixava isso transparecer tão facilmente quanto ele. Hermione sempre manteve-se no controle de tudo, incluindo de suas próprias emoções.

-Hermione... o que você leu no Profeta Diário...

Começava Harry sombriamente, mas logo foi cortado por sua melhor amiga.

-Não foi culpa sua!

Garante severamente a nascida trouxa, lançando-lhe seu melhor olhar a lá McGonagall.

-Mas, Hermione...

Protestava ele ainda baixinho para não acordar seu afilhado.

-Não! Harry, aquela mulher apenas reformulou a história que criou durante o Torneio Tribruxo se aproveitando da brecha que encontrou no ministério para gerar outra polêmica! Isso é tudo que ela sabe fazer!

Argumenta Hermione seriamente não dando chance para Harry se desculpar.

-Ela foi longe demais!

Insiste Harry desejando ter conseguido obrigar a bruxa repórter e retratar publicamente por ter ofendido Hermione.

-Ela não tem escrúpulos, mas sequestra-la também não foi a melhor das suas ideias!

Repreende Hermione ao que Harry gemeu interiormente.

-Eu só queria que ela se retratasse!

Defende-se o grifinório mas, Hermione revira os olhos para o seu comentário.

-Ameaçando ela? A trazendo para a sua casa?

Questiona a nascida trouxa com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Eu não sabia que você iria acordar e pular no meu pescoço!

Provoca Harry seriamente, mas rindo por dentro quando percebeu sua melhor amiga corar furiosamente.

-Eu... Eu só estava... Eu estava tentando acalmar você!

Rebate Hermione franzindo os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Eu sei! E agradeço por isso! Eu poderia ter feito uma besteira maior ainda!

Agradece sinceramente o Potter levantando a mão livre para acariciar o rosto de Hermione ternamente.

-Maior ainda?

Pergunta ela intrigada, e Harry se encolhe percebendo que falou demais.

-Bem, Rita e os Weasleys não foram nossos únicos visitantes...

Começa o grifinório sentindo que Hermione estava enxergando por trás de suas palavras. Era fantástico e ao mesmo tempo assustador como ela poderia entende-lo e decifrá-lo tão habilmente somente com o olhar.

-Quem mais esteve aqui?

Pergunta baixinho e ameaçadoramente Hermione.

-Kingsley e Krum!

Responde de uma só vez o moreno.

-O que?

Questiona em voz alta, mas arrepende-se logo em seguida quando Teddy agitou-se em seu sono.

-Como assim o ministro e Viktor vem para cá e você não me conta nada?

Sibilava ela alarmada, mas, baixinho o bastante para não perturbar o bebê.

-Fui pego de surpresa e Viktor estava jogando a culpa da reportagem no Profeta na minha cara!

Defende-se o moreno severamente, ficando meio estranho discutir em voz baixa.

-E porque não me chamou?

Pergunta irritada a grifinória.

-Eu pensei que poderia resolver o problema sozinho e não queria acordar você! Teve um dia cheio ontem e não tive coragem de acordá-la!

Confessa Harry sinceramente, quebrando as resistências de Hermione rapidamente. A nascida trouxa suspira pesadamente, oferecendo-lhe um fantasma de um sorriso.

-Oh, Harry! Mas, poderíamos ter evitado tantos equívocos!

Murmurava ela suavemente.

-Eu sei, mas acabei perdendo a cabeça e expulsando os dois daqui, depois que Kingsley e Krum queriam força-la a partir para a Bulgária até a repercussão da reportagem diminuir!

Explica o moreno com amargura e sutilmente, Hermione segura a sua mão, que ainda permanecia em seu rosto e entrelaça seus dedos aos dele.

-Eu já prometi que nunca te deixaria para trás, Harry! Eu te amo!

Sussurra Hermione beijando levemente a palma da mão dele e Harry fechou os olhos saboreando o momento tão doce e tão íntimo com sua melhor amiga.

-Assim como eu te amo! Mas, não consigo evitar, você é importante demais para mim e só a ideia de te perder me deixa louco!

Responde o Potter fitando seriamente os olhos castanhos da nascida trouxa. Os dois ficaram presos nos olhos um do outro, trocando promessas de amor mais incríveis e profundas do que jamais conseguiriam colocar em palavras. Em silêncio eles se declaravam, eles se amavam, transmitiam todos seus sentimentos através da conexão única de um olhar.

-Seja minha, Mione!

Sussurra ele sem quebrar o contato dos seus olhos.

-Quer namorar com esse cara temperamental e problemático que não consegue viver sem você?

Pede Harry abrindo todo seu coração para Hermione que ofegou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, prendendo a respiração antes de responder emocionada.

-Sim, eu aceito namorar com o bruxo mais maravilhoso, amigo, sincero, leal, corajoso e altruísta que eu já conheci!

Responde ela docemente antes de se levantar cuidadosamente, sendo acompanhada por Harry, e finalmente seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado, mas gentil, suave, carregado de carinho e sentimentos indescritíveis.

**Geral POV.**

Amanheceu tranquilamente no Largo Grimmauldi, Monstro levantara cedo para fazer as inspeções na casa de acordo com as ordens de Andromeda. Teddy ainda dormia pacificamente aconchegando-se entre o colo de Hermione e seu padrinho Harry. A luz suave do amanhecer preenchia o quarto trazendo uma sensação agradável de calor.

Harry tinha um sorriso inconfundível no rosto, ao seu lado Hermione também parecia bem, os cabelos castanhos em cachos revoltosos espalhados por seu travesseiro e no meio, Teddy agarrava agora um ursinho azul absorto em seus próprios sonhos infantis. Andromeda sorriu carinhosamente com a cena diante de si, e antes que alguém pudesse perceber, arriscou convocar a câmera mágica de Hermione gravando o momento mais belo que já presenciou em poucos meses.

Silenciosamente ela congratulou-se pela escolha do quarto nupcial. Sua ideia estava dando certo, finalmente Harry e Hermione estavam se aproximando, eliminando qualquer barreira entre eles silenciosamente, no seu próprio ritmo. Com um suspiro profundo, ela desceu as escadas, ainda intrigada com o desaparecimento de Skeeter. Ela tinha certeza, não tinha como a bruxa escapar sem janelas e portas abertas.

Apenas uma saída era possível. Talvez o animago besouro tenha se escondido nas vestes de um dos Weasleys e saído com eles pelo Flu. Maldição, ela não deveria ter se distraído tão facilmente, ela sabia muito bem do que aquela Skeeter seria capaz ainda mais agora que esteve na cada de Harry com Hermione. A senhora Tonks ainda tentou convencer Harry a conversar com o ministro, mas o jovem bruxo se mostrou irredutível.

Por um lado ela entendia muito bem a raiva do grifinório com a intromissão constante do ministro em suas escolhas, em sua vida pessoal, especialmente depois de tantos sacrifícios que ele fez para ajudar o mundo mágico a se livrar de Voldemort. E ter levado a estrela de quadribol do momento atrás de Hermione não ajudou muito. Harry finalmente tomou coragem de confessar seus sentimentos e no dia seguinte era presenteado com a reportagem sensacionalista de Skeeter.

Mas, ela conhecia Harry, assim como seu pai ele sempre agia com a cabeça cheia demais e precisava de Hermione para coloca-lo nos trilhos certos, bem como Lily fazia com James. Ambos se completavam. Andromeda sorriu, seus amigos lhe faziam tanta falta, Remus, Nymphadora, Theodore, Sírius, James e Lily... Mas seus sacrifícios não seriam em vão. Agora Harry tinha sua própria família e Andromeda se encarregaria que ninguém atrapalhasse isso.

Ela preparava tranquilamente seu café da manhã quando duas corujas voaram livremente pela janela trazendo duas diferentes cópias de jornal. Uma do Profeta e outra do Pasquim. Os olhos da bruxa ampliaram-se comicamente.

-Merlin!

Gritou ela em choque.

.../...

Huahauauauahuahuah eu não podia resistir XD hauhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahua

Brincadeirinha pessoal . demorei pra caramba eu sei, mas como tinha dito mais cedo, não abandonei a fic naummm T_T mas semana passada era niver de 75 anos do meu vozinho lindo e tipow sabem aquelas reuniões nível máster de família com parente que ninguém sabe de onde saiu? Pois bem, família grande problemas enooooooooooormes e tempo de menos =( por isso cada vez que eu terminava um POV aparecia algo ou alguém para me tirar do computador! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, eu aproveitei o dia de hoje mega tranquilinho e escrevi o resto com mais ideias sinistras para a continuação (aura maligna mode on) Muhauhauauhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhauauauau hau

Oks, parey!

Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!

XD


	14. Profeta vs Pasquim

**Harry POV.**

A cama estava especialmente aconchegante esta nova manhã, pensou ele respirando fundo o aroma suave de baunilha e algodão doce do seu travesseiro. O silêncio que o envolvia agora, era reconfortante e mais um dia no número 12 do Largo Grimmauldi, Harry acordava pacificamente, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, uma sensação única de calor dentro do seu peito e em seus braços, as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, Teddy Lupin e Hermione Granger.

Todo o resto do mundo, poderia continuar existindo ou não, fora daquela tão maravilhosamente perfeita esfera de paraíso que se transformou seu quarto, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, estava ao alcance de suas mãos. Sua felicidade, sua esperança, sua fonte de força, seu futuro, seu amor... Era tão simples, cada uma dessas coisas se resumiam nas figuras adormecidas de sua namorada e seu afilhado ao seu lado. Refletia o moreno triunfante.

O orgulho preenchendo seu peito quando, cuidadosamente esticou a mão até a cômoda recuperando seus óculos e finalmente podendo enxergar o pequeno Teddy aconchegado entre ele e Hermione, com suas infantis e angelicais feições demonstrando tamanha paz e calor que o grifinório não pode deixar de sorrir. Os cabelos coloridos tão sutilmente entre azul turquesa e o verde esmeralda que davam ao bebê uma aparência quase fantasiosa.

Se perguntando com o que ele estaria sonhando, Harry levemente acariciou os cabelos do afilhado com carinho, temendo acordá-lo. Teddy era tão pequenino, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão enérgico e cheio de vida que iluminava o quarto inteiro com sua presença marcante. Seus olhinhos sempre curiosos e desafiadores eram incrivelmente atentos, era admirável sua capacidade de observar tão cuidadosamente as pessoas ao seu redor que as vezes tornava-se um clone em miniatura dos seus amigos, provocando risadas de todos. Definitivamente, filho de Remus e Tonks, ponderou o Potter com o coração apertando na lembrança.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça, Harry jogou para longe os pensamentos tristes, sua vida estava apenas começando, não devia ficar olhando para trás e sofrendo, mas seguindo em frente e construindo sua própria felicidade e quase que imediatamente seus olhos voltaram-se para Hermione. Seu coração acelerou e brevemente, ele percebeu-se contendo o fôlego. A bela imagem de um anjo de longos e fascinantes cabelos castanhos com brilho dourado aos raios do sol, o rosto delicado e perfeito como se esculpido por um artista, os lábios mais macios e rosados que as flores da primavera e o nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado com pequeninas sardas sobre ele.

Com um suspiro involuntário, o grifinório encontrou-se imaginando seus incríveis olhos castanhos, todo o amor que enxergou através deles na noite passada, no sorriso doce, a voz suave, o toque quente de seus lábios, sua boca na dele provocando sensações indescritíveis, seus pés entrelaçados, a pele macia contra a sua, um gesto tão inocentemente íntimo... E o sorriso bobo ficou mais amplo com as lembranças da noite passada, ela aceitando ser sua namorada.

Sentindo-se o bruxo mais sortudo da face da terra, Harry permaneceu na cama por incontáveis minutos, tão somente admirando, contemplando Teddy e Hermione, ignorando todas as coisas a serem resolvidas do outro lado da porta do quarto, quarto este que pretendia dividir para sempre com a sua Hermione, todas as noites, todos os momentos, o resto de suas vidas. Naquela hora, apenas por alguns instantes, Harry desejou ficar ali, sem pensar em Ministro Shacklebolt, Viktor Krum, Rita Skeeter, Hogwarts, Austrália ou mundo bruxo.

Essa manhã, ele acordou ao lado da sua pequena e especial família, acordou ao lado das duas pessoas pelas quais seria capaz de dar tudo de si. Ele iria até os confins do mundo, abriria os portões do inferno se fosse preciso, enfrentaria cem Voldemorts, sacrificaria a própria vida pelos dois. Teddy era mais do que sua responsabilidade, era uma parte imutável, intransferível e única da sua vida, o laço que os unia era mais forte do que ele compartilhava com Sírius ou Remus, era como se tivesse colocado tudo junto e criasse essa nova ligação com o pequeno ao que Harry descobria muito mais fácil de entender e amar a cada dia ao lado do afilhado.

Já com Hermione era diferente, era profundo, envolvente, marcante, instintivo, possessivo, quase insano, era tão certo, tão evidente e ao mesmo tempo enigmático, nasceu tão cedo e só foi despertado agora, eram sentimentos novos, e ao mesmo tempo, tão bem conhecido por ambos, ela cativou o coração do moreno desde o primeiro ano, cravou nele sua marca, sua lealdade, sua amizade, seu carinho, sua dedicação, sua compreensão e ganhou o coração do escolhido tão simplesmente por ser ela mesma, sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, sua guia, sua consciência, sua companheira... a menina mandona e estudiosa que mudou a sua vida tantas vezes, hoje era a mulher da sua vida.

-Eu te amo!

Sussurrava ele acariciando o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos com tamanha devoção como se temesse que fosse tudo fruto de um maravilhoso sonho e fosse desaparecer quando ele acordasse.

-Eu também te amo!

Murmurou baixinho Hermione, abrindo lentamente os olhos ainda sonolenta, os lábios curvando-se graciosamente em um sorriso carinhoso que foi devolvido pelo grifinório.

-Há quanto tempo estava acordado?

Pergunta ela reprimindo um bocejo e esticando todo o corpo ao despertar, como se fosse uma gatinha dorminhoca ao receber um afago, pensou o moreno, fascinado demais com cada gesto da sua namorada para se preocupar em responder a pergunta feita por ela.

Cada movimento de Hermione, destacava seu corpo divinamente desenhado sob a camisola fina de algodão. O pescoço convidativo, o colo delicado, os ombros perfeitos, a tentadora curva dos seios até a cintura delgada que parecia menor do que ele imaginava, as pernas longas e macias... Harry imaginou como seria sentir cada curva com suas mãos até que repreendeu-se pelos pensamentos impróprios e teve que se esforçar ao máximo para desviar o olhar dela até seu afilhado e o ursinho que estava com ele.

-Teddy dormiu a noite inteira, acho que vai acordar morrendo de fome!

Comentou ela, já bem desperta, ao se sentar na cama voltando-se para o namorado e o pequeno Lupin que ainda dormia profundamente. Harry agradeceu aos céus ela não ter notado o quanto seu rosto ficou vermelho agora.

-Eu pensei que crianças da idade dele choravam o tempo todo!

Responde Harry sentindo-se um pouco atordoado olhando fixamente para o afilhado não confiando-se em fitar Hermione, ao menos não agora, protestava ele mentalmente.

-Normalmente choram para trocar a frauda e pedir leite! Me deixa verificar!

Explica Hermione convictamente assumindo um semblante sério enquanto avaliava a frauda de Teddy sem, no entanto, acordar o menino, e com uma careta ela pareceu confirmar sua hipótese.

-Definitivamente nós temos que trocar a frauda com urgência!

Avisa a grifinória e Harry sente o rosto empalidecer. Doce, santo, caro Merlin! Trocar frauda de um bebê? Como ele faria isso? Como poderia usar seu afilhado como cobaia para isso? Percebendo o desespero no rosto do namorado, Hermione não consegue segurar o riso e praticamente cai de volta contra o travesseiro rindo da cara do namorado.

-Hey! Não tem graça nenhuma, eu não sei como fazer isso! Scorgify não serve?

Defendia-se Harry ficando novamente vermelho, cruzando os braços contra o peito e olhando de soslaio sua namorada morrendo de rir. Momentos depois, Hermione finalmente recuperava o fôlego para responder ao namorado.

-Eu estava brincando Harry!

Confessa ela enxugando uma lágrima do canto do olho enquanto sentava-se novamente encarando o olhar fulminante do moreno de olhos verdes.

-Teddy já estaria esbravejando com o desconforto de ter a frauda suja, bebês são bastantes sensíveis nesse quesito!

Explica pacientemente Hermione estendendo uma das mãos para segurar a de Harry e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele que ainda tinha uma cara emburrada.

-Não teve graça! Eu não faço ideia do que fazer numa hora dessas!

Protesta o Potter em falsa indignação que levou Hermione a rir novamente. Harry no entanto ficou serio o tempo todo, mesmo que por dentro estivesse celebrando um começo de dia tão leve e engraçado como esse, não existia melodia mais encantadora que o sorriso da sua Hermione.

-É por isso que eu disse que "nós temos" e não "você tem" que trocar a frauda, Harry! Eu já disse que vou te ajudar e te ensinar algumas coisinhas também, mas não pense que vai me deixar sozinha com as fraudas, especialmente Andromeda, ela já não tem idade para ficar fazendo isso!

Adverte Hermione severamente em sua melhor imitação de McGonagall e foi a vez do grifinório rir imaginando a diretora dando ordens sobre fraudas sujas de bebês.

-Sim senhora! Menos dez pontos para a grifinória e fim de semana sem quadribol se as fraudas nãos estiverem limpas até o fim do dia! Não se preocupe senhora, ainda podemos ganhar a taça das casas!

Brinca ele batendo continência e recebendo um beijo casto dos lábios de sua namorada.

-Bobo! Vamos, hoje eu quero o quarto de Teddy P.R.O.N.T.O.!

Exige a nascida trouxa levantando-se da cama e arrastando um Harry completamente relutante com ela.

**PASQUIM**

**_HERMIONE GRANGER, A VERDADEIRA HEROÍNA NASCIDA TROUXA É ATACADA POR MATÉRIA MENTIROSA DO PROFETA DIÁRIO!_**

**_Estamos do lado dos nossos verdadeiros heróis na luta contra o ultimo senhor das trevas, ou, comprando as calúnias divulgadas por Rita Skeeter? A real história de Hermione Granger está aqui!_**

_Reportagem por Luna Lovegood._

Bom Dia, meus caros leitores do Pasquim! É com muito orgulho que atendendo a um pedido muito especial dos membros do conselho de Hogwarts, esta edição de número 100 trás em suas páginas uma grande homenagem a uma das únicas bruxas nascida trouxa que não recuou sob a ameaça do senhor das trevas e lutou até o fim pela liberdade do mundo mágico ao lado de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Hermione Jean Granger, que completou dezoito anos no dia 19 deste mês e desde os treze anos de idade recebeu o título de bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração desde Rowena Ravenclaw e hoje, membro fundamental do trio de ouro se tornou a guerreira e modelo que conhecemos hoje.

Trouxa com orgulho, Hermione é filha de dentistas, bruxa de primeira geração, e teve seu primeiro contato com o mundo mágico através da atual diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall._ "Oh eu lembro com muito carinho do dia em que fui à residência dos Granger conhecer a pequena Hermione, ela era definitivamente uma criança singular, com sede de conhecimento e um brilho de esperança nos olhos! Uma aposta digna de Corvinal, mas o espírito aventureiro falou mais alto e ela foi para a Grifinória onde tive o prazer de acompanha-la por seis turbulentos e longos anos! A menina que encontrei aquele dia era apenas um breve vislumbre da bruxa esplendida que encontramos hoje! Sua índole é inquestionável e estou publicamente me declarando contra o Profeta Diário em seu favor"._

Desde cedo, Hermione demonstrava uma inteligência fora do comum, e enfrentou muitas dificuldades por sua dedicação ao conhecimento e desempenhos exemplares, no entanto, nada a impedia de enfrentar seus próprios medos e receios para ajudar o próximo. Neville Longbottom, de dezessete anos, amigo grifinório de Hermione aponta: _"Eu tinha onze anos e ela mal me conhecia, apesar disso saiu de porta em porta no Expresso Hogwarts em busca de Trevor (meu sapo) me levando sob seus cuidados, apesar de saber tão pouco sobre os costumes e as pessoas do mundo mágico, ela foi a minha primeira amiga em Hogwarts! Eu vi tudo o que ela passou nos últimos seis anos e não acredito no lixo que o Profeta tem publicado sobre ela e Harry!"_

Hermione também passou por momentos bem difíceis no seu primeiro ano, culminando com o acidente que levou a formação do famoso trio de ouro de Hogwarts. No Hallowen daquele mesmo ano, um troll das montanhas escapou do seu cativeiro e invadiu a escola, encurralando Hermione nas proximidades do banheiro feminino._ "Aquela coisa tinha um tamanho assustador e fedia pra caramba, mas eu sabia que tínhamos que fazer algo o mais rápido possível, por minha culpa ela ficou para trás e tive a sorte de Harry ser tão louco quanto os gêmeos e me arrastar pelos corredores para salvar Hermione, ainda bem que conseguimos, não dá para imaginar nossas vidas sem Hermione! Ela nos salvou tantas vezes que nem dá para contar!" _Confessa Ronald Weasley, o ruivo bonito do trio de ouro.*

Depois do Hallowen, o trio de ouro se tornou inseparável, protagonizando uma sequencia de aventuras um tanto polêmicas e perigosas para crianças das suas idades, no entanto, com o herói bruxo, o bravo Weasley e a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração nenhum inimigo prevalecia. Quem não se recorda dos sombrios acontecimentos de 1992 quando em Hogwarts pairava o temor de uma ameaça contra os nascidos-trouxa? Hermione foi vítima do basilisco e passou aproximadamente dois meses petrificada sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

"_O ano mais traumático até então. Minha enfermaria estava lotada com as vítimas daquela criatura vil! Grande surpresa foi encontrar a jovem Granger entre eles, ela jamais fora descuidada, era a aluna mais disciplinada com seus horários de estudos em especial na biblioteca, dificilmente estava sozinha, mas ser a melhor amiga do menino-que-sobreviveu e uma nascida trouxa era tal como pintar um alvo gigante na sua cabeça! E algo me dizia que não era por acaso, somente mais tarde soube que ela foi a única a descobrir o basilisco e se arriscou para dar uma chance aos seus amigos de salvarem a escola de ser fechada!" _Relata Madame Pomfrey.

Durante o seu terceiro ano, Hermione procurou cursar todas as disciplinas do currículo escolar, alcançando scores perfeitos. "_Ela estava sempre estudando, fazendo lições, ensaios, lendo livros e ainda arrumava tempo para assistir Harry jogar quadribol ou visitar Hagrid, Hermione é uma garota muito esforçada e não precisa ser da mesma casa para perceber a dedicação dela aos estudos e aos amigos!" _Defende a corvinal Lisa Turpin, que estudou três anos de runas antigas com Hermione.

_"Hermione tem um grande coração, nunca gostou de maltratar qualquer criatura mágica, ela sempre deixava claro sua opinião quanto à escravidão dos elfos domésticos também! Uma aluna excelente! Uma pessoa que deseja ajudar os outros como ela, jamais faria algo tão sujo como usar poções do amor para escravizar Harry ou o garoto búlgaro! Ela ajudou Bicuço mesmo com medo dele. Sem lembrar da campanha para 'desescravizar' os elfos domésticos!"_ Opina Rúbeo Hagrid, atual guardião das portas de Hogwarts e também amigo de Hermione.

As confusões provocadas pela chegada do antigo Torneio Tribruxo a Hogwarts levaram muitos a suspeitarem da inocência do nosso herói, Harry James Potter, incluindo autoridades do Ministério da Magia que acusavam Harry de fraudar sua entrada no torneio. E quando todos se ocupavam em discutir quem estava certo ou errado, Hermione foi a única a apoiar e ajudar o garoto de quatorze anos de idade que forçado a participar de uma competição bárbara, teria que lutar por sua sobrevivência. _"Era admirável! Ela nunca duvidou da inocência do amigo e lutava com garras e dentes para defende-lo das acusações dos seus colegas! Uma lealdade digna de um Lufa-Lufa! Acredito que sem seu apoio, Potter não teria resistido muito tempo!"_ Elogia a senhora Sprout, professora de herbologia de Hogwarts.

Foi nesse mesmo ano que Rita Skeeter começou a acusar Hermione de usar poções do amor para chamar a atenção de Viktor Krum e Harry Potter. "_Particularmente eu achei tudo um tremendo absurdo, Krum a convidou por ser a única a não prossegui-lo por aí como uma maluca obcecada e Harry já tinha chamado outra garota! Não houve nada mais do que isso e depois das mentiras de Rita, começaram a mandar cartas ofensivas para ela, incluindo uma bomba de bulbotubber que feriu as mãos dela por uma semana inteira, foi cruel o que Rita Skeeter fez, ela queria um escândalo e não os fatos reais!" _Garante Gina Weasley, melhor amiga de Hermione desde o terceiro ano de Hogwarts.

_"No jornal, diziam que ela não tinha nenhum atrativo especial, mas Hermione estava particularmente linda no Baile de Inverno! Eu não imaginava o quanto ela poderia ser bonita até aquela noite e estar com um acompanhante famoso provavelmente deixou muitas garotas com inveja! É simples, Rita Skeeter procurou essas garotas para criar uma imagem ruim para Hermione quando quem a conhecia bem, como eu, sabiam que não passavam de mentiras, se eu pudesse a teria convidado antes!" _Defende Comarco McLaggen da grifinória relembrando o Baile de Inverno durante o Torneio Tribruxo.

Na maioria das vezes, encontramos Hermione como a figura responsável, discreta, de fortes valores e moral, capaz de mobilizar todos seus esforços em prol da justiça e dos mais fracos. Seus professores são unanimes em aponta-la como a monitora exemplo do seu ano. _"Nunca conheci alguém mais comprometido com suas atribuições e também mais organizada em seu cronograma diário dentro e fora da sala de aula. Granger é a aluna que mais se sobressaiu na minha classe, ela é genial, se destaca em qualquer pesquisa que se disponha a realizar, seria inaceitável pontuá-la como uma manipuladora barata de poções do amor, Hermione está muito acima disso, ela é nossa Rowena moderna!_" Elogia senhor Flitwick, professor de encantos de Hogwarts.

_"Ela nunca teve vergonha de suas raízes não mágicas, assim como eu, era impressionante quando os sonserinos a esnobavam a chamando de sangue-ruim e ela erguia o rosto com orgulho sem se deixar cair nos joguinhos baixos das cobrinhas enquanto Harry e Rony pareciam prontos para explodir a cabeça deles fora! Muitas vezes nos encontrávamos em King Cross, a espera dos nossos pais e dava para ver como ela sentia falta deles e como eles se orgulhavam dela, Hermione é uma pessoa incrível, como bruxa e como trouxa"_ Afirma Dean Thomas, colega grifinório de Hermione, recordando quando o problema do preconceito dos puro-sangue começou.

_"Hermione sempre se recusava a nos deixar copiar sua lição, ela não suportava trapaça, cola ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ela era a favor da política 'vencer por esforço e dedicação' e poucos entendiam isso! Ela até brigou com Harry quando ele começou a usar o livro estranho para melhorar as notas! Alguém que é tão a favor do 'politicamente correto' não sairia da linha por bobagens como essa Skeeter tá espalhando por aí!"_ Protesta Seamus Finnegan, colega Grifinório de Hermione, recordando um incidente que ocorreu entre o quinto e sexto ano. E mais uma vez, percebemos o quanto Skeeter tem manipulado as informações a seu favor, Hermione, a bruxa nascida trouxa, que atualmente é alvo das mentiras do Profeta Diário, nunca disputou o coração de Harry Potter e Viktor Krum, amigos próximos, os Weasleys realizaram a festa de aniversário de dezoito anos da nossa heroína e contradizem a versão de Skeeter sobre a chegada de Viktor.

_"O senhor Krum veio muito educadamente oferecer seu apoio à comunidade mágica britânica, e parabenizar sua amiga de longa data pelo aniversário**. Ele está com o Ministro e nada tem haver com conflitos amorosos entre Harry e Hermione, o incidente com Shacklebolt foi um breve infortúnio mal interpretado por Rita Skeeter, aquela mulherzinha asquerosa que teve coragem de acusar Hermione de enganar dois bruxos adultos como se fosse uma qualquer, isso é imperdoável, Hermione é como uma segunda filha para mim!"_ Determina Molly Weasley, mãe de um dos membros do trio de ouro e amiga querida de Hermione. Esta mesma repórter que vos escreve esteve presente na celebração e posso garantir, não houve conflitos ou poções do amor servidos na festa.

_"A presença de Hermione na vida de Harry foi fundamental para que ele conseguisse finalmente enfrentar o mal que se encontrava sob a figura de Voldemort, ela representa muito mais do que a sabedoria de seus estudos e muitos livros, Hermione foi a balança que media a realidade em meio ao caos, a rocha que se firmava quando Harry se encontrava a deriva. Ela orientava Ron e Harry, os fazia se concentrar no que realmente valia a pena e como elo que os mantinha em segurança o máximo das vezes, ela não seria capaz de prejudicar seus melhores amigos por nada nesse mundo! A força que a movimenta é o desejo incessante de ajudar ao próximo, de fazer o que é certo e não aquilo que é fácil, Hermione Granger é como muitos diriam um diamante, bruto, mas rico e belo à sua própria natureza."_ Expressa o retrato do falecido diretor de Hogwarts, o grande Alvo Dumbledore recordando de como ela ajudou Harry a superar a morte de Cedrico durante o final do Torneio Tribruxo e a perda de seu amado padrinho Sirius Black, injustamente acusado e preso em Azkaban por treze anos.

E para finalizar, se alguém tem alguma dúvida de quem realmente é Hermione Granger, basta procurar seus amigos, basta perguntar àqueles que estavam lutando na batalha de Hogwarts***, basta lembrar de quantas vezes um nascido trouxa arriscaria sua vida para salvar tantos bruxos e bruxas que mal a conhecem e apontam em sua direção com acusações falsas e preconceito? Voldemort foi derrotado, vivemos em paz, em liberdade, estamos vivos e se podemos agradecer a alguém, podemos lembrar do cérebro do trio de ouro, a nascida trouxa orgulhosa, fruto da grifinória, a formidável Hermione Jean Granger!

*Para saber mais sobre a formação do trio de ouro, vá para a página 8.

**Para ver as fotos da festa de aniversário vá para a página 10, imagens de Dennis Creevey.

***Para mais detalhes sobre a grande Batalha de Hogwarts, vá para a página 12.

**PROFETA DIÁRIO**

**_RETRATAÇÃO PÚBLICA POR RITA SKEETER_**

**_As vezes é preciso reconhecer quando erramos, as vezes uma boa investigação precise de fatos mais concretos, por fim eu, Rita Skeeter, reconheço, me ENGANEI na publicação anterior e venho agora trazer a verdade a todos vocês!_**

Foi um longo período distante do universo do jornalismo antes de retomar minha carreira como jornalista profissional do Profeta Diário, com a notícia mais bombástica desde o fim da guerra contra o Lord das Trevas. Reconheço, poderia estar levemente enferrujada, mas o avanço das minhas investigações sobre o quadriângulo amoroso do século, me levou a conclusões absurdamente obvias, tão obvias que foram ignoradas por esta humilde repórter que se apresenta em retratação à jovem bruxa Grangy e Harry Potter, pais do pequeno Teddy.

Sim, meus queridos leitores, cometi o inconcebível engano de apontar um inocente bebê como um suposto terceiro componente do harém masculino de Grangy.* E minhas desculpas se estendem ao nosso herói Harry Potter, pai da criança, que aparenta pouco mais de dois meses de idade, o que nos leva à pensar, nascido no calor da guerra. Que dramático desfecho ou que tamanha fonte de alegria fora a chegada do herdeiro Potter enquanto reinava a escuridão. Talvez seja esta a explicação para tudo!

É de conhecimento comum, que há mais de um ano, a nascida trouxa fugiu com os dois melhores amigos, Weasley e Harry Potter, como também foi descoberto por mim que ela já tramava manter o jovem herdeiro de olhos verdes somente para si, longe dos cuidados de seus fieis fãs. Nesse período, isolados do mundo, o pobre menino não teve forças para suportar a solidão e uniu-se de fato à Grangy, resultando na gravidez inesperada (para o nosso herói, pelo menos) da garota no pior momento de suas vidas.

Carregando um herdeiro, sem compromisso firmado, aliança ou qualquer acordo pré-nupcial, Grangy expôs a segurança e a integridade moral do seu filho o qualificando como bastardo, ponto até então não discutido pelo jovem casal, e o que de início me pareceu estranho, logo se transformou em resolução. Grangy insatisfeita com a relutância do Potter em se casar, estaria se aproveitando da presença do seu ex-namorado búlgaro, o famoso e ainda apaixonado Viktor Krum, para provocar ciúmes no pai do seu filho.

O que levou ao embate tão comentado sobre o Ministro (o homem de bem que trouxe Viktor para nos ajudar) e Harry Potter (nosso jovem herói tentando proteger seu filho). Possivelmente, Harry está tentando ganhar a guarda da criança enquanto Grangy ameaça partir para fora do país com Teddy e Viktor, transtornado com toda a razão, Harry, enfrentou o ministro cobrando dele uma atitude para deter Grangy e Krum antes que levassem seu filho.

Procurados por nossa equipe, Krum recusou-se a comentar qualquer envolvimento com a nascida trouxa, tão pouco mencionou o nome do filho de Harry Potter. Nós do Profeta Diário cobramos mais uma vez do ministro uma atitude contra Grangy e suas manipulações ordinárias e torcemos para que Harry Potter recupere os direitos de pai sobre seu filho e assim possa finalmente escolher uma bruxa digna de ser madrasta de Teddy, que tão jovem e frágil já se encontra no centro de um escândalo deste porte.

Seus avós, que descansem em paz, devem estar revirando no tumulo após tamanha desgraça ter caído sobre os ombros do seu amado filho Harry. Precisamos reunir todas as melhores bruxas deste país para mostrar à Harry Potter que nenhuma bruxinha sem atrativos e cérebro grande pode vencer o verdadeiro amor, Teddy merece uma mãe de verdade e Potter precisa de uma bruxa de verdade ao seu lado.

Nós do Profeta Diário cansamos de ficar de braços cruzados assistindo o futuro do menino-que-sobreviveu seguir ladeira abaixo por uma bruxa que tem em seu braço estampado o nome "Sangue-Ruim". Que comece a mais nova campanha do ano com a parceria da Revista Teen Witch Weekely : "Uma noiva descente para Potter".

Basta ser uma bruxa solteira entre os quinze ao vinte anos de idade, fluente em nossa língua inglesa, esteja estudando ou tenha concluído o ensino mágico e não compactue das armações de Grangy! Mande sua carta ao Profeta Diário e se inscreva, todas as semanas estaremos divulgando os nomes das classificadas para conhecer o grande herói do mundo mágico e o direito à capa da semana na revista adolescente mais badalada do mundo mágico!**

*Para rever a matéria anterior, siga para a página C16.

**Para mais detalhes da campanha, siga para a página A5.

**Andromeda POV.**

Dizer que a senhora Tonks estava horrorizada seria eufemismo. A mãe de Nymphadora, caiu em sua cadeira completamente estarrecida com a reportagem de Skeeter. O eco de seu grito ainda pairando solitário na enorme cozinha do Largo Grimmauldi. Seus olhos não conseguindo acreditar no que via, retratação? Que diabos de retratação era essa? A maldita bruxa besouro conseguiu escapar e agora parecia disposta a bombardear a vida de Harry, Hermione e agora Teddy com suas mentiras.

Apertando o Profeta em suas mãos com força até os nós dos dedos quase perderem a cor, Andromeda jurou acabar com Rita Skeeter assim que colocasse suas mãos nela. Ela tinha superado todas as expectativas, todas as possibilidades, ultrapassou a última fronteira... ela usou o nome do seu neto e iria pagar muito caro por isso, afinal, Andromeda também é uma Black por direito e colocaria Rita e o Profeta Diário no seu devido lugar!

-Monstro!

Chamou orgulhosamente Andromeda levantando-se bruscamente e batendo os punhos contra a mesa, ela ignorou seu café da manhã, seus olhos brilhando em raiva bruta.

-Sim, minha senhora?

Pergunta severamente o velho elfo estreitando os olhos para a mais velha bruxa.

-Quero que vá até o banco, e leve um mensagem minha!

Exige a senhora Tonks com determinação.

**Geral POV.**

Harry vestia a camisa preguiçosamente, tentando de todas as formas possíveis retardar a saída do seu quarto e o inevitável confronto com os problemas do dia, atrás dele, em sua cama, uma Hermione completamente vestida e animada acordava o pequeno Teddy com inúmeros beijinhos no rostinho macio. Ela já tinha finalmente trocado a frauda do Lupin e agora só faltava Harry aprender a como fazer isso.

Na realidade, ele nunca se sentiu mais feliz, estava namorando a sua melhor amiga, a garota mais incrível que conhecia, a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração o amava e ele não conseguia acreditar no quão sortudo ele era por merecer esse amor. Estar com Hermione o dava forças para enfrentar qualquer coisa, mas tê-la junto a Teddy trazia um sentimento novo e inesperado, algo que ele imaginava que deveria se sentir com uma família

-Bom dia, Teddy!

Cantarolava radiante a nascida trouxa vendo os olhinhos curiosos do afilhado de Harry se abrirem ansiosamente ao som da sua voz. Era quase como se o bebezinho fosse capaz de falar, o sorriso amplo e os cabelos ganhando o mesmo tom castanhos que os dela já diziam o bastante. Ela conversava com o pequeno, pegando o ursinho colorido e fazendo cócegas na barriga do bebê enquanto esperava o seu namorado ficar pronto.

-Francamente Harry! Com essa demora toda, Teddy vai morrer de fome!

Alerta Hermione já de pé com Teddy em seus braços fitando divertidamente seu padrinho se apressar com a camisa de botões que vestia, o pobre grifinório se contorcia atrapalhado.

-Hey, essa coisa tem botões demais pra mim! Se a _minha namorada_ não tivesse insistido tanto com essa camisa eu teria escolhido algo mais prático para usar o resto dia!

Resmunga ele piscando um olho para o afilhado que riu mesmo sem entender nada que o padrinho lhe dizia, por outro lado Hermione revirava os olhos para todo o drama que Harry estava fazendo. Ela queria Harry bem vestido não importando a ocasião, livrar-se das roupas velhas do primo de Harry tornou-se quase uma obsessão para a nascida trouxa.

-Tá vendo, Teddy concorda comigo!

Brinca Harry abotoando os últimos botões na gola da camisa e abraçando a namorada carinhosamente depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios rosados.

**-**Não pense que vai escapar de trabalhar hoje por causa de um único beijo senhor Potter!

Diz Hermione ainda de olhos fechados e com os lábios roçando provocantes sobre os dele, Harry até tentou resistir e continuar a brincadeira lúdica entre eles, mas ter a grifinória tão perigosamente perto dele confundia seus sentidos e seu único desejo era beijá-la novamente, desejo que se transformou em realidade quando ele reivindicou os lábios da namorada em um beijo apaixonado, exigente e profundo.

Os dois permaneceriam perdidos nos lábios um do outro eternamente se um choro bastante bravo de Teddy Lupin não os interrompesse tão rápido quanto um raio. Foi efeito imediato, em segundos o casal grifinório estava cheio de atenção ao bebezinho que fazendo muxoxo com os olhinhos molhados exigia o colo de Hermione somente para si.

-Eu disse, esse menino é mais ciumento que eu!

Diz Harry com um meio sorriso brincalhão, afagando os cabelos castanhos do afilhado antes de seguir até a porta a abrindo teatralmente tal qual um elfo doméstico na presença de seu mestre e senhor.

-Milady, pequeno mestre, o café da manhã os espera!

Em sua melhor performance de elfo doméstico, Harry se dedicava a fazer sua namorada e afilhado sorrirem todo o caminho até a cozinha onde se encontraram com uma Andromeda enfurecida com duas cópias de jornais no balcão, o café da manhã reforçado, preparado pela bruxa enfeitava lindamente a mesa circular de madeira polida escolhida por Hermione, mas jazia intocado.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados, entes do moreno transfigurar uma das cadeiras da cozinha em um cadeirão de bebê para Hermione colocar Teddy. O pequeno olhava encantado para as frutas colorindo a grande mesa ansioso por pegá-las enquanto sua avó com um suspiro pesado toma uma mamadeira na mão antes de falar.

-Eu esperava recebe-los com um agradável bom dia, mas as notícias que tenho não são tão boas!

Confessa a mais velha, entregando a mamadeira ao neto que bebia todo o leite avidamente.

-Skeeter novamente?

Praticamente sibilava o moreno, os olhos verdes faiscando em fúria, como raios ele a perdeu de vista dentro da sua própria casa? Foi a maior idiotice que ele já fez, no interior do casarão ela teria muito mais a descobrir e inventar do que antes.

-Sim, mas o Pasquim também publicou uma espécie de revanche a seu favor Hermione!

Explica calmamente Andromeda estudando a expressão sombria da nascida trouxa, que até então esforçava-se para ignorar ambos os jornais no balcão.

-O Pasquim? Mas, o pai de Luna não... como é possível?

Hermione piscava os olhos surpresa, não havia uma nova edição do jornal desde a morte de Xenófilo Lovegood.

-Deveria ler querida! É definitivamente, uma matéria especial!

Sugere a bruxa mais velha ternamente, esforçando-se ao máximo para não pensar na reportagem absurda de Rita novamente.

-Foi Luna que escreveu!

Murmura Harry com um semblante severo estendendo a cópia do Pasquim para a sua namorada que tomou um rápido gole de café antes de começar a ler a homenagem de seus amigos. Os olhos castanhos da nascida trouxa rapidamente encheram-se de lágrimas e em segundos Harry se encontrava a seu lado a abraçando protetoramente enquanto lia com ela as declarações dos seus amigos e professores, impressionados com a matéria de Luna.

-Está fantástico!

Elogiou Harry com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Eu nunca imaginei que tinha tantos amigos do nosso lado!

Responde Hermione emocionada, escondendo o rosto no peito do grifinório que gentilmente afagava seus longos e encaracolados cabelos.

-Você merece, Mione!

Sussurra ele.

-Tenho que agradecer a Luna por tudo isso!

Garante a grifinória enxugando as últimas lágrimas emocionadas. Depois das palavras da namorada, Harry deixou-lhes um beijo carinhoso na testa antes de voltar-se para Andromeda.

-O que Rita fez?

Questiona severamente o moreno, segurando Hermione em seus braços como se desejasse protege-la de todos os perigos do mundo.

-É melhor você ler ou não vai ser capaz de acreditar em mim!

Responde secamente a senhora Tonks enquanto ajudava o neto a terminar a mamadeira.

-Eu não sei se quero ler esse artigo agora!

Murmura Hermione seriamente, chamando a atenção dos dois. Harry estreitou os olhos brevemente em direção à namorada, ela parecia hesitante, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior enquanto fitava o Pasquim sobre a mesa com os olhos ainda marejados.

-Começamos nosso dia tão felizes, não quero estragar tudo por causa daquele abutre!

Explica ela com um suspiro pesado, Skeeter já tinha provocado problemas demais para os últimos dias e a única coisa que ela queria se concentrar agora era na sua missão de transformar o velho casarão em um lar de verdade.

Sentindo um aperto estranho começar dentro do peito, o grifinório apenas concordou com a nascida trouxa, prometendo que lidariam com as invenções de Skeeter, mais tarde, mesmo que no fundo estivesse louco para descobrir o que Rita tinha inventado agora e a julgar pela expressão furiosa da senhora Tonks, não deveria ser nada bom. Resistindo ao impulso de pegar o Profeta Diário, Harry concentrou-se em fazer a sua namorada sorrir, compartilhando o café da manhã e discutindo os planos da grifinória para o quarto de Teddy. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam em antecipação e ela começou a recitar passo a passo o que deveriam fazer.

-Oh, Harry! Não se esqueça que temos que montar o berço, os brinquedos, a cômoda, as cortinas, o papel de parede, o trocador, as estantes com os livros infantis...

**Andromeda POV.**

Andromeda assistia ao jovem casal trocando olhares cúmplices e gestos carinhosos entre si, o sorriso tímido nos lábios de Hermione e o brilho nos olhos de Harry revelavam muito mais do que os dois ousariam falar, sem dúvidas estavam mais próximos e confiantes do que na noite passadas e a senhora Tonks percebia o esforço dos dois para ignorar os ataques infames de Skeeter.

Ela não poderia culpa-los, aquela maldita mulher besouro tinha o poder de despertar a ira de qualquer um com tantas mentiras fantasiosas, especialmente envolvendo poderosos. Polêmicas era sua especialidade e o Profeta a protegia por isso. Era revoltante! Ela não poderia continuar assim, sem limites. Rita estava criando uma imensa bola de neve que acabaria por cair sobre as cabeças da dupla de grifinórios que só desejava viver em paz depois da guerra mágica.

Quando Harry descobrisse a mais nova ideia de Skeeter em encontrar uma noiva para ele, nem mesmo Hagrid o seguraria por tempo o suficiente para a repórter bruxa escapar com vida. Explosivo como era, o moreno seria capaz de uma loucura. Ponderava preocupada a mais velha, sem mencionar a condição em que Hermione se encontraria assim como Teddy. Merlin, o que estariam falando sobre eles agora pela comunidade mágica? Ela estremeceu só em imaginar.

Arthur tinha lhe garantido que Kingsley tomaria as medidas necessárias para conter Skeeter, no entanto nada poderia evitar que a bruxa publicasse reportagens e matérias absurdas até que a sua 'sentença' final fosse determinada e a reputação de dois heróis de guerra afundando em toda Grã-Bretanha e seu pequeno neto envolvido como um _bastardo._ Fechando as mãos em punhos, Andromeda teve que controlar sua raiva novamente, Teddy não merecia ser parte disso, Nymphadora e Remus ficariam loucos.

Kingsley mandaria prendê-la? A proibiria de escrever para qualquer jornal dentro da Grã-Bretanha? A Expulsaria da comunidade mágica? Suspenderia sua varinha? A jogaria em Azkaban? Shacklebolt não iria a extremos, ela sabia. Mais uma vez, ela amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, quando Dumbledore estava vivo, sua influência impedia que muitos dos artigos de Skeeter ganhassem a dimensão que tinham atualmente, e consequentemente os impactos sobre Harry e Hermione seriam remediados com maior facilidade.

Por mais que o Pasquim estivesse ao lado deles, os leitores do Profeta levariam as palavras de Skeeter até as últimas consequências. Esfregando as têmporas, ela percebeu que Monstro demorava a retornar, quem sabe estivesse cumprindo sua ordem com êxito? Sua atenção no entanto logo mudou de foco, seu neto choramingava bravamente na cadeirinha.

Teddy balançava os pés pequeninos com animação, os cabelos mudando entre o azul marinho a um preto tão profundo quanto os cabelos de seu padrinho. Ansiando por sair da cadeirinha, o Lupin empurrava a mamadeira para longe com uma careta de protesto e seus olhinhos curiosos fixavam-se em Hermione como se desejasse chamar a sua atenção. Mais parecia que ele estava entendendo cada palavra que ela dizia sobre a decoração do seu quarto, percebeu Andromeda com um sorriso fraco.

**Geral POV.**

Harry e Hermione agora levitavam dezenas de caixas para o quarto de Teddy com as peças do berço e cômoda a serem montados, os dois estavam trabalhando juntos para limpar o piso e as paredes de todas as teias de aranha e mofo, além de ampliar as janelas para permitir que a luz do dia aquecesse e iluminasse todo o ambiente.

-Com cuidado Harry! Não viu as instruções? Essa é a parte mais delicada do berço, não deixe cair!

Exigia Hermione severamente ao ouvir o som de duas grades de madeira caírem ao chão com um estrondo, enquanto o grifinório sofria para montar os quatro lado do berço na posição correta.

-Mione, se quebrar podemos consertar usando magia!

Lembra ele impaciente, encarando os quatro lados do berço com uma mistura de desafio e frustração, esse definitivamente era um quebra-cabeça difícil de solucionar. Revirando os olhos, Hermione deixa de lado a limpeza das janelas e empurra o manual nas mãos do namorado.

-Seria muito mais fácil se você tivesse lido, como eu mandei!

Rebate a nascida trouxa apontando para a página com desenhos e setas indicando o berço.

-Eu não preciso disso!

Protesta o moreno afastando o manual das mãos da namorada e puxando a varinha do bolso logo em seguida. Hermione abriu a boca indignada, pronta para repreender o grifinório quando ele murmurou:

-Quadromentum!

Agitando a varinha em forma circular, as peças do berço começaram a levitar ao redor dos dois ligeiramente, encaixando-se em pleno ar, parafusos, grades, pés, cabeceira... Tudo voltando-se em seu devido lugar até o momento que estava completamente montado, prendendo a dupla de grifinórios em seu interior.

-Brilhante!

Exclama Harry orgulhoso da sua ideia enquanto enfrentava um olhar fulminante da nascida trouxa a sua frente.

-Brilhante? Esse é o feitiço que Hagrid usava para montar suas armadilhas na Floresta Proibida!

Acusa Hermione indignada.

-Hey, calma! O senhor Weasley usava esse feitiço o tempo todo para montar a mesa na Toca! É seguro!

Defende-se Harry levantando as mãos no ar em sinal de paz.

-Seguro? Poderia transformar um berço simples em uma armadilha para acromântulas!

Argumenta a morena apontando o dedo acusadoramente contra o peito do moreno, estreitando os olhos perigosamente em sua direção.

-Eu não faria isso com Teddy!

Garante Harry seriamente, seus olhos encontrando os dela com determinação e finalmente ela deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, Harry poderia agir sem pensar, mas nunca colocaria Teddy em perigo conscientemente.

-Não é só isso! Agora nós dois estamos presos aqui dentro!

Insiste Hermione furiosamente, mas o grifinório não tirou o sorriso convencido do seu rosto.

-E se essa fosse a minha intenção?

Provocava ele guardando a varinha e envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura dela a puxando ainda mais para si. Hermione sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto levava suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Harry aproximando lentamente seus lábios aos dele.

-Não precisaria de feitiços para ganhar um beijo da sua namorada senhor Potter!

Brinca a nascida trouxa, segundos antes de conectar seus lábios aos dele em um beijo suave, lento e carregado de carinho. Os dois ficaram longos minutos perdidos na maravilhosa sensação de mergulhar nos lábios um do outro, demonstrando a cada pequena carícia os sentimentos mais profundos de seus corações quando uma tosse vinda da porta os fez se separar rapidamente como se tivessem eletrocutado um ao outro.

Andromeda sorriu para os dois, antes de entrar no futuro quarto do seu neto. Harry e Hermione coravam furiosamente sem coragem de encarar a bruxa mais velha nos olhos.

-Não precisam se explicar! Fico feliz que estejam bem!

Garante a senhora Tonks cruzando os braços enquanto avaliava os progressos do trabalho deles na decoração. O quarto agora mais iluminado, as janelas limpas e amplas, as paredes livres das teias de aranha e o piso agora coberto por um suave carpete infantil.

-Bem presos!

Brinca Harry ainda com o rosto vermelho, instintivamente sua mão procurou a de Hermione entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Em qual sentido?

Provoca Andromeda olhando de canto para a interação entre o jovem casal.

-O berço!

Quase gritou Hermione.

-O que quer dizer?

Exclamou Harry ao mesmo tempo que a namorada, ambos ainda sem coragem para encarar a avó de Teddy, que ria agradavelmente do nervosismo dos grifinórios.

-É melhor saírem daí se querem terminar a decoração!

Lembra ela ao casal que em segundos aparatou para o lado oposto do berço completamente montado. Agora frente a frente com a senhora Tonks os dois trocaram um olhar confidente antes de uma discussão silenciosa ser encerrada com um aceno positivo da nascida-trouxa.

Andromeda os encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se tentasse desvendar os que eles conversavam através dos olhares trocados, mesmo assim não deixou de notar suas mãos firmemente apertadas.

-Senhora Tonks... acho que... nós dois... Bem... Queríamos dizer... temos uma coisa para contar!

Começa Harry ansioso, mas ostentando um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Andromeda, Harry!

Corrige a mais velha com um sorriso de satisfação. Ela já imaginava o que o casal revelaria.

-Certo errr... Andromeda!

Apressa-se o moreno ficando ainda mais nervoso e vermelho, esfregando o pescoço com a mão livre para aliviar a tensão que se acumulava em seus músculos.

-Harry, francamente!

Reclama Hermione revirando os olhos para o nervosismo do namorado, era quase como se ele estivesse diante dos pais dela.

-Não é uma notícia qualquer Hermione!

Protesta o moreno franzindo a testa para o comentário da namorada.

-Também não é a pior notícia de todos os tempos!

Rebate a grifinória apertando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-OBVIO que não!

Responde Harry arregalando os olhos com horror.

-Hermione, você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que eu descobri que sou um bruxo!

Completa o grifinório sem perceber com essa declaração que aqueceu o coração da jovem bruxinha de cabelos cacheados que pulou em seus braços em um abraço esmagador. Harry ainda estava confuso pela reação repentina de Hermione, devolvendo o abraço rapidamente quando a ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-O que você disse foi muito doce, mas não acho que precisamos ter medo de contar para Andromeda que estamos namorando, foi ela mesma que nos levou a isso!

O sorriso que o moreno tinha estampado no rosto não poderia ser maior. Afastando-se do abraço da sua melhor amiga e namorada, ele beijou castamente os deliciosos e rosados lábios da nascida trouxa e voltou-se para Andromeda orgulhosamente.

**Andromeda POV.**

-Eu e Hermione estamos namorando!

Anuncia o grifinório sorridente. Andromeda mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir, era tão divertido ver como Harry agia tal qual um adolescente da sua idade, finalmente! O jovem de cabelos negros e óculos redondos a sua frente, estava verdadeiramente feliz com Hermione em seus braços, apesar do medo de assumir para ela que estava oficialmente com a garota que sempre amou.

O herói do mundo mágico, agora livre do peso de uma profecia, livre das ameaças da guerra, agia como um garoto apaixonado, tímido, ciumento, orgulhoso... tão parecido com James em sua idade... não! Ele era bem mais maduro que James, mesmo assim ainda contava com uma nascida trouxa espetacularmente inteligente ao seu lado, assim como Lily era a motivação para James ser um homem melhor, Hermione era a inspiração de Harry para a vida.

Era tão obvio, tão claro como se completavam, o quanto se apoiavam o quanto eram essencialmente importantes, insubstituíveis um para o outro, que era espantoso que nenhum deles tenha notado isso antes de fugirem em busca das Horcruxes. Foi preciso enfrentar o calor de uma batalha mortal para confessarem seus sentimentos um ao outro e depois disso não parecia existir força sobre a terra capaz de separá-los.

Andromeda balançou negativamente a cabeça, livrando-se dos devaneios que a assombravam com as lembranças da guerra.

-Finalmente!

Responde ela severamente apontando o dedo indicador na direção de Harry tal qual uma mãe que adverte um filho.

-Demorou tempo demais jovenzinho! E é melhor tratar muito bem essa bruxa ao seu lado, ela é única!

Anuncia a senhora Tonks arrancando uma expressão estupefata de Harry e um sorriso emocionado de Hermione. Recuperando-se do choque rapidamente, Harry respira fundo antes de responder.

-Eu juro que vou cuidar e proteger Hermione, sempre! Ela é importante demais para mim!

Garante o moreno seriamente, seus olhos verdes encontrando os olhos cinzentos de Andromeda com a força e intensidade de uma promessa. Satisfeita com a resposta do jovem bruxo, ela abraça o casal maternalmente.

-Estou orgulhosa da decisão de vocês!

Murmura ela enquanto Harry e Hermione retribuem agradecidos à benção da mais velha.

-Só terão que lidar com um outro garoto possessivo a partir de agora!

Relembra Andromeda depois de liberar a dupla grifinória do abraço. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida e Harry fechou a cara com uma carranca.

-Krum não vai chegar perto de Hermione!

Diz o moreno entre dentes e antes que a grifinória pudesse protestar a declaração do namorado, a senhora Tonks o interrompe.

-Não estou falando do jogador búlgaro, estou me referindo à Teddy!

Harry ouviu incrédulo a resposta da mais velha e Hermione começa a rir da expressão horrorizada do moreno. Conhecendo bem o temperamento do pequeno Lupin e a paixão dele por Hermione, o grifinório percebeu que não teria chances.

-Vou perder minha namorada para um metamorfo de fraudas?

Choramingava maroto, Harry levando ambas as bruxas no quarto a sorrirem amplamente em diversão. Andromeda deixou o Largo Grimmauldi logo depois da conversa no quarto de Teddy, a mais velha afirmou que levaria Teddy a um passeio por Hogwarts, para levar flores ao túmulo de Tonks e Remus.

Isso também garantiria aos grifinórios a chance de terminar seus afazeres sem as interrupções de Teddy que exigia total atenção do seu padrinho e da nascida trouxa sempre que podia. Hermione já havia deixado claro sua intenção de ter o quarto do pequeno pronto até o anoitecer e Harry estava mais do que disposto a cumprir o desejo da sua namorada.

Monstro havia retornado pouco antes, entregando a senhora Tonks um envelope escuro com um selo vermelho, que a mais velha escondeu rapidamente em sua bolsa, antes de tomar Teddy consigo e seguir para Hogwarts através de flu. Assim que chegou a sala da diretora McGonagall, Andromeda deixou Teddy em um carrinho de bebê transfigurado enquanto o pequeno se distraía com um dos mais novos presentes dado pelo seu padrinho.

-Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nessa mulher!

Diz a diretora amargamente, seus olhos percorrendo o Profeta Diário com desgosto.

-Kingsley não parece ser duro o suficiente para enfrenta-la!

Comenta Andromeda severamente.

-Nosso ministro possivelmente encontrará um meio de fazê-la pagar!

Insiste McGonagall balançando o rosto negativamente antes de jogar a cópia do jornal na lareira.

-Não tenho muita certeza de que Harry possa esperar mais! Ele só não explodiu o ministério ainda, porque Hermione não o deixou ler o jornal!

Explica a senhora Tonks sentando-se diante da mesa da diretora, olhando pacificamente para os retratos ao redor da sala.

-Doce Morgana! Não diga que ela viu essas atrocidades!

Questiona a diretora exasperada.

-Não! Mas, chegou a ler o Pasquim! Foi uma ideia genial Minerva, mas precisamos de algo mais 'potente' para lidar com Rita!

Garante Andromeda recebendo um olhar curioso da bruxa escocesa.

-Algo mais potente? Só se colocássemos o próprio Viktor Krum declarando a inocência de Harry Potter!

Rebate McGonagall impaciente, afinal sua melhor aluna estava como alvo de escândalos mentirosos atrozes.

-E para piorar tudo estão fazendo um concurso ridículo para encontrar uma bruxa para Harry!

Completa a diretora horrorizada.

-É de Skeeter que estamos falando, podemos esperar o pior dela e mesmo assim ela poderá nos surpreender!

Responde Andromeda sombriamente.

-Aquela mulher é um abutre!

Resmunga McGonagall contrariada.

-Um abutre que cruzou a linha! Ela tem que pagar por isso Minerva!

Murmura a senhora Tonks puxando o envelope da sua bolsa e entregando-o a diretora.

-Será que poderíamos usar isso contra ela?

Pergunta a avó de Teddy seriamente.

**Hermione POV.**

Já se aproximava do horário do almoço e eles ainda estavam ocupados com a limpeza do quarto. A maioria dos móveis já se encontravam montados, no meio do local, enquanto Hermione desempacotava as cortinas e os papéis de parede trouxa que por algum motivo magicamente irritante não conseguia se fixar as paredes do quarto.

-Eu desisto Mione!

Anuncia Harry jogando o papel de parede no chão e sentando-se exausto com as costas contra a parede descascada, para frustração da sua namorada que já lançara mais de vinte encantos mágicos diferentes e não conseguia colar o papel à parede do quarto.

-Não é possível! Deve existir alguma maneira de fazer o papel de parede funcionar aqui!

Protesta Hermione sentando-se ao lado de Harry, tão exausta quanto o grifinório, mas mantendo os braços cruzados e mordia o lábio inferior enquanto tentava desvendar que magia fora usada no quarto para repelir o papel de parede trouxa, até que seus olhos se iluminaram com uma ideia.

-Eu tenho a solução!

Anuncia ela levantando-se repentinamente, assustando o namorado e desaparecendo pelos corredores sem outra palavra. Harry ainda fitava a porta por onde ela tinha saído completamente atônito, quando a ouviu ativar o flu para Hogwarts.

Para choque do moreno de olhos verdes, Hermione retornara meia hora depois arrastando Dean Thomas pelo braço. Estreitando os olhos na direção do colega grifinório, Harry abriu a boca para questionar a presença do outro bruxo na sua casa e com a SUA namorada quando a nascida trouxa o cortou.

-Dean se ofereceu para fazer uma pintura mágica no meu aniversário depois que eu recusei as entradas do jogo de quadribol!

Explica ela com um enorme sorriso.

-É só dizer o que você quer, Mione!

Brinca Dean piscando o olho para Hermione que começou a narrar detalhadamente sua ideia para o quarto de Teddy, não percebendo no entanto a irritação estampada no rosto do seu namorado ao ouvir Thomas a chamar pelo apelido que ELE deu para sua namorada.

Porém, Dean não pareceu intimidado com o olhar mortal que Harry enviava em sua direção, estava se divertindo com toda a atenção que recebia de Hermione, estava realmente feliz por vê-la animada e também tão agradecida por sua declaração ao Pasquim. Cerca de dez minutos depois ele expulsou Harry e Hermione do quarto prometendo surpreendê-los.

-Por que tinha que trazer ele?

Resmunga Harry mal-humorado enquanto descia as escadas em direção à cozinha.

-Por que não?

Rebate Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio. Afinal estavam namorando a menos de um dia e ele parecia querer explodir com os olhos cada garoto que estivesse perto dela.

-Não gosto quando outro cara te chama de _Mione_!

Enfatiza o grifinório com irritação.

-Ele só estava brincando Harry! Não é como se houvesse qualquer intimidade entre nós e além de tudo Dean está nos fazendo um favor!

Rebate a nascida trouxa estreitando os olhos em direção ao melhor amigo.

-Eu sei mas...

Começa Harry até ser mais uma vez interrompido pela namorada.

-Sem mas, Harry! Eu sou _sua _namorada e eu _te amo_, não existe nada nem ninguém capaz de mudar isso, agora deixa essa insegurança boba de lado porque está ficando mais parecido com Viktor do que seria aceitável!

Anuncia severamente a grifinória deixando o moreno sem palavras.

-Agora vamos comer alguma coisa antes de voltar para nossa lista de tarefas!

Intervém Hermione puxando o namorado pela mão até a cozinha onde encontraram novamente o Profeta Diário jogado sobre o balcão e começou a preparar espaghetti para o almoço. Como se atraído pelo estômago Rony chegava pelo flu, mas parecia enfurecido.

-Eu quero matar aquela bruxa!

Bradava o ruivo com uma cópia do Profeta em suas mãos. Hermione fez o seu melhor para ignorar o jornal e a revolta do seu melhor amigo ruivo com as possíveis mentiras de Skeeter, mas dessa vez Harry não resistiu a sua curiosidade...

-O que ela escreveu?

Perguntou sombriamente o Potter. Ron não teve forças para narrar todos os fatos e preferiu entregar o jornal nas mãos do melhor amigo. Seus olhos ficaram amplos quando se deparou com a manchete do jornal bruxo. Ele caiu contra a cadeira de madeira pesadamente enquanto seus olhos percorriam linha a linha da reportagem absurda de Rita Skeeter.

Hermione estremeceu sentindo a temperatura na cozinha diminuir drasticamente, Rony tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva, arfando pesadamente enquanto esperava Harry terminar de ler a matéria, a cópia de Andromeda ainda pairava esquecida sobre o balcão, mas ela ainda recusava-se a ler.

-Harry é melhor ignorar Skeeter!

Aconselha ela suavemente, não confiando muito na própria voz, algo no fundo do seu peito parecia alertá-la para o perigo eminente. A expressão de Rony, o brilho furioso nos olhos de Harry... nada disso era bom.

-Não! Ela tem que parar!

Rebate Rony revoltado.

-E como sugere que façamos isso? Rita vai continuar escrevendo mentiras para seus tabloides e só vai piorar enquanto formos atrás dela!

Explode Hermione praticamente gritando.

-Você se quer sabe o que ela escreveu sobre você e Harry!

Acusa Rony ficando ainda mais nervoso.

-Não importa!

Responde a nascida trouxa convicta até ser interrompida bruscamente por Harry.

-Como não importa, Hermione?

Começa ele com uma voz extremamente fria. A grifinória e Rony voltam-se para Harry temerosos.

-Ela está te chamando de golpista e ainda diz que Teddy é nosso filho bastardo!

Praticamente sibilava o moreno entre dentes antes de jogar a capa do profeta sobre a mesa com repugnância, permitindo a Hermione enxergar toda a reportagem de Skeeter.

-Esqueceu de mencionar que ela está promovendo uma campanha para arranjar uma noiva adequada para Harry!

Completa Rony enraivecido.

-Ela não... ela não pode fazer isso!

Sussurra Hermione vendo com seus próprios olhos o que Rita escreveu sobre ela e antes que Harry ou Rony pudessem impedi-la, a nascida trouxa, corre em direção as escadas se trancando em seu quarto, deixando seu melhor amigo ruivo confuso e seu namorado tão furioso quanto desesperado para trás.

.../...

OMG, genteeee demoreiiii mas finalmente trouxe capítulo novo para vocês, finalmente estou melhor, 100% saudável XD aleluiaaaaaaaaaaaaa e estou postando tudo rapidinho o capítulo novo!

Beijinhuxxxxxxxxx


End file.
